TWD: Interviews of the Scumbags
by MistyxKisame
Summary: This is a question and answer series featuring characters from the Walking Dead season 1 and 2. This is basically where you can ask any character you wish a question and you will receive your answers based on both my Scumbag series, my own scumbag playthrough, pairings, and other shenanigans. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my walking dead Q & A. I've been planning to release this thing on this site for the longest time since I first wrote my TWD: Clementine the Scumbag (aka the original version). I originally had this up on another site, but sadly the site got shut down some time ago. Luckily I saved the questions from when it was there. I'm doing one for Mass Effect if you guys are interested. Here's a few questions for a bit of a taste of what is to come. Based off of Scumbag stories and scumbag decisions in TWD.

 **Q: Clementine, what would you do to Nick if he ever cheated on Sarah?**

 **A:** Clementine smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "If that bastard ever broke her heart, let's just say a certain something would be broken…and when I say broken I mean that idiot's neck and dick."

"I don't think…"

"Shut up, Sarah."

 **Q: Lee, who has the best booty out of all the females in your group?**

 **A:** "Heh heh, well the answer's pretty obvious." Lee smirked. "It was Ka…I mean uh, next question."

"Lee, you better not have been about to say my wife's name." Kenny narrowed his eyes at the former teacher.

"Of course I wasn't, Kenny." said Lee in an innocent voice. "I had something in my throat."

"Yeah, my wife's fucking name!" he accused.

 **Q: I really enjoyed your DBZ Kindergarten story. I noticed you mentioned that you were going to make one featuring the characters of the Walking Dead video game on your blog. Are you still planning to release it anytime soon? Same with DBZ Kindergarten.**

 **A:** Hopefully so. I've been working on the DBZ one for a while and I will have a chapter out hopefully soon. I don't know about the Walking Dead one. I'll definitely do it, but just not anytime soon.

 **Q: Lee and Clementine- What do you think about the shit bird?**

 **A:** "To be honest, I only kept him around because he looks like Shaggy…that and if the only way to escape a horde was to sacrifice someone, it would be him" shrugged Lee. "Otherwise I would have left him in the woods."

"No, Lee. Tell me how you really feel." said an irritated Ben.

"I'm just joking, Ben."

"Jerk."

"Virgin."

"I liked Ben." admitted Clementine. "He was really nice."

"Yeah you did, cuz you liked him!" Duck snickered.

"I did not!" Clementine snapped.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two continued arguing back and forth until Lee told both of them to shut the hell up.

 **Q: Lee, I ship you and Kenny. :3**

 **A:** "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Ugh! Maybe virgin boy or even Larry's old ass…okay maybe not Larry…but even if you said the Saint John brothers or Mark with those gorgeous eyes, I would understand. But this fucker? Hell no! Never!"

"Agreed." said Kenny.

"What the hell do you mean, agreed? You should be lucky to be paired with me, old man!" Lee snapped.

"Lee, are you high or somethin'?" Kenny looked over at his friend. "You just said…"

"Don't sass me, Beard Master."

 **Q: Clementine and Sarah- Do you wanna build a snowman?**

 **A:** "Not really." confessed Sarah rubbing her neck. "Every time we try making one, Clementine always makes it dirty. She always puts the nose in the wrong places."

"Well a snowman needs a snow dick doesn't he?" said Clementine shrugging.

"True, true." nodded Lee.

 **Q: Kenny, Nick, Clem, and Sarah- Have you forgiven Arvo for that ambush that nearly killed you guys?**

 **A:** "Jane was to blame for that shit!" said Kenny, Clementine, and Nick in unison.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Oh gee, I don't know...MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE YOU TOOK HIS GUN?" Clementine glared at Jane. "Arvo would have moved on after that."

"You don't know that."

"Says the girl who only cares about herself." said Kenny.

"You're the one to talk." Jane glared at Kenny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q: Jane stole your kill! D:**

A: "Yeah she did!" Clementine shook her fist. "Troy was mine to destroy!"

 **Q: Stop hating on Luke, Clementine. He's the coolest character in the whole game!**

"Thank you!" Luke was happy someone was actually taking up for him.

"I'm not hating." Clementine explained. "I'm only being realistic. Luke's a little bitch, he's irresponsible, and his dick is pretty small!"

Jane started to say something, but Nick threw a book at her face. Lee, Kenny, and Clementine snickered while Sarah lectured Nick on throwing her book.

 **Q: How many times have you had sex with Sarah?**

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Nick was trying to avoid the look of anger and disgust from Carlos. "We've never done it. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I'll answer it for you." Clementine rubbed her hands eagerly. "Nick has busted plenty of nuts inside of Sarah. As a matter of fact, I got it on tape! Who wants to see?"

"ME!" Lee blurted out along with Duck.

"DUCK!" Katjaa said in disapproval.

"LEE!" Carley glared at Lee.

"As in ME want to destroy it because it little girls shouldn't have those things." Lee corrected himself. It was a very poor save.

"Mm-hm." Carley shook her head.

 **Q: I wasn't actually asking if you guys wanted to build an actual snowman. I was referencing the movie Frozen.**

A: "I know and I refuse to acknowledge that movie. I hated it."

"What? How can you hate that movie? It was so good!" said Sarah. "I wish I could see it again."

"Don't be an idiot. The only thing people actually like about the movie was the soundtrack and when I say soundtrack, I mean like 2 songs in the whole fucking movie. Seriously, let that shit go into the trash. Would have been better if everybody died."

"Why do you love seeing people die?" asked Luke, genuinely wanting to know.

"I don't. Only the people I don't care about."

 **Q: Do you like Cluke?"**

 **A:** Neva. I can get behind a lot of pairings, some of them being weird ones like Hagrid x Snape, but not Cluke. Not now. Not EVER.

 **Q: Lee, are you mad that Clementine got you killed?**

 **A:** "What? Of course not! It's that mother fucker I should be mad at! Where does he get off kidnapping little girls? Correction, he does! We're lucky he didn't touch her inappropriately."

"It was pretty scary." admitted Clementine. "I'm really glad Lee didn't leave me like he should have."

"I could never leave you, sweet pea. If it had been anybody else, I sure as hell would have though."

 **Q: How do you feel about people shipping you and Clementine, Ben?**

 **A:** "People do what?!" Ben looked shocked. "'She's just a kid! I'm not a pedophile!"

"You know you want some of that Clementine puss." laughed Lee. "She's the only girl that's ever looked at your or hasn't called you a creep yet."

"Don't even joke about that! Clementine's nice and everything, but she's 11 and at the time 8! I'm not dating a child!"

 **Q: What's your favorite holiday? Clem, Lee, Duck, and Carley**

 **A:** "Halloween!" said Clementine. "My neighbor used to give king sized candy!"

"I love Halloween too!" said Duck. "Cuz candy duh!"

"Labor Day because I don't have to work." said Lee.

"I'd have to say Easter. I used to love painting Easter eggs when I was younger." said Carley.

 **Q:** **To Clementine:**

 **If you could go back in time, would you save your parents or Lee?**

 **A:** "Lee's a good friend, but to save my parents would be a dream come true! To be honest, I would save my parents. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." admitted Clementine.

 **To Clementine:**

 **Who's sexier? Lee, Kenny's beard, or Molly?**

 **A:** "Well…uh…it's really…no…but it's got…she's really…he makes me wanna…oh geez…damn you for such a hard question!"

"Oh it's not hard, ya wuss!" Lee shook his head disapprovingly. "It's obviously me."

"Oh please, Lee. I don't mean to brag, but I'm better looking." Molly smirked. "I am much younger than you and Kenny over there.

"Bitch please."

"I have to say Kenny's beard." Clementine said after a bit of hard thinking.

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on! It's not even a person!"

"But look at it! It's so beautiful and glorious. Notice how it flows in the wind!"

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up in the room. Everybody looked around wondering where the wind was coming from. Lee meanwhile was looking in awe at Kenny's sexy beard. "Holy shit…she's right! Forgive me, you fine beast!"

"Uh…" Kenny looked a mixture between confusion and embarrassed. "You're…forgiven?"

"Shut up, Kenny! The beard hasn't spoken yet." Lee and Clementine stared at Kenny's beard until the wind started blowing.

"IT HAS SPOKEN! Kenny,if you ever cut off that beard, I will kill you!" Lee pointed dramatically at the beard master.

"Me too!" said Clementine raising up a fist as her eyes light up like an anime character.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh…" Kenny was beyond weirded out.

"I told you if you grew a beard, people would bow down." said Duck.

"So you're the cause of this beard worship!" said Kenny.

"Fuck no. I was worshipping your mighty mustache turned godly beard before now!"

"So was I."

"I'd fuck that beard."

"Me too!"

"You're a bad influence." said Kenny narrowing his eyes at Lee.

"No." the two protangists said in unison. "You are."

"How?"

"Salt lick." said Lee.

 **Q: Clem: how do you feel about people shipping you with adults**

 **A:** "To be honest, deeply disgusted. Like I would ever get with any of them." Clementine had her nose in the air. "'Besides, I'm much too sexy to fuck with them. Ain't nobody up to my standards. I'm offended anybody would think so."

 **Q:** Are you planning on playing Michonne?

 **A:** No. I might watch a playthrough of it if my favorite youtuber does it. (DanQ8000 if you wanna know)

 **Q: Bigby x Lee?**

 **A:** Uuuuuuuh…perhaps? That's a weird ship, but okay. If you like it, that's fine.

 **Q: What's the best feature on Nick? - Clem and Sarah**

 **A:** "His eyes." admitted Sarah blushing.

"Yeah. That's the only thing the ugly fucker has going for him." nodded Clementine.

"Who the hell are you calling ugly?!"

"You, Vanilla Ice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Q: Lee: If you had the chance to fuck Carly or Molly, who would you pick?**

 **A:** "Damn you for asking such a hard question…well no it's actually really easy. Molly...OW!" Carley had kicked Lee underneath the table. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she glared at Lee.

"No." Carley kicked Lee harder. "OW! SHIT WHAT WAS THAT...OOOOOOOOOH! Well in that case, would it be really that bad if we had a threesome?"

"In your dreams, Everett!"

"I'm down with it." confessed Molly.

"See? You can both get some. OW!" Lee winced when Carley stepped on his foot with her heel.

 **Q: Kenny: If you were able to go back in time, would you save Lee's life by not taking the supplies from the creeper guy's car?**

 **A:** "Of course I would. I mean even if he is an asshole, Lee's always been there for me…well except for that time in the shed." said Kenny. "Besides, even if Lee and I weren't friends, the fucker kidnapped Clementine because of it."

 **Q: Molly: If you knew that Lee was going to get bitten, would you save his life with the chance to fuck him later, or would you fuck him and leave him to be bitten?**

 **A:** "Lee's pretty okay and he is pretty good looking, so I'd say the first option."

"YES!" This remark earned a kick from Carley. "ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KNOCK MY LEG OFF?!"

 **Q: Lilly- Did you know that it was actually Ben who was stealing the supplies?**

 **A:** "I fucking knew it! If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him!" Lilly glared at Ben, who sunk down into his chair.

 **Q: Moter Inn Group (aka Lee, Clementine, Duck, Kenny, Mark, Larry, Lilly, Carley, Katjaa, Ben and Duck)- Has there been a time since you guys started living together that you didn't eat the food you were given?**

 **A:** "Yes." admitted Clementine hanging down her head. "I-I threw it away."

"What?" said Lilly looking shocked. "Clementine, you know you're supposed to every single bite of food you're given! Somebody could have eaten that!"

"I tried, but nobody would eat it!" Clementine whimpered. "That oatmeal was nasty and it made my stomach hurt!"

"She's right. Not only was it nasty, it made everybody get diarrhea." said Lee.

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did!" said Kenny. "Everybody but you was on the toilet."

"That's not true."

"Yes it was, Lilly." said Larry. "I just didn't say anything cuz food is food…even if it was a little hard to choke down. I've never shat so hard in my life. I thought my intestines were about to about to fall out."

"Even I couldn't eat it." Duck said.

"That's why nobody wanted you to cook after the whole oatmeal thing can't you can cook for shit." said Lee.

"Shut up, Lee."


	4. Chapter 4

**Q: Ask Lee who he thinks would win in a fight him or Rick Grimes Then ask all of them who their favorite characters from the Tv show are**

 **A:** " ** _I_** would win, duh!" said Lee sticking out his chest.

"Yeah, Lee would!" Clementine said pumping her fist. "Rick ain't got shit on Lee!"

"It's bias isn't it?" said Ben.

"Bitch, nobody asked you if what I said was biased or not!" said Lee.

"Yeah, shut up!"

 **Favorite characters from Walking Dead Tv Show***

"The governor and Negan." admitted Lee snickering. "Cuz he beat the fuck outta Glenn and the governor killed that asshole Hershel!"

"Hey!" piped up Glenn looking heavily offended. "I thought we were cool, man!"

"We are! Why'd you leave anyways?"

"I had friends to take care of! I told you that!"

"'Oh right…but it's not the same Glenn, is it?"

"DUH!"

"Oosps…then I guess Rick's bitch ass."

"I like Rick too!" admitted Clementine. "His son's alright too.

"I like Daryl. He's so cool." said Duck.

"He is pretty cool." said Nick.

"Eh." shrugged Luke.

"What do you mean 'Eh'?!"

"He's not all that great to be honest."

"You wouldn't know great if it bite your ass!"

"I agree with Luke. Personally I think he sucks. Glenn's the obvious choice!"

Nick was lost for words. His girlfriend thought Daryl sucked? If he didn't care about her so much and Carlos wasn't in the same room, he'd slap her for disrespecting Daryl by saying such things.

"I liked Hershel." Kenny winced and put his head down in the background after Ben said this. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ignore him." said Lee.

 **Q: To Nick: Would you rather bone Sarah or Luke?**

 **A:** "I'm not answering that!" Nick snapped.

"Translation- Sarah…and that Luke booty on the side." said Clementine.

"Stop putting words in my mouth that I didn't say nor wanted to say!"

"You could have just said neither. Now you're making yourself look bad." Lee shook his head. "Amateur mistake."

 **A: To Katjaa: If you could go back in time, would you still kill yourself after Duck died or would you rather stay and help keep Kenny not angry all the time?**

 **A:** "No, I wouldn't do it again." confessed Katjaa with a look of regret. "I was overcome with grief at the time to see our son dying before his time. It wasn't right. I was being selfish. I regret it. As for Kenny…well he was always a hot-headed. Not much I could do there." Katjaa had said the last part, smiling a little.

"No kidding." said Lee.

"Shut up, Lee." grumbled Kenny.

 **Q: To Clementine: What's your favorite type of cookie?**

 **A:** "Chocolate chip!" said Clementine grinning. "I couldn't eat them too often though. My parents say they make me bounce off the walls if I eat even one. Raisin or oatmeal cookies are good too."

 **Q: Lee: How would you react if Clementine ACTUALLY was a pimp?**

 **A:** "If my sweet pea was a PIMP!?" Lee's eyes got wide. "That would be the best thing ever! Hell, I'd be a regular customer!"

"Are you serious? That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Oh shut up, Kenny. I'm sure Clementine would have a bitch or two for you also. You too, Omid!"

"Sweet…I mean, no thanks." Omid said the last part quickly after Christa gave him a dirty look.

 **Q: To Vanilla Ice: Is it 'Ice Ice Baby', or is it 'White Ice Baby'? (Jim Carry parodies the song with white ice baby.)**

 **A:** "How the hell should I know?" Nick looked annoyed. "Would you people stop calling me that? It's getting on my nerves."

"Not in your lifetime, Vanilla Ice." teased Clementine.

 **Q: Duck- What's the scariest thing you've ever seen?**

 **A:** "My mom's face when he caught me watching 300." said Duck.

"Ha GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" laughed Lee.

"What's wrong with 300? It's manly!"

"Yeah…if you're into shirtless, sweaty men." smirked Lee.

"You're just made you'll never have huge muscles like them!"

"That's…true." Lee hung his head in shame.

 **Q: Sarah- Do you think Arvo's cute?**

 **A:** "He's kind of cute."

"Looks like you got competition, Nick!" Clementine giggled.

"To hell I do! If I see that snake, I'm putting his ass down!"

 **Q: Clem- Would you do Sarah?**

 **A:** "Sarah's way older than me…she can come back in a few more years…with Nick."

"W-what?" Sarah turned red.

"I'm joking…Or am I?! I am, don't worry, Nick. You ain't losing shit. If you two wanna have a foursome in the future, I know a guy."

"I hope you're not talking about Luke or Jane." said Nick. "Or Kenny or Arvo or Mike…or a fucking walker…or…"

"Nick!" squeaked Sarah turning even redder.

 **Q: Lee- Are you mad you got bit?**

 **A:** "No shit, I'm mad, idiot. What kind of question is that?"

 **Q: Did you enjoy beating the fuck out of Kenny?**

 **A:** "Phfffffffft…yes." admitted Lee.

"Asshole." mumbled Kenny.

"You wouldn't stop the fucking train! Besides, it was payback for that stunt you pulled at the drugstore! Thought I forgot, didn't ya?!"

"You wouldn't help me kill Larry!"

"Excuses, excuses, chump!"

Kenny and Lee argued for a few more minutes before Carley and Katjaa pulled on Lee and Kenny's ears forced them to apologize to each other.

 **Q: Lee, Clementine, Sarah, and Duck- If you guys could dress up as anybody from Mario, who would you be?**

 **A:** "Bowser." said Lee, Duck, and Clementine at the same time. All three of them looked at each other.

"I'm Bowser." said Lee.

"I'm Bowser." said Duck.

"Bowser's an adult. One of you two can be Bowser Junior. It's almost the same thing."

"I wanna be Bowser Junior." said Duck.

"Well…uh…okay I'll be Donkey Kong!"

"Donkey Kong isn't in Mario."

"Mario used to be in a game with him, so yeah she can." said Lee.

"YES!"

 ** _*I'm mostly going by the comics and the wiki since I'm yet to look at the TV show. I keep it off for some reason. I might watch it over the summer. So if Glenn isn't dead in the TV show, my mistake._**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to **try ** and update this story everyday. Key word **TRY**.

* * *

 **Q:** **To Lee if you could spend the rest of your life with one woman in this room who would it be? (be honest Lee) XD.**

 **A:** "You know the answer." Lee crossed his arms. "You don't even have to ask."

"So who it, Lee? Answer their question." Carley crossed her arms and looked at Lee, daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Yeah, Lee." said Kenny crossing his arms too.

"Well…uh…it's going to have to be…Carley of course!" Just as she seemed satisfied, Lee went and fucked up. "I mean my first choice would be Katjaa, cuz she's got the best personality out the bunch, she's sexy as fuck, she smells good, and there hasn't one time I didn't feel like beating the shit out of her unlike the other choices. Then again she _is_ loyal to that fucker Kenny **_and_ ** she has that little turd Duck."

"Excuse me?" Lilly, Kenny, and Carley said at the same time.

"And as for Lilly…she's definitely the prettiest out of the bunch...if it wasn't for Larry, I'd happily try and hit it repeatedly!"

"What?" Carley was furious now while Lilly was looking smug.

"Then there's Molly. That bitch was sexy as fuck. I wouldn't mind…"

"That's enough Lee!" She slapped him on the back of the head.

"What did I do?"

"Just shut up!"

 **Q: Ask Clementine If She Would Ever Wanna Have Sexton With Either Me Or Carl Grimes**

 **A:** "Pervert! I wouldn't have sex with you or him! If I had to choose though, Carl. He's kind of cute."

 **Q: Clementine: Who's The Walking Dead's sexiest woman out of the following: Carley, Molly, Jane, Lily, Bonnie or Clementine?***

 **A:** "I would say myself, but that wouldn't be fair. I'm more cute than sexy anyways. Molly, to be honest." admitted Clementine. "Then Carley, Lilly, Jane, and then Bonnie."

 **Q: Lee: If you could fuck any girl from either season of TWD, then who would you bang?**

 **A:** "Hm…so many choices…probably that fine bitch Shel."**

"She could use it." said Becca bluntly.

"Becca!" Shel seemed embarrassed. Carley meanwhile looked as if she wanted to punch Lee.

 **Q: Duck: Would you rather bone Clementine or Ben?**

 **A:** "Clementine duh." said Duck.

"For real?" Clementine blushed a little.

"Yeah. Ben's a guy." Clementine didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed at this.

 **Q: Kenny: Katjaa or Sarita?**

 **A:** "Well it would have to be Katjaa. She's my wife." ***

 **Q: Troy: On a scale from one to Sansa Stark, how much do you regret your crush on Jane?**

 **A:** "I don't know what the fuck that is, but hell yeah I regret it!" said Troy. "She shot my dick off! You don't fuck with a man's dick! I should have known better than to trust a bitch that covers herself with walker blood."

"You poor, poor fool." said Lee. "The sadist bitch needs to die."

"That was pretty harsh." admitted Mike.

"He was about to shoot us. Besides we needed the noise." said Jane.

"You didn't have to shoot his dick off, psychopath." said Lee. "How would you feel if someone shoved a knife up your cunt?"

Jane thought a minute. "Point taken."

 **Q: Katja and Sarita: Would you consider a threesome with Kenny?**

 **A:** Both women looked shocked. Katjaa was the first to speak. "Of course not! That's a very ridiculous idea!"

"Yes! Very ridiculous!" Sarita was blushing at the very thought of this.

"Are you kiddin? You only get one shot at something like that!" said Lee throwing in his two cents. "Of course you should go for it! Are you women insane?! If it was me, I'd say hell yes! I'd wreck you both!"

"Not everybody is you, Lee." Kenny looked disgusted and still was pissed about what he said earlier about his wife.

"Don't hate, Kenny. You know you'd want some too!" Lee smirked. "If Katjaa turned out alive, you'd fuck them both!"

"Shut up before I slap you."

 **Q: Kenny who think you swear alot its nothing compared to Negan's swearing.**

 **A:** "Who the hell is Negan? As a matter of fact, who even fucking named him that? That's a shitty name."

 **Q: Comic Governor is way more evil in the Comic then his pussy tv version. In the Comic he cuts Rick hand off, rapes Michonne, killing Tryeese, Hershel, Billy (basically the Comic version of a way better beth) and Alex. Orders the death of Lori and Judith. Make out with zombie daughter which in the Comic it his niece.**

 **A:** I'd hate to be in the same universe and place as him. That was pretty horrible that he had a baby killed (whether it was accidental or not, I'm not sure).Luckily she's alive in the tv show (Judith anyways). Anybody who goes as far as to harm a baby is a monster.

 **Q: To carver who would win in a fight you vs the governor and to clementine here's a plate of chocolate chip cookies just because and to Lee does this q and a accept dares if so I dare you to punch carver in the face!**

 **A:** "I don't know who that is, so I can't answer that."

"COOOOOOOKIES! HELL YEAH!" Clementine then began eating the cookies like the cookie monster, with crumbles flying everywhere. Sarah tried sneaking one, but quickly pulled away when the younger female pulled out a knife. "I will cut you!"

"I don't give a fuck! Dare or not!" Lee punched Carver. "THAT'S FOR DOING **_MY_** JOB!"

"What job!?" Carver said obviously ticked off.

"BEATING THE FUCK OUT OF THAT GUY!" Lee pointed over at Kenny. "NOBODY FUCKS HIM UP EXCEPT ME! By the way, nice use of the walkie talkie. I should have done that."

Carver just stared at Lee. "Crazy."

"Just like it's crazy how Kenny beat your ass to death."

"He got lucky."

"That's what they all say…loser."

 **Awesome chapter of course Lee thinks he can beat rick he probably could though.-** Thanks. :3

 **Q: To Carley do you love Lee?**

 **A:** "Of course I do." said Carley. "Even if he is an asshole...and looks at other women sexually...horny bastard."

* * *

*No offense, but in "Starved for Help" (aka episode 2), Lilly looks older than she does in episode 1 and 3. She looks borderline 40 or a bit older. I guess it was because of stress. I don't know if anybody besides me noticed that. Just look at her pictures on the Walking Dead Wiki and compare them.

**Shel is pretty in my opinion and she kind of resembles Lilly a little to me.

***The funny thing is, after Sarita dies, Kenny will rarely mention Sarita. He mainly talks about Duck and Katja and will also say he hopes to see his wife and son again some day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Q: To Molly: If you could go back in time, would you have stayed with Lee's group to raise Clem?**

 **A:** "Seeing how things turned out, I would have stayed." she admitted. "I only left because of the boat. I wouldn't have minded staying. A bigger group gets more things done. Besides, it also means a good night sleep."

 **Q: To Lily: Do you still wanna kill Kenny? If so, please describe the way you'd like to kill him while I make popcorn!**

 **A:** "To be honest, I kind of do, but overall I wouldn't sink that low." Lilly confessed. "If I were to kill him, I'd happily kill him the same way he killed my dad. Or maybe drop two of them on his legs, tape his body up on the outside of the motel fence, make as much noise as possible, and let him get devoured by walkers."

"Damn, that's fucked up!" Lee said looking shocked. Then he smiled evilly. "I'd pay money to see that!"

"LEE!" said Kenny. "I thought we were friends!"

"Pharmacy…"

"Will you ever let that go!?"

"I almost died because of you!"

 **Q: To Carley: Holy fuck are you loyal to Lee, even though he is one extremely horny motherfucker! Anyways, tell me, if there's one thing you wish that Lee hadn't passed on to Clementine, what is it?**

 **A:** "Yeah that is true. I was trying to kick him out of that bad habit, but of course I ended up dying just as I was starting to get through to him." sighed the former reporter. "As for your question, I would have to say everything, except how to shoot a gun."

 **Q: To Jane: What are your favorite kinks?**

 **A:** "I don't have any to be honest." shrugged Jane. "Just as long as he hits the right spot and doesn't try and shove his dick up my ass."

"TMI, mother fucker." said Clementine.

"You're one to talk." said Jane. "All you talk about is…"

"That's because I'm Clementine, stupid."

 **Q: Kenny: I dare you to fight Lee till one of you gets knocked out, and then whoever the winner is they get to teabag the person they beat!**

 **A:** "I'm not going to fight him!" said Kenny.

"Of course you're not. After that ass whooping you got, I wouldn't fight me either."

"'He did beat your ass pretty good." said Ben.

"What are you talking about? You weren't even there."

"Yes I was. I was about to come in and tell Lee what Clementine said and saw you guys. I thought Lee was going to kill you."

"You were hoping for that, huh?" Lee looked at Ben suspiciously.

"Not really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Kenny.

"I'll just shut up now."

"No, what did you mean, you shit-bird?!"

 **Q: To Everyone: What are some basic rules you'd wanted implemented in your group, if you all got together and started a community?**

 **A:** "Anybody caught stealing anything, be it food or medicine, will be killed. As well as anybody who kills another person in the group without a good reason." Lilly glared at Kenny.

"He was about to turn!" Kenny defended himself.

"You don't know that!" snapped Lilly.

"Anyways, I'd say no arguments if you have a weapon on hand. If you have one, give it to a neutral party." said Carley. "After all, that is what got me killed."

"I'm sorry Carley. I didn't mean to kill you." said Lilly.

"Sorry won't bring me back, Lilly."

"My rule would be that everybody has to walk around in bikinis all day…except the men because that may or may not be gross." said Lee. "Oh and everybody has to call King Lee, your majesty, or Pimp Daddy."

"Yeah right!" said Lilly.

"My rule would be that I get to jump on the bed whenever I want!" said Duck.

"You are not jumping on the bed, Duck." said Katjaa. "Remember the last time?"

"Uh noooo…"

"Yes you do. You broke your bed and Lee and Kenny had to get another one from one of the other rooms."

"My rule would be that I get to film people fucking!" said Clementine.

"Oh that is a good one!" said Lee a little upset he hadn't thought about it first."

"That's a terrible rule!" said Luke. "Mine would be that you couldn't spy on people or say any of that dirty shit you always say."

"Well in that case, I take back what I said and dictate that all you fucks can't curse at all and you get gunned down if you do! How about that mother fucker?"

"Oh please, you wouldn't last a day!" said Nick.

"In that case, Mr. Happy Triger, no more guns for you!"

"What? WHY?!"

Clementine and everybody in the cabin group slapped a hand on their face or forehead, including Sarah.

"Please tell me you're joking." said Pete.

"If anybody thinks Nick never needs to be given a gun, raise your hand." Everybody from the cabin group and Clementine raised their hands. Even Sarah raised a hand.

"Man, fuck all of you."

"I'd say Lee has to stop calling people bitches and Omid a midget." said Christa.

"NEVER!"

 **Q: Thank you so much for using my questions your answers were you mind if I say more?**

 **A:** Ask whatever you want and how many questions that you want.

 **Q: To Lee who would you rather do "kissing stuff" with either Carley or Lilly?**

 **A:** "Carley, duh."

"Oh so now it's me!"

"What's with the attitude, Carley?"

"Go fuck yourself." she snapped, still mad about before.

 **Q: To Kenny what would you do if Lilly liked you (more than a friend)?**

 **A:** "I'd be confused…that and wonder if she'd hit her head on something." said Kenny.

"I'd have to have had to hit my head, because there's no way I'd like that jerk!" said Lilly. "He's a hotheaded asshole!"

"And you're a bitch."

 **Q: To Carley do you think Lee is hot?**

 **A:** "Yes, but he's not that hot." said Carley. She then whispered, "I don't want him to get even more big headed than he already is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Q: To Lilly who would you kill make out and marry, the choices are Lee,Kenny,Ben.**

 **A:** "It would have to be Lee. Unlike Kenny, Lee actually thinks about others and not just himself." said Lilly crossing her arms.

"All you thought about was yourself and your dad!" accused Kenny. "You've been giving your dad extras!"

"He also knows not to deal with bandits." said Lilly ignoring Kenny.

"I thought they had my friend!" said Ben.

"I don't give a damn!" said Lilly. "It turned out they didn't, now did they? Because of you, Kenny's son got bit and we lost a good place to stay."

 **Q: To Omid make up a nickname for Lee then torment him with it.**

 **A:** "I can try." said Omid. "It might take a while."

 **Q: To Lee did you know Carley called you big headed?**

 **A:** "Ain't no different from any other day." shrugged Lee. "Wait, she said I was big headed?! I AM NOT BIG HEADED! I'M THE MOST GORGEOUS AND SEXIST MOTHER FUCKER IN THIS SHIT! EVERY MAN AFTER ME HAS BEEN UGLY AS HELL! I'M THE BEST LOOKING GUY IN THE WHOLE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE!"

"See what I mean." Carley rolled her eyes.

 **Q: To Lee (again) what do your parents think of you?**

 **A:** "Well my mom thinks I'm egotistical."

"Like they say, mother knows best." said Kenny.

"Shut up. Hm…and my dad says I'm a womanizer, full of myself, something about putting people down, being a sadistic psychopath, and something called schadenfreude."

"That's not too far from the truth." said Ben.

Lee stared at Ben and then threw a coconut at him, knocking him on the floor. Clementine and Lee then cracked up. Luke mumbled, "I see where she gets it from."

Clementine threw Sarah's book at Luke and cracked up again with Lee.

 **Q: To Kenny who can fight better out of you and Lee verbally and physically?**

 **A:** "Physically that would go to Lee." admitted Kenny. "Verbally would too."

"Damn right!" said Lee. "Just bring up something right bad and Kenny'll back down quick."

"Yeah right." said Jane. "You must be better at it than me."

 **Q: Was Larry dead or not? Everyone who was there including Larry answer please.**

 **A:** "How the hell should any of us know?" said Lee. "We tried reviving the son of a bitch, but then Kenny smashed his head in."

"Because he was dead!" said Kenny.

"You hated my dad! Of course you would say that!" said Lilly glaring at Kenny.

"He was an asshole! **_Everybody_** hated that jerk except you!"

"To be honest, I'm sure." said Larry. "All I remember is seeing nothing. I was knocked out. I did feel like I was choking on something though."

 **Q: Opinion of the St. Johns everyone?**

 **A:** "What's there to say?" said Lee. "They were fucking crazy!"

"They cut my legs off and fed them to everybody there!" said Mark. "Of course I'm with Lee on this one!"

"They fed my family a man's legs. I'm glad those fuckers are dead!" said Kenny while Katjaa nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I stayed behind at the inn." said Ben. "I don't think I could handle having eaten a man's legs."

"Same here." said Carley.

"They were sick people and my dad wouldn't have had that heart attack." said Lilly.

"And then that nut wouldn't have dropped that thing on my face." said Larry.

"I did the right thing. I don't regret shit."

"Keep telling yourself that." said Lilly.

"I'm glad they're gone." said Clementine. "Mark was nice. He didn't deserve to get his legs cut off…I don't which would be worse though. Being fed a friend's legs or being fed a zombie."

"I thought it tasted pretty good…" When everybody looked at Duck, he quickly said, "…you know until I found out what it was."

 **Also, I think the St. Johns should join Crawford, they would become one of the most important people if not the leader if they joined am I right?**

"Knowing the St. Johns, they would have eaten everybody or got killed after finding out that they were cannibals." said Lee as Molly nodded in agreement.

"They were harsh at Crawford, but they wouldn't eat people." said Molly. "They just kicked people out if they were sick or really young or old. Nobody was hungry enough to eat each other."

 **Also, opinions on Brenda St. John dying everyone?**

"Same as her sons, fucking crazy." said Lee.

"She seemed like a nice woman at first." said Katjaa.

"But then she showed her true side and tried to kill you." said Lee.

"We're lucky that bitch is dead too." said Kenny.

"How's it knowing your girlfriend was a cannibal, Larry." smirked Lee.

"Shut up, Lee." snapped Larry.

 **Q:** **To Lily: would you fuck Lee is he wasn't already banging Carley?**

 **A:** "I don't know." said Lilly. "Maybe if things weren't the way they were at the time…"

Lee started to say something, but reframed from doing so when Carley gave him a furious look.

 **Q: To Carley: who is your woman crush? Molly or Lily?**

 **A:** "Neither, especially not Lilly. Molly seems okay though."

 **Q: To Clementine: If you could, would you go back in time to when Kenny beat in The Governor 2.0 and tea bag his face after it gets beat in?**

 **A:** "If I had a nut sack, I would have and I would have rubbed it all up in his face." said Clementine smirking. "But alas I'm just a girl so vag bagging would be more appropriate. So yes, I should have, but everybody was ready to go so I didn't."

 **Q: To Sarah: Do you like Hershey kisses or Reese's cups better?**

 **A:** "I would have to say Reese cups!" said Sarah. "No matter what kind I get, they always taste good, unlike Hershey kisses."

"I thought there was only one kind." said Clementine looking surprised.

 **Q: To Nick: First off Vanilla Ice, lets get one thing straight. Your new name is Vanilla Ice, so just stop resisting.**

"Fuck you!" said Vanilla Ice aka Nick.

 **Second off, would you rather get drunk off whiskey while fucking Sarah or get stoned while fucking Luke?**

"I don't know. Somebody could get hurt." Nick said slightly dancing around the subject.

"Bitch please!" said Clementine. "Who you gonna hurt with that 3 inch dick?"

Sarah slipped up and snickered. Vanilla Ice looked over at her surprised. "Sarah!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh...it just sounded funny the way she said it." Sarah blushed.

"Tell me, Sarah, how big is it?" Clementine raised a brow.

She just covered up her mouth, still snickering at what Clementine said before.

 **Q: To Everyone but Jane: How stupid and crazy do you think Jane is?**

"That bitch is so crazy, if you looked up the definition of it, you'd see Jane's picture and her name in the definition." said Troy.

"Shit! I was about to say that!" said Clementine.

"Jane's not that...OW!" Kenny had thrown a shoe at Luke. "What the hell, Kenny?!"

"You shut up! You fucked her. You don't get to speak up for her!" said Kenny.

"I don't think she's crazy or stupid." said Sarah. "She's just..."

"...super crazy." said Clementine.

"I wasn't about to say that." said Sarah.

"Don't deny it. You know you hate that bitch."

 **Q: To Lee: Would you rather kill The Governor 2.0 or Arvo for what they did to your precious sweet pea.***

 **A:** "Truth be told, he didn't really do anything bad to Clementine." said Lee. "Now Arvo, he's the mother fucker that needs to die! He shot her! That fucker needs to die!"

 **Q: I Didn't Mean You I Ment Me I AM MOTHERFUCKING STEVE WILSON TELL CLEMENTINE THAT I'M COMING FOR HER MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **A:** Clementine did answer your question. I just didn't put her name down.

 **Q: I any chance are fan of Xenosaga game series if yes the Petition to remaster the game for Hd**

 **A:** I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is.

 **Q: Carlos why didn't you teach Sarah how to fend for herself you died and you weren't there to protect her and she died too**

 **A:** "To answer your first question, I didn't feel the need to. As long as she stayed where she was supposed to be, she'd be safe." said Carlos. "As for the second one, Sarah didn't die because she didn't know how to defend herself. Whether she knew how to shoot a gun or not didn't matter at that moment anyways."

 **Q: To Lee have you ever kissed Carley or anyone in the room?**

 **A:** "Duh...and when I say duh I mean I have kissed Carley." Lee said that last part quickly to avoid Carley's wrath.

 **Q: To Carley pick two men to have a threesome with**

 **A:** "I'm not answering that!" said Carley. ****_'Mark and Lee duh! Like you people even have to ask!'_ \- Carley's inner side****

 **Q: To Lee again are you gay?**

 **A:** "I'm not gonna lie, all these mother fuckers can get it...well anybody expect Duck and Clementine...and anybody under the age of 18."

"For real?" Clementine's eyes lit up. "Yes, now my fanfic can totally happen."

Ben grunted.

 **Q: Duck, do you like-like Clem?**

 **A:** "Yeah. She's alright." said Duck.

 **Q: To clementine do you like duck?**

 **A:** "Yes." blushed Clementine.

"For real? Looks like we could have been in-laws." said Lee nudging Kenny.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." said Kenny.

 **Q: to ben DANCE MONKEY DANCE!to lilly if he doesn't dance feel free to shoot at him until he does. to clementine your shoe's untied to everyone I command you all to dance! (not with eachother) also I dare carly to kick lee between the legs.**

 **A:** "I'm doing that!" said Ben.

"As much as I would love to shoot him, I can't." said Lilly. "I don't have a gun."

Clementine just took off her shoes. "Bitch please. I ain't doing shit."

"Clementine can't dance anyways." said Sarah.

"Why you..." Clementine glared at Sarah. "Take that back!"

"You can't!"

"Asshole!" Clementine pouted even though it was true. She couldn't dance for shit.

"With pleasure." said Carley. She then kicked Lee between the legs and regretted it. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Hahaha! Metal cod piece!" smirked Lee. "For the times when your woman is on her period!"

* * *

*Carver can slap Clementine (didn't do anything to me in my game), but other than just forcing her to go to his camp, he really doesn't do anything to her. Arvo on the other hand shoots her and nearly kills her.

**It's true. Sarah's deaths (either getting left behind or falling down and getting trapped then eaten) had nothing to do with self defense. The writers never put her in a situation where she had to defend herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Q: To Carlos Do You Have A Sense Of Hummor**

 **A:** "Of course I…"

"…don't." finished Sarah. They looked at each other.

"What are you talking about? I do."

"No you don't." said Sarah. "You think you do, but no you don't. You can't even make a good joke."

"What about that one about the…"

"You gave that one away. You give every joke away. Your sense of humor us as dry as a desert."

"HA! GOT 'EM!" Clementine snickered.

"I see none of your smart remarks got a laugh."

"…"

 **And To All The Cabin Survivors If You Met Clementine When She Was Still 8 Would You Have Treated Her Diffrerntly Or The Same Way Talking To You Rebecca And Nick**

"Probably." said Rebecca.

"Is 8 year old Clementine a dick?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, do you have a dick?" asked Clementine rolling her eyes.

"I think I'd prefer the younger one then."

 **Q: To MistyxKisame, Season 1-5 of The Walking Dead show are on Netflix**

 **A:** For real? I thought they didn't have it on their When I get around to it, I'll watch all 5 seasons…hopefully. When I have free time I'll see it.

 **Q: to lilly here ya go. (Gives her a loaded shotgun) have fun also can bullets go through metal?**

 **A:** "Thanks." Lilly loaded her gun as Ben hauled ass. "As for your question, sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Lilly ran out of the room to find Ben.

"GO FIND 'EM, LILLY!" shouted Lee.

"Lee, what the hell?"

"What do you mean what the hell?" Lee looked surprised. "That's the same mother fucker that got you killed! Not to mention he was also the cause of Duck, Katjaa, and, if you really wanna go far enough, mine!"

"Actually we could have just handled better. Nobody needed to get shot. Somebody go stop her."

"I ain't stoppin' shit! I hope she nails the kid!" said Kenny.

"Kenny, don't say things like that." said Katjaa.

"HE'S THE REASON DUCK DIED!"

"He was just a kid, Kenny!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

 **Q: to sarah what did you mean by clem can't dance is she clumsy or does she just not know how to do it**

 **A:** "A little bit of both." said Sarah. "She dances like one of those little kids you see on tv…no kind of like a toddler. Even when I showed her how to, she trips over herself, knocks me over, and sometimes hits me in the face."

"Not everybody can dance like they came off of Grease!" said Clementine.

 **also to clem why on earth do you swear and talk about mature stuff all the time I bet you don't even know what your talking about half the time!**

"Most likely." said Clementine. "But it's funny anyways to see people's reactions at it!"

 **to carver what did you do before the zombie stuff and what were you like before you went mad or were you always like that?**

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Carver. "As for what I used to do, I used to be a CEO."

"Then you had a better job than all of these motherfuckers in here." said Clementine impressed. "No wonder you're the leader. All of these fuckers were losers before they met you. Then they had the chance of your coolness rubbing off. My respect for you has increased!"

"What? After he…"

"You're alive. Don't be such a baby about it." said Lee and Clementine in unison.

 **Q: To Lee: what does your brother think you or is he the same as you?**

 **A:** "No he isn't the same as me. He wishes he could be like me anyways." said Lee crossing his arms. "As for what he thinks of me…about the same as my parents, except he calls me an asshole."

"Thank goodness the other fruit doesn't fall too far from the tree." mumbled Kenny.

"I heard that."

 **Q: To Larry: Lee's better than you!**

 **A:** "Yeah right!" said Larry. "How is a murderer better than me?"

"For one thing I lived a hell of a lot longer than you." smirked Lee.

"And you got bit."

"Better than having a salt lick dropped on my head."

 **Q: To Omid: I dare you to kiss Kenny on the cheek and say "don't call me small"**

 **A:** "Long day in hell!" said Kenny. "He's not putting his lips on me!"

"Yeah. He looks like he smells."

"We all smell!" said Kenny.

 **Q: When will you update Scumbag Clementine**

 **A:** Hopefully soon. As soon as I redo the polls on whether or not certain characters will live to see another day. Namely for TWD: Scumbag Clementine v1 the original one that is the closest to being finished. I can't find it the one I did previously. I think I accidently deleted it..


	9. Chapter 9

**Q: To Omid: Which do you think is more stupid: You nor Christa keeping watch back at the bathroom in the first episode of season 2, or you not jumping from the bridge onto the train in season 1, causing Lee to push you.**

 **A:** "Definitely not watching the bathroom door." said Omid. "I could have made it…oh and thanks a lot for pushing me dick!"

"You survived. You didn't die! Besides, didn't I help you in?"

"Yeah after you yelled at both of us to run for 5 fucking minutes!" said Christa.

"You both lived."

 **Q: To Ben: First off, you fucking shitbird, I'm glad your dead, because not even DUCK acted as stupid as you did. You went against the group by taking supplies, you got Carley, Duck, Katjaa, and Lee and Kenny killed. And yes, if you hadn't gotten Kenny's family killed, then Kenny wouldn't have gotten so angry, and he wouldn't have gotten angered so easily by Jane and they wouldn't have fought so yes, I'm holding you accountable for those.***

 **A:** "I'm not stupid!" said Ben. "I know I got a bunch of people killed! You don't have to remind me! As for Kenny, he didn't have to act like an asshole! As a matter of fact he's always been an asshole! If anything he was mostly just depressed. Other than that, he was the same."

"He is right." said Lee.

"He was a bit more bitter too." said Clementine. "…and baby obsessed too."

 **Second off, if you could go back in time, would you not act like the dumbass everyone knows you as, or would you still suck the same?**

"Knowing they didn't actually have him, I wouldn't have."

"Truth be told the only dumbass thing he did was deal with those bandits…oh and I almost forgot nearly getting us killed in Crawford!" said Lee.

"How was I supposed to know why that was there?!"

"Bitch, it's called common sense!"

 **Q:** **To Larry: Everyone in the room with you now that knew you, besides Lily, will agree that you were an asshole when you were still alive. If you could go back in time, would you act nicer, or still be an asshole?**

 **A:** "I don't give a damn about what they think about me." said Larry. "I wouldn't change a damn thing…well besides getting killed. I don't regret shit except meeting those bastards. Besides those fuckers got problems of their own. Kenny's a hothead and only cares about himself. Lee's a criminal…"

"BITCH THAT NEVER EVEN CAME INTO PLAY!" Lee yelled. "SHUT YOUR DEAD ASS UP!"

 **Q: To Clementine: How fucking awesome would it have been if Telltale had made the dream sequence fake-out be real in season 2?**

 **A:** "Are you kidding? Getting the chance to keep everybody alive? Hell yeah that'd be awesome!" said Clementine. "It'd save us a shit load of trouble. I wouldn't have to meet the ass brigade, Carver would have caught these bastards, and they would all died in the camp!"

"Would've saved me from being dead." said Lee.

 **Q: To Christa: If you could get anyone in the room to have a threesome with you and Omid, who would you choose?**

 **A:** "Do I look like Lee?"

"I wouldn't fuck her. She looks like she has a yeast infection." said Lee.

"Asshole." Christa glared at Lee.

 **Q: To Molly: How cool would it be if, depending on the ending you chose at the end of season 2, all us gamers could see you again, and maybe even get Clem to convince you to stay this time around?**

 **A:** "It would be." said Molly. "Everybody seemed alright. A group can get places."

 **Q: To Lily: Why did you shoot Carley when it was so obvious that Ben was the fucker that fucked around with the bandits? I mean, Ben was the one freaking in the RV, he was the one hyperventilating when the RV was pulled over, so why Carley?**

 **A:** "To be honest, I only shot her because she was being an irritating bitch at the time. Coupled with the fact that I don't like her, I snapped and shot her."

Lee grunted a little at this, making Carley look at him.

 **Q: To Sarah: In the game, how much do you wish you'd had a weapon like Hilda?**

 **A:** "It looks pretty cool, but I don't think I'd be good with something like that. I can't move like her with something like that." admitted Sarah.

"You were swinging pretty hard with that bat though!" smirked Clementine. "You can handle something like that."

"I told you not to mention that anymore!" said Vanilla Ice.

"I'm never gonna stop…at least not with that image of your face right before Sarah almost cracked your skull." Clementine giggled.

* * *

 ***You pretty much said what nearly everybody said about him.**

 **If your question isn't up, it'll be in the next chapter. When I was writing this, the stupid thing wasn't saving correctly, so yeah. Sorry about that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Q: hahahaha yes get that dumb version of shaggy and carly since I'm a nice gremlin here's a pistol go to Lee and pull a Jane hehe**

 **A:** "I think I'll save that for later." said Carley patting the gun. Lee gulped.

'Why the hell did that fool give her a damn gun?! I'd better watch what I say now…shit…'

 **also I had a dare in mind for you clem but you probably wouldn't do it would you?**

"Look mister…miss…whatever you are. I ain't doin' shit…unless it involves embarrassing someone or causing harm to someone." said Clementine crossing her arms.

"Like you don't do that on the daily." mumbled Luke and Becca.

"Damn right I do. Anyways, I know some good secrets about these bastards I'd love to tell."

"All of them lies." said Luke.

"Not all of them. Only a few of them, like that one I told Nick."

"Which one?" asked Nick and Luke.

"The flea one."

"The flea one...how...?" began Nick.

"Easy. Itching powder."

 **to carver why did you kill one arm reggie you should of done in sarah not only would it make you an even better antagonist but reggie was way more useful than sarah**

"I killed him because he's a sniveling worm." said Carver. Clementine nodded in agreement. "Anyways, had to keep the doctor's kid alive. He wouldn't be doing his job right."

"Damn, Sarah. Your dad's profession saved you. Lucky you!" said Clementine.

 **no offence sarah but you can blame your not so smart doctor of a father for that!**

Just as Sarah and Carlos were about to say something, Clementine blurted out, "The idiot couldn't even tell a walker bite from a dog bite! Doctor my left ass cheek! I bet that chump doesn't even have a PHD!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then where the hell is it then? Do you have it on you?"

"Of course not. It's in our old house."

"Mm-hm. I'll bet."

 **Q: to kenny just out of curiosty why do you call nick vanilla ice is it because he looks like the rapper?**

 **A:** "A little. He also sounds like him too."

"No I don't!"

"Nobody asked you, Vanilla Ice." said Clementine.

"Whatever…orphan."

"Bitch you don't have parents either!"

 **Q: To Carlos given the chocies that Clementine can say to you when you tell her about Sarah and how she knew how bad the world was she would cease to function and I have always wondered What would Rick Grimes say?**

 **A:** "I wouldn't know to be honest." said Carlos. "Besides, it was the truth wasn't it?"

"That's kinda harsh, man." said Clementine. "Then again you did slap the shit out of Sarah."

 **And speeking of Rick imagine the whole scene with Clementine and her bite but replace her with Carl but Rick Glenn Maggie Michonne and Daryl are with him and you decieded to lock Carl in the shed what do you think Rick would Do to you?**

"He'd call the fucker a quack!" said Clementine angrily. "The idiot can't tell a dog bite from a walker bite!"

"It was too hard to tell."

"You need glasses then, dumbass." snapped Clementine. "Here have these!"

" _ **I**_ need those!" said Sarah taking back her glasses.

 **And to everyone do you think you guys could take out an entire herd of walkers like Rick's Group did in Season 6 Episode 9 No Way Out When Rick's Group took back Alexandria Could you guys do that kill an entire herd of walkers**

"I doubt it." said Luke.

"With the size our group was, not a snowball's chance in hell." said Pete.

"Of course not." said Kenny. "A herd of walkers would have killed us all."

"Hell yeah I could! I went through a crowd of them getting to Clementine." said Lee sticking out his chest. "With a shard of glass mind you weak fucks."

"You're so awesome, Lee!" said Clementine in awe. "I wish you were still alive so you could have shown these losers how it's done!"

 **To all the guys, what do you find most attractive about a women, butt or breast**

"Ass." said Ben bluntly. Lee looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa, my boy." said Lee looking pleasantly surprised. "I'd never thought you'd be an ass man."

"It slipped!"

"Mm-hm." said Lee. "Any who I'd say the boobs matter. Not too big, not too small. Nips gotta be just right on those fuckers. I don't want no fat nips or no pointy ones. I'm not a fan of saggy ones either. I don't wanna play with titties that flop all over the place like a fish out of water."

"Neither to be honest."

"Damn, Sarah. Nick just straight up said you ain't got no ass or titties, but he still wants to bust some nuts." said Clementine in amazement.

"I didn't…stop putting words in my mouth!"

"NEVA!"

"It's about the personality to me." said Luke. Suddenly Nick, Sarah, Clementine, Kenny, and Lee cracked up. "What's so funny?"

"Man please!" said Lee laughing like a fool. "Stop lying!"

"What? A guy can like a girl for her personality."

"Stop lying, Luke. You know that's a damn lie." said Nick. "You know you're a boob guy."

"No I'm not!"

"What about Jenny with those huge tits or that Chloe girl, hm?" said Nick. "Or those other 10 girls with the huge chests? Hmm?"

"That was a long time ago…"

"Yeah, two months before we left Carver's place."

"Sh!"

"Instead of Skywalker maybe I should call you Titwalker." smirked Clementine.

 **Q: To Clementine: How would you react if you got to meet Lee's wife, who turned out to still be alive?**

 **A:** "Easy! I would have shot both of her legs, dragged her out into the streets, and let her get eaten by walkers!" said Clementine. "She deserves it after leaving a great guy like Lee."

 **Q: To Sarah: Would you ever want a step mother? If so, which person in the room with you would you choose?**

 **A:** "I'd have to say Rebecca because she…"

"…is a nasty ass ho who will make Carlos bust his nuts so hard that he'll be able to tell a walker bite from a dog bite." when Clementine said this Nick choked on air laughing before beating his chest and then clearing his throat.

 **Q: To Vanilla Ice: How much oil does it take to slick your hair back like it is?**

 **A:** "I don't slick my hair back with anything." Vanilla Ice said as he was slowly coming into terms with his new name.

"Yeah you do…JIZZ!" giggled Clementine.

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Uh…no…" said Clementine. "Lee said it to Ben once, but when I asked he wouldn't tell me…besides, it sounds funny. Jizz…Jizz…JIZZ! JIZZ! JIZZ! JIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ! SAY IT WITH ME NICOLAS CAGE…uh VANILLA ICE!"

"I'm not…"

"Say it!" she aimed her gun at him.

He sighed. "Jizz."

"Heh heh."

 **Q:** **To Lee: If you had to be a really fat woman or a really skinny woman in the zombie apocalypse, which would you be?**

 **A:** "A really skinny woman duh!" said Lee. "If you're skinny, you can slip through cracks. If you're fat…well that just leaves a lot of meat to eat for walkers…hm…but if you're really hungry you can chop off a titty and eat it."

"That's gross, Lee!" said Carley looking disgusted.

"Come on, Carley. It's not like I would need it unless I got pregnant or something." said Lee logically.

 **Q:** **To Everyone: If you could all form a group and live together in (relative) peace, then where would you start your community? The Saint John Dairy Farm (the electric fences still working), Crawford, Howe's, or Wellington?**

 **A:** "I would say the Saint John farm. Without the Saint Johns of course." said Lee. "They had plenty of land and if we had a slightly bigger fence, we'd be set."

"I would say Wellington." said Kenny.

"WELLINGTON?!" said Vanilla Ice. "WE NEVER GOT IN, DUMBASS!"

"Well it had a high enough wall and…"

"Did you not hear him? We never got in!" said Clementine. "For all we know, we could have gotten lucky by not getting in. For all we know, Wellington could be a baby making place. Chaining up women and creampiei-ing the crap outta them, beating the weak, and whipping the men that burst too fast!"

"Sounds like something Lee would do." said Ben.

"Damn right…damn I wish I was alive." Lee looked disappointed.

"What was that?" said Carley raising a brow.

"I mean that's what I would do if I was a slimy bastard."

"I think Crawford would have been alright." said Molly.

"Crawford did look pretty safe." said Christa. "You know, minus the walkers."

"I liked Howe's." said Sarah.

"It would have been better if Carver wasn't crazy." said Luke.

"Or Rebecca wasn't such a whore." said Clementine. "Anyways, that peace wouldn't last too long because the Cabin group are idiots and Lee'd put them down like a rats."

* * *

That's it for now. If your question wasn't here, then it's because I didn't put out a new chapter yesterday and I need one out **_now_**. Don't worry though. That means a chapter now and a chapter later. So two chapters in one day. I was busy most of the day so yeah. In other news, guess what? WALKING DEAD KINDERGARTEN! Yep that's right, my friends! I'm sending these bastards to kindergarten. All of them…well except **_maybe_** Lee and a few other adults. Most of the adults will be there as children. I'm still deciding. I'm going to have fun with this series. Not to worry for you TWD: Scumbag Clementine and DBZ Kindergarten fans, those two are coming out later on today too! I'll see you guys then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Q: To lee do you actually like or love carley?**

 **A:** "Well that's easy of course I love Carley." said Lee. "Who **_wouldn't_ ** love Carley? All of those other girls are nothing compared to my girl here."

"Then what were those comments about before about?" Carley raised a brow at the man.

"Nothing but my dick talking." said Lee. Carley just sat there for a minute.

"Okay you pass."

'Thank God!' thought Lee.

 **To carley do you think the whole "small" thing will leave you?**

"Probably." said Carley. "I can't help I'm a bit shorter than Lee."

 **Q: mister and not to worry clem a certain dumb boy with the stupidest name I have ever heard of will get both embarresment and pain but you will have to do something a tad painful inorder for this to work are ya in? and don't worry no harm will come to you at all just duck and maybe nick if we're lucky!**

 **A:** "You had me at Nick and painful." said Clementine grinning like a sly fox. "Especially Nick of course. Of course I'm in!"

"Why do you always want to cause **_me_** pain?" said Nick. "Why?"

"Because you're an easy target!" said Clementine. "Almost as easy as Luke when you throw a pussy his way!"

 **Q: To Kenny your swearing is nothing compare to Comic Negan swearing here few of Negan lines " I'm thinking of a answers between no motherfucking way and go fucking fuck yourself " and " fucking excuse the shit out of my goddamn fucking french " that how Negan normal talks**

 **A:** "Well this Negan fuck should calm the hell down." said Kenny. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Nothing…just nothing." Jane rolled her eyes.

 **Mistyxkisame : but of course that the comic version of Negan he differently won't going to talk like this on tv. Which is weird graphic violence is okay but swearing is a not.**

Well with the words like "fuck" and "shit" being censored, I believe it. It is strange, but tv shows have to obey the rules to be on tv.

 **Q: Clem how do you like more Duck or Gill (boy in the Jane ending)**

 **A:** "Well to be honest Gill. A) because he's alive and B) because of what he did to Jane." Clementine giggled. "I'd have never been able to do it. Hell I thought he wasn't into that kind of thing, but he was."

"That shit wasn't funny!"

"I wouldn't talk so much if I was you…Miss Mammoth or do you prefer your other nicknames?" Jane covered her mouth and looked away. "That's what I thought."

 **Q: To everyone which Villain is scarier Carver or The Governor**

"The governor for sure." said Clementine. "Carver wasn't really scary to me to be honest."

"Are you kidding? He…" Sarah started to say more, but Clementine interrupted.

"What's so scary about a guy that busts nuts inside of someone's woman and then rightfully wants the woman to come back in a safe place so the baby'll be safe."

"What about Reg…" began Rebecca.

"REGGIE WAS A ASS KISSING HO!" said Clementine. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKS ARE AFRAID OF THAT FUCK!"

"Just a little…" mumbled Luke.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE PUSSIES! THE SAINT JOHNS WERE SCARIER THAN THAT FUCK! THE GOVERNORS WOULD BEEN EVEN SCARIER!"

 **Q: to everyone I have had thoughts on making a walking dead gravity falls crossover fanfic at some point and was wondering if you think it's a cool idea Lee you get brought back to life and get to punch a dream demon in the face how does that sound? oh and clementine you get to be the main character!**

 **A:** "That would be pretty awesome." said Lee. "Just make sure you make me buff as fuck…not that I'm not buff already."

"Me? The main character? JUST DO IT!" said Clementine. "Do it now! DO IT! DO IT! GO!"

"Way to boost his ego even more." said Carley.

"Same with Clementine." said Luke.

"You're just mad I'm the one making it to season 3 and not you! HA!" smirked Clementine.

 **Q: To Clem, out of all the guys, who would you want to bone at this exact moment**

 **A:** "Well damn, dude. You didn't have to put me on the spot like that." said Clementine. "Uhhhhh…I'd say Ben."

"WHAT?!" Lee and Kenny at the same time.

"THAT SHITBIRD?!" said Kenny.

"THAT VIR…well he does a big dick." said Lee. "He's got some horse dick going on there. I don't think it's a good idea to ride that if you were old enough."

"Excuse me?" Carley said with a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"More like donkey dick." said Omid. "Thing looks like it's going to hit the floor if he even bends over slightly."

"It was pretty huge." said Christa.

"It was so freakishly huge you just couldn't look away." said Lee.

"Please…just stop." the teenager was mildly embarrassed, but was secretly proud of his BBC (big beautiful cock).

 **Q: To Clem, Duck admitted in Chapter 7 that he liked you**

 **A:** "I heard." said Clementine. "But sadly Duck's no longer with us...and no I'm not going after Kenny to make up for it."

 **Q: Dave Fennoy, who voices Lee, says he is a huge fan of the show**

 **A:** That's nice. I'm a fan of his voice. I wish TT hadn't kill Lee off. I'm going to miss his voice and Lee. Then again he is Blue Beard in Wolf Among Us.

 **Q: Ben, would you date Clementine if she was around your age?**

 **A:** "Long day in hell!" said Lee before he could open his mouth. "He'd destroy Clementine with that dinosaur cock!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY DICK! It's weird!" He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, maybe…I don't know. She's not my age, so I wouldn't know."

"With how forgiving and friendly Clementine is towards Ben, I can see it." said Lee.

"I sure could." said Christa. "It wouldn't last long with the fact that Ben died, but I could see it."

"I agree with Lee. He'd destroy…" began Omid.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY DICK!"

"That thing's legendary!" said Lee. "Even I'm kind of jealous. Then again if I had a dick like that, the only thing I'd be fucking is a car window instead of a person."

"Or a monster truck." said Omid.

"Or a dinosaur." said Lee.

"Or the empire state building."

"Or a…"

"MY DICK. STOP. TALKING. ABOUT. IT."

 **Q: To Clementine: who's hair do you like better? Luke's or Nick's?**

 **A:** "I'm not going to lie. Luke's hair is the best part about him. Have you seen the genius that is Luke's perfect hair?" said Clementine. "It's the best thing since my hair. Even I couldn't pull that shit off. Only he can."

"Is that a compliment?" said Luke looking surprised.

"Duh, shit brain and it's the only thing you're going to get out of me anytime soon." said Clementine.

 **And which one would you rather end up with at the end of season 2. Luke or Nick?**

"Honestly, Nick." said Clementine. "To be honest, while Nick was trigger happy, Luke was fuck happy."

"It was only one time! Give me a break!" said Luke.

"Not like that Luke. Sure you had sex one time, but you fucked up plenty. You went out for food back at Carver's camp even though you could have asked us to bring you food, you got Kenny fucked up in the process, you didn't look out for walkers when you were supposed to, you would have let Jane leave behind Sarah if I hadn't gotten her, and you wanted me to help Jane up when you should have told her to get Sarah, and last but not least YOU SUCK!"

"Oh? And what about you?"

"What about me, punk?" Clementine said pointing a gun at Luke. "Come on. Don't be shy. Let it all out, baby."

Luke grunted and rested his hand on his hand. "Never-mind. You have no flaws."

 **Q: To Alvin- Man, you were the sweetest guy, next to Omid, in the game, and I was sad to see you go. Tell me, what would you have liked to name your son had you lived?**

 **A:** "Thank you. To answer your question, probably David." said Alvin.

"David? You mean after your dad?" said Rebecca.

"Of course."

"Why would you name our baby after him? That man hated me!"

"Oh gee I wonder why." mumbled Clementine under her breath.

"No he didn't." said Alvin. "He just had a funny way of showing he liked you."

"Yeah right. That man had something against me."

 **Q: To Omid: So tell us, what happened in Las Vegas hmm? You mention it, and then leave it as a cliff hanger, and I don't think anyone appreciated that all too much.**

 **A:** "I don't really want to talk about it." said Omid rubbing the back of his head. "It's a little too embarrassing it."

"A little?" Christa laughed. "I've never been more amused in my life. You see Omid lost a lot of money gambling, so of course he had to make it back…"

"Please don't tell it."

"Shut up." said Lee covering his short friend's mouth. "Tell it."

"Well if Omid doesn't want me to, I won't…" Just as Omid sighed in relief, she quickly said. "Magic Mike."

"CHRISTA!" Omid looked embarrassed.

"BRAH!" Lee burst out laughing. "REALLY? REALLY?!"

"You've watched Magic Mike before?" said Kenny in amusement.

"You must have too since you know what that is." said Lee.

"Kat made me watch it!" said Kenny pointing a finger at his wife.

"No I didn't!" said Katjaa. "Don't you dare lie! You thought it was that basketball movie back in theaters. You should have known something was up when they wouldn't let Duck in."

"Did you guys walk out once you saw what it was?" said Carley curious.

"No." said Katjaa before Kenny could say something. "Kenny wanted his money's worth so we stayed for the whole movie."

"I hope you enjoyed that man bulge, Kenny." Lee said cracking up along with a bunch of other people.

"Shut up, Lee! And you! Wipe that look off your face!" Kenny yelled at Lilly who was cracking up.

"It is pretty funny." said Carley. "Just picturing your face during that movie...oh boy. I wish I could have been there."

"He licked his lips once." sad Katjaa smirking a little.

"MY LIPS WERE DRY!"

"Yeah right dad." said Duck. "You enjoyed that movie. I know you did. I heard what you whispered to mom."

"I DIDN'T SAY SHIT!"

 **Q: To Christa: If you had had your baby, what would it have been named if it were a boy? What would it have been named if it were a girl?**

 **A:** "Definitely either Dylan for a boy and Amanda for a girl." said Christa.

"Why not Omid?" said Omid. "Omid's a good name."

"Who'd want another stripper?" Lee said cracking up again.

"Shut up, Mr. Didn't Get To Season 2!" said Omid.

Lee then shut up pretty fast. "Damn. Don't have to be a dick, dude. That hurt."

"I'm sorry. I'm just still sore over you pushing me off the…"

"I mean not everyone can make it to the second season and get killed like you did."

"At least I made it, ASS!"


	12. Chapter 12

**To Ben: I didn't know you had a big dick... I feel like apologizing to you even more now that I know that. If you were still alive, I would have loved to see you and Clementine becoming pimps. Tell me, how well do you think that would have gone?**

 **A:** "Probably awful." said Ben truthfully. "I'm not good talking with girls."

"What about men?" said Clementine.

"What?"

"Well you could handle the women. With how adorable I am and with your donkey dick, they have to do as we command." said Clementine. "Just have to slap the shit out of them with your hand or your dick. Then shove your dick down their throats and make them choke on that fucker!"

"I…I don't even know who you are anymore."

 **Q: I'm glad you guys like my idea and Clem I just posted a one shot about you and Bill Cipher the villain of my fanfic idea called the walking triangle feel free to check it out also how would you guys like to meet Bill he's been dying to see you Clem and lee you can get an early start at punching him if you want!**

 **Bill Cipher: hey You can't have him punch me yet besides I'm tougher than that weakling by far!**

 **A:** Lee quickly punched Bill. "Sorry. Couldn't resist!"

"You didn't have to drop cement on my foot, dick." said Clementine. "Anyways, I thought it was great. I also enjoyed the part about Christa being called a hag."

 **Q: great! first and you may not like this part clementine but it is necessary first you must drink 3 liters of coke pepsi or whatever soda you like and then go into this movie room here and watch this documentary and you cant leave the room for any reason otherwise the pain for nick and duck won't happen and there are no restrooms in the room sorry but it is all necessary!**

 **A:** "WHAAAAAAAAT? All that and no bathroom? I don't have a blander of steel, you bastard!" Clementine was furious. "But Nick…but peeing on myself…but Nick…okay bring it, but at least the documentary will be okay. What is it about?"

 **Q: To Clementine: If you were 18, would have you have ridden Ben's pony?**

 **A:** "PONY?! I wanna ride one! Can I ride it, Ben?" Clementine turned to the teenager. "Ooh please? Please? Please?"

"Could I ride too?" said Sarah.

"We can ride together." said Clementine. "I'm sure it's big enough for the both of us."

"I wanna ride too!" said Duck.

"TO HELL YOU WILL!" said Kenny and Nick.

"You're no fun! What've you got against horses?" said Duck

"I don't have a problem with horses, just that shitbird's dick!" said Kenny.

"What does his penis have to do with a pony?" said Sarah.

"EVERYTHING!" said Nick. "Just think about it. That guy can't possibly have a horse."

"What do you mean?" Sarah said in an innocent way.

"Yeah, what do you mean, Vanilla Ice." said Clementine raising a brow. "Wait. I know what's going on here. You're just hating on him because he has a big dick!"

"Nick, that's really childish of you!" said Sarah. "Don't be jealous."

"Yeah, don't be so jealous, Vanilla Ice. Not everybody can have a big cock. Rock that tuna can mother fucker!"

 **Q: To Christa- You were so fucking lucky. Omid is hilarious, AND he was, apparently, the apocalypse's Magis Mike. Tell me, did you two end up getting married in Vegas?**

 **A:** "I guess I am." said Christa smiling. "But no we didn't. Who wants to get married in Vegas? Besides, Omid wouldn't leave the room after his little adventure."

 **Q: To Magic Mike: How many girls in Vegas wanted an encore for your act?**

 **A:** "Well…I don't…"

"All of them." said Christa. "I was one of them."

"Now I really wish I had been there." laughed Lee. "Oh please tell me had on a thong!"

"More like a man thong."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee laughed like crazy.

"That's disturbing." said Ben looking as if he was about to throw up.

"I can't picture that." said Clementine in equal disgust. "That's gross."

 **Q: To Magic Mike: If you could relive a part of your life, not able to change it or anything, but just able to relive it, what would that moment be?**

 **A:** "When I met Christa duh."

"Yeah right." said Lee just as Christa was about to open her mouth. "What you meant to say was when you went creampied the hell out of Christa!"

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"It's what you meant though!"

 **Q: To Pete- Sup! Fucking hell, you're death was depressing, but then again, if we had gotten more back story on you, then you died, I think you would have had a lot more impact. If you were still alive and were faced with the option to choose however you wanted to die, what type of death would you choose?**

 **A:** "Definitely getting shot." said Pete. "It's a hell of a lot faster."

 **Q: To Everyone If you guys met Rick Grimes and he invited you to come to The Alexandria Safe Zone would you except the offer?**

 **A:** "Probably." said Jane.

"It's got the word safe in it…it's a trap." said Kenny.

"It wouldn't be called safe if it wasn't safe." said Luke.

"That's like saying I shouldn't be named Clementine because I'm not a fruit." said Clementine. "I'd go."

 **Q: Clem and Gill : what did Gill do to Jane.**

 **A:** "Should I tell them or do you want to?"

"I'll do it." Clementine grinned. "Well let's just say it involved fireworks, tear away pants, a skunk, old licorice, an expired can of spam, and a complicated rope system."

"There's a reason Jane is called Miss Mammoth." said Clementine giggling. "And Bushy-sensei."

"And where the red fern grows…"

"And rug burn…"

"And…"

"They get it." Jane was embarrassed.

"To make a long story short, we now know Jane doesn't wear panties and she needs a good shave." said Clementine and Gill then cracked up.

"You stole them!" said Jane.

"Stole. Borrowed and put on some walkers…what's the big deal?" said Gill snickering.

"You'd better be glad your mom was there to protect both of you!" said Jane glared at the pair.

"That and we threatened to burn down the place where we grow food on the roof." said Gill.

 **Q: To MistyxKisame, have you started watching the walking dead show yet?**

 **P.S. I must warn you, Season 2 gets a little boring, but once you get to Season 3 all that boredom is going to go flying out the window**

 **A:** No I haven't yet. I will in a while though. I don't doubt that a season of the show was a bit boring. To be honest that's how a lot of shows are. They have that one season that wasn't all that good, but manage to get back on track after that. But anyways, I will hop into it soon. Most likely this weekend. I was busy last week.

 **Q: To Lee: if you could go back in time what age would you choose to be?**

 **A:** "The same age I was before I was killed." said Lee. "Then I wouldn't die. If not that, I'd go back before I married that bitch."

 **Q: To omid: have you thought of lees nickname yet?**

 **A:** "Probably Dickie, because he's a dick."

"And I'd call you Bang-Bang cuz you got shot!" Lee laughed.

"I could say the same to you." said Omid. "Or should I call you Stumpy?"

"Fucker."

 **Q: To kenny: if you could bone any man in the room who would it be?**

 **A:** "None of 'em!" said Kenny.

"Me, duh…or perhaps you would like some of Mr. Daddy Long Dick over there?" Lee smirked. "Or maybe Magic Omid will let you slap his dick across his ass once."

"Fuck you Lee." said Omid, Ben, and Kenny at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Q: Oh my god I shouldn't have been having a drink while reading this,I almost choked on it XD.**

 **A:** _That's why I try not to eat or drink when I read or look at something. I did it once and soda shot out my nose. That shit burns._

 **To Lee: how old were you when you married your wife or when you proposed**

"24." said Lee. "I wish I could take it back."

"But then we wouldn't have met each other." said Clementine.

"Possibly." admitted Lee. "Good point though."

 **Q: You should try to watch walking dead on April 3 it the first appearance of the biggest baddest motherfucking Negan. Shit if people think Carver or the Governor were bad fuck Negan make those two look like fucking pussy or like Nick because he also a giant pussy. Well that if the show does Negan right I'm be piss off if the show fuck up Negan.**

 **A:** "Hahahahahaha!" laughed Clementine. "He called you a pussy!"

"Giant pussy." corrected Lee. "The worst kind."

 _AN- Hopefully I'll catch up and be able to catch it when he premieres._

 **Q: Gill : did Randy and Patricia (the man and woman in the Jane ending) adopted or did your real parents died and Randy and Patricia are just looking after you.**

 **A:** "I am their son…so they say." said Gill.

 **Q: Gill : Who hotter Clem or Sarah?**

 **A:** "Sarah, duh!" said Gill.

"What?" said Clementine and Nick.

"It's true."

"'What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Of course not. You're adorable."

"Good enough." said Clementine.

"No it isn't!"

"Fine then. You're pretty cute too, Nick." said Gill.

"You know what I mean!" said Nick.

 **Q: Idea for your Scumbags Clem story : maybe Gill at Kenny's or Howes and Clem find me and maybe become a couple.**

 **I just think Clem and Gill are cute together and no story with them together.**

 **A:** I remember a video of Gill complimenting Clementine on her hat. It then zoomed in on AJ thinking "I ship it". I honestly have no problem with it. There needs to be a fanfic on them. When I get to it, consider it done.

 **Q: To Lee how old were you when you first had sex?**

 **A:** "Why do you need to know that?" asked Lee. "Anyways I was…well to be honest 20."

"Ha! Loser!" Omid snickered.

"I can't help I kept getting cock blocked!"

 **Q: To Lee how old were you when you had your first kiss?**

 **A:** "8." said Lee.

"Even back then, Lee was a pimp." said Clementine in awe.

 **Q: To Kenny have you seen 50 shades of gray?**

 **A:** "What the hell is that?" asked Kenny. "Never heard of it."

 **Q: To clementine how old were you when you found out about sex and who told you?**

 **A:** "8 and nobody told me."

"Then how do you know then?" asked Luke.

"Lee and his stash." said Clementine.

"Stash? What…" Lee had hauled ass before Carley had gotten the sentence out of her mouth. "LEE!"

She ran after him.

 **Q: To Mr. Daddy Long Dick: Lee comes up with the best names for you. Anyways, if you had to choose a wing man, would it be Lee, Clementine, Kenny, or Carley?**

 **A:** "It would be nice to have Clementine be my wing man uh woman." said Ben. "Lee would probably just run off on me and/or get me into some crazy situation or shaninigans and Kenny doesn't even like me. Carley did stick up for me though.

"Yeah and got killed." said Kenny. "Although to be honest, she never liked Carley anyways."

"So either Clementine or Carley." said Ben ignoring Kenny.

 **Q: To Lee: Why the fuck did you teach Clementine words about sex, or let her learn them, and not give her the birds and the bees talk?**

 **A:** "She found my stash. Besides, I had to after all of those questions she kept asking." said Lee. After being chased down by Carley, she had dragged him back after lecturing him.

"Actually Duck found them." said Clementine. "We got bored and went through his stuff."

"He had a lot of naked magazines in there." said Duck. "Naked men too. It wasn't just magazine eithers."

"Lee had all kinds of books with different stuff in it. Most of them had something called eroticism." said Duck. "He had something called health books in there too."

"Lilly asked for those." said Lee in his defense.

"I did, but for just in case situations. If you mastur…"

"Hell no I didn't!" said Lee.

"They had dust on them, so I doubt it." said Duck.

"Oh don't forget about the CDs." said Clementine.

"Oh yeah!" said Duck. "We watched some of his DVDs on that DVD player whenever he left."

"THAT'S WHY MY BATTERY PERCENTAGE WAS SO LOW! YOU TWO WERE WATCHING PORN!"

"It was grade A porn." said Duck.

"W-what did you just say?" Katjaa pressed a hand on her chest in shock.

"How the hell do you know what's the fuck is grade A porn?!" said Kenny.

"Because it was Lee's porn!" said Duck. "Anything Lee watches and does is cool!"

"True, true." said Clementine nodding.

Lee looked pretty proud of himself. "I knew it. Thank you."

"Don't be proud of that shit!" said Kenny. "How could you leave porn out for children to find?!"

"I didn't! They were just being nosy and found my shit! Anyways, I did tell them off when I first found out about it." explained Lee.

"And he explained what we just saw." explained Duck

"Then why the hell did you two go back?" asked his father.

"Because we wanted to see more. We were curious." said Clementine. "Plus Duck double dared me to! Once someone double dares you, you gotta go…besides he called me chicken! I had to prove him wrong."

 **Q: Clementine, do you like Ben even more learning that he has a big dick?**

 **A:** "I'll like him regardless." said Clementine. "However having a BBC is merely a plus. It makes me respect him even more though."

 **Q: To Christa, Carley, Molly, and Lily: Which one of you is the best choice to teach Clementine about sex and riding certain ponies?**

 **A:** "I don't think I'm the best person to do that." said Molly rubbing the back of her head. "I'd rather not to be honest. It'd be too weird."

"I tried to once, but with all of the bullshit Lee's got imprinted into her head it was too late." Christa shook her head. "She kept saying 'That's not what Lee said' and then went on to tell what Lee told her about the matter."

"It'd be too awkward for me." said Lilly. "I don't really know how to explain the basics to a child to be honest."

"Dick in cunt, cum inside…" started Lee.

"Shut up, Lee." said Carley. "It wouldn't hurt to try and do so. I think I could do a good job. Actually I think we all could seeing as how Lee taught her is pretty fucked up for a little girl to hear. Hell even I don't wanna hear it."

 **Q: To Clementine: Here's a gun. (Hands you a pistol.) I dare you to hold Lee at gunpoint and force him to tell you what the birds and the bees is all about.**

 **A:** Clementine pointed it at Nick. "Tell me about the time you were fucking Sarah and one of you accidentally said Luke."

"What are you talking about?" Nick glared at her. "And I'm not Lee, dumbass."

"Oh right." Clementine pointed it at Lee although lazily. "Teach me properly."

"Fine." Lee rolled his eyes.

"And do it right this time." said Carley.

 **Q: To Kenny: Since Duck and Clementine like each other, if Duck and Lee, and therefore Katjaa, had survived long enough for Clem and Duck to get married, how fucked up do you think Thanksgiving would be?**

 **A:** "Really fucked up." said Kenny. "I don't think we'd go a minute without trying to kill each other. Just imagining it is enough to give me nightmares."

 **Q: To Lee: Hello. It's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet. I'll see you in my hotel room. We'll bang, o.k.?****

 **A:** "If you're who I think you are. Fuck off! Ain't nobody got time for that." Lee then whispered. "Psst hey. I'll get the lube and you…you know what to bring…"

 **Q: Bill Cipher:OWWW my eye not cool man so not cool! _(lights Lee's underwear on fire)_ beat that chump hehehe also Clemmy clue check out my new trick! _(snaps fingers and a rain cloud appears that rains yellow rain)_ isn't that cool I'm a rain bender! anyway I'm gonna go torture duck now hugs. _(Hugs clementine and vanishes in a bright light and a crack of thunder)_**

 **me: aww isn't Bill a nice friend Clementine?**

 **A:** "I REGRET NOTHING!" Lee said running out of the room to go put the fire out.

"That was pretty cool!" said Clementine impressed. "He does seem nice…you know it would be nicer if…"

"Don't even think about it!" said Sarah and Nick in unison.

 **Q: To Clementine: Since you and Lee have the strongest bond would you ever start calling him "Dad" instead of Lee if he would have survived season 1.**

 **A:** "Most likely. I didn't because I had one…or rather possibly had one. I don't know when my parents turned." said Clementine. "But yes, I would have called him that. He's taught me everything I know and made me into the person I am today."

"Sadly." said Nick.

"Whatever, daughter-fucker."

 **Q: Ben i gotta something for you *chops you you're huge dick off* how do you like it now no dick *runs away***

 **A:** Everyone- O_O

"QUICK! TO THE DICK DOCTOR!" Clementine looked over at Katjaa and Carlos.

"I'm not touching that." said Carlos.

"Uh..." Katjaa wasn't moving either.

"I'll just call the hospital." Lee dialed on his phone. "Hello? Is this the hospital. We need a dick sewn on. Oh Dominoes? Then I'll take a large pizza, meatlovers…"

"With bacon." said Duck.

"…with bacon."

"Order some hotwings." said Clementine.

"See if they have any cookies." said Sarah.

"Brownies too!" said Clementine.

"Okay then I'll have some brownies and chocolate cookies on it. Soda? Yeah a Coco-cola and Pepsi." said Lee.

"Hello? A dude just got his dick knocked off! You can't just ignore that!" said Luke.

"Oh right…okay I want a sausage pizza with it."

"LEE!" majority of the people in the room shouted.

"OKAY!" he turned to the phone. "Make that 3."

"Give me that!" said Carley.

"THANK YOU BYE!" Lee hung up and Carley snatched the phone and called for help.

* * *

 ** _**Hey are you referencing at Manslayer? Small world. I love that one. His Mass Effect gaming poops are the best._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Q: Nick : You think Clem hot what the fuck are you a pedophilie.**

 **A:** "I never said she was hot!" said Nick. "And I am not a pedophile!"

"Admit it. If you were, we'd go at it like rabbits." Clem wiggled her eyebrows at the man.

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself."

"Whatever. That's why Sarah told me you put it in the wrong hole. Probably from all those times you busted nuts in Luke!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Nick blushed at this.

 **Q: To everyone would you rather deal with walkers or the Titans from attack on titan and to clementine who do you think would in a death battle you or serene Yeager in his titan form**

 **A:** Everyone: Walkers

"I'd probably lose." said Clementine.

"There's no probably in it." said Sarah. "You would lose."

"Whatever, Sarah."

 **Q: Nick : is Ben 2.0 because he stupid screw up that gets people killed plus No one like him and it fun** **pick on him.**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Clementine. "It's true! It's too easy!"

"Whatever." Nick scowled.

"I still love you." said Sarah kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

 **Rebecca : Christa 2.0 because she the bitchly pregnant lady.**

"Yep, yep." Lee nodded. "The bitch is lucky she didn't get pushed downstairs."

"Hey!" Rebecca and Christa said in unison.

 **Alvin : is Omid 2.0 because nice guy who doesn't have any balls became his wife has them.**

Clementine snickered along with Lee. Omid was offended at this. "I have balls!"

"I'm pretty sure everybody in Vegas knows that." said Lee.

 **Carlos : Larry 2.0 the asshole who only care about his daughter.**

"To Carlos's defense, he isn't a major ass." said Clementine. "Ugh I almost barfed."

 **Sarah : Clem 2.0 when she Clem before Clem became a badass.**

"Don't compare that girl to my younger self." said Clementine offended. "I'm way cuter. Besides I had an excuse for being like I was. Plus I had a great figure in my life. She didn't."

"My dad's a…"

"Yeah right."

 **Luke : Duck 2.0 a giant annoy ugly fat stupid turd.**

Clementine snickered. Luke tried defended himself, but with how hard Clementine was laughing he gave up."

 **Pete : Lee 2.0 the nice guy who smartest member of the group and deserve to out live all of you shitty Cabin group.**

"Amen!" said Clementine. "Best member of the cabin group. 10 OUT OF 10!"

"I wish I had made it." said Pete.

 **Q: Nick: to bad your not the show or in the comic because I would love it if Negan smash your brain in with Lucielle. That his baseball wrapped with barbed-wire. Actually I take that back that cool badass death you don't deserve a cool death you deserve a shitty death.**

 **A:** "Fuck you! Why is everybody picking on me?!" said Nick. "Just because I fucked up a couple of times…"

"Oh shut up!" said Clementine. "You deserve what your bitch ass gets."

 **Q: Clem: who hotter Gill or Duck and if you had to pick who would by your boyfriend.**

 **A:** "Damn…I don't know. Gill's pretty good at pulling pranks and Duck can be funny…probably Gill. He looks better." said Clementine.

"What? We look alike! Look!" Duck said as he and Gill stood beside each other.

"They do! KENNY'S BEEN HAVING SEX ALL OVER THE COUNTRY MAKING MORE DUCKS!" yelled Lee. *

 **Q: Nick: Your the Jar Jar Binks of the walking dead.**

 **A:** "Kiss my ass!"

"Who would wanna kiss your dirty ass?" said Clementine.

"You know what I meant!" said Nick. "I am not…shit…man fuck all of you fucks."

 **Q: To Everyone: In my story "Letting Her Go" Luke didn't want Clementine to date her boyfriend Tommy. Then when they kissed Luke grounded her. What are your opinions on that?**

 **A:** "Oh let me tell you!" Clementine slammed her hands down on the table making everyone jump. "First off that horny bastard ain't my father! Second off I don't give a shit that he's older than me! I'll do whatever I damn well please! Third, I would have fought that fucker on the side of the street! As soon as that asshole stepped outside, I would have grabbed a baseball bat, knocked him out, waited until he woke up, dragged him outside where everybody could see him, and BEAT THAT FUCKER LIKE A SLAVE!"

"Damn!" said Lee. "I was just going to say call Jigsaw on that fucker, but that sounds good."

"I think that's really mean. What did he do?" asked Sarah.

"That's stupid." said Duck. "Sounds like he's jealous."

"Understandable." said Kenny.

"What did he do?" said Jane. "Did he try and feel her up or something?"

"'If he moved too fast, I could understand." said Carley.

 **Q: Bill Cipher: if what Clemmy clue? I'm all ears (Pulls out an ear and hands it to Clementine)**

 **A:** "Well I want you to…" Clementine whispers into the ear something about doing something to Luke.

"Clementine…" Sarah pouted at her.

"What? This isn't about you or your ugly ass boyfriend." Clementine bent over pretending to scratch her leg when she was really whispering about to doing something awful to Nick. "Preferably have an embarrassing picture of him that'll make Sarah laugh at him.

 **also Carver buddy I have something you need to know Carlos is not a real docter (shows an image of carlos working at a gas station) he worked at a gas station and the only reason he pretended to be a doctor is so you won't kill him and he uses his big vocabulary to make himself seem smarter but in truth he never made it out of college! now here's a bazooka go and make him pay!**

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" said Clementine. "I KNEW THAT BITCH COULDN'T BE A DOCTOR! EVERYTHING MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!"

"Then how'd he…" Carver rubbed his forehead as he looked at the picture.

"Basic medical skills." said Clementine. "Even I know more than him even though my mom was the doctor. Heck even Katjaa knows more than you and she's a vet!"

"I am a doctor!" said Carlos. "That picture's fake!"

"The jigs up, Carlos!" The little girl pointed a finger at him! "YOU SUCK! NO DEGREE HAVIN' ASS!"

 **also to lee wanna hear a joke here it goes my ex wife still misses me...but her aim is getting better hahahahaha!**

"Good one." said Lee. "Wish I had thought of that."

 **Q: Best chapter yet well actually there all amazing. To lee: did you end up banging that girl?**

 **A:** "Girl? What girl?" said Lee all innocent like. "The only girl I fucked was my Carley here."

"Shush, Lee." Carley blushed.

 **Q: To Clem, would you rather bone Duck, Gill, or a giant tentacle monster?**

 **A:** "Most likely Gill." said Clementine. "Duck if he was alive and if his voice gets deeper…or we all could all have a…uh…um…"

"Orgy?" said Duck.

"No I think that's more than 3 people…what is it, Lee?"

"A 3-way."

"Oh right." said Clementine. "3 way. Besides a tentacle monster sounds scary."

"I'd do it!" said Duck. "It sounds cool."

"It does sound cool." said Gill.

 **Q: oh the documentary ummm well it's about coughNiagaraFallscough anyway you'll love the video so just get started watching it and I'll lead duck and nick to pain'sville USA just trust me wait there for a few miniutes and the fun will begin!**

 **A:** "I didn't catch that, but okay." shrugged Clementine. "I'll see you fucks in a minute."

* * *

 ***Just look at Duck and Gill. Ignoring the skin tone, the fuckers look so much alike! Hell look at Gill's mom and Molly. SAME MODEL. DIFFERENT COLORS! IT'S LIKE ALPHA AND OMEGA ALL OVER AGAIN! BTW I haven't watched it, but from the reviews I've seen of the movie most of the characters have reused models.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I'm late with this by the way. I had to restart this chapter because I can't find it on my computer. Oh well. I've also been dealing with a annoying dick (not literally) on this website. Thankfully I won't have to deal with them anymore in a while. Anyways, if you don't see your question here, please repost it. I forgot where I left off at. So that's why you either don't see your question or your question is repeated.

* * *

 **To Clementine, which men are in your sexiest top 5?**

"Let's see. Lee, Kenny's beard, Mark, Omid, and Ben." said Clementine.

 **Yes a Gill's Father look like a Ginger Carlos**

 ** _Kind of and he, Kenny, Nick, Carlos, and even Bigby have the same hairstyle. Step yo shit up, Telltale. Stop using the same models for shit. Recoloring ain't helping._**

 **Duck Gill and Fivel (zombie boy in the attic) all look like Duck.**

 ** _Yes and the pregnant woman from that video you can watch in Crawford has the same model as Christa, but is recolored. I forgot about Fivel for the moment. LOL, but yeah he looks like Duck, but zombified. That was my first thought when I saw him. Other people had the same thought._**

 **Clem : who more fun to pick on Nick or Luke _._**

"Luke, duh!" Clementine smiled. "I don't know why. Probably cuz Sarah gives me shit when I do. Even if she didn't, Luke's still pretty fun to pick on. He's too hard not to pick on! I can't help it!"

 **To Everyone! Who is the best singer in the group and who is the worst?**

"This joke here." said Clementine pointing at Luke.

"You've never heard me sing."

"I can vouch for that." said Nick. "You can't sing for shit."

"Rebecca." said Alvin.

"I can!" she said looking offended.

"You sound like a cat that got ran over...TWICE."

"I sound better than you." said Rebecca crossing her arms.

"I sound decent." said Alvin.

"Rebecca's just a little tone deaf." said Sarah.

"I thought you liked my singing!"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You could improve though." said Luke.

"Why does everybody hate my singing?"

"Because you sound like a cat giving birth to a porcupine." said Carlos bluntly.

"Dad's tone deaf too!" said Duck.

"My singing's good! I don't know what you're talking about!" said Kenny.

"Ken, you can't sing." said Katjaa gently.

"I think I sound like an angel. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't Kenny." said Sarita.

"I sound great then!"

"Don't lie to yourself, dad." said Duck. "You sound like you should be the one called duck."

 **Negan met Nick, " Your a gutless fucking pussy, " Negan said as take out a steak knife and guts Nick up like a stuffed pig " Holy shit how fucking embarrassing there they are, they were inside you the whole time I'm fucking sorry you did have guts I was never this wrong before in my life, Well I'm bored now someone this shit up I'm going to play pool then get drunk and fuck one of my wives " Negan said.**

"Whelp, time to call for another pizza. I mean the doctor." said Lee.

 **Bill cipher: hmm I would rather eat him but (snaps fingers and nick is in a hot pink bikini and clementine is in a black princess dress) and as for luke (uses the force to break every bone in luke's body and turns into his true form and eats luke) urp don't worry he'll be back in twenty years.**

"MY EYES!" Clementine and a lot of the others covered their eyes. "THEY BURN!"

"BUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON, MAN!" said Lee.

Sarah meanwhile had her mouth covered, blushing. She left the room in the blink of an eye to calm herself down.

 **Opinions on Justin Bieber?**

 ** _Personally his songs aren't terrible. As a person, I really don't respect him. When he started out, he seemed like a nice guy. Later he started acting like an ass. I don't know how he acts now. Last thing I heard about him was that he was trying to change into a better person which is nice if he accomplishes this or is trying to. That was a year or 2 back. I don't know about now._**

 **Character opinions**

"He's alright." said Sarah shrugging.

"Justin Belieber? Who the heck is that?" said Clementine.

"Some woman with a man's name." said Lee. "I think her fans are called Believers."

"Believers? More like I believe they need to come up with another fanbase name!" joked Clementine.

 **To Jane: Have you ever used a strap on with a guy? If so, details woman! DETAILS!**

"A strap...heck no!" said Jane. "What pleasure would I get out of it anyways if I was into that?"

"They have the kind vibrates." said Lee. "I think some even have little dicks inside for the strapon users."

"How do you know that?" asked Carley.

"Uuuuuuuuh..."

 **To Luke Skywalker: Remember that time you got hit in the face with Nicks underwear? I nearly busted a gut when I read that! Anyways, do you prefer his boxers on your face or in your mouth? (If you're into being gagged, please don't hesitate to tell what other weird shit you're down with.)**

"Neither." said Luke. "I don't want underwear in my face or in my mouth! I'm not down with an weird shit either!"

"Yeah right." said Clementine. "I bet you enjoy a mouth full of undies! As a matter of fact, here's a pair for you."

Clementine threw a pair in Luke's face. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Those are curtacy of a zombie that shit themselves shortly before they turned."

"Hey! Those are mine!" said Sarah.

"What? Are you...oops. Wrong pair!" Clementine tossed the right pair at Luke's face. "I didn't look before I threw."

"What are you doing with those in the first place?" said Sarah.

"Uh...well you see...uh...well I uh..." Clementine tried coming up with an excuse. "I love you."

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious!"

"Are you giving people my underwear again?!"

"No..."

 **To Alvin: How good of a mom do you think Clem will be for your baby?**

"I think she'll do fine." said Alvin.

"Better me than Nick." said Clementine.

"I could take care of a baby!"

"Yeah and the day you prove me wrong is the day I kiss your ass!"

 **To Lee: Would you fuck a zombie?**

"Depends on how long..." when Lee received strange looks, he quickly said. "I kidding!"

"Somehow I doubt it." said Kenny.

 **To Kenny: Sooo... Do you have a problem with grade a porn in general, or are you just mad you aren't the one to have found it?**

"I'm mad because children shouldn't look at porn at all!" said Kenny.

"Yeah right." said Lee smirking. "You know you wanted to be the one to find it. It was some good ones."

"You know what Lee? Yeah I do wish I could have found it..."

"See I knew even you couldn't..."

"...SO I COULD DESTROY IT!" yelled Kenny.

"BASTARD!"

 **To Ben: Condolences brother. You have gone through a horrid event, and I hope your dick is fully functional again.**

"I works." said Ben. "I don't know why anybody would do that."

"Out of jealousy, duh!" said Lee. "By the way, can you still cum?"

"W-what? That's none of your business, Lee!"

 **To Sarah: Why red framed glasses? I mean, they suit you, but why did you choose red?**

"Red's my favorite color." said Sarah. "And they do suit me, don't they?"

"Yeah and you look like a slutty secretary too." said Clementine. "Maybe that's why Nick likes you so much."

 **Would you rather have a trained hunting dog, or a a certain weapon named Hilda and run across the rooftops of Savannah like a certain Molly we all know and love?**

"Even though that dog that bit me was a dick, a trained hunting dog would be very useful." admitted Clementine. "I could also train it to bite the shit out of people for fun."

"Of course you would." said Sarah.

 **To Clementine: Who in the room with you would make the best ho for you to pimp?**

"Sarah." said Clementine without hesitation. "She's the obvious choice out of everybody duh. She's got that innocent look to her and she would obviously make men want to jump on her and just fuck the shit out of her. They'd never get bored with her! I'd get rich off of her."

"I'm not letting you pimp me out!" said Sarah blushing.

"Oh please, you know'd you like to get plowed like crazy."

 **To Lee: I'll have you know that there's no PUSSY!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Lee to the heavens.

 **Molly, if you were you were to get a rimjob, who would it be from...Also all women need rimjobs dehhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

"Kenny."

"Yes, wait what?" said Lee.

"He looks like he does it all the time." Molly smirked.

"Fuck you." said Kenny.

 **To Kenny: if you could,would you beat the sh*t out of Lee?**

"Depends to be honest." said Kenny.

"What do you mean?" Lee narrowed his eyes at Kenny.

"It means what it means."

"Dick."

 **To Carley: heres a gun,put Lee at gunpoint and ask him whatever you want and make sure he tells the truth.**

"Have you ever dreamed about Lilly before?" Carley asked Lee.

"Yep." said Lee honestly. "This one time I had a dream you, Lilly, Molly, and Christa were all oiled up and rubbing all over each other. In bikinis. It was pretty hot!"

"What?"

"Yeah. It was a nightmare though because Omid ended up getting laid." Lee scowled. "He was fucking them while I was all tied up and had blue balls because I couldn't join. Selfish ass!"

 **Nick : Luke may think with his dick but at lease he thinks**

"Fuck you."

"Nice comeback...NOT." said Clementine.

 **To Clem, would you rather watch Carver die again or have your ass tapped by Gill?**

"Carver if it means popcorn too." said Clementine. "I enjoyed watching Kenny kill him."

 **What do you think of the ship, Clementine X Nick (Click)?**

"Ugh! Who the fuck wants him? EW!" Clementine said angrily. "Nick's an idiot."

"And you're a bitch." said Nick.

 **Glenn : Your wife Maggie hook's up with Negan and give birth to batman,**

 **Ha BatmanvSuperman references.**

"I...love batman." said Glenn. "But I doubt she'd do that and I also doubt that happened."

 ** _On a sidenote how was that movie? I wanted to see it, but I was afraid I would be disappointed by it._**

 **To clementine which would you prefer being trapped in a locker with walkers outside while having to use the bathroom or being trapped in a room with duck Larry Luke nick and Justin bieber and no bathroom or weapons**

"I'd rather take my chances with the walkers having to pee." said Clementine.

 **Also how would you react to seeing dancing walkers and a break dancing walker lee or zomlee as I like to call him.**

"I would probably end up gotten bitten myself." said Clementine. "That would be an awesome trap. You know if the walkers wanted to dominate the world, all they had to do was start dancing."

 **Bill Cipher: Who wants to hear/see some embarrassing moments and secrets of Nick Luck carlos kenny or Clemmy clue I have some really good ones here especially on clemmy!**

"If you have some on Carlos, please do so!" said Clementine.

"Kenny too!" said Lee.

"Yeah, do dad!" said Duck.

"I'd like to see some on Nick." smirked Jane.

"Do some on the bitch too." said Nick

"I'd like to see some on Clementine." said Sarah unsurprisingly.

 **To Clementine, were you proud of Nick when he finally stood up to that Jane bitch?**

"I cry tears of joy at the memory every time I think about it" said Clementine wiping away a tear. "I wish I had been there."

 **Also, is it just me, but did Mike totally go all gay for Arvo? But, Mike probably only did that because his boy toy (a.k.a Reggie) was pushed off the roof top.**

"I wouldn't say he went full gay for him." said Clementine. "More like pity. I wasn't sensing gay at all. It could be 'Pity Gayness' though. Then again almost everybody was kissing his ass. So maybe Arvo was using magic! MY THEORY'S CONFIRMED! HE'S HARRY POTTER!"

 **Will you be playing Walking Dead Season 3 when it comes out?**

 ** _Of course I will! It'll be the first game I preorder! I mean if it comes out before Mass Effect I will preorder it first. Then again I will have to purchase TWD Season 1 & 2 for my PC. I played Season 2 on my brother's XBox 360 and since he sold it, I'm going to buy a digital copy of it. I hope someone from Season 1 comes back as well as Clem, baby Alvin, and Kenny (who I ended up with since fuck Jane and being away from Kenny who I couldn't kill cuz I wanted Jane dead more. Plus it'd be nice having someone there to help care for the baby.). I was hoping Lilly would come back or even Lee in S2, but nope. Oh well. Maybe she'll be back for S3. Heck I hope Molly shows up._**

 **Second, would you make a TWD: Scumbag Version of Season 3 and maybe The Walking Dead Michonne?**

 ** _Of course I will! As for Michonne, maybe. Might do it. I'm still debating on whether or not I should buy the game. I'll probably just watch a gameplay of it and do one based off that. Other than that, I'm still deciding. I am also thinking about if I should go ahead and do one based off of TT's Game of Thrones and Minecraft Story Mode or wait a bit. I've never watched the TV show or read the books, from what I've played of it and what I've seen gameplays, I'm eager to write one on it. As for Minecraft, I have watched someone play it and enjoyed it. Personally I wouldn't play it, but I did enjoy the guy I watched playthrough on it. ^^ It gave me ideas and GoT's game gave me ideas too. So did Outlast: Whistleblower. I can't think of any other Scumbag themes I could do (aka what Scumbag series I should do). If you have any suggestions, I'm always open to it._**

 **And lastly, would you be adding any more characters to the Asking Scumbags after you played/seen Walking Dead Season 3? Sorry for so many questions, I just wanted to ask. :)**

 ** _Yes I will. I don't care how many questions you ask. Ask all you want, though you might wanna save some in case you think you won't be able to come up for more later. Otherwise ask away._**

 **To Christa: What happened to you after the bandits attacked you and Clementine in season 2.**

"What do you think?" Christa said bitterly.

"That's not an answer, bitch." said Lee.

 **hey meesa taken offensa to that messa not that bombad messa has fans meesa isn't bombad enough to shoot innocent people like a dumbbutt!**

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! DROP IT!" said Nick.

"Never. He got you good...dumbbutt!" Clementine snickered.

 **Carlos : I rather Doctor Nick from the Simpson or Dr Hartman from Family guy to by my doctor before you.**

"My dad's a..."

"Stop lying." said Clementine. "Your dad is a quack!"

 **okay..hey duck gill I gotta favor to ask you boys anyway there are no bathrooms in that room there and the video is on niagara falls do me a solid and take these camera's and record clem for me once she starts needing to use the bathroom I'll give you you're own pizza place in return and if clem wets herself I'll send you a copy of the video's hahaha! (quickly gives both boys the camera's and shoves them in the movie room and barricade's the door with bricks) phone rings- hello oh hey spring trap yeah I need ya to pick me up like now quickly! (a purple car drives up and inside it is spring trap from five nights at freddy's I hop in and the car speeds off running nick over) spring trap: oh no I hit my favorite character from the walking dead! (runs over nick again) spring trap: I am so so sorry please forgive me and I think you're awesome! (drives off running sarah over) spring trap: I meant to hit her though hahahahaha!**

 _ **Springtrap?! O_O That guy plagued my nightmares for the longest! BTW yeah I the animatronics are the scariest part of FNAFs. I don't care what anyone says.**_

 ** _Anyways, Clem is gonna be pissed and she's going to take it out on Duck and Gill. Mostly Duck. YOU SAVAGE! XD_**

"Time for another pizza and the first one hasn't even came yet!" said Lee sighing.

"Give me that!" said Carley. "Geez Lee!"


	16. Chapter 16

**To Carley: did you have a crush on Lee at the motor inn?**

"Of course she did. You don't even have to ask that!" said Lee just as Carley opened her mouth.

"Last time I checked, your name isn't Carley." she said rolling her eyes.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then there ya go then."

 **To Kenny: has Lee ever told you a secret if he has tell us**

"Once. He said Christa might be a bitch, but she's, in his words, 'sexy as fuck' and asked me if Omid would let him hit. I then told him Omid would smack the shit out of him to which he responded Omid couldn't touch him with his dinosaur arms."

"Don't give me that look, Omid!" said Lee. "You know you couldn't touch me if you tried."

 **To Lee: Straight up, I would love to see a short clip of you where someone puts Jarl Bulgruffs clothes on you and plays Jarl Ballin'... I think it would suit you well. Anyways, if you could have a harem of three bitches, who would be those bitches, and who would be the main bitch?**

"Duh. Lilly, Shel, and Ben, duh." said Lee.

"I'm not a..."

"Shel would be my main bitch because she looks the best." said Lee.

 ** _I would love to see that too. If I knew how to mod and/or do model swaps correctly, I'd do it. XD_**

 **To Kenny: Jane ain't shit but a hoe with tricks! Anyways, on a scale from one to ten, how much did you relish in killing Jane? Because straight up, I loved watching you do it.**

"Damn right she is. I'd say 9 mostly because the bitch didn't suffer." said Kenny. "Then again we did leave her to turn. Nah still a 9."

 ** _Personally I enjoyed watching that bitch die. She's really fucking stupid. Neither her or Kenny had to die to be honest, but Jane had to talk shit and get killed. She deserved to die for putting a miracle baby in danger (I say miracle baby cuz he survived the cold like he was a polar bear). If there's a chance to kill her off in Season 3, TT will have my respect. Who puts a baby in a car with all that snow? Small children can freeze to death like that. I'm also pretty pissed you could kill Kenny, but not her. Why not her? Leaving her behind ain't doing shit but leaving her alive and alone! It's not like she committed suicide later! If I did want Kenny dead, I'd kill him after Jane and go off alone. She's better off alone than with Jane if I wanted Kenny dead._**

 **To Vanilla Ice: Your hair just isn't as nice as it used to be. Here, *gives you hair gel* we need you to perform Ice Ice Baby tonight. Beware though, the crowd you'll attract with the sound might seem a bit dead. *Wink* *Wink* Get it?**

"Ha ha. Very funny. My hair is just fine!" said Nick bitterly. "And I'm not singing!"

"Oh come on, Nick." said Clementine. "I think you have a nice voice. It's not as bad you would think."

"Shut up!" Nick hissed.

 **To Kenny: How much pussy does your beard drown in?**

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Kenny.

"Plenty." said Lee. "If Kenny wasn't married or had a girlfriend or a temper, I'm pretty sure he'd have bitches on the daily!"

 **To Carlos: Beautiful girls, all over the world. Walkers could be chasing, but their time would be wasted; they got nothing on Sarah, baby. Nothing on Sarah, baby. Oh wait... They already chased her down. Sorry, too soon?**

"Of course it is!" said Carlos. "It'll always be too soon!"

 **Ben...You have your dick back...and you gotta fuck Molly and 69 wiht her DEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Im so sorry If Im a werido...**

"He's not touching me with that elephant dick." said Molly.

"Forever a virgin." said Lee.

 **Because of all of Nick screw-up, Negan Iron's have of Nick face**

"Heh, BURN!" Clementine giggled

"Go to hell!" said Nick.

 **Its a Joke because Maggie's and Negan's voice actors are playing batman parents in the movie.**

"Man I wish I could see Batman." pouted Glenn.

"Oh please, Superman's where it's at!" said Lee.

"Oh please. Superman's overpowered as hell!" said Glenn.

"Well Batman sucks ass! He's nothing but an angsty little emo bitch!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since he rolled out of his mother's pussy!"

"His parents died!"

"There's no need to be a baby about it though." said Lee. The two then started defending their favorite super heros while insulting the other's.

 **springtrap: drives up and calls gill over. So did you get the videos**

Gill secretly gives Springtrap video.

 **also here's a pizza for Lee and a pepsi say why is duck in that bush there (Pulls duck by the hair only it is just his severed head) OH GEEZ! (throws the head) DID CLEMENTINE DO THAT!? I better get out of here (drives off running Kenny over shaving his beard off as well)**

"OH SHIT! CALL THE DOCTOR STAT! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE KENNY'S BEARD!"

"FUCK MY BEARD! MY SON..."

"FUCK YOUR SON!"

"No pizza this time?" Carley couldn't help but to smirk at him.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, CARLEY!" Lee dialed the hospital. "WE NEED A SURGEON! THIS MAN HAS NO BEARD. Hello? Hello? Heeeelloooooo? Shit. I know how to fix this. Someone deal with Duck."

"APRIL FOOLS!" Duck jumped out of nowhere.

"Shit." said Lee. "I was hoping she did kill you."

"How much did she piss herself?" Nick was eager to know. All the times she had embarrassed him and harassed him, he wanted to know something about her.

"She held on surprisingly." said Gill.

"I would have peed all over the place if it was me." said Duck.

"Me too. All that water rushing made me wanna pee and I didn't have to. Anyways, she would have lasted..."

"But then we started cracking jokes and tickling her." said Duck.

"Then she peed a little and then started chasing us around until she caught Duck and for a second she looked like she wanted to kill him. Then he pushed her stomach."

"I never thought I'd see her get that mad before. She peed on herself and then grabbed a bottle and began beating us with it." Duck rubbed the back of his head. "Who knew an empty bottle could hurt so much?"

"Do that shit again and your head will end up in the bushes!" Clementine had just come back after a bath and a change of clothes.

 **To Clementine what scares you to most and you can't say the walkers**

"I wasn't going to say walker, cuz that shit's not scary...okay they are, but they aren't my biggest fear." said Clementine. "It's gotta be spiders and ghosts. Mainly ghosts because there isn't much you can do about them I think. I also don't like scary movies either."

"I don't know." said Nick. "You look like you would enjoy Saw."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?"

 **Nick is my favorite character**

"Thank you!" said Nick glad someone wasn't insulting him.

 **Not you, the Nick from Fear the walking dead.**

"You fucking tease!"

"Funny, I thought that was reserved for Sarah whenever she put's her..."

Sarah came from behind her and slapped her hands over Clementine's mouth to keep her form talking. She wiggled a cookie in front of her and Clementine grabbed it and ate it once Sarah removed her hands. Whatever she was about to say was quickly forgotten.

 **Clem, I think you get along great with Negan, who both have dark sense of humor, love bully people. Love killing walkers and hurting people.**

"I'm not that big of a fan of killing walkers." said Clementine. "However I am a fan of hurting people. Oh and I do like putting walker parts on people. I remember this one time..."

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea? Won't he be really mad at us?" Sarah said nervously._

 _"Oh please." Clementine said grinning. "He knows what day this is...or rather he should! He'll be fine! It's not like this is going to kill him!"_

 _"If you're sure..."_

 _*THE NEXT MORNING*_

 _As Clementine and Sarah were eating breakfast while little AJ was napping in his crib. Kenny was off getting firewood and Nick was in bed, too tired from his shift looking after the baby. Suddenly a loud girlish scream shook the house. Clementine and Sarah choked on their cereal. Nick came downstairs in his boxers and t-shirt screaming bloody murder. It was then followed by Alvin crying like a, well, baby cuz that's what he is and thumping down the stairs._

 _"Nick, what's wrong?" said Clementine. "Did you see your face in the mirror and realize how ugly you were?"_

 _"THERE WAS A FUCKING ZOMBIE IN MY FUCKING BED!" yelled Nick._

 _"What? How did it get in here? Did it bite you?" said Clementine with false worry._

 _"I-I don't know. I would have felt it!" Nick ran his fingers through his hair._

 _"What's goin' on in here? Are the girls okay?" Kenny shouted._

 _"We're fine." Clementine called from the kitchen._

 _"Thank God. Wait, then what happened then?" asked Kenny. "I heard one of you girls screaming."_

 _"Actually that was Nick." Nick turned red while Kenny coughed trying to cover up a laugh._

 _"Well let's uh have a look at this walker." they all went upstairs into Nick's room. Indeed there was a walker in his bed. Kenny poked it with a broom stick._

 _"It's dead. Did you kill it?"_

 _"No. Now that I think about it, it didn't move when I woke...Clementine..."_

 _"APRIL FOOLS, CHUMP! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Clementine laughed loudly and ran downstairs._

 _"'GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Nick chased after her._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Ah the memories." said Clementine with a dreamy look **in her eyes.**

"Dick." said Nick.

 **have a question for Nick, Luke, Lee, Kenny, and Clem..**

 **WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?**

"Well excuse us if these are the only shoes available! We can't just go in the shoe store and grab a new pair of shoes when we want to!" said Clementine.

"Yeah, you ass!" said Lee. "We're lucky these fit."

"Hell you'd be lucky if they last." said Luke while Nick nodded in agreement.

 **To Sarah have you ever been extremely pissed off before at someone and who was it**

"Nick when he slipped in the wrong hole." said Clementine.

"I've got to say Carver after he made my dad hit me." said Sarah. "I'm glad Kenny killed him. By that I mean bashed his head in."

"Praise the lord! This girl gets it!" said Clementine. "I'm glad some people have some sense!"

 **To Kenny, did you actually shit in Mike, Jane, and Bonnie's cereal?**

"I wish I had." said Kenny. "The little fucker deserved to die and they do too! The least I could do was shit in their food!"

 **In response to Chapter 14 question 7 about the story "Letting Her Go": Luke didn't want Clementine dating because he was just being overprotective and he thought she was to young (Even though she was 15). Plus Sarah's the one who blew the secret by accidentally telling Luke that Clem and Tommy kissed. Just thought I'd clear that up as to why Luke grounded Clementine.**

"Luke can still suck an egg!" said Clementine. "As a matter of fact, I would have tied him up and fucked Tommy while looking dead in his eyes! I really can't say shit about Sarah. I would have slipped and told too."

"That's disturbing." said Luke.

 **To Clementine: Would you rather eat pizza and play video games, or have a harem?**

"Probably a harem." said Clementine.

 **To Everyone: If the first city you try to rebuild happens to be Vegas, what shows will you start up to try and attract people to the city? (Omid, we already know what you'll be doing, so you don't have to answer.)**

"Open up a whore house." Lee got slapped by Carley. "I mean a garden store and maybe a school."

"I'd open a whore house." said Clementine. "I've got plans. BIG plans."

"A comic book store." said Duck.

"A water park." said Gill.

"Do you want me to smack you?" said Clementine glaring at Gill.

 **To both Sarah and Clementine I think Season 2 of the game should have been different like for example don't you think Sarah should have been the one protecting Clementine not the other way around**

"Well it kind of does, but then again Clementine knows a bit more than me." said Sarah.

"Only how to defend myself." said Clementine. "If only you had more time to become blood thirsty."

"That's a horrible thing!" said Carlos and Luke.

"Nope, it's a good thing." said Lee.

 **And one last Thing here Clem have this bag (hands bag to Clementine) it has my dog's poop pee throw up and diareeha in it have fun ( Laughs Evilly and walks away)**

"I'll save this for later!" said Clementine grinning evilly.

"Oh shit. You've done it now!" said Luke.

"'This is not going to end well considering who she gets this shit from." said Christa shifting her eyes towards Lee.

"Use it wisely, young one." said Lee ignoring Christa in an ancient master voice.

"I will, Master Lee!" said Clementine.

 **To Duck: I dare you to kiss Clementine.**

"Uh..." Duck looked at Clementine. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" said Lee smiling.

"It wasn't...but she peed on herself. It just made it a little harder."

"'YOU FUCKER!" Clementine smacked him across the face. "YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF IT!"

She jumped on him and beat the shit of him. Lee just shook his head. "You could have got somewhere, but you fucked up, kid. Ya fucked up!"

 **To Ben: Here, *Hands a box of chocolate chip cookies.* Go give them to Clementine.**

"Uh here." said Ben handing her the cookies.

"Thanks. I could use it after Duck being a dick." said Clementine munching on her cookies.

 **To Vanilla Ice: When was the last time you did something nice for Sarah?! She works all day to make your boner happy, and when was the last time you worked hard for her?! Here, *hands Ice a few bikinis.* The stripper pole is in the next room, go model these outfits for your girlfriend!**

"LONG DAY IN HELL!" said Nick blushing. "I'm not putting this...HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Lee and Clementine jumped on top of him and tied him up. After tying him up, the two ran off to the room with the stripper pole. Sarah remained calm about it. "I'd better get in there and make sure they don't hurt him."

A few seconds later, Lee was tossed out on his back and Clem on her ass, both looking surprised. "Who knew that girl was that strong?"

"The power of the boner." said Lee. "Or in this case, the power of the wet pussy."

 **to Clementine for my walking dead gravity falls fanfic I plan on giving you a boyfriend but for it to work I need to know how do you act around someone you have a crush on keep it PG if you don't mind**

 **Bill Cipher: you're pairing her with me aren't you?**

 **me:Heck no it wouldn't work out considering**

 **Bill: oh right yeah.. do I still get to destroy wellington?**

 **me: of course.**

"I get all nervous." said Clementine. "I started playing with my fingers and my heart starts beating fast, my face gets all hot, and I really can't look them in the eyes sometimes. But those are only if I don't know them very well. Otherwise my face just turns a little red and I get nervous and don't know what to say out of fear of sounding stupid."

"That's so sweet!" said Sarah.

"That's kind of cute." said Luke.

"Say that again, mother fuckers!" said Clementine pulling out a small knife. "I dare you both."


	17. Chapter 17

**Negan's shoves his fist up Nick's ass as use him as human dummy.**

"Oh please. Somebody does that on the daily already." said Clementine. "Ain't nothin' new."

 **Stop picking on Nick its not his fault he so stupid his mom probably did butch of crack and another drugs when she pregnant with him as well as drop him lot.**

"You poor baby." said Clementine petting Nick as if he was a little bunny. "You poor little baby girl uh boy."

"My mother wasn't on drugs and stop petting me!" said Nick slapping away Clementine's hand.

"You're right...she was probably drinking crack and drug and sniffing paint." said Clementine.

 **Kenny, what would you do if Duck 2.0 in the abandoned mansion's attic was alive?**

"We would have taken him in." said Kenny. "We can't just leave a little kid behind."

 **Reggie : Who are the Wish Master Prismo, grate my wish**

"I can't grant wishes. If I could, I wouldn't be dead." said Reggie.

 **Clementine : did know that Reggie is secretly Wish Master Prismo from adventure time.**

"If that's true then why didn't he wish that Carver didn't kill him?" said Clementine.

"Maybe he was too busy shitting himself." said Lee.

"Had to be." she then gasped. "I KNOW! MAYBE IN ORDER TO GRANT WISHES HE HAS TO RUB HIS BALD HEAD WITH BOTH HANDS AND HE CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S ONLY GOT 1 ARM!"

 **To Alvin Jr.: On a scale from one to ten, how pointless is me asking you a question?**

"About a 5." said Alvin Jr in a voice very similar to Lee's. Everybody stared at Lee.

"What? I didn't say that."

"Suuuuuuure." said everybody

 **In your schools sex Ed class, would you merely show your students porn or give them a live demonstration of sex?**

"Well I'm sure Carley wouldn't let me, so I'd just have to show them some porn. Preferably of the creampie kind." said Lee.

"Not if I can help it!" said Carley. "I'd handle the sex ED. I'm sure I can go one hour without mentioning creampies or any of that shit that's inappropriate."

"Fine, but at the end of the lesson I'd sneak them some porn to check out."

 **To Carley: If you and Lee had had a baby, it would have been so cute! Oh! And then Clementine could have raised him or her! Tell me, what would the name have been if it were a boy, and what would it have been had it been a girl? Also, I'd like to hear Lee's answer to this as well.**

"For a boy...hm...I don't know. Edward would sound nice."

"Edward? Like that bitch from Twilight?" Lee frowned in disapproval. "If we're going to name our baby after someone from that shitty book series, we're going to name him Jacob."

"I'm not naming him after him. I actually like that name." said Carley. "Anyways, I'm not too fond of that name. What about Thomas?"

"Like the creepy train? NEXT!"

"What are you...how about Tom?"

"Like that little bald headed fucker that wears the same shit in almost every episode? NEXT!"

"Well how about..."

"We're not naming our baby after that asshole!"

"...Lee."

"Oh...well there can only be one." said Lee.

"Well what are your choices?"

"How about Craig?"

"I'm not feeling it."

"Okay, what about Carl?"

"Maybe."

"We'll come back to it. What about April for a girl?"

"Nah. Not too fond of the month. How about Grace?" asked the brunette after a few seconds.

"It'd be too ironic if she was clumsy." said Lee.

"Oh right...okay how about Alice?"

"So she can wonder around the land? No way. Kimberly?"

"I like the name Kimberly." said Carley. "How about Bruce for a boy?"

"That's fine...as long as he isn't an angsty little bitch."

"BATMAN ISN'T ANGSTY!" shouted Glenn.

 **To Clementine: Have you ever read A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin? I think you'd like it.**

"Isn't that from Lord of the Rings?" asked Clementine.

"No I think it's Harry Potter." said Lee.

"Whatever it is, it sounds long and boring. Maybe Sarah read it."

 **To Sarah: You know what I think is weird? How alike you and Sarita look. Literally, if you told me that Sarita was your mother, I'd believe you. It makes me curious, and so I ask this one question of you. What happened to your real mom?**

"She's adopted! I heard it from the grape vine." blurted out Clementine.

"She's lying. My real mother's dead." said Sarah. "She died when I was a baby after she had me."

"Or maybe Carlos shot her and her body's in the basement freezer."

"We don't have a basement."

"Well the attic then."

"Anyways, I don't think we look alike...do we?"

 **To Molly: Have you ever heard of the song 'Molly' by Emily Kinney? Or 'Molly' by Wiz Khalifa? Straight up, whenever I hear SIRI start to sing the chorus, I think of you. Anyways, what made you choose the name Hilda for your climbing axe?**

"I've never heard of those. I choice the name because it sounded cool." said Molly. "I heard it from somewhere. I can't remember where though, but the name stuck."

 **If you could be a Star Wars character, who would you be? Oh! And on a scale from one to ten, how much do you wanna bang Anakin Skywalker? Before he became Vader that is.**

"I don't know. Probably either Darth Vader or Obi Won." said Clementine. "As for the other part, an 8. Mostly because I really want a piece of Obi Won."

 **To Katja: I'm so sorry for your loss. I saw you and Kenny's wedding picture; I saw that he had a beard back then. I know it must be hard for you to move on from losing that great beard once again, but I hope you can wait until it grows back. Anyways, what's Kenny's most redeeming quality? His dick, or his beard?**

"I'd have to say the other thing." said Katjaa after being in deep thought.

"What? I thought you loved my beard."

"I hated it honestly. It was kind of ugly and it itched like crazy. I don't even like beards much to be honest, but you liked it so it stayed. I tried getting rid of it once, but I failed. Luckily I was able to get rid of it permanently."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that time when Duck was a baby and shaved your beard in your sleep?"

"Yeah. It was the best beard I ever had."

"That was me."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?! THAT BEARD WAS PERFECTION! I NEVER GREW A BEARD AFTER THAT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS DUCK! IT WAS _**YOU** _ WHO SHAVED IT OFF!"

"I'll never regret it." said Katjaa. "It had to go. At least you kept your mustache though. It stayed because I allowed it and it's better than that beard!"

 **To Kenny: *Sob* Your beard...I-It's gone! I-I don't know what else I have to live for!**

"It'll grow back. Slowly but surely." said Kenny. "I'll miss it too. May an even finer one grow back in it's place."

 **Ben: Man, your dick is scaring away all the bitches! If you ever wanna lose your virginity, I'll help you out with that problem when it rises. Get it? ;)**

"Uh...well uh...I don't know what to say..." Ben seemed a little shocked.

"He's probably just surprised someone wants to fuck him." said Lee. "He's used to his hand doing all the fucking."

"Shut up Lee!" he blushed.

 **To Clementine: So, what type' weird shit does your whore house handle?**

"Bondage, spanking, cleveland steamers, fisting...well just about any other crazy shit you can think of naturally." said Clementine. "Maybe a bit of cross dressing, slave-master shit, and creampie extravaganzas every Monday. We also would have a suggestion box in case people want some stuff added in."

 **To Rebecca, what would you do if you figured out that Jane left your baby in the car, all alone? (You said Molly, but I'm assuming you meant Jane)**

"If she did do something as stupid as that, I'd kill her if I was still alive." said Rebecca. "Small children can die in hot weather and cold weather in a car. We're lucky he survived being born."

 **To Christa and Clementine, what happened to the baby?**

"It died." said Christa.

"May you rest in peace...and just be happy you've gone on to not have a bitch as a mother!" said Lee.

 **To Lee: were you annoying as a kid and teenager?**

"More like lady's man." said Lee.

"Then you were annoying then." said Kenny.

"You jealous that I have a great voice?"

"Not really."

"You oughta be."

 **To Kenny: pick 2 people in the room to have a three some with but you can't pick katjaa or Sarita**

"I wouldn't have a 3 some with anybody!"

"Oh please Kenny. You know you'd wanna get with this and maybe that." Lee pointed at Ben.

"Leave me out of this!"

 **To Carley: do you have any siblings?**

"I have younger sister." said Carley.

"Oh?" Lee raised a brow.

"Don't even think about it, Lee!" said Carley glaring at him.

 **to Clementine Kenny and Lee since you three are the main walking dead characters in my fanfic idea I thought I should ask do you have any ideas on what should happen this applys to Mistyxkisame as well if you have any advice or ideas I'm still new to fanfiction.**

"I've got about 40." said Lee. "All of which involve me fucking the shit out of every woman in I come across."

"That's a horrible idea!" said Kenny.

"Nobody wants a story about beard worship either...okay I do, but that's besides the point." said Lee.

"Write about the downfall of Carver and the up rise of Clementine making slaves out of the little bitches and hoes in Carver's camp." said Clementine.

"I still like my idea about women fighting over me and beard worship."

"I like my idea of taking over a camp. I'd make a good leader."

"More like dictator." said Luke.

"What's pa-ta-tor?" said Clementine.

"DICTATOR."

"No need to be rude."

 ** _Personally I don't know what to tell you. If you want to do a Walking Dead fanfic, you can do a "What if...?" story. Like what if Lee lived? What if Omid was still alive? What would happen if Lilly stayed with Lee and the others? You could do one based around a pairing or something. If you want, you can PM me and we can co-write one together or discuss some ideas._**


	18. Chapter 18

**To lee: what made you well you? (What I mean is horny)**

"What made me the man I am today...IS YO MAMA! Just kidding. I don't know." said Lee. "I believe I came out of the womb awesome."

"I wouldn't call you that. What they said is more on the nose." said Kenny.

"Well fuck you. Well if you want an honest answer, I'd say it's when I meant Matthew. He showed me the ways of the world and I'll always thank him for that." said Lee.

"Where is he now? I wanna meet him!" said Clementine.

"I don't know. Dead, a walker, alive...the possibilties are endless." said Lee.

to Carley: have you met Lee's brother before?

"No I haven't. If he's anything like his older brother, I can't say I'd want to." said Carley.

 **To /MistyxKisame: can you include Lee's brother in this series?**

 ** _I don't see why not._**

 **To all adult Female character, If you all found Negan's community and he offer you a choice to be with Negan and have a nice bed to sleep in, hot meals every day and medicine for free, or being with your husband/boy friend/alone and have to work your ass off every day for barely any cold food, barely any medicine and have to sleep on the cold hard ground.**

"I don't have a boyfriend, so I'd be in." said Molly.

"I'd take it." said Carley.

"CARLEY! YOU HEARTLESS SAVAGE!" said Lee in shock.

"I was just kidding, Lee."

"Oh...well in that case you'd be a fool!"

"What?! Make up your mind!"

"I sounds tempting, but there's no way I'd leave Omid." said Christa.

"Yeah, because the little midget would die from being a little lonely." said Lee.

"It sounds like a good deal." said Lilly. "I don't see anything wrong with it seeing as I'm not married."

"I wouldn't refuse it either. Sounds better than sleeping on the ground." said Jane. "Besides you could probably sneak a few to your husband or boyfriend some medicine if he needed it."

"I'd rather stay back with Alvin." said Rebecca.

"OH PLEASE! HISTORY WOULD REPEAT ITSELF!" blurted out Clementine.

"YEAH YA DUMB HO!" agreed Lee.

 **to Mistyxkisame Thank you for the ideas I will think about some of those but it may be a while before I make a walking dead fanfic because I have a few projects I'm working on and thank you for the offer on the PM thing but I don't know how to do that yet.**

 ** _I'll tell you how. Login and go to the profile page of the person you want to PM. Then click PM that is above the picture on the person's profile picture. It should have an image of an evelope on it. It's in front of Follow and Favorite. Just click on it, put the subject, and write a message, and then just send it. Or if you want, I could send you a message and you can respond to it._**

 **to Lee why in the name of telltale games didn't you throw ben off the train when he told you what he did if I were you I would of tossed him off the train and say the walkers got him he's worse than nick!**

"I was going to, but then two words crossed my mind...HUMAN SHIELD." said Lee.

 **to clementine for your house thing coughthatwillneverhappencough you forgot omorashi (smirk)**

"I heard that, you snake in the grass." said Clementine. "But what the hell is omorashi? It sounds delicious! Is it when you put food on people and eat it off them or is it actual food?"

Lee quickly whispered what it was in her ear. She made a face. "The hell?"

 **if you don't know what that is ask duck and gill to carlos DIEEEE (shoots carlos in the face with a bazooka)**

"HAHAHAHA!" Clementine laughed at Carlos. "Wait...oh you fucker!"

 **To Clementine: A Song of Ice and Fire is a set of books revolving a medieval world. I won't get into too much detail, but there's sex, titties, dragons, death, blood, and a shit ton of gore mixed together, with a wagon full of wisdom here and there, which is why I suggested it to you. Anyways, if you ever find one of the books, be sure to Not throw it away.**

"Why didn't you say so!?" said Clementine. "Blood? Gore? That sounds awesome! If I ever get hold of one, I'm definitely going to read it!"

"Thanks a lot. Now she's going to learn even more shit once she finds it." said Nick.

"Sarah, you're a bookworm!" said Clementine. "Get to searching!"

"I'm not a blood hound!" said Sarah.

 **To Lee: What's your favorite sex song?**

"Colt 45." said Lee.

 **To Kenny: What's your favorite revenge song.**

"I can't think of one at the moment." said Kenny. "I don't think I know one."

 **To Nick: Tell me, how do you like your knuckle sandwiches? In a combo, or just one thick slab of knuckle sandwich all at once? (Imagine I was talking like an Italian mobster.)**

"I'd rather not have have it at all. But if I have to choose, the second option." said Nick.

 **To The Motor Inn group: I think the song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together is rather fitting for you guys, wouldn't you agree?**

"That's a bit cruel when you think about it." said Katjaa.

"Hell no we're not getting back together! Most of us died!" said Lee. "Only Kenny and Clementine reunited to be honest."

"I agree with Katjaa." said Carley. "That is a bit cruel."

"Hell yeah it is, but is the truth." said Clementine.

"She's right about that." said Kenny. "It's sad, but it's the truth."

"Pretty much." said Lilly.

 **To Gill and Duck: I dare you to be Clementine's slaves for today. In fact, screw a regular dar! I do hereby TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!**

"WHAT?!" said Duck and Gill in unison.

"I'm not doing that!" said Duck.

"She dared us...TRIPLE DOG DARED US!" said Gill. "We gotta do it."

"Aw man."

"Don't worry you don't have to be my slaves..." said Clementine. When they sighed in relief, she smirked. "...TODAY."

"What?!" they said again in unison.

"I need to get a whip, chariot, some hot sauce, green paint, and some bunny ears..." Clementine then began mumbling under breath and writing some things down.

 **Bonnie: Do you backstab everyone and everything you see? And you're an idiot for that lake scene, Luke would be alive if it weren't for your whiny ass.**

PS. I wish Dee killed you.

"I don't back stab people! Anyways, I was trying to save Luke." said Bonnie. "If I had known..."

"I should have shot your ass." said Clementine. "I wish that bitch had killed you, whoever she is."

 ** _On a side note, if you want, you CAN kill Bonnie. When you're supposed to break the ice, don't do anything. She will drown because the hole you made trying to free is the same one she comes through...I think. If that's not the same hole you made, she does die if you just sit there and don't try helping Luke. So if you hate Bonnie, don't make a hole in the ice._**

 **Hey guys you know that song "Lost Boy" by Ruth B well I switched some of the words and made it about Clementine and The Walking Dead. This isn't all of it but I can't put the whole song into a comment. Here you go.**

 **I am a lost girl from Walking hanging out with Luke and Nick. And when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Carver then. "Run, run, little girl," they say to me. Away from all of reality**

 **The Walking Dead is home to lost girls like me.**

 **And lost girls like me aren't free.**

 **The Walking Dead is home to lost girls like me.**

 **And lost girls like me aren't free."**

"Not bad. That 'lost girls like me aren't free' was on the nose." said Clementine. "Those assholes kept bossing me around, so fuck no I wasn't free. Plus I still have no fucking clue what state I'm in, so yeah I am a bit lost...I'm also lost without Lee to guide me away from assholes!"

 **to lee bad boys bad boys watcha gonna do watcha gonna do when they comin for you**

"My response? Fuck the police coming straight from the underground! A bad ass got it bad cause I'm brown!" said Lee.

"You got arrested because you killed someone." pointed out Carley.

"Oh...well uh, fuck you then!"

( **a purple car drives up and me and springtrap step out) me: so clementine how did it go did duck and nick visit painsville hehehe well nick did cause springtrap ran him over but besides that.**

 **springtrap: (looks at kenny) woah you look like my ex girlfriend before she grew a beard and dumped me what happend?**

 **me: so gill great job filming would you like to try again? what do you think clemen-(gets gun pointed at face) ahh! wh...what are you...d..doing!?**

 **springtrap: hey nick can I have your autograph?**

 **me:dude a little help here!?**

 **springtrap: not now I'm getting an autograph from my hero!**

"Say your prayers, mother fucker." said Clementine. "I hope you're ready to see heaven...hey where'd Nick go?"

"He fucking ran." said Lee. "That guy's scary as fuck!"

 **To Kenny you really bought that a baby shaved your beard off yeah katjaa he's a keeper NOT!**

"Of course I did! I didn't Katjaa would go after it!" said Kenny. "Duck kept pulling on it, so I just assumed he shaved it off after watching me trim my beard!"

 **To clementine would you like to have a jet pack I'm working on one and I need someone to test it**

"YES!" said Clementine. "SO I CAN PICK UP NICK AND DROP HIM OFF A CLIFF ONLY TO CATCH HIM, SO HELL YEAH!"

 **To Luke aka Kenny's copy put a sock in it!**

"I'm not a copy of Kenny!" said Luke. "We're not even the same!"

"Yeah!" agreed Clementine. "Kenny's way better than that loser! Kenny doesn't out his dick before people!"

 **Ben, YOU HAVE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY!**

"That's none of your..."

"No he hasn't. Poor fool." said Lee patting the teen on the head.

 **Negan to Nick about his mom death "Oh don't be a such a fucking crybaby the fucking world ended everyone's mother is dead you pussy "**

"Well not really." said Clementine. "Out there somewhere, somebody's mom is still alive. Nick can mourn if he wants to."

This surprised Nick. "I'd never thought you'd say something like that."

"APRIL FOOLS...I know I'm late shut up. HE'S RIGHT! STOP CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AND MAN THE FUCK UP!"

 **to clementine if you could have a pokemon what would you have in my opinion you would probably do well with a seviper.**

"A squirtle because they're so cute! Besides, the last evolution is pretty cool" said Clementine. "Or maybe a Charmander! I don't really like snakes to be honest."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the thing. I did it again. Instead of updating chapter 20, I updated chapter 19 instead. So yeah that's why they're so much alike. This time I didn't have a back up so it's gone possibly forever (aka chapter 19's gone forever). So last chapter was supposed to be this chapter. Just letting you guys know.**

* * *

 **Hey! He- *trips onto the floor* sorry about that. Which one of you motherfuckers ate my donut? Fuck this *spawns Randell* have fun fuckers. *POOF***

"I did!" Clementine threw a cup of hot coffee at Randell.

 **Luke a wimp he won't kill people.**

"How does that make _me_ a wimp?" said Luke.

"It makes you a wimp because yo mama." said Clementine.

"That makes no sense."

 **Nick are you Homophobic cause you killed a Gay guy.**

"How was I supposed to know he was gay?!" said Nick. "And I didn't shoot him because of that! I didn't even know the guy!"

"That bullet got to know him pretty good though!" Clementine cracked up.

"That's a good one!" Lee and Clementine high fived.

 **Clem its probably a good ldea the Nick didn't changing Aj, cause Nick would fuck it up.**

"Well someone has to change him when Kenny's gone!" said Clementine. "And it ain't gonna be me or Sarah all the time."

"Well it's not gonna be me all the time either!" said Nick. "Have you seen the shit that kid has!?"

"That's why you need to man up and change him!"

"You could too!"

"I'm a little girl! Boys should change boy's pampers! Not little cutie pies like me!"

 **Rebecca, How little Carver jr doing.**

"He's doing fine and his name is Alvin not Carver!" said Rebecca insulted.

"Nah, Carver sounds right." said Clementine. "May he grow up and not be an asshole...unless he wants to be like me."

 **To Bradford,do you think carley's attractive?**

"Uh...I can't confirm or deny that." said Bradford glancing at Lee.

"That's right. Keep that mouth shut!" said Lee giving the "I'm watching you" gesture.

 **To carley,how did annoying lee go? What happened later on?**

"It went well...until he slapped me. Then I kicked his ass."

"You kept blowing in my damn ear! I hate that shit!" said Lee. "Plus you were poking me!"

 **To lee, I miss ya man.**

"I'd miss me too." said Lee grinning.

 **Nick you don't have balls, or just like Alvin and Omid now.**

"I do so!"

"Wanna see 'em!?" asked Clementine.

"Will you stop doing that?!" said Nick.

 **Carver's your tongue is now glued to Alvin's asshole**

 ** _(Human Centipede anyone? LOL)_**

"Shit!" Alvin grunted.

"LITERALLY!" Clementine burst out laughing. "TASTE THE SHITBOW BITCH!"

"MY RIBS!" laughed Lee as he laughed.

"TAKE A DUMP IN HIS MOUTH!" Sarah then slapped her hands over her mouth. Everybody just stared at her. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! DO IT ALVIN!" yelled Clementine.

 **Question 1:I show up to the party. "So what... how does this thing work? Are we all just in the same room answering these stupid questions?"**

 **Right when everyone is about to answer the lights turn off and it's pitch black. A scream is heard. The lights turn back on and Doug is now gone. "Someone among us is a murderer." Who do you suspect it is?**

 **Question 2:Seriously though, is everyone just in the same room together answering these questions?**

"IT WAS CARLEY! SHE DID IT!" said Lee.

"Lee what the hell?!" said Carley. "How do I know it wasn't you?"

"Because I uh...well it was Kenny then because Doug wanted to touch the booty of Katjaa!"

"That was you and what the hell would I have again him? I barely knew him!" said Kenny.

"Then it was Lilly!" said Lee. "She's mad because he poisoned Larry."

"Now you're just pointing fingers!" said Lilly. "When did he ever poison my dad?"

"The fuck should I know?!"

"If anything it's Lee!" said Kenny. "It's always the one pointing fingers!"

"And maybe it's the one who nobody would suspect! DUCK! Wait no, he's too stupid..."

"I think you mean the one who nobody suspects that seems like couldn't or wouldn't do it. Someone who's too innocent...LIKE SARAH!"

"I didn't do it!" said Sarah.

"LIES!" said Clementine. "HAUL HER ASS AWAY."

"I didn't do anything! If anything **_you_ ** probably did!" said Sarah.

"Bullshit! Do you honestly think it was me? I can't drag a...wait I kind of can but Doug's a lot bigger! I can't drag him! What if it was Carver?"

"Because he's a fourth of a human centipede right now." said Sarah.

"How do you know what that is?" asked Lee.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, I think I hear my dad calling me." Sarah left the room.

"But he's right...GET HER ASS!" Clementine and Lee ran off after her.

"By the way to answer your question, yep! We all are. Now if you'll excuse me..." Lee ran off with a pitch fork and Carlos took off after them.

 **To everybody, would you rather continue to fight walkers or aliens that have the ability to turn into fire, ice, thunder, or acid breathing dragons?**

"Walkers." said majority of the people in the room.

"Fuck that, I want acid breathing dragons." said Lee. "If I'm going out, I wanna go out with style and by the hands...well claws of a dragon!"

"I wanna ride one!" said Clementine.

"If you ever get in that situation and actually manage to ride one, I fear for us all." said Luke.

 **To Jane and Lee more like no beard ha! Ya know cause Kenny got his beard shaved off.**

"May his beard rest in piece." said Lee.

"He looks a mess without it." said Jane. "I kind of miss it."

"Because you wish you had one?"

"No because he looks like a freak without it."

"Much like the forest between your legs." said Kenny.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GOT 'EM!" laughed Lee and Clementine.

 **The Star wars prequels were the worsts things ever made by human expect for Nick.**

"What? I-I actually liked those!" said Lee.

"I'm not that shitty! Come one!" said Nick ignoring Lee for a second. "Wait you liked those?"

 **To everyone: I dare everyone to pick a partner and do seven minuets in heaven.**

"I know who's my partner is!" said Clementine. She jumped on Luke and dragged him into the closet. "Come on, Lukey Pookie!"

"What the..." Luke barley had time to say or do anything before she dragged him in. What next was a scream of pure horror. About 7 minutes later, she dragged him out revealing Luke inside of a stroller, in a baby diaper, a bib, and a baby hat.

"I hate you." he mumbled after spitting out the pacifier that was in his mouth.

The rest of the pairs: Alvin and Rebecca with Carver still on his ass.

Carley and Lee

Nick and Sarah

Jane and Luke (with baby garb still on since Clementine had glued it on him)

 **To clem: chocolate or ice cream**

"Ice cream duh!" said Clementine.

 **To MistyxKisame: have you watched the vampire diaries**

 _ **No. I've seen the books a long time ago and never bothered reading them. The only thing I've seen is a few commercials. I can't recall if they were for the books or not. It's been a while.**_

 **To bradford: what was Lee like as a kid**

"He was (and still is) an asshole!" said Bradford. "I straight up hated him as a kid. Well not really but I strongly disliked his attitude most of the time. He had his good days when he was nice, but the rest of his time he was either a troll or a dick!"

 **To lee: did your students like you**

"Most of them. I had a few that didn't like me. I couldn't help their girlfriends wanted me to hit it!" said Lee. "Otherwise my students liked me."

"Except that one kid you embarrassed the shit out of." said Bradford.

"He shouldn't have been at home masturbating then!" said Lee.

"How do you know that?"

"He accidentally, although I think the little faggot did it on purpose, sent me a video of him jacking off. I of course had to report the shit because I like my job." said Lee. "I can't help word got out afterwards."

"Yes you could! You told me that you sent it out to the local blabbers!" said Bradford.

"I hated the fucker anyways!" said Lee. "He deserved it after what he said about my dick!"

"Maybe he was right! It probably is small! Like your brain!"

"TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT MY THICKNESS!"

"NEVER!" The two brothers then argued back and forth with each other.

 **okay Clem here's the jetpack now this is just the prototype so be careful (Clementine shoots into the air flying all over the place smashes into a wall three times and then flies in a circle out of control)**

 **me: this can't be good (clementine then flies into everyone kicking Luke in the teeth and then the jetpack stops causing her to fall on top of nick and their lips touch)**

 **me: (takes picture) hey Sarah get in here!**

"What is...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sarah stared at the picture. Everybody and their mother jumped at Sarah actually cursing.

"Sarah, I...you see what happened was...Nick...the jet pack...out of control...I'm really...oh shit! YOU'RE ON YOUR ON PLAYA!" Clementine pushed Nick out of the way and took off running as Sarah kicked Nick in the throat and then went after Clementine.


	20. Chapter 20

**To Luke, would you rather end the life of 100 newborn puppies or 1 newborn baby with your bare hands?**

"That's a horrible question!" said Luke. "I guess 100 puppies."

"That is a horrible question...oh and SOMEBODY CALL PETA ON THIS BITCH!" said Clementine.

"What the hell did I do? Why don't you say something to that idiot?" asked Luke.

"Cuz I can't stand you, Skywalker!" said Clementine.

"Stop calling me that."

"Never."

 **To Carley , i dare you to have sex with lee**

Before Carley could say anything, "Of course she's going to. As a matter of fact, I should bend her over and..."

"Lee!" said Carley.

"...fuck her like a beast. What Carley?" she just glared at him.

"Nothing."

 **To lee, you are awesome and no one can deny that**

"Of course I am and those that do can choke on my dick!" said Lee proudly.

 **Nick stop lying everyone Knows Sarah has the balls in your relationship.**

 **Just like how Rebecca has the balls in her relationship with Alvin.**

 **And like how Christa has the balls in her relationship with Omid.**

 **Bottom line you Alvin and Omid are all pussy whip.**

"No I'm not!" said Nick, Omid, and Alvin in unison.

"Denial as expected!" said Clementine and Lee.

 **Nick looks like a shitty CGI character.**

"More like a 11 year old's shitty deviant art drawing that was drawn in fucking paint." said Lee. *

"I do not!" said Nick.

"Gary's mod then?" asked Clementine.

 **Clem : why do you call Luke (video game) after Skywalker. Luke Skywalker is cool, heroic, smart, brave etc but Luke (video game) is the opposite of all those things.**

"Because of his first name duh. That's the only reason I call him that." said Clementine. "Nicolas Cage= Nick, Skywalker = Luke. It's basic naming at its best...well averageness to be honest."

 **Nick Mother : Star wars The phantom menace was the biggest disappointment since my son.**

"Heh heh. Even your mother hates you Nick. Turns out what I said was a wish for her too." snickered Clementine.

"Imposter!" said Nick.

 **Kenny : Nick killed your friend Matthew.**

"'WHAT?!" Kenny looked shocked. "When? How? HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME!?"

"Cuz nobody cares about that noob!" said Clementine. "I'm just kidding, but still you never asked. **

"That's...true." said Kenny rubbing his naked chin. "Well...hey wait what are you...?"

"I'm putting this bag over your head because I can't stand looking at your naked face!" said Lee as he placed a large brown bag over his head. "Take it off when you grow it back!"

 **Clem is confirmed to appear in season 3.**

 _ **Good! That means more scumbag Clementine! U-unless we're not playing as her, but as Alvin Jr. *groans* I mean I don't mind him and all, but I'm kind of scared for Season 3 because I keep getting this feeling they're going to kill off Kenny/Jane. Jane I don't mind getting killed off, but Kenny I will. Why? Because every time a character has a chance to die, they will die sometime later.**_

 _ **EXAMPLES- Duck- he had a chance to die on the Greene farm and again outside of Lee's family's pharmacy and dies in a later episode**_

 _ **Carley/Doug- Can die at the pharmacy and dies later outside of the RV**_

 _ **Larry- Could have died at the pharmacy and dies via salt lick**_

 _ **Kenny- had the chance to die after dropping in to save Christa or save Ben and later can die at the hands of Clementine**_

 _ **Lee- has multiple chances of dying (duh) and does die after Clementine kills him**_

 _ **Omid- Could have died of injuries and does die (in a shitty way) in episode 1 of season 2**_

 _ **There's other examples (mainly in season 2) like Sarah, Nick, and some other people.**_

 **Clem in The Wolf among us game your beauty and Kenny is beast**

"Well that is what represents us. I'm a beautiful little girl and Kenny is a beast...wait...EW! GROSS!" Clementine shivered. "I don't wanna be married to Kenny! That's weird!"

 **Clem In The Wolf among us game your Toad Jr.**

"Gross. I don't like frogs or toads...except Frog and Toad. Those books were the bomb!" said Clementine.

 **(Glares at nick) hey I happen to like the star wars prequels it's thanks to them we have Star Wars the clone wars! (kicks nick in the shin)**

"Ow! Fuckin' asshole!" Nick rubbed his shin.

"Hahaha!" laughed Clementine.

 **To katjaa do you like lee? Would you ever cheat on kenny with lee?**

"I like Lee alright, but I wouldn't cheat on Kenny." said Katjaa. "I love him too much."

"It's okay. You don't have to lie...unless you like him beating your ass everyday and poking him with his 2 inches!" said Lee bitterly.

"Don't get all jealous because she won't fuck you!" said Kenny.

 **To Lilly do you think carley is pretty?**

"I guess so and if you're going to suggest a 3-way don't even try it!" said Lilly.

"But I wasn't even..." Lee began.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh...well shit now I'm thinking about it!" said Lee. He turned to Carley.

"NO."

 **To lee Matthew? You mean that same guy nick shot off a bridge? Also to Lilly here's a salt lick do me a favor and smash Kenny with it also Kenny what is it with you and smashing guys heads in first Larry then carver possibly Jane I don't know cause no YouTube videos show her die Clem always looks away dang it!**

"Uh no, but I wish I did know 'em." said Lee. "He looks like he knows Bruce Lee."

"That's racist!" said Kenny.

"What? What's so racist about someone looking like that work for people that film action movies?"

"You want me to smash his head in? With pleasure." Lilly tried to pick up the salt lick and found that she couldn't. "Shit it's too fucking big."

"Li..." Lee began to say.

"DON'T SAY IT." said Carley.

"I didn't smash her head in. I stabbed that bitch." said Kenny.

"And I watched!" grinned Clementine. "That bitch had to die!"

 ** _A/N: If you don't look away, Clementine sees Kenny pushing the knife into Jane which he does anyway when you look away. I saw it in a video around last year. Sadly the only video I've seen of it got taken down because the creator of the video took it down and removed his account from youtube. It's a shame because he did like gaming poops (which are like YTPs but with games instead) and none of his videos are on youtube anymore. I mean you might get lucky and find a few, but they are very rare to find. Such a shame too since a lot of people loved them including me. Hell my scumbag Clementine stories were inspired by those videos._**

 **To carley,sit on lees lap for the rest of the day**

"If I do that, we won't be in here for very long." said Carley.

"Of course not!" said Lee. "I can't help myself with a glorious booty of your's on me!"

 **To lee here's some alcohol,have fun getting drunk**

"About time!" said Lee.

"Oh crap." mumbled Carley. She snatched the wine bottle from him. "You're not getting drunk right now."

"But...?" When she gave him "the look" he sighed. "Damn it!"

 **To carley when was the last time lee banged you? And do you want him to bang you?**

"That's none of your..."

"Aaaaaaaaaall last night!" said Lee grinning. "And hell yeah she does!"

 **To lee have you ever cheated on carley, if you have,tell everyone and be honest**

"Uuh...well...okay fine. Better to come outta my mouth than a source."

"Oh?" Carley raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I may have uh...I may...uh...imayhavewentballsdeepinsideoflillyandmaybespurtalittledon'tknowdon'tcareandyoushouldeither, Carley." said Lee really fast.

"Uh what?" asked Carley looking confused.

"Lee had sex with Lilly." said Duck. Carley blinked and started laughing.

"Oh that's rich!" laughed Carley wiping away a tear. "No seriously. Was it Katjaa? One of those bandits? Come on, who?"

"Uh it was Lilly. The little pest even recorded it." said Lee.

Carley just looked at the man. "You...you and that...you'd better start running, you bastards."

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" yelled Lee getting a head started with Lilly after him.

* * *

 ***If you are 11 years old, I'm not judging. Just joking. I'm sure you draw fine.**

 ****After getting yanked off by Carver and co. (that sounded dirty and fucking gross), Kenny and Sarita don't give 2 shits about Matthew. As a matter of fact, after that episode only Walter is mentioned. Speaking of that fucker, I just finished playing Tales of Borderland episode one and I saw a model of him in that game. THE SAME FUCKING MODEL WITH DIFFERENT DAMN CLOTHES AND HIS HAIR WAS COLORED DIFFERENTLY. As a matter of fact, if memory serves correctly there's two of those Walter look alike models in that one episode.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The no talking about Matthew and the reuse Walter's model's I just put it on being lazy. Season 2 was very Rush and lazy like even some choice dialogue sometime you get the same response of the other characters with all dialogue choice.**

 **Like just lazy. Have Kenny or Sarita mention him in the truck in season 2 episode 3. Like " Luke might not help us but are friend Matthew would. "**

 _ **Well every show (or in this case game) has that one shitty season. In this case, the shitty one was season 2 although I will give it to them that they at least had multiple endings unlike the first season that ended the same no matter what. Otherwise I wasn't a big fan of season 2. And I know right? The truck scene or sometime after that would have been the perfect moment to mention him. Instead Sarita and Kenny don't even bother mentioning him. I would understand if they didn't care about him, but Sarita clearly shows concern about him not coming in. I believe Kenny does too at some point or at least mentions him. Even if Kenny hadn't mentioned him after getting taken away, it would seem like Sarita at least would have. Poor Matthew just gets forgotten about.**_

 ** _And reusing Walter's model was fucking lazy. It would be a different story if they used his model but made changes to the point you couldn't tell it was the same person like they did with the background characters in the Incredibles, but nope. You can clearly tell that the model is Walter. Fucking lazy as hell. As a matter of fact, it's like they weren't even trying! I think even a fetus could tell it's the same person._**

 **Duck survival Hershel farm regardless and Shawn died at Hershel farm regardless. Reasons cannon when Rick arrival at the farm in the Comic, Shawn is walkers that Hershel puts in his barn. Its the same reason why Glenn leave the Motor Inn. Its also the same thing with Michonne mini series she survival cause she returns to the Comic. (Note I said Comic not the show, because the game is in the Comic universe, Not the show universe)**

 ** _I know. Just pointing some things out._**

 **Hm well then larry, carver here are some metal baseball bats Kenny's in the other room. go nuts**

"With pleasure. I don't know about him though." Larry looked over at Carver.

"Looks like he's still superglue to Alvin's ass!" laughed Clementine.

 **also Lee at least Kenny has his mustache.**

"But it's not as good as his beard though!" pouted Lee.

"His beard was god like!" said Clementine. "It was near perfection!"

 **Springtrap: oh right (pulls out a roll of fly paper) now hold still this wont hurt me at all. (walks up to Kenny ready to rip off his mustache)**

A loud, but manly scream could be heard echoing from where Kenny was. "WHAT THE HELL!? I'M TRYIN' TO PISS HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

 **Can you add Michonne cast into the series?**

 _ **I will after I watch the gameplay of it and I will say in a chapter I've seen it all and that you can ask them things. Other than that, don't ask them anything just yet. By the way everybody, I'm only going by the VIDEO GAME not the comics or tv. Michonne will come soon enough when I see it.**_

 _ **Speaking of not going by tv show or books/comics, I'm planning on either doing Telltale's Tales of Borderland and/or Game of Thrones in a while. Surprisingly the video game doesn't have its own category like TWD and I can't pick out any of the Forrester's names. Why? Don't ask me. Oh well. If I do make a Game of Scumbags (aka Game of Thrones) or Tales of the Scums/Tales of a Scumbag (not sure if I'm gonna have Rhys be the main scumbag or both him and Fiona and possibly Fiona's sister. Probably just Rhys.), I'll let you guys know. Speaking of scumbags, I've decided who I should let live and the final chapter should be up soon. Not today and probably not tomorrow, but soon enough.**_

 **Hey clementine I found out what went wrong with the jet pack apparently It needs your exact weight typed in so it knows its pilot is an eleven yr old and not an adult just stand on that scale over there with your shoes off and then I'll be able to fix this thing.**

"I don't know. I feel like you set me up!" said Clementine with her eyes narrowing. "I'm not stepping on shit."

 **Bill Cipher:hey Clemmy clue how did things go with Sarah after the whole falling on nick thing and how badly should I torture her?**

"I used a tranquilizer on her before she did anything." said Clementine. "By the way, don't let that bitch fool you. She punched through a fucking door and flipped a grown ass man trying to get to me! She tried to get to me and this fat guy came in looking for directions. He got in her way and she flipped him like it was nothing! Luckily she won't be awake for a few hours...days...I hope."

 **S1 cast: what do you prefer? Coffee or tea? And how do you take it?**

"Coffee of course." said Carley. "I can't live without that stuff. I take it plain, with sugar, or cream. I hate warm coffee and cold coffee. Who the hell likes that anyways?"

"Eh not a big fan of coffee, but then again I don't really like tea except when I have a cold or sore throat." said Lee. "Maybe with a drop of lemon, no sugar."

"I like sweet tea." said Clementine. "But it has to be cold and it can't be the peach kind."

"I can't stand either." said Kenny.

"Where's Larry?" asked Lee.

"How should I know?" said Kenny. "Maybe he got lost."

"I've never been a fan of either." said Ben.

"I prefer tea either hot or cold." said Katjaa. "I'm not fond of warm tea."

 **To carley did you end up getting lee**

"Of course I did." said Carley calmly.

"She sure can move in high fucking heels." said Lee. "I thought doing that could only exist in movies and cartoons. She only tripped once and that was shortly before she cornered me and threw them at me."

"And I got that bitch too."

"Where is she?" asked Clementine.

"Hanging in the bathroom."

"You mean you actually hung her?!" said Ben.

"More or less." she then left it at that without anymore input.

 **To Lilly how was lee at banging**

"Oh let me tell you!" said Lee. "First off she..."

Carley glared at him. "Unless you want me to shove it down your throat and then do what I did to her, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

"I mean it was horrible and that's it." Lee hung his head in shame. One could tell he was just itching to tell them about his sexual encounter with Lilly.


	22. Chapter 22

**To Clem, would you be able to take Ben's giant dick up you?**

"I don't think so." said Clementine. "I've never tried."

"Normally I would say go for it, but in this case stay away from my Clementine, BITCH!" said Lee.

"I wasn't gonna..." began the teenager.

"BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

 **To Lee, what kind of stuff do you and Carley do during sex?**

"Just normal stuff. Some times I like smacking that ass and we have sex in all kinds of places using all kinds of shit. Don't tell Carley I told you that." said Lee.

 **To Misty, are you going to do a Scumbag Michonne story?**

 ** _As soon as I see the gameplay of it. I don't have the game myself (and I don't plan on getting it) so I'm going off someone else's playthrough of it. There's only 3 episodes right or is there more?_**

 **To Nick, did you enjoy the kiss with Clem?**

"NO." said Nick.

"I didn't enjoy it either!" said Clementine. "I know where those lips have been!"

 **They reuse Model all the time in game. It really noticeable with the walkers (But I give them a pass on that because there walkers). But reusing characters model for living characters is just lazy. Like Gill's family , Randy/ginger carlos, Gill/black Duck, Patricia/Brunette Molly. There a corpse in Michonne that look like Pete (cabin group). Michonne daughter looks like kid version of Christa.**

 ** _I too will give them a pass on the walkers, but everything else I won't. The corpse, well I haven't seen Michonne yet so I don't know what if they're in the same location as Pete's corpse or what but I doubt it. Why the heck use the same model in the first place? I shouldn't be able to tell its the same model as another character if you're gonna use the same model._**

 **what? they reuse models all the time not just in season 2**

 _ **Yeah I know. There's some instances in Season 1, but I can't remember all of them. One thing that I can think of is that scene in the first season with that dead guy in the bed with his equally dead wife. He's placed in season 2 in the scene while Clementine, Pete, and Nick stumble upon the bodies at the river. Just because they can do it doesn't mean they should use them.**_

 **To Kenny: Here ya go *hands replica beard/mustache***

"Finally! I can take this damned bag off my head!" said Kenny.

 **To Clementine: I like giving gifts *hands crowbar* go kill that bitch Bonnie for blaming you in another reality***

"Gladly." Clementine jumped out of her seat and smacked Bonnie with the crowbar across the face. "BITCH!"

 **Negan was a school coach. This is possibly how he would talk to Nick and Luke if he coached them " Fucking move and get your fucking worthless fat ass in gear.**

"I'm not even close to being fat!" said Nick and Luke.

 **Bill Cipher: Perfect! (bill posesses sarah and when she opens her eyes they are gold like bill's)**

 **ahahahaha now this is cool I've never taken over a girl before hey lee I was wondering what do you see in carly anyway you can go to seaworld if you wanna see a naked whale!**

 **me:Bill not cool.**

 **Bill Cipher:please what's she gonna do she wouldn't hit a girl with glasses would she?**

Lee snickered a little and Carley slapped him. "Ow!"

"That's for laughing you jerk!" she slapped Lee. She then slapped Bill/Sarah. "And that's for calling me a whale!"

 **To carley, so are you breaking up with lee?**

"I'm still thinking about it." said the woman crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Carley. I only did it a few times. Give me a break. Besides it didn't mean a damn thing. Plus it's not like I did much." said Lee.

"You still did it!"

 **To lee, what was the best year in school for you?**

"The very last year!" said Lee. "I was happy to get out of that bitch! Though to be honest, I'd miss the ass on Mrs. Carson. She was sexy as hell. I heard she actually did porn before becoming a teacher. That didn't help anybody out in her class."

* * *

 ***For some stupid reason Bonnie plays the blame game on Clementine telling her it's her fault Luke died. I wish there was an option to tell her off like:** Maybe if you hadn't taken your big ass onto that ice instead of letting Luke try it on his own, he could have lived. How the hell did you except me to help him out anyways? I'm an 11 year old guy, not Hulk Hogan! I couldn't help him out on already thin ice! If anything it's YOUR fault, so don't take your anger out on me! As a matter of fact, **(takes out gun)** how about I save myself from your whining and kill you so you can see him again you red headed fuck!

 **BOOOM! Just shoot her ass on the spot. Seriously though we should have been given a choice to talk shit back to her and maybe even kill her bitch ass.**


	23. Chapter 23

**To Troy if you survived the events of In Harms Way after Carver Died And The Governor came to you and told you about his plan to attack the prison would you do it**

"No shit." said Troy. "If it means I'm alive with my dick hell yeah I'm gonna do it!"

 **I heard Cluke is why they kill Luke in the game.**

 _ **I think that's a good thing to be honest if that is the case. Then again they may have killed him off for some other reason and this may be a rumor. Personally I would have killed him off for a different reason since Cluke was just an annoyance in the fanbase, but nothing that effected game-play. However I can see their concern if this was the reason. I doubt they killed him off because Cluke, although a small part of me believes this could be a minor factor. I think they killed him off because that's what Telltale does best. You love this character? Too bad.**_

 **Super kami Guri " Nail ! Nail ! Nail ! I saw Nick, kick his ass " (Ha Dbz Abridge reference)**

 _ **Hahaha. It's been a while since I've seen it DBZ Abridged, but I've seen that.**_

 **Kenny : The Cabin group lock Clem up in a freezing dirty shed.**

"WHAT?! Clementine you actually stayed with these fuckers after that?!"

"Uh because...uh...hm. I don't even know. Human shields?" she shrugged.

"Why did you assholes lock her up in her a shed?" asked Kenny.

"We thought she was bitten..." Luke began.

"Look at my arm and see what my bite looks like." said Clementine showing Lee and Kenny. "'What is this?"

"A dog bite duh!" said Lee.

"Well it didn't look like..."

"You all must need glasses because there's no way in hell that looks like a dog bite!" said Kenny.

"Yeah, this is a walker bite!" Lee showed his arm. "As a matter of fact, a human's mouth is a lot smaller than a dog's and a dog's mouth makes a different marking dumbasses! We should lock you assholes in a shed so you can piss yourselves and shit on each other!"

 **Bill/sarah: hahahaha pain is hilarious! now I'm gonna go play in heavy traffic and see how long this body lasts but first cause I made a deal with an earlier reviewer...sorry clemmy clue but it has to be done! (pulls clementine's pants and underwear down exposing only her rear) I bet my old pal pinetree would've loved to see that (takes off running to heavy traffic)**

"HEY!" said Clementine yanking back up her panties and pants. "DICK! Oh and have fun in traffic. You'd better be glad Nick and Carlos are out of the room. I hope they catch you as a matter of fact.

 **To lee do you want carley to break up with you**

"Heck no I don't!" said Lee. "That's the best thing that's ever happened to me...beside me being born but still!"

 **To kenny do you think carley looks like a whale**

"What? No." said Kenny. "She's far from being a whale."

 **To carley even if you and lee broke up would you still let him bang you**

"Maybe. That is if he doesn't have a disease from that bitch!" said Carley.

 **To Bradford what did you think when lee said he cheated on carley**

"I'd say that's kinda expected." said Bradford. "Actually he's done this kind of thing before. He tried it out on these twins once and she nearly slapped the black off him. Hell she smacked him so hard, I felt it! Hell I could have felt it from Australia! She was stupid enough to get back with him and he was doing them both. Then he moved on after 2 days. To be honest that was pretty stupid. If you get away with something like that and then get both girls? You'd have to be a complete dummy!"

 **To larry what are your thoughts on Lilly being hung by carley**

"I'd say I knew we couldn't trust the little bitch!" said Larry. "Hell what do you expect? Her boyfriend is a murderer!"

"Don't compare me with Lee, jack ass, because your daughter deserved it!" said Carley. "If you get to beat Kenny with a fucking bat, then I can hung your daughter. Besides, I didn't hang her like you would think. I put her in a cocoon sort of thing and hung her inside of it from the ceiling. If you can find her, you have my permission to cut her down before she falls down and smacks her face on the floor and breaks it or at least cracks his skull."

"And you're going to..."

"I'm not helping you with shit." she pointed her gun at him. "Get to steppin' asshole!"


	24. Chapter 24

I hope I didn't repeat any questions from before. I kind of got thrown off and I don't know where I left off, so I hope I didn't repeat anything or leave anything out.

* * *

 **C** **lem, do you actually like-like Luke?**

"Ew! Gross!" said Clementine. "NO!"

 **Nick, I actually think you are great person I don't know why everybody picks on you**

"Thank you!" said Nick grateful. "I don't know why either! I know I messed up twice, but still!"

 **Luke, would you bang Clem if she was old enough?**

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what could have happened if she was older." said Luke. "I doubt it since she doesn't like me."

"I like you alright, Skywalker." said Clementine. "I just have things I hate about you."

"That's kind of hard to believe." said Luke.

"And anyways, I wouldn't bang Luke even if it would get rid of the walkers. He's more like an older brother then anything. If I did have an older brother, I think it would be Luke."*

"That's really nice of you to say. I think I need to hear that again."

"If I say it again, I'm going to rip your nuts off, you bastard child!"

 **Clem, what ever happened to your friend Alfred who you mentioned in episode 1?**

"I don't know. I never saw him again." said Clementine. "We spoke a few days before the walkers roamed around, but after that we never spoke again. I guess because he was too busy on vacation."

 **Kenny, in TWD Michonne there is a place called Monroe that is made entirely of boats**

Kenny's eye twitched. "B-boats? BOATS?! BOATS?!They had boats where?"

"Shit. Here we go again." Lee rolled his eyes. "See what you did?!"

 **To carley,your pretty pissed at Lilly aren't you? Anyway how are you more pissed at lee or Lilly?**

"Of course I am!" said Carley. "I'm more mad at Lilly to be honest. That bitch knew who Lee belonged to, but she went out of her fucking way to have sex with him! I can't be too mad at Lee though. Most of those were done before we got together. At least that's what he told me."

 **To lee,did you enjoy banging Lilly? (Be honest)**

"I would have if that bitch hadn't kept bringing up fucking Larry!" said Lee. "FUCKIN' LARRY."

 **To duck,I dare you to show the video of lee and Lilly having sex to everyone including carley**

"Which one? I can't decide!" said Duck. "They're all so fucking good."

"DUCK!" said Kenny and Katjaa.

He slapped his hand over his mouth. Kenny then washed his mouth out with the strongest soap he could find.

 **To lee do you want kids if so who with**

"Carley of course." said Lee.

 **To kenny do you find carley attractive**

"Where are you going with this?" asked Kenny looking suspicious. "I mean I suppose so, but seriously where are you going with this."

 **To larry I hope Lilly dies (XD)**

"Of course you would." said Larry. "If she dies, that bitch dies."

"Bitch, do you have Alzheimer or somethin', old man?" said Lee. "She has a damn gun. You don't. What the hell are you gonna do?"

"Somebody give me one then."

"I doubt it. Nobody likes you."

 **To carley,did you hear lee say your the best thing to ever happen to him?**

"I heard." said Carley. "But...I don't know. It's gonna take a while to get over it. I guess I can forgive him, but if he does it again I'm gonna beat him to death."

 **To everyone, get a piece of paper and write down how many times you've had sex.**

"I'm not writing that down!" said Omid.

"Yeah, because you probably had sex 100+ times because of that Magic Mike shit." said Lee.

"No I didn't and don't bring it up!"

"PROVE ME WRONG THEN, PIP-SQUEAK!" said Lee.

"I will."

"Oh boy." said Christa.

"I bet they only did it once." said Lee to Clementine.

"I doubt it. I believe it was only twice." said Clementine.

"I heard that!" said Omid.

 _ **Lee- 25+ times a year**_

 _ **Carley- 14**_

 _ **Lilly- 19**_

 _ **Omid- 31**_

 _ **Christa-** **15**_

 _ **Larry- 180**_

 _ **Luke- 12**_

 _ **Nick- 59**_

 _ **Sarah- (about 12 numbers scratched out) 60**_

 _ **Doug- 4**_

 _ **Bonnie- 26**_

"AHAHAHA! YOUR HAND DOESN'T COUNT DOUG!" laughed Lee.

"That's your handwritting." said Carley. "And I doubt you're having sex 25 times a year."

"31?!" Lee said ignoring Carley. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE FUCKING GIRLS IN VAGINA I MEAN VEGAS!"

"I just get laid a lot." said Omid. "You jealous?"

"No. Just surprised...surprised you would add the times you've beat yourself off!"

"60?! 60!? WHO THE HELL...?!" said Carlos. "NICK YOU BASTARD!"

"Wait, that doesn't..." Clementine began, but Carlos was already after Nick's ass.

 **To kenny wine or rum?**

"Rum." said Kenny.

 **To /MistyxKisame will you include lees ex wife in this?**

 _ **Sure.**_

 **To omid, I dare you to get someone to measure you and compare to everyone else's height**

"Why? So he can see how short he is already?" said Lee. "I bet fuckin' Duck and Clementine are taller than him. I'll measure him anyways though."

Lee measured Omid and burst out laughing. "Damn I knew you were short, but not that short AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I bet my dick's bigger than your's!" said Omid.

"Oh please. Come the fuck on and let's measure each other then later!" said Lee.

"Lee, that's really gross and unnecessary." said Christa.

"You don't have a dick. FUCK OFF." said Lee.

 **To Luke, pick 2 other people in the room to have a threesome with.**

"Bonnie and JANE!" Everybody looked at Luke.

"I didn't say that!" said Luke turning a bright red.

"Your face says otherwise, dude." said Omid.

"B-but I didn't...wait...Clementine!" said Luke glared at the little girl. Clementine smiled as she held up a tablet.

"Carefully edited words you've said and don't give me that look! You know you wanna have both of them in bed and fuck the hell out of them!" said Clementine.

 **Nick : on all my play through l always tell Walter your asshole and he leaves to died.**

"Of course you did." he rolled his eyes.

 **Luke : on all my play through I let Bonnie died with you.**

"That's harsh." said Luke.

 **To Nick: *shoves cactus up ass and uses super glue to keep it there* You fucked.**

"Heheheheheh!" Clementine snickered. "Time for another pizza."

"You fuckers need to stop being lame so people won't do this shit! Anymore pizzas and I'm gonna get fat!" said Lee.

"You call the hospital **_then_ ** pizza!" said Sarah.

"Nah." said Clementine. "Yo dominoes. We're gonna need..."

"Gimme that!" the two fought over the phone for a while before Sarah snatched it and called the hospital.

 **to carly who's fault is it really the dumb lady who makes bad choices or the cave man you call a boyfriend? ps Lee is a yutz**

Clementine giggled and Lee stared at her. "Clementine! How could you?!"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she apologized. "T-they called you a...a...a CAVEMAN! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Hm...I do agree with the caveman part and Lilly is a dumbass...I don't know to be honest." said Carley.

 **to arvo if available what's the big idea shooting clementine for she was one of the only people nice to you and the only thing that kept kenny the nutcase from killing you fact is if clem died with luke then kenny would have killed you also are you a lawyer or a wizard? ps speak in english no one here knows russian no offence.**

"She kill my sister!"

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU COCK SUCKER!" said Clementine. "I SHOULD HAVE LET JANE SHOOT YOUR HARRY POTTER WANNABE BITCH ASS!"

 **To Everyone: How do all of you feel about a cross over? *throws Rodrik at Lee, who both end up kissing***

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Clementine. "GET SOME!"

Christa started snapping pictures along with Omid, Duck, and Clementine. Everybody else just stared in shock. Carley's eye just twitched, her mind to scrambled up to function properly. She could probably make this work or maybe...

 _ **Whoop! Whoop! Rodrik! Rodrick for life. XD**_

 _ **But seriously though, Rodrick is my favorite brother out of all of them. FUCK ASHER. I'm just kidding. I love 'em both. Hated that I couldn't save them both. Even if he's fucked up, he still looks good. He's rockin' those scars better than Garrus.**_

 **to carly what are you an alien!? you put lilly in a cocoon how on earth did you- (The cocoon suddenly breaks and a xenomorph version of lilly bursts out and attacks everyone) oh my gosh everybody run for it!**

"EVERY MAN, WOMAN, CHILD, AND PUSSY FOR THEMSELVES!" Lee tossed Carley over his shoulder and Clementine under his arm as he hauled ass.

* * *

 ***Apparently Clementine was supposed to have an older brother originally, but they got rid of him and we ended up with Lee. I kind of wish they still had given her an older brother and had them reunited in season 2 while including Lee at the same time. If I ever do another version of TWD, I'm defiantly going to include him.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Does this mean I can ask Rodrik questions? *assumes answer is a yes* YAY**

You've already answered your own question. But yes you can.

 **To Rodrik: *gives popcorn* Hey Lilly, Lee said you're a fat fuck.**

"I don't think she can hear you!" said Lee gesturing towards the door where Lilly was banging on the door trying to get in.

 **doug i love you**

"Where is Doug even at?" asked Clementine. "I don't think he's come back yet."

 **Clementine your ass can't hide from me (Sends a bunch of tentacles towards Clementine one rips her shirt off while anther takes off her shoes then they pull her pants down and then her under pants after that they take off her socks and finally they wrap around her waste and lift her into the air)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screeched Clementine. "Fucking asshole!"

 **Hey Lee, you said that Carly was the best thing that ever happened to you...besides being born. I guess finding Clementine and taking her with you to look after her wasn't all that important to you.**

 **PS: Don't play with my emotions like that.**

"Oh right. Well I'd have to say she's the third best thing." said Lee. "I mean, can't I be happy I was born?"

 **To lee and omid,actually measure your dicks and see who's is bigger**

"I'm not saying shit!" said Lee.

"AKA Omid's bigger and he's the greatest thing ever!" said Omid.

"You had 2 inches more than me!" snapped Lee. "YOU BIG DICKED FUCKER!"

 **To carley,do you still love lee and lee do you still love carley?**

"I guess so." said Carley.

"Of course I do!" said Lee.

 **to arvo funny thing your sister was already a zombie when clem shot her and your sister is probably grateful that clem saved you and that means you shot a little girl for no dang reason if I could knock those harry potter glasses off of you I would but since messing with harry potter is frowned on I won't having said that GO SAY YOUR SORRY TO CLEMENTINE BEFORE I HAVE SPRINGTRAP PUT YOU IN A SUIT AND MAKE YOU THE NEXT FNAF VILLAIN!**

 **springtrap:wait didn't you just say..**

 **me:JUST GO WITH IT!**

"No." said Arvo stubbornly. "I don't believe you."

 **To Molly,have you and lee had sex before?**

"Nope." said Molly. "Almost, but no."

 **To lee, wait how many times have you and Lilly had sex?**

"Bout 7, then I said fuck it and left that ho." said Lee. "FUCKIN' LARRY."

 **To carley,rename everyone in the room**

"I'm not very good with names." said Carley. "The only one I can come up with it Horny Bastard for Lee."

 **To/MistyxKisame can you put carley's sister in this**

Sure.

 **To lee have you ever broken a bone?**

"A few." said Lee. "I remember I jumped on top of Bradford...well tried to and break my arm. Then the bastard laughed at me."

"You jumped from the store counter and tried to jump on me when I was 8! Served you right!" said his brother.

 **To Bradford,did you and lee do well in school?**

"Even for a trouble making bastard, Lee made straight A's and so did I." said Bradford. "I got an C once when Lee replaced my art project with a sculpture of a DICK!"

"I remember that!" laughed Lee. "Best laugh I've ever had. It was so realistic. If it had been a college project, you would have gotten first place and an A for sure!"

"I WAS IN 2ND GRADE!"

 **To lee,how's a foursome sound with carley,Lilly and Molly sound to you?**

"How do you think it sounds?" asked Lee.

"You're drooling, asshole." said Carley.

 **To everyone,raise your hand if you hate larry**

Everybody from the Motel Inn group raised their hand except Lilly.

 **I LOVE YOU LEE!**

"Thank you, thank you." Lee took a bow as if he had done a great performance at a play.

 **Clem : People think Luke is better then Lee.**

"BULLSHIT!" snapped Clementine. "Give me one fucking reason why that fucker is better! Oh wait THEY'RE TALKING OUT THEIR ASS! They just wanna fuck him!"

 **To Clementine what's your favorite song**

"Uh...I don't know. I did like the soundtrack to the Bratz though." said Clementine. "None comes to mind at the moment."

 **to Kenny outside there is a cruise ship get it before the zombies do**

Kenny hauled ass so fast dust filled the room. Lee shook his head. "Kenny and his boat fetish."

 **to nick why do people hate you more than Ben you only have a bad trigger finger and slight poor judgement Ben on the other hand made many more disasterous mistakes that got Kennys family killed and he gets mad at Kenny for hating him and most importantly he left an 8 yr old girl to die to save his own skin! Would you do that? I don't think so.**

"Thank you!" said Nick. "Geez! Finally someone gets it!"

 **To lees ex wife how many times did you and lee fuck?**

"How should I know?" said Karin. "I don't count how many times I've had sex with him."

"Or rather your stupid ass can't count!" said Lee. "WHO INVITED THIS BITCH!?"

 **I wish telltale would have put a shirtless lee scene in**

"I wish I could have been shirtless too!" said Lee. "I'm not ashamed of my body...unlike these fat fucks, beer gut fucks, and rib showing fucks."

 **To carley,pour ice water on lee and then lock him in a freezer.**

"As much I would love to, I can't. Lilly's just outside the door." said Carley.

 **To lee,do you have abs?**

"Of course I do and they're of the steel variety!" said Lee grinning.

"As expected." said Clementine.

 **Bill Cipher: (limps into the room) ow ow ow I can't believe it just as I was about to get a tatoo sarah's consious beat me to a pulp and threw me out that shouldn't even be possible! (sees xenomorph lilly impailing carly and strangling Lee and Clementine hanging by her underwear on a sign) What the heck did I miss!?**

"EVERY. FUCKING. THING!" said Clementine. "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"

"Nope!" Nick snapped a picture of the girl. "Blackmail, bitch!"

"YOU FUCKER! WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN FROM HERE!"


	26. Chapter 26

**okay,let's see what damage I can do.(walks up to carley and kisses her on the lips for a full minute then comes up from behind Lilly and pulls her pants down revealing her hello kitty panties then gives clementine an atomic wedgie.)**

"YOU BASTARD!" Clementine shook her fist.

 **to Lee,Kenny,and carley. what do you think about Lilly wearing such childish panties? and just to carley thank you for letting me kiss you, beautiful.**

"You kissed my woman!" said Lee. "Oh and heh heh! Lilly's wearing little girl underwear! I didn't even know they made any that big...wait that sounded kind of wrong...did it?"

"Not really." said Kenny. "You'd think the only people buying those things are little girls, not grown ass women."

"I agree and don't you dare kiss me again!"

 **Ben is the original fuck up but Nick is like the second/sequel/rip off ,fuck up and the original are always better, Nick is a fuck up rip off the fuck up and everyone hates rip off.**

"Whatever." Nick rolled his eyes.

 **Nick is a fucking shit ball**

"And you look like a chimp." said Nick

"Vanilla Ice, that's rude. Besides, you look like a ape yourself." said Clementine. "I believe I saw your look alike in 'Planet of the Apes'. I think his name was Caesar."

 **PedoBear: Now it's time for the real show to begin (Uses mind control and makes Clementine strip all the way to her birthday suit)**

"Fucking pervert." said Clementine coming from underneath the table. "Thank goodness for stunt doubles."

"You owe me fifty bucks kid." said the stunt double in a deep voice who was actually a middle aged man.

"Uh could we just wait until the end of the day? I have a feeling someone else is about to be an asshole to me. Speaking of which, a bag of barf came out of nowhere and landed on Luke. "THOUGHT I FORGOT, HUH?!"

 **To carley, I dare you to read a Leexlilly fanfic**

"People actually wrote these?" Carley was scanning a website dedicated to Lee x Lilly. "This one sounds harmless...what the fuck!?"

"What?" asked Lee.

"THEY HAVE YOU BOTH FUCKING NEXT TO MY CORPSE! ARE ALL OF THESE FUCKERS LIKE THIS?!"

"They're even crazier with Benny aka Kenny/Ben. Ew!" shivered Lee.

"WHAT?!" said Ben and Kenny.

 **To lee how many years older are you to Bradford?**

"7 years and a couple of months." said Lee.

 **To Molly do you actually want lee to fuck you?**

"If he wants." said Molly.

 **To carley's sister do you find lee attractive?**

"I guess so." said Melanie. "I'm disappointed he would be brave enough to cheat on my sister."

 **To Rodrik: Larry is responsible for the death of your brother *hands sub machine gun***

"Uh what is this? As a matter of fact, who the hell is Larry? Where the hell am I?"

"Gimme that!" Lee snatched the gun from Rodrick and aimed at Larry. "GET WRECKED! Wait, it's jammed. Shit."

 **Bill Cipher: (watches as xenomorph lilly is about to kill Lee's ex wife) hey leave that beautiful lady alone! (shoots xenomorph lilly changing her back to normal but in baby clothes) are you alright madame? (hands Lee's ex wife a rose) and that Lee is how you treat a woman! (clementine's underwear rips and she falls to the ground Bill then hands her a steak) here ya go clemmy clue I hope you like meat from the three headed cows of the 5th deminsion!**

"Tastes weird." she said nibbling on the steak.

"Aw look! A tiny baby Lilly!" cooed Lee. "She's so cute!"

 **Lee come here,(lee walks over) I kiss him and pin him against a wall while still kissing him "ok now you and carley are even" I say then a walk away**

"Weirdo." said Lee.

 **foxy: (leaps out in front of clementine in a jumpscare) RAAAAAAAAAAH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Clementine screamed. She fell over.

Sarah poked Clementine. "Oh wow. She actually fainted."

 **To MistyxKasmie if you or someone you know have a YouTube account could you then upload this video The Walking Dead Season 2 Amid The Ruins Rebecca gives birth with attack on titan music here's how it should look start with Clementine Mike And Bonnie coming back with the water then start the attack on titan music when Sarah first notices the herd choose the Mike help Kenny option then when you get to the observation deck stop the music during he conversation with Luke then stat it up again when Mike says the walkers are coming up the stars and keep it playing until the baby is born The Songs I Want For The Begging To When The Cannon Breaks The Deck Is The Colossal And Armored Titan Theme Alson Known As The Attack On Titan Fight Theme Or Just Simply Attack On Titan And The One I Want You To Play During Sarah's Death Is Called XlTt Make Sure For That You Choose The Jane Save Sarah Option**

Alright, I'll let people know.

 **Told You You Couldn't Escape Clementine Now Tentacles I Have Made A Small Hole Big Enough For Clementine To Fit At Least Have Way In But Too Small For Her To Get Out Of Now Stick Her In There Headfirst But Make Her Half Her Body Is In The Hole And Half His Out Her Head And Upper Torso In The Hole And Her Lower Torso Legs And Ass Sticking Out And Just For Fun Duct Tape Her Mouth Shut**

"Kid if you don't get your fucking tentacles off of me, I will cut them off." said the stunt double in his deep voice.

"Why is a grown man a stunt double for a little girl?" asked Kenny.

"She's paying me a lot." said the man shrugging.

 **Negan runs by and kills Nick by shoving a tree branch up his ass. " Hey future serial killer (Clem) , was this fucking dumb fucker (Nick) bothering you, " Negan said as finds the picture Nick took of Clem. " Sick fucker I so fucking glad I killing you, you fucking shit ball, " Negan said as rips up the picture.**

"Hello? Yes it's me again." said Lee once more on the phone. "Yeah. We keep getting a lot of...hold on. Did you want some...OW!"

Sarah slapped the shit out of Lee. Carley snickered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Larry,did you know lee was banging lilly?**

"HELL NO!" roared Larry. "IF I HAD KNOWN, DO YOU THINK THAT BASTARD WOULD BE BREATHING?!"

"She came to ME." said Lee. " ** _She_ ** wanted to fuck! I thought about it sure, but did I confront her about my wanting to tap that ass? NO!"

"That's hard to believe." said Kenny.

"ANYWAYS, if anyone should be yelled at it's Lilly." he looked over at her. "Well she's a baby, but still. Get mad at your daughter for that."

"I told you to stay away from her."

"Doesn't matter if your kid still wants to FUCK. She's a grown woman...well was and as an adult she can bang anyone she wants!"

 **Lilly,did you enjoy lee fucking you?**

"Since Lilly is a baby right now, let me answer...YEP." said Lee. "You should have heard her."

"Shut it, Lee." snapped Larry and Carley.

 **Clem, you got a bae or nah**

"Wouldn't you like to know." Clementine wiggled her eyebrows.

 **Lees ex wife,would you ever consider dating lee again or nah.**

"I don't know." said Karin shrugging. "Maybe, maybe not. Possibly."

"Get in line, bitch." said Lee.

 **Carley,to make you feel better read lust after life,it's a fanfic about you and lee.**

"If it's about me and Lee, it's bound to be better than that trash I read." said Carley.

 **Lee,I dare you to kiss carley's sister,see how carley reacts.**

Lee quickly pecked Melanie on her cheek. "There I kissed her. It was quick and didn't last more than a second."

"I guess it's harmless enough." said Carley. "But I'm keeping an eye on you, Lee."

 **I walk in the room causally "hey carley" I say then I run behind her and pull down her pants and underwear "bye!" I say**

"Son of a...OW! Lee don't you dare ever do that!" Carley blushed after Lee smacked her ass before she quickly pulled up her pants.

"I couldn't resist!"

 **To lee,would you ever bang Melanie?**

"Eeeeeh." Lee shrugged. "Not really."

"There's a shock." said Carley.

 **"Hey Lee" I say as I walk in the room,with my hips moving sexually. I walk over to Lee and sit on his lap "wanna bang later?" I ask**

"Why do people really want to test my patience lately?" Carley sighed as she loaded her gun.

 **(I run up and slap Sarah) I've waited 27 chapters to do that!**

"What was that for?!" asked Sarah.

 **which one of you is the gay one? my moneys on nick**

"DEEZ NUTS!" said Lee.

"That joke's old, man." said Nick. "And no I'm not gay."

"LIES!" said Clementine."If Sarah was a man, you'd fuck the shit out of her! Probably literally."

"That makes no sense."

 **PedoBear: That's alright Clem, there's already enough internet porn of you for my pleasure**

"What? People actually...weirdos!" said Lee.

 **Clem, would you rather bang Luke or Ben**

"Mr. BBC over there." said Clementine. "AKA not Luke EVER."

"Just when I thought it would stop." he sighed.

 **Never And Your Not Clementine (Shoots And Kills The Stunt Double) Now Go Get Her And Do What I Said In Chapter 25 (Tentacles Obey And Grab The Real Clementine This Time They Shut Her Mouth With Duct Tape And Stick Her In The Hole) MUHAHAHAHAHA! Steve Laughed Suddenly A Knife Shoots Into Steve Wilson's Back God danmit Jimmy Were Steve Wilson's Finally Words As He Fell To The Ground And Died However Clementine Was Still In The Hole Letting Out Loud Muffled Screams**

"You seem to be attraction assholes lately, Clementine." said Lee. "You're like an asshole magnet!"

 **Mark, why do people ship you with Lilly? Did you even know each other before?**

"I don't know." he shrugged. "We hadn't met until they found me. After that, we never really spoke much. I don't know. Maybe because Kenny's married and they hate each other and Lee's obviously with Carley. Maybe that's why?"

"Sounds like you got left overs!" laughed Lee. "People just slapped you two together because everybody else was taken! That's hilarious!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Negan to the Adult women in the group " dump the losers with the tiny dick's. And I will take out long andperfectly shape dick and I fucked orgasm's out of you, you will all order a t shirt from The Negan's Cock Fan Club.**

"Sounds like something Lee would say." said Carley. "I'd buy it."

"Carley! What the..."

"How's it feel, BITCH?" asked Carley smirking.

 **Hi there Jimmy Wilson or Jimmy Casket Whatever You Prefer Anyways I'm The Guy Who Killed Steve Wilson (Notices Clementine Stuck Headfirst In The Hole Kicking Here Now Bere Legs Back And Forth) Woah Girl In The Hole What The Hell Happened To You Oh Ps MistyxKasmie Half this be the real Clementine And Not The Stunt Double Okay**

"I'm comin' Clem!" Lee took a bite of his pizza. "Man this pizza taste so damn good!"

"Lee, are you serious?!" said Carley.

"I'm kidding! I'm coming!"

 **Nick : Sarah only with you because your the only guy left because its you or Luke. And only dumb bimbo like Bonnie and Jane pick Luke.**

"I didn't have to pick Nick." said Sarah. "I could have picked someone else."

"Like that one boy Reeeeeeeeeese?" said Clementine grinning michivously.

"Sh!"

"That asshole!?" said Nick.

"Clementine was just being convenient." said Sarah.

 **Yeah Clem but Caesar is way more smart then Nick.**

"Yeah, that's true." said Clementine.

 **Clementine pulls down Sarah pants and is shocked to see that she is wearing PedoBear Underwear**

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Clementine.

"It's not like I choose them out of preference!" snapped Sarah. "They were my size!"

 **Clementine pulls down Ben's pants and is shocked to see that he is wearing My Little Pony underwear**

"GAH! BBC BULGE!" said Clementine yanking back up his underwear. "By the way, thanks for not telling me you had some My Little Pony underwear!"

 **Clementine pulls down Lee's pants and is shocked to see that he is wearing an extra pair of pants**

"Oh..." said Clementine.

 **Clementine pulls down Luke's pants and is especially shocked to see that he is wearing no underwear**

"GAH! LUKE ASS!" shouted Clementine.

"PULL 'EM UP!" shouted Lee. "MY EYES!"

 **Duck pulls down Clementine's pants and is shocked to see she is wearing a thong**

"DUCK, GET READY TO GET FUCKED UP!" shouted Clementine. She tried getting to him but forgot about her pants being down and fell.

"Nice." said Gill.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Alright." he snapped a picture of her.

"TAKE A LONG LOOK BEFORE I EAT YOUR EYEBALLS YOU FUCKER!" snapped Clementine.

 **Carley,have you and Lee banged lately,I'm sure he's getting desperate**

"No and I dare him to do anything." said Carley.

 **To guest what's with all of the pants pulling down reviews it's getting annoying.**

 _ **It seems to have stopped. Whether or not it'll stop, who knows?**_

 **To Rodrik: *shoots in the foot* Know how to use a gun now?**

Rodrik held his foot and cursed like a sailor. "What in the seven hells was that?!"

"A gun shot. DUH!" said Lee.

 **Carley? Can I errr...kiss yer arse?**

 **Bonnie, as well?**

"What? No!" said both women in unison.

 **"I'm back!" I say and I sit on Lees lap again,I see carley has a gun "Lee,don't let her hurt me" I said as I snuggle into his chest**

"You do realize if you don't move, she will shoot." said Lee holding up his hands so Carley would see he wasn't doing anything.

 **Lee go kiss Molly on the lips! If you don't do Molly will HAVE to kiss you on the lips**

 **Carley have you ever sucked Lees dick**

"Only once and she hated it." said Lee. Carley glared at him and reached down for her gun. Lee got up and ran out of the room with Carley soon after him. Lee came back into the room and kissed Molly before running off again.


	29. Chapter 29

**if Omid's dick is larger than's Lee then how large is it compared to Ben's?**

"I'll never be as big as that thing." Omid hung his head in shame. "That thing is huge as fuck!"

"I'm not measuring that thing!" said Lee.

 **Carley! Lee kissed Molly!**

"I locked her in a closet." said Lee proudly. "When she calms down...OW OW OW OW OW!"

Carley was yanking his ear with a tiger grip. "You're getting closer and closer to getting fucked up, Lee."

 **"Lee,where are you? I wanna kiss you!" I say**

"Kiss me and I'll smack you! With my hand!" Lee quickly added the last part.

 **Carley, have you seen 50 shades of grey?**

"No. I've heard of it." said Carley.

 **Carley, how about we lock Lee in that freezer now?**

"I'm still thinking about it." said Carley. Lee gulped.

 **To everyone, what are your opinions on the kardashians?**

"Who?" said Clementine.

"You mean that woman with the big butt?" asked Duck.

"Sounds like a family that sells cars for a living." said Melanie.

"That's the family with the bitch that had sex with that one bastard." said Lee.

"Luke found the video once." said Nick.

"The fuck!?" said Lee. "I didn't know that shit was online!"

 **Lee, if you could be the leader of a big camp, what would you do as leader and what would people call you?**

"Easy. I made a list." said Lee.

 _ **1) All the women would walk around in either bikinis, their underwear, or caveman outifts.**_

 _ **2) No woman shall fuck any man without my permission.**_

 _ **3) All MILFs are mine. All of 'em.**_

 _ **4) No man thongs allowed.**_

 _ **5) Every man has to grow a beard.**_

 _ **6) If you're 18 and a virgin, I have to be first to go deep inside.**_

 _ **7) If you fuck a virgin, you're fucked.**_

 **Lee was about to read off more, but Carley just ripped up the paper.**

 **Lee, I dare you to read a Lee x Lilly fanfiction and then a Lee x Carley fanfiction to make you feel better.**

"Alright. Let's see here." Lee scanned over the website. "Hm...what the hell? This is great! I don't know where you're looking Carley. Hm...ah this is horrible! CARLEY DIED!"

"Who the hell writes a story where I still die?!" asked Carley.

 **Duck, your dad or awesome Lee?**

"Lee!" said Duck.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" said Kenny.

"Sorry dad, but compared to Lee you're pretty lame!" said Duck shrugging.

 **Clem, who would you want to take care of you, Lee or kenny?**

"Lee of course!" said Clementine. "I mean, I love Kenny, but Lee's better."

"Of course I am." said Lee. "And I'd take care of you over anybody any day."

 **Larry, what would've you done if Lee got Lilly pregnant?**

"I'd kill him!" said Larry.

"He wouldn't have done shit to me!" said Lee. "I would have beat him to death before I let him do anything to my kid once he or she came out."

 **Carley, do you still like Doug?**

"Not really." said Carley. "I mean he didn't survive long enough for us to get to know each other better. It was ainly just a crush of some sort."

 **Doug,if you could have sex with any man in the room,who would it be?**

"I'm not gay." said Doug wondering why someone would ask him that.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" asked Lee.

 **Lee, I've heard this remix song with you saying "Lee is getting that puss tonight" and it was surprisingly catchy.**

"I'd love to get some." said Lee. "Carley's still pissed though."

 **Clem,I've seen a picture online with you and Lee having a bath together. That was really fucked up**

"Uh wow. I'd probably understand if I was a baby and Lee was my dad. It would probably be less weird if he had shorts on too, but...oh my gosh." said Clementine looking grossed out. "Why? I didn't take baths with my dad or my mom. They used to bath me, but get in the tub with me? NO! Why? Just...why?"

 **Lee, I dare you to be carley's slave for the day and you have to do whatever she says,WHATEVER she says.**

"Shit!" said Lee. "Damn you asshole!"

"Don't worry Lee. It's fun!" Clementine was in a chariot with Duck and Gill with them attached to it so they could pull her around in it. The two were also clad in nothing but Tarzan clothes with shorts underneath.

"No it's not! Run!" said Gill.

Clementine scowled and cracked a whip over their heads. "Did I say you jerks could talk?"

"Sorry, master!" said Gill jumping at the sound of the whip.

 **"Hello guys, will the ladies please exit the room (the girls leave the room) "so guys, I run this camp not to far away from here. Girls walk around in bathing suits all day and more things you guys would enjoy. what do you say? (Winks at Lee) "wanna go?" I ask looking at the dorling Lee**

 **"** Lemme go! Lemme go!" said Lee. "That sounds like paradise."

"You're a dog, you know that right?" said Kenny looking disgusting.

"I don't know Kenny." said Omid. "It does sound pretty sweet. Don't be such a spoil sport."

"I don't know." said Mike. "Sounds too good to be true."

"It does to be honest." said Luke.

"Oh whatever! I wanna go! Fuck it!" said Lee rubbing his hands together.

 **"Lee!,Lee! Oh there you are. Can we fuck later?, ill even bring everything!" I said, desperately " I LOVE YOU!" I blurt out**

"I'm not touching you!" said Lee putting up his hands.

 **"Yes, I do realise that but I just wanted to snuggle into you cause I know you'll protect me. Now lets cuddle!" I say as I get up then grab Lees hand and I make him sit on the couch and then I cuddle with him "PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME!" I yell at him.**

"Fuck it!" said Lee. "I'm not doing shit."

He then whispered. "I'm trying to fuck Carley. Once I do come back later."

 **MistyxKisame Did You Or Someone Else Make That Video That Steve Wilson Asked You To Make Yet**

 _ **Sorry. I haven't and I don't think anyone has either. I might do it one of these days.**_

 **Lee I dare you to say to carley "LET ME SEE YOUR HIPS SWING!"**

"Let me see your hips swing." said Lee to Carley.

"What the hell does that even mean?" asked Carley.

 **Nick - your more annoying then that guy that make sounds affect on Police academy**

"Fuck you too then." said Nick.

 **Bill Cipher: clemmy clue I would like you to meet my pal pine tree!**

 **Dipper pines:Bill stop calling me that!**

 **Bill Cipher:you know you like it and your gonna like clemmy she's got a big butt! (Pushes dipper into clementine knocking them over)**

 **Dipper: (blushes) um...hi.**

 **Bill Cipher Kiss her!**

"What did you say about my butt?!" said Clementine shaking her fist. "My ass isn't big!"

 **To be honest Clem, why do you hate Luke so much? I know he's screwed up in the past, but I've read many fanfictions where Luke was always there for you and helped you through ruff situations. He basically became the new Lee, and honestly I would have loved to have Luke with you at the end of season 2.**

"He isn't Lee by a long shot." said Clementine. "And fuck Luke. I honestly believe he would have left with Bonnie and Mike and that fucker Arvo! I can't stand that bastard, but that doesn't mean I hate him. And anyways, like I said Luke's like a brother, not a dad like Lee or an uncle like Kenny."

 **Im sorry...am I fucked in the head?**

 ** _Nah_.**

 **Nick : I understand why your father abandon you. I would have done the same if I had you as a son.**

"Whatever." said Nick.

 **To lee that gun I gave Carly is fake when she pulls the trigger a stick will shoot out with a flag that says bang (basically a joker gun)**

"Oh?" Lee's eyes got big. "Hm."

"I can still kick your ass." said Carley.

 **Werewolf: (sinks teeth into Carlos's arm) oh no your bitten quick everyone jump to the wrong conclusion and shoot Carlos he's obviously gonna turn into a zombie now! (Sarcastic)**

"Oh if only Carley's gun was for real and I had my gun." said Clementine. "I'd shoot your ass so fast."

 **If Nick was a Pokemon he be a bulbasaur cause NO one pick that one.**

"Bulba...are you fucking serious?!" said Nick.

"What? But...but...Bulbasaur is so cute!" said Clementine.

"If anything that bastard is the magikarp of the pokemon world!" laughed Lee.

 **To cabin group what do you think Clem would be like if she met you first instead of Lee**

"Hopefully nicer than she was when she met us." said Luke.

"That would be a nice change." said Nick.

"I would have died young that day." said Clementine. "I don't trust these fucks."

"I bet Clementine would have been so cute." said Sarah.

 **To season one and cabin group can you last five nights at Freddy's?**

"Nope." said everyone in unison.

"Are you crazy? Have you seen those bastards?" said Lee.

 **I HEREBY BREAKITH UPITH LEE AND CARLEY. *slams down cane* and put him with Molly**

"Wait, what?" Lee said. "I object! Wait with Molly? Hmm...that's actually a nice trade."

She glared at Lee and smacked him on the back of his head.

 **Yo Author Make Sure You Have Clementine Yell With Muffled Screams Since Her Mouth Is Taped Shut**

 _ **I guess.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Lee : You were my favorite playable characters. Clem was cool but with Lee you can be a totally dick to everyone. But Clem the game basically forces you to be nice, I hope Clem can be a totally asshole to people in season 3.**

"Thanks." said Lee. "I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

 _ **Yeah true. You can be a complete dick, but with Clementine it's more like sass than anything. The game does force you to be nice while Lee can be a dick all day long. I hope she can be an asshole in season 3 too.**_

 **Clem : Gill or Duck which would you pick to be your boyfriend.**

"I don't know. Duck maybe?" said Clementine. "I'm still kind of mad at both of them."

 **Please update soon, I'm dying to see some of these questions be answered**

 _ **Well here's an update. I had to wait a while to do so because the website wasn't showing my reviews. Couldn't do it sooner cuz I was sick.**_

 **Dipper Pines:*Cuts the tape on Clem's mouth* (Blushes) Hey Clem now that you can talk I was wondering if you would go on a date with me *Hands her flowers***

"Hm...okay." said Clementine.

"Watch where you put your hands, boy." said Lee glaring at him.

 **Carley,LET LEE FUCK YOU!**

"Uh no." said Carley.

"FUCK!" said Lee.

 **Kenny, hah your son doesn't even pick you over a stranger.**

"Aahahahaha!" laughed Lee.

"Shut up. You've probably been brainwashing him!" said Kenny.

 **Lee, have you ever had to wear glasses?**

"Nope." said Lee. "I've got perfect vision."

 **Carley,how many times have you and lee fucked overall? And how many times has he pleaded?**

"I don't think that's any of your business, but enough times." said Carley. "And he was always pleased."

 **"Here Lilly" hands Lilly a bottle with milk. Lilly drinks it and turns back into her adult self.**

 **Lilly, did you enjoy Lee banging you? He said you did**

"I did." said Lilly.

 **"Did I forget to mention that at my camp,girls will do whatever you want them to do,they will even rub you and you can rub them,you can basically fuck them whenever you want for as long as you want. And Lee you've got quite a lot of fans there that are waiting for you" I say to Lee but forgot that the girls were still in the room**

"Sounds great!" said Lee drooling.

"You're a dog, Lee." Carley glared at the man.

 **Clem, I saw a picture with lees dick in you and you were enjoying. What are your opinions on this? Lee can you answer this too.**

 **And there's actually people that ship you and lee,clem**

"THAT'S GROSS!" said the two in unison.

"People are sick as fuck!" said Lee. "Clementine's my baby! Why would people do that shit!?"

"Lee's like a dad to me. Why would people do that?"

 **Carley, "let me see your hips swing" is a line from a super Catchy song called 'swing'. You should listen to it.**

"Ah. I see." said Carley.

 **"Awe ok,good luck, hot stuff!" I yell then I go over to carley and whisper "don't touch my man"**

"What?" Carley raised an eyebrow.

 **Do You Wanna Know My Secret**

 ** _Uh, I guess._**

 **Lilly,why the hell did you kill carley? Were you jealous?**

"She was getting on my nerves at the time and I felt like she was hiding something." said Lilly. "Besides, what does she have that I need to be jealous of?"

 **Lilly,play kill, make out, marry. You can chose from: Lee,Ben,mark. Btw make out includes sex.**

"I guess Lee." Lilly and Carley glared at each other.

 **Kenny,when did you start calling duck,duck?**

"Probably around the time he started walking." said Kenny.

 **Kenny,I triple dog dare you to kiss carley. You have to do it,but someone might have to restrain Lee.**

"I wish you would you..." Kenny kind of hesitated and then kissed Carley on the cheek very quickly. Lee roared in rage and tried to get to Kenny, but was quickly restrained from doing so.

 **Kenny,your son said that your lame. Haha.**

"Obviously Duck doesn't know any better." said Kenny.

 **Lee,from now on ima call you bbc (black,beautiful,cock) not trying to be rude**

"Well it's true." said Lee. "I don't see anything with acknowledging how glorious it is."

"Way to feed his ego even more." Carley shook her head.

 **Lee, what's one thing you wished you did before you died?**

"Either Kick Christa in the neck dress up Omid like a little munchkin from Wizard of Oz." said Lee. "Mostly likely do the part with Christa since I doubt I'd be able to find a suit for Omid."

 **Lee,wow,your fans are crazy.**

"More or less." shrugged Lee. "I still love 'em though!"

 **(Talking In Psychopathic Voice)**

 **Come Here I Just Wannna Tell You All My Secret I Can Here Jimmy's Voice In My Head Heh Heh Jimmy's Goanna Put You In A Casket HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Uh, what?" said Clementine.

 **One to season 1 group when did you find out about ben's thing anyway?**

"He was beating himself off and we all saw." said Lee. "Scared the fuck outta me."

 **Also if nick is bulbasaur then Clementine is a charmander and carver is a Persian.**

"Yes!" said Clementine.

"Why do I have to be a bulbasaur?" said Nick.

 **If Luke was a Pokemon he be Snorlax cause he a fat lazy that doesn't do anything but eat sleep and gets in the way.**

"I'm not fat, lazy, nor do I get in the way!" said Luke.

"I agree!" said Clementine. "He's not fat!"

 **Doug,oh. I just ausumed you were gay. (Then I burst ou laughing).**

"I don't know how you would think so." said Doug.

 **Doug,do you still like carley? She doesn't like you so hahha.**

"Kind of." said Doug. "That's kind of disappointing."

 **Doug,are you jealous of lee?**

"A little." said Doug.

"You outta be, fat ass." said Lee.

 **Clem, Bonnie is your new slave, now Bonnie must do anything you ask her to. If she doesnt, she has to kiss Alvin's arse. Also, *Unglues Carver* There.**

"OH THANK GOD!" said Carver taking a deep breath.

"I'm what?" said Bonnie.

"I'm gonna have fun with this." she giggled rubbing together her hands.

 **Negan to Nick " Your sad that people are mean? Boo fucking hoo you pussy. Well I'm fucking sorry, but the world Isn't one big liberal arts college campus. Your a asshole like everyone but you want every single person to say hooray for you. Fuck you, you fucking prick.**

"Whatever." said Nick. "And I bet you've got a tiny dick."

 **Part 1:Lee gets to punch Larry since he punched Lee at the drugstore after Lee helped get him his heart pills.**

"BAM BITCH!" Lee punched him right in the jaw. "TAKE THAT YOU OLD FUCK!"

 **Part 2:Honestly Larry, that was cold. If Lee would of got left behind or killed by walkers who would of took care of Clementine?**

"You son of a bitch!" said Larry rubbing his jaw. "As for that, we would have taken care of her of course!"

"I don't want any of you taking care of me except Lee!" said Clementine.

 **To duck and Gil do you think Clementine's butt is big**

"A little." said Gil.

"Kinda." said Duck.

"You fuckers!" she glared at them.

 **Yo Author! My nigga! What's up with this fucking break?**

 ** _Sickness and the fact that I couldn't see my reviews until today._**

 **Wait a second Lee is women crazy thinks he's awesome and his best friend is a little girl...LEE IS A BLACK JOHNNY BRAVO!**

 _ **My god...I didn't even realize! Holy crap! It's been a while since I've seen that show and didn't put two and two together. LOL He totally is. He just needs bigger muscles. XD**_

 **doug i bet u would have sex with lee ahaha**

"NEVER." said Lee before Doug could say anything.

 **Lee,would you ever have sex with Doug?**

"NO! FUCK NO! I wouldn't fuck Doug for all the money in the world!" said Lee. "I wouldn't even want to have a foursome or even threesome with him."

 **Who shot you Pete?**

"Carver." said Pete.

"You bastard!" said Clementine. "I'd rather him had turned into a walker!"

 **dang you got alot of reviews for this chapter I wish my stories could get that many reviews.**

You will someday hopefully.


	31. Chapter 31

***superglues Carver to the north pole* :3**

Carver just sighed. The only thing he could think was, 'SHIT. Well it's better than Alvin's ass.'

 **To Duck and Gill, do you guys find Clem's big butt attractive**

"Not really." said both boys.

 **Clementine I don't like you as a scumbag I like you better as the sweet innocent litle girl you where back and season 1 Hey author can you make a season 2 story where Clementine is that sweet little girl younger too at least 6 years old and have Sarah be not weak so she can protect Clementine and have AJ already be born age 18 and have him Rebecca's and Nick Still be dicks to her at first and have Carlos be nicer to her also give Carlos a sense of humor and instead of Arvo shooting Clem he and the other Russian survivors kiddnap her and all the characters met in season 2 survive and are let in to wellington except for Carver Walter Reggie And Matthew Okay Could You Do That? Also May 20th Is My Birthday Going To Be 16**

I reckon, but I need a bit more detail on it. Like do the season 1 people come over or do they stay dead. And you want everyone to live? Happy birthday by the way.

 **Lilly:why do you wear hello kitty panties,and don't lie because I've seen your underwear drawer and it's all childish panties,(lifts up Carley's skirt)I mean at least Carley wears thongs.**

"HEY!" Carley snatched away her skirt.

"Well sorry if I couldn't find the ones I wanted!" snapped the woman blushing. "The whole zombie thing didn't leave room for many options!"

 **clementine:be sure to keep us posted on what you make bonnie do.**

"Noted. Yo slave." Clementine snapped her fingers. Bonnie came out dressed up in a maid costume with cat ears on her.

"'Yes Miss Clementine." said Bonnie looking a bit impressed.

"My feet need to be comfortable." said the little girl. Bonnie sighed got down on her knees and Clementine slapped her feet on top of the woman. "Vibration mode."

She moved her body making Clementine's feet bounce a little on her back.

"I'm thirsty. I want some juice." Bonnie handed her a juice box. "I want you to suck Luke off in front of everybody."

"WHAT?!" said Luke and Bonnie

"I'm just joking." said Clementine and then she slammed her heel down on her slave. "And what did I say?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to." she sighed.

"That's right. Now go into the backroom and get your face sat on by a sweaty sumo for a little while."

"What? B-but...!"

"Go on or do you want forty lashes in front of everyone and get a drop of lemon in your cuts." Bonnie looked conflicted. She just sighed and headed off.

 **Nick Your a bulbasaur because not pick that pokemon as there starter.**

 **Clem is Pikachu cause it cuteness.**

 **Lee is Charizard cause it fucking awesome.**

 **Kenny is Blastoise.**

 **Ditto is Jane cause Ditto is basically the Pokemon Whore.**

 **Duck is Slowpoke.**

"But he's lame!" said Duck.

"That's what you get asshole!" said Clementine.

 **Nick is as dumb as Anakin Skywalker.**

 **How Anakin dumb you ask well he couldn't fucking tell that Palpatine was evil. He throws some many hints at Anakin but he still to stupid to notice (some hints,tell him to leaving his friends to died, know the history of jedi and sith, etc). Palpatine basically has to felt out tell Anakin thats he evil cause Anakin stupid to take a hint.**

 **That how stupid Nick is.**

"This is really getting old." said Nick.

"You're just mad it's rare when people actually like you." said Clementine.

 **Clem, pull down Bonnie's pants, give her a mega wedgie, whip her ass and put it on national television**

"Done...as soon as she finishes with the sumo." said Clementine.

 **To bbc (lee),how hard is it to resit carley?**

"Too hard, my friend. Too damn hard." said Lee. "Carley please...!"

"No." said Carley.

 **To bbc,would you fuck Lilly again or nah?**

"Maybe...I don't know." shrugged Lee.

"That's why you're not getting laid anytime soon by me."

"Me and my big fucking mouth!"

 **To everyone,what color undies are you wearing?**

"None of your business!" said majority of the ladies.

"Does it really matter?" said Nick.

 **To everyone,if you could be gay,pick someone else in the room who'd you'd be gay with.**

"I guess Sarah over here." said Clementine. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"I don't know." said Sarah.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" said the younger girl. "I wouldn't beat you...much."

"What?" said Sarah.

"I can't think of anybody to be honest." said Lee.

 **To everyone,LEE IS NOT A DOG just horny.**

"Keep telling yourself that." said Kenny rolling his eyes.

"He's a horny dog." Carley the corrected herself. "No he's a horny fucking rabbit."

"Seems more a appropriate."

 **Omid,who would you fuck (girl) in the room?**

"Well that question's a bit obvious." said Omid. "Christa duh."

"Keep telling yourself that." said Lee.

 **Omid,how old are you? And christa?**

"We're both both 27." said Omid.

 **Omid,how long have you and christa been together for?**

"About 6 years." said Omid.

"After that magic mike incident, I expected that to have either let you keep your woman or cut your relationship short." said Lee.

"Sh!" said Omid.

"Trust me when I say that it really did boost our relationship." smirked Christa.

Kenny,do you have a man crush? Be completely Honest.

"No." said Kenny.

 **Kenny,did kissing carley feel good to you?**

"No. I don't even like Carley like that." said Kenny. "But consider it play back for all the shit he's done."

"The fuck did I do to you that I don't know about!?" asked Lee.

"Hit on my wife and I caught you peeking in on her!" said Kenny.

"LIES!"

"YOU'VE GOT FOOTAGE!"

"What do you...DUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **Lee,what did carley make you do when you where her slave?**

"I really don't wanna talk about it." said Lee pouting. "It was painful."

"Oh don't be such a baby." said Carley. "You deserved it."

 **Doug, kiss carley on the LIPS. You have to do it.**

Lee jumped on Doug and put him in a headlock. "Do it and I'll snap your..."

Carley kissed Doug on the lips. Lee stared at her.

 **Doug,also kiss Lee on the lips (cause I think your gay) but you'll need to tape him to his chair.**

"Never." Lee then dragged Doug out of the room, tossed him in a chest, locked him in it, and tossed him out the window.

 **Lilly,would you ever get Lee to fuck you again?**

"Hm maybe." said Lilly shrugging.

Lilly,uh cause carley's hot,your not. Hahha.

"Yeah right." she rolled her eyes. "I look better than her."

"You wish." said Carley.

 **Lilly,describe every detail about you and lees sex. (Try to make carley jealous).**

"Okay then." Lilly then ashamely described how Lee fucked the shit out of her, leaving out nothing and going into great detail about what happen. It was enough to make even the dirtiest of pornstars blush. Carley completely forgot about her gun being fake and tried to shoot Lilly.

 **Carley,why won't you take Lee back,he's desperate,not just for sex but you on general. Aren't you Lee?**

"Of course I am!" said Lee. "Please take me back!"

"Don't do it." whispered Bradford. "He's not worth it!"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"I agree." said Melanie throwing in her two cents. "Who's to say you won't do something and give her an STD?"

"I'm going to have to consider." said Carley. "If he can change I MIGHT."

 **Carley,seriously did you suck Lees dick? Did you enjoy it? Lee you can't answer this (I tape his mouth shut).**

"He told you...well uh...yes, but it was only once and no I didn't." said Carley. "I hated it for various reasons."

 **Carley,how many times has Lee begged for sex from you?**

"More times than I can count." she laughed a little. "It's actually a little pathetic. I enjoy it."

"That's a bit sadistic." said Clementine.

 **Carley,would you ever get together with Doug?**

"Hm...yes. Yes I would!" Lee went ballistic, but of course it was muffled by the tape.

 **Lee,(I untaped his mouth) ok so I'm going to tape you and kenny together for the day,facing each other. Hahha.**

"What?! No!" said Kenny.

"I don't wanna be taped to him!" said Lee. "Anybody but him! Well any woman except him! Please!"

 **Kenny,how is it being that close to Lee?**

"Awful!" said Kenny. "You're a horrible piece of shit for sticking me this close to this scumbag!"

"How do you think I feel!?" said Lee. "YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE ASS AND YOUR BREATH IS HOT!"

"I could say the same of you! And your breath smells like sweaty balls!"

Lee was quiet for a moment. "How do you know what balls smell like?"

 **Lee,I triple dog dare you be NICE for a day, to EVERYONE.**

"What? But...but I...no! PLEASE! I'LL SUCK OFF EVERY GUY IN THIS ROOM, BUT NOT THAT!" said Lee.

"You heard 'em Lee." said Kenny. "You've got to be nice."

"But...aw man!"

 **Clementine people even ship you with Arvo.**

"Of course! Why am I not surprised?!" said the little girl throwing up her arms. "Who am I not shipped with?"

and to Carver:are you ready for Freddy?(to Freddy Krueger me:make it slow. Freddy:with pleasure.)

"Who?" asked Carver. "No seriously who?"

"That's the mother...I mean the guy from Nightmare on Elm street." said Lee. "How have you not heard of him?"

 _ **At the Pine's Resident**_

Mabel Pines: Hey dipper why didn't you tell me you were ho-

 _ ***sees Dipper and Clementine naked with Dipper's Dick aimed at Clem's vagina**_

Mabel Pines: ... *Slowly closes door*

 **Mabel, please tell us all what was going through your head at that moment**

"BLEACH! I NEED BLEACH!" she yelled rubbing her eyes. "OH GOD, WHY DID I HAVE TO SEE THAT?!"

"YOU'VE GOT EXPLAININ' TO DO, BOY." said Lee roughly grabbing Dipper by the shirt collar.


	32. Chapter 32

**to carver how on earth do you not know who freddy krueger is he's a worse monster than you while I know you wouldn't hurt clementine he would the things he'd do to her would make Bill cipher scream like a little girl and he's a freaking dream demon too! also to Lee how does it feel knowing that your stupidity almost got Clem pregnate all that innapropriate stuff in her head she'd probably get pregnant and die like rebbeca did also dipper is hiding behind the couch.**

"OF COURSE SHE WOULD!" said Lee. "SHE'S 11! SHE WOULD DIE! Oh and thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone's ass to whoop."

He jumped behind the couch, ready to whoop the boy's ass.

 **:Carver, fight to the death with the Governor.**

"'Considering my tongue is stuck to a pole, that's not an option!" said Carver. However that's what he was trying to say. It was just gibberish to the others.

"What did he just say?" asked Nick.

"Beats me." said Luke.

 **:How did it feel to be glued to Alvin Carver?**

Carver tried to say that it was horrible and he nearly died from the smell. Since nobody could understand him, Alvin answered. "It was horrible. When I said he could kiss my ass, I didn't mean it literally!"

 **Jimmy Casket:To everyone Who Do You Think Negan Killed In The Tv Series**

"DEEZ NUTS!" said Lee and Clementine in unison.

 **Carley,what did you make Lee do?**

"I made him wear a chasity belt and socks on his hands and I banned him from porn. I then locked him in a closet full of footage of Duck playing on multiple screens and then outside of it, I played some porn. You should have held how badly he wanted to leave and see it." Carley laughed evilly. "He was like an animal trying to get outside."

"You were cruel!" said Lee.

"I was justified in doing so."

 **Carley, I do not ship you with Doug *shivers***

"I don't see why not. He's a nice guy." said Carley. Lee's eye twitched but he said nothing.

 ** _I don't think many people do._** ** _Personally I can't bring myself to either._**

 **Carley, are you enjoying Nice Lee?**

"It's going great so far." said Carley. "I haven't heard more than a peep out of him though. Maybe it's for the best though."

"It is." said Lee.

 **For Kenny, do you find Jane hot? Would you make out with her even though you both hate each over?**

"No and hell no!" said Kenny. "I'd rather choke on my own vomit!"

"I second that." said Jane.

 **Ben, whose hotter, Molly or Jane?**

"Uh Jane I guess." said Ben.

"OH SHIT! Jane go suck his dick!" said Clementine.

 **Carley,why did you hate sucking lees dick?**

"He made me choke on it and also I hated the taste of it." said Carley.

 **Carley,do you know you and Lee's ship name?**

"It's Carlee isn't it?" asked Carley.

 **Carley,what was your favourite year in school?**

"Hm...probably the last year." said Carley. "We barely did shit that year. They said the last year would be the hardest. Jokes on them. It was so easy. Other than that, I'd say kindergarten because we got to take naps."

 **Carley,okay,now I'm getting desperate for you and Lee to get together again.**

"I doubt we will." said Carley.

 **Lee,have you ever gotten arrested other than killing the senator?**

"Nope." said Lee. "My record was clean up until then."

 **Lee,I love your voice,it's so sexy,then again your sexy.**

"Of course you do!" said Lee. "Who doesn't love my voice?"

 **Lee,how many girlfriends have you had?**

"About 15."

"Liar!" said Bradford. "You know you've only had about 10!"

"More or less."

 **Lee,maybe you should just force Carley to have sex with you,that might work for you,**

"I could...but then that would be rape." said Lee. "Then at the same time, I think Carley has pepper spray."

 **No the season 1 survivors are still dead I want Clementine to be alone when she meets the cabin group as for your second question no I only want the cabin group Kenny Sarita Mike Bonnie And Jane To Survive and make it to Wellington Carver Reggie Matthew And Walter Still Die And Like I Said Clementine is 6 years old and Sarah has to protect her and AJ is already born He Nick And Rebecca Are Still Mean To Her At First and Becca Bullies Her During Her Time At Howe's also remember Argo Doesn't shoot Clem He Kidnaps Her Does This Ansewer Your Question**

 _ **Alright.**_

 **Nick,I ship you and Lee.**

"I ship it too." said Clementine. "Lee's a REAL man, unlike Luke's bitch ass."

"Weirdo." said Nick looking at the little girl. "And I'm not into men."

"Keep telling yourself that."

 ** _I'd ship it. XD_**

 **Carley,why won't you take Lee back?**

"Because he's still a horny bastard!" said Carley.

 **Lee, say sorry to Carley for cheating on her**

"He's said it 124 times already. A 125th time ain't gonna work." said Carley.

"Please forgive me!" said Lee ignoring her. "I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again!"

 **Pete, tell everyone the story about the buck to embarrass Nick.**

"If you really want me too..." said Pete.

"Please don't!" said Nick.

Pete told it anyways. Clementine snickered. "What a little bitch!"

"What a baby!" said Duck.

"You want a bottle baby?" asked Gil.

Lee bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

 **I like bread. *gives clem Luke and Lee loaves of bread***

"Where's a toaster when you need one?" sighed Lee.

 **Lee,pair up with Lilly to make carley jealous.**

"I should, but I won't." said Lee. "I don't want to hear a certain man's name come out of her mouth."

 **Lee,do you like being nice?**

"NO." said Lee. "I hate it! The first thing I'm going to do is punch the shit out someone! I don't care who it is."

 ***Goes to kick Nick in the balls but notices there's no effect* Oh right I forgot, you're the dickless wonder. I'm a call my good friend to blow your bitch ass up. Hey Goku? *Goku uses the Kamehameha. It was super effective.***

"Nobody'll miss him...besides Sarah." said Clementine.

 **I go outside,get Doug and bring him back in the room "feel free to bash him Lee!" I say,getting out my camera "smile! Actually don't,I hate it when your happy, Doug!" I say,smiling evilly.**

"You mother...I mean that's fine." Lee's eye twitched as he glared at Doug. 'Just wait until tomorrow, you fat fuck!'

 **To everyone,what do you think of Lees crazy fans?**

"Some need to calm the hell down and stop shipping me with him!" said Clementine. "Otherwise I don't see anything wrong with them.

"I do. They're feeding his giant ego too much!" said Kenny.

"I second that!" said Carley.

"I agree." said Christa.

"Haters." mumbled Lee.

 **You're Negan right? *stabs chest, twists blade before ripping it out* Have a good one.**

 **Negan to the Alpha guest review " You most-fucking-certainly must be Alpha... Allow me to introduce myself. I am Negan and I am in love ".**

 **Side note - I really hope this is trick, I hope Kirkman doesn't put them together.**

 _ **Who knows?**_

 **doug and ben you'd both look cute together**

"Uuuuuuuh no." said Doug.

"Why would you say that?" said Ben looking uncomfortable.

Lee coughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Everyone, who would win in a fight, clem or lee?**

"Lee." said Everyone.

"That's a grown man. She's not going to win." said Luke.

"Why the fuck would I fight her?" asked Lee.

(Question for everyone who wants to answer- Why **_WOULD _** Clementine and Lee go at it?)

 **Hey Lee I'm allowing you to punch Larry again and this time Carver too, after what he did to Clementine he deserves it. Looks like we are going to have to call for more pizza...I mean the hospital again. "Wink,Wink"**

"Punching sounds too easy." said Lee shaking his head. He then pulled out a crowbar. "This is much better. I heard you're pretty familiar with it, Carver."

 **To Clem, what kind of sexy things were you and Dipper planning to do?**

"I'm not opening up my mouth." said Clementine. "Ask him."

"If he does it again, I'm going to shove my fist up his ass!" said Lee shaking a fist.

 **Bill Cipher: (appears in a flash of blue fire infront of clementine) ohh! do you know what you got into? can you handle what I'm about to do? cause it's about to get ruff for you I'm here for your entertainment!**

"Uh what?" said Clementine.

 **Nick, why are people so hard on you? I get that you done some stupid stuff, but if anyone eles lost pretty much all their family like you, they would probably do some of the same stuff you did too**

"Because people can be assholes, that's why." said Nick.

 _to everyone even the author what's your favorite zombie movie?_

"The one with Thor in it." said Lee. "I can't remember the name of it though. It's been a while."

"I think you mean World War Z." said Luke. "I liked that movie."

"Ooh yeah!"

"Kung Fu Zombie." said Sarah.

 ** _Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. What? I love that movie!_**

 **Lee,you don't have to be nice anymore. Now go beat up Dougs fat ass!**

"With pleasure." Lee grinned evilly rubbed together his hands. "Come here, fat ass!"

"Crap." he took off running.

 **Carley,please! Please take Lee back,CARLEE FOR LIFE!**

"NO." said Carley.

 **Lee,maybe I could replace Carley for you? *wink***

"Maybe." said Lee shrugging his shoulders.

 **Lee,here's some alcohol. Don't let carley take it away from you,put up a fight.**

"Thanks. I need it." Lee drank it up.

 **Bradford,would you ever get with carley? Just to make Lee jealous? Btw Lees way hotter than you.**

"To make him jealous or mad, yes I would." admitted Bradford. "He stole my girlfriend once you know. And no he doesn't look better than me."

 **"Hey nick" I go over to him then push over to Lee and they accidentally kiss on the lips "I SO SHIP IT!" I yell "SOMEONE DO A FANFIC ON THEM!"**

"THE HELL!" Lee shoved Nick off of him. "You just can't shove random guys on me!"

 ** _(If I don't forget, I'll do it myself if no one else will.)_**

 **I then go over to Carley "I ship you and Lee as well ,so take him the fuck back!" I yell**

"No. I've decided not too." said Carley.

Lee dropped to his knees and yelled to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Lee, use this love potion on Carley**

Lee used love potion. It was super effective! Carley tackled Lee wouldn't let go of him, smothering him with kisses and squeezing him hard. Lee tried pushing her off, wanting her to ease up a bit. Carley seemed to have gotten stronger with the love potion and squeezed him until it felt like she broke something. "As much I love that's she's all over me, SOMEBODY GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME! I THINK SHE BROKE A RIB."

"I GOT IT!" Clementine hit her over the head with a frying pan.

"Hey Lee,I'm back. I don't think carley's gonna take you back and plus you said that you'll fuck me,remember?" I say,then drag Lee to an empty room and lock the door "take off your clothes" I order.

"I don't know...then again with how eager and strong Carley is..." Lee mumbled underneath his breath.

 **To carley,"hahah I have your man!" I yell though the door.**

"I've made up my mind, no you...WHOA!" Carley darted in at topp speeds and tackled him. Lee's screamed could be heard from inside.

 **To everyone,what do you think about that crazy fan who really wants Lee to fuck her?**

"Lucky." said Duck.

"Duck!" said Kenny and Katjaa in unison.

"I think she's crazy." said Nick.

"She is crazy." agreed Rebecca.

"I hope Lee's okay in there." said Clementine concerned.

 **Hey guys check out this cool tank I got (fires a cannon at a herd of walkers) pretty cool huh (then accidentley fires a second cannon at the cabin where the front side blows off and we Seder Alvin in the bathroom taken a bath the tub starts to slide down with Alvin in it if you watch Family Guy you should know what I am refrenceing here)**

"Alvin!" said Rebecca running over.

"He lived! How?" asked Clementine.

"That fall should have kill him." said Sarah.

 **To MistyxKisame, how far have you gotten into TWD show?**

 ** _I've not yet finished season 1. Partially out of laziness._**

 **To Carley and Lilly, is Lee good at fucking?**

"He's alright." said Lilly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING I WAS..." Lee had his head sticking out of the door while laying on the floor. He was cover in lipstick. He was then quickly yanked back into the room.

 **This story is soooo good! I'm going to be so sad when this ends :(**

 _ **Me too. It'll most likely be a while though before I end it though. Probably once I finish playing season 3 once it comes out and I get it. Then I'll start another Q & A featuring those characters.**_

 **How's Bonnie with being Clementine's slave?**

"SAVE ME!" whimpered Bonnie. "She beats me!"

"AHA! Caught you!" said Clementine coming in the room. "Now I get to test out my "toys" heh heh!"

"PLEASE! NO!" Bonnie began begging. "Please don't! I'd rather have that sumo on my face again!"

"TOO LATE! Now go get that it hobo and give him another tongue bath!"

"Nooooo!"

 ***Unglues Carver*Now fight to the death with the Governor.**

 ***glues him back after they finish***

The governor wins because he has a better weapon.

 **Can we actually kill people off? Like can I just.. *lunges towards Lee's ex-wife and stabs her***

"YES!" Lee said behind the door. "THANK YOU!"

Lee's wife twitched. Clementine snapped her fingers. "Bonnie take care of this."

Bonnie sighed and sat on the now walker and smashed her head against the floor until she stopped moving.

 **stop calling my baby doug fat, he's fun sized ;)**

"FAT FAT FAT FAT FATTY FAT FAT!" said Clementine.

 **Break the fourth wall**

"I wish Huanna would reupload his videos of season 2 of the walking dead." said Clementine. "I think he's a bastard for not having them up!"

 **oh well then ben you'd look cuter with travis! :)**

"No I wouldn't!" said Ben.

 **To Clementine Puppy Kitten Bunnie Pony Or One Of Each As A Pet**

"Puppy!" said Clementine. "No bunny!"

 **Wtf kind of request is that? Make a story about a little Clem that isn't an asshole? YOU DON'T LIKE SCUMBAG CLEMENTINE?! SHE'S THE BEST! Fuck that request and keep doing what you're doing! Scummy Clem is the best! Innocent Clem is nice, but Scumbag/Sassy Clementine is the best! Now for the question: Duck, have you ever seen your parents have sex?**

"Once." said Duck. "It was so gross yet...I couldn't look away."

"DUCK!" said Katjaa while Kenny looked horrified.

 _ **I agree that scummy Clem is the best, but everyone has a different option. Besides, who says Sarah can't be scummy herself? I saw her beat the shit out of Carver on youtube once. BTW it was just model swapping with Sarah as Bigby, Carlos as the prostitute, and Carver as the axeman. It's called sarah by boatmaster on Youtube.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hm, I don't even known if I missed a review or not. I feel like I missed one or two. *shrugs***

* * *

 **You know Clem you shouldn't. Have told Steve your biggest fears (pushes a button on a remote and sends Clementine into a pit filled with spiders snakes and other slimy insects crawling all over her)**

"HA! JOKES ON YOU! THAT'S ANOTHER STUNT DOUBLE!" said Clementine smirking. "Nice job there, Wanda!"

"I WANT A RAI...OH MY GOSH CRAWLING UP MY BACK! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Wanda from the pit.

"I don't have a rope, but use this!" Clementine tossed down a bottle of Raid.

 **Hey Nick I agree that everyone is hard on you and I'm sorry that you lost pretty much all of your family, but Clementine lost not only her parents, but also Lee and pretty much everyone else that she met. I'm sorry, but she acts better than you and makes smarter decisions, you have to step up and be a man.**

"Funny, that's the same thing I heard that bitch on Maury say before she ran into a wall after being proven wrong." said Lee.

"I am a man." said Nick.

"Not by much." said Clementine.

 **Lee,did you end up having sex with carley?**

"Of course I did!" grinned Lee. "It was a bit violent, but fuck it I got laid."

 **Lee,how long does the love potion last? Doo you enjoy it?**

"It lasted a long time, but it knocked her out after an hour." said Lee.

 **Hahaha I liked scooby doo on zombie island too it's one of my favorite scooby doo movies!**

Glad to see another person who likes that movie.

 **Lee and Luke that was Brad Pitt in world war Z. He didn't play Thor**

"Are you sure?" asked Lee. "He looks just like him! I think you're full of shit! Brad Pitt my ass!"

 **Nick it's not that we hate you, we just love to see you mad.**

"That makes no sense." said Nick.

 **Sarah I ship you with Ben. Don't ask why, I just do.**

"Um I don't know what to say to that." said Sarah.

"I'd say that makes too much sense." said Clementine.

 **What's wrong with tongue baths? Dress Bonnie up as Bonnie the bunny and make her give Chuck a tongue bath, whatever that is.**

"You heard 'em." said Clementine.

"I officially hate you." Bonnie said glaring at Clementine.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Chuck. "I had about 12 burritos."

"PERFECT!" said the little girl. "Get over there."

 **To everyone who's fatter Doug or Alvin also Clem how do you feel about world domination?**

"Hm...from the looks of them...Doug!" said Lee.

"My man's not fat." said Rebecca feeling insulted. "He's just big boned."

"Keep telling yourself that." said Clementine. "In my opinion it's a close. I can't tell."

 **Bonnie from fnaf: Save the fellow Bonnie!(Fnaf Bonnie tackles Clem and then gives her a wedgie and drags her off by her underwear kicking and screaming) don't worry fellow Bonnie you're safe now (mangle then comes in the room with clementine holding her like a baby and shoving bottle of milk into her mouth) thanks Bonnie I always wanted a baby.**

"THANK YOU! I'M FREE!" Bonnie ran off.

 ** _*stabs Lee* *points gun at everyone*_ The only one I will allow to save Lee is Carley**

Carley was still knocked out on the floor drooling and occasionally twitching.


	35. Chapter 35

**God Damnit Clementine Well I Don't Actually Give A Fuck Now But What I Do Want To Is This. Clementine Would You Like To Shoot Nick?**

"YES!" said Clementine.

"NO!" said Nick.

 **Clementine choose anyone to be your slave (besides Bonnie) for a day again.**

"Nick." said Clementine without hesitation.

"Fucker." said Nick.

 **Pete, if you could only say 1 sentence to Nick before dying, what would it be. And vice versa.**

"I'd probably be that I love him." said Pete.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" said Lee and Clementine.

 **Sarah I ship you with Ben because Sarah was like "I've always wanted to meet someone my age" and Ben's around her age.**

Also they are both bad at surviving.

"That's a very poor reason." said Sarah

 **As cute as that would probably be (I'm seeing a lot of possibilities with it), he isn't her age and would probably be around 20 in season 2. Just saying. Technically though he is the closest to her age compared to everyone else except Duck who would be around 13 making him the closest then Ben himself.**

 **Lee, rough sex is good sex XD**

"True, but with a tiger grip it's not." said Lee.

 **Nick - Is Meg Griffin and Dr Zoidberg**

"Fuck you." said Nick.

 **dougs not fat hes sexxxxxy**

"Nah, he's a fat fuck." said Lee.

 **Lee,why is Carley knocked out?**

"I have no idea." shrugged Lee. "I think it was too strong for her...that and it had side effects."

 **Lee,here's so more love potion. This one should make her less violent.**

"Thanks. I'm glad she's all over me, but geez. What was in that? Steroids?" said Lee.

 **Carley,on the scale 1 to 10 how much do you love Lee?**

"A hundred and 99." said Carley.

"What even is that number?" asked Lee. "Don't you mean 199%"

 **I walk over to Carley "you...you stole my man!" I yell "you don't deserve Lee. He's really hot for a start and your not" I say,looking her in The eyes**

"Do you want me to cut you bitch?" asked Carley she whipped out a pocket knife.

 **Carley,sooo how was the sex. Lee answer this too.**

"AWESOME!" said Carley. "We could show you guys!"

"NO!" said everyone in unison.

"Yes!" said Duck. His dad smacked him on the back of his head. "What?"

"It was good, but fuck fucking in front of everyone else." said Lee.

 **Pete (Cabin group) : The Pete from the Michonne mini series was cooler then he was also way better looking then you.**

"Why should I care again?" asked Pete.

 **to clementine I quadruple dog dare you to be bonnie's slave for two days!**

"Heh heh, get ready to get it good." said Bonnie together her hands evilly.

"Fuck." she gulped.

 **Bill Cipher: ooh hey bonnie can she be my slave too?**

"NO. SHE'S MINE!" She then began laughing evilly.

 **I don't know why lee and clem would fight but..I know how to make sarah and clem go at it who wants to see how!? (grins insanely)**

"Maybe after Clementine does her time." said Bonnie.

"Help me." whispered Clementine.


	36. Chapter 36

**If you wrote in a question or something and don't see it, it'll be in the next chapter. I promise.**

* * *

 **okay,Bonnie keep us posted on what you make clementine do.**

"Don't worry I will." Bonnie grinned evilly. "Let's start by a sumo sitting for now."

"WHAT?! NO!" Clementine was dragged off. "NO! PLEASE! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

 **Carley,do you love Lee enough to strip to your underwear because he wants you to?**

"Of course I would! I'd do anything for my Lee!" said Carley grinning.

"Of course I'd never tell her to do that." said Lee. "That ass is only reserved for me!"

 **Lilly,if the childish underwear is all you could get in the apocalypse then why is your name on all the tags?**

"Uh well you see the thing is...uh...s-shut up!" said Lilly her face all red.

 **and lastly(walks behind Sarah and gives her an atomic wedgie.)**

"Oh crap that hurts!" Sarah said holding her bottom. "Why would you do that?! You're crazy!"

 **Carley,sit on Lees lap for the rest of the day *gets out timer*.**

"Okay!" she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

 **Carley,do you think Lees hot?**

"Duh!" said Carley

 **Carley,how much do you enjoy Lees dick?**

"A lot!" said Carley. Carley then went into a very detailed description of how much she loved his dick. It got to the point where it was making even Lee uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we get it already!" said Jane. "His dick's great!"

"Please stop talking!" said Christa. "Nobody wants to hear that shit!"

 **Carley, I dare you to have sex with lee. " have fun" I yell.**

"Right here? OKAY!"

"HELL NO!" said everyone in the room while Duck started to pull out a camera only for Kenny to throw it.

 **Lee,how much do you love carley? On the scale of 1 to 10**

"About 9 right now. You know I really didn't want people to know I named my sex moves, you know." said Lee.

"Oh please, Lee!" said Kenny. "You've told me plenty of names of your fucking sex moves!"

"Yeah, privately!"

"You've told me too!" said Ben.

"And me." said Omid.

"And me." said Christa.

"And me." said Chuck.

"You told me a couple of times too!" said Duck

 ** _*Hits Bonnie with a lead pipe*_ Oh the irony, now run Clementine, be free, plus have a taser. Now have fun using it on Nick.**

"Thank you!" said Clementine. "I'm free! By the way thanks. Oooooooh Nicolas! I've got a taser with your name all over it!"

"For the love of..." Nick hauled ass.

 ***shoots Bonnie* Run fucker run!**

"Someone already her with a pipe, but thanks anyways. The more pain the merrier!" Clementine then left again to go find Nick.

 **Okay Here's The Thing Someone In This Room Is A Deranges Psychopathic Maniac HEH HEH HEH HEH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**

"Yeah you. We've established this before." said Lee.

Bonnie, date meh. :D

"She's passed out. I don't think she's dead though." said Sarah poking Bonnie with her foot.

 **Carley,did you enjoy the rough sex?**

"What? I don't have rough sex." said Carley.

"Fucking liar." Lee mumbled.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

 **Well, I guess you should've shot Bonnie while you could. Good luck! Be sure to update Bonnie.**

"Ever since she's been shot and hit with a pipe, might be a while before she wakes up." said Lee.

 **Clementine: I dare you to start acting like Tarence and Philip from South Park.**

"The fuck is a South Park?" said Clementine.

"You're too young to know what that is." said Lee patting her head.

"No seriously. What the fuck is that?"

 **Bonnie: Everything you have done to Clementine, I triple dog dare you to let her pay you back double. And if you don't-pulls out a random boot from somewhere unknown-I'ma shove this boot up your ass.**

"With all the shit I put her through...damn I'm fucked when she gets up." gulped Clementine.

 **Luke: Why, in the fuck, did you not become a pimp?! You had Bonnie, and you had that dumb bitch who I dare not name. Why not bang 'em both?**

"Because that wouldn't work out to be honest." said Luke.

"So you were considering it?" said Clementine.

"What? No, of course not."

"Bitch, stop lying. You would have fucked both. You just don't wanna look like a dog!" said Clementine.

"I agree. If I had the chance of fucking two bitches, I'd do it in a heart beat!" said Lee.

 **lee ur a DICK**

"And I have a dick. What's your point?" asked Lee. "I love being a dick. It's who I am."

 **Rodrik, you there?**

"Get me out of here!" said Rodrik.

 **I personally think both uncle Pete and Michonne Pete are both amazing, whoever compared this two. Hell, I'd rather take uncle Pete over Nick and Luke. Just imagine a rational survivor, kind, funny and tough old man over a whiny bitch who wouldn't sunk to Kenny level like certain someone!**

"The fuck did we do to you?" asked Nick and Luke.

 ** _Speaking of Michonne, I watched a bit of it. I watched someone showing the parts where Michonne could be a scumbag and let me just say that Michonne's a bad bitch (in other words she's a major bad ass)! I can't wait to start on my walking Michonne story. But only after I watch a full playthrough of the game._**


	37. Chapter 37

**I DARE LUKE TO KISS SARAH ON THE LIPS! IN FRONT OF NICK! CLEMETINE HERE'S A CAMERA AND SOME POPCORN!**

"I'm putting the bitch on the internet!" said Clementine. "DO IT! DO IT!"

"I'm not kissing her!" said Luke.

"I don't want to kiss Luke!" said Sarah.

"Too bad, mother fuckers." Lee shoved Luke into Sarah making them kiss just Nick walked into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"BEAT HIS ASS!" shouted Clementine. "HE'S TRYING TO SMASH!"

"No I'm not!" said Luke. "I was pushed!"

"Bull shit! How do you just fall on someone's lips?"

"I believe there was a bit of tongue action too." said Clementine adding to the fire.

"Will you please shut up? I did no such thing!"

"You liked that shit though!" said Clementine.

 **"Bring it on!" I say as I whip out a pocket knife**

"Will the two of you calm yourselves?" said Lee. "There's enough dick for both of you!"

"You wish!" said Carley. "It belongs to me and only me!"

 **I'd be Bonnie's slave :D**

"More like sex slave!" said Lee laughing. Carley glared at him and Lee cleared his throat. "I was joking."

 **I was wondering do you know if you can get the walking dead game for free for an iPad Just curious**

 _ **Just the first episode of Season One and Two. You have to pay for the other episodes though. And Michonne isn't free. You have to pay for the first episode of that and Minecraft Story mode. So no, the whole game isn't free. You could probably find a cheap copy on console.**_

 **To Clementine Why Were You Stuck Headfirst And Butt Naked In That Hole Who Put You In There What Was His Name And What Happened To Him?**

"I never forget an asshole!" said Clementine. "Steve was his name. Dammit! I should have asked Bonnie to find him and fuck him up!"

 **i dare doug to kiss me**

"If you can find the body! AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lee.

"Uh right here." said Doug.

"Oh right...come here, fat ass!" said Lee.

 **to season one cast how long do you think each of you would last in friday the 13**

"Not long!" said Lee. "The black guy always dies first!"

"I don't know." said Clementine. "I've only seen one scary movie before. Jaws counts doesn't it?"

"You'd probably last." said Lee. "Kids are usually liable to live...then you are black too...it could go either way."

"What?" said Clementine.

"I'd last the whole time!" said Duck.

"Didn't Freddy kill children?" asked Sarah.

"Oh right...I'D STILL LIVE!" said Duck.

"Oh please, Duck. You wouldn't last a minute!" said Lee.

"You wouldn't know that!" said Kenny.

"Your son is annoying...you know, you're right. He'd be so annoying, he'd give Freddy nightmares!" said Lee.

"He's not real, so why should I fucking care?" said Larry.

"Zombies weren't real, but they are now." pointed out Mark.

"That's big difference, dumbass."

"Just like there's a big difference between a jack ass and a Larry. One's a dick and the other needs to fucking die." said Lee.

"I wouldn't make it." confessed Ben.

"That was a bit obvious." said Kenny.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard a little about it, but I couldn't catch it on TV. I'd say maybe."

"Didn't he just fuck with teenagers?" asked Omid.

"How should I know? It was so boring, I fell asleep." said Christa. "It wasn't even that scary."

 **to season two group how long do you think each of you wold last in halloween**

"I doubt it any of us would make it." said Luke. "That guy's immortal. He has like 10 movies out doesn't he? If not somewhere around that number."

"I don't have to worry about getting killed because Nick'd protect me." said Sarah.

"Oh please. Nick would be the first to go!" said Clementine. "I'd have the automatic protection of being a child! Nobody has the balls to kill off a kid in a horror movie! If anything, Nick's just going to get you killed a lot faster! I say stick with your dad and it'll save you from being killed...and maybe Luke, but being with him is a bit suicidal too."

"I think I'd get pretty far." said Luke.

"Oh please. You'd just run right into the killer!" said Clementine.

"Hopefully I'd just be the guy being a background character or something." said Alvin.

"I think you'd be the one to put him down." said Rebecca.

"LIES! He'd be dead before Luke." said Lee.

"And why's that?"

"He's black." said Lee.

"No need to be so rude!" said Rebecca.

"Okay then name me one movie where the black guy doesn't die first or dies last."

"What about one of the Jaws movies? He lived."

"True...true..." said Lee. "But he's still fat. He can't run that fast. I suggest you throw your wife at him. Bitches are usually the first to go."

"As well as the slutty kinds." said Clementine.

"Hey!" said Rebecca.

 **and to everyone if you were in scream who do you think the killer would be (I think it's doug)**

"Carver." said Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos, and Pete.

"Luke and Nick!" said Clementine.

"Clementine." said Luke.

"Agreed." said Nick.

"I think Carver would be." said Sarah.

"Larry!" said Lee.

"One of the Saint John Brothers." said Kenny.

"Ben." said Lilly.

"Why me?" he asked. "If anything it'd be you!"

"I say you because you look like the type to grow up and do that kind of thing, but very poorly." said Lilly.

 **Was the baby Bill's or Alvin's?**

"It's Alvin's!" said Rebecca.

"That kid is mine!" said Carver.

"I agree." said Clementine. "I heard about your 'No Baby' syndrome, Alvin."

 **Lee, I would suggest making the love potions weaker next time. Be sure to wipe her memory before she realizes you drugged her.**

"Wait, this shit wears off?!" Lee looked at his girlfriend in horror.

"What wears off?" Carley asked looking confused.

"Nothing." said Lee. He leaned over and whispered in Clementine's ear, "Ready the frying pan!"

"Gotcha!" said Clementine.

 **Walking dead as Star Wars character.**

 **Lee would be Lando cause he is the most Sexly man in the galaxy.**

"Oh course!" said Lee.

"That's a damn lie!" said Commander Shepard.

 **Clem is Rey.**

 **Fuck this is hard cause there Only three fucking Women in Star Wars.**

 **Lilly is Episode 7 Leia cause she old and saggy**

"Who the hell are you calling old and saggy!?" said Lilly angrily.

 **Carley is New Hope Leia cause she young.**

 **Nick is Jar Jar Binks or a Stormtrooper (cause he can't shot for shit)**

"I'm a good shot!" said Nick.

"Then maybe you should set your gun from 'not even close' to 'I can shoot'!" said Clementine.

 **Kenny Chewy cause when just look at him Kenny big angry and hairy.**

 **Luke just cause your name Luke (But the way hell are you cool like him).**

 **Rebecca Jabba the Hutt.**

"Jabba the...I'm not fat or ugly!" said Rebecca.

"You haven't looked in a mirror lately." said Clementine. "It's probably for good reason."

 **Lee,do you like this Carley?**

"I like both, but at least this one has sex with me more." said Lee.

 **Carley,how hot do you think Lee is? 1 to 10**

"10 of course!" said Carley giggling like a little school girl.

 **MistyxKisame, Michonne debuts in the last episode of Season 2 of the show.**

 ** _I kind of figured, but thanks for telling me that._**

 ** _*Gives sword to Rodrik*_ Do you see that orange haired lady? She poisoned your sisters.**

"I don't know how true that is, but I'm not risking it. I also might get to go home too..." Rodrik rubbed his chin.

"What just happened? Ugh, my head..." said Bonnie getting up.

"Prepare to die!"

"OH SHIT!" Bonnie took off running with Rodrik behind her.

"CUT HER HEAD OFF!" said Clementine. "I don't wanna be a slave!"

"BEAT HER ASS!" said Lee.

"Shouldn't someone..."

"SHUT UP LUKE!" said Lee and Clementine in unison.

 **Can the others see/notice Rodrik? Because Jane just killes Ryon.**

 ** _Yes they can. He'll get right on her as soon as he finds Bonnie._**

 **(Looks at Bonnie) now can I make Clem and Sarah fight (hears Bonnie groan) great hey nick you may want to start running**

"Why?" asked Nick.

 **now to quote one of my favorite YouTube series it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Throws a love potion on clementine that makes her fall in love with the first person she sees aka nick) this is gonna be hilarious anybody got popcorn?**

"Get off him, he's mine!" Sarah yanked on his arm.

"NO! HE'S MINE, YOU FOUR EYED, BUTTERBUTT!" said Clementine yanking on his arm.

"Let go of me! Both of you are about to tear my arms out of my arm sockets!" said Nick.

"I'll kill you first before I let you get him!" said Clementine.

"I saw him first, you little imp!" said Sarah anger blazing in her eyes. "I suggest you back up before I..."

"YOU AIN'T DOING SHIT!"

"BEAT HER ASS!" said Lee.

"KICK HER BUTT!" said Duck. "GIVE HER THE OL' ONE TWO!"

"TAKE HER DOWN, SARAH!" said Gill. "HANDLE HER LIKE YOU HANDLE MY DICK!"

"Excuse me?!" said Nick.

"TAKE THIS!" Clementine punched Sarah in the stomach. Then a cat fight ensued with Lee, Duck, and Gill cheering.

"Damn, I didn't know that girl could fight like that." said Jane impressed. "She's beating the fuck out of Clementine."

"DAMN! She smacked the soul outta Sarah!" observed Becca. "Oh shit! I didn't know Sarah knew wrestling moves!"

"NOW BODY SLAM THAT BITCH!" said Gill.

"OH GOD! THE TITTY TWISTER!" said Duck. "GOOD CALL, CLEMENTINE!"

"GIVE HER ONE RIGHT BACK!" shouted Becca. "COME ON! YOU'VE...Oh shit! They're throwing knives!"

"STAB THAT BITCH!" said Lee.

"Shouldn't we be trying to...OH SHIT!" Kenny had nearly gotten his ear taken off by a knife Clementine had thrown.

"I'm not getting that into that mess!" said Lee. "I haven't seen anything this good since Dina and Susan back in high school!"

"A fight you caused." said Bradford.

"I can't help those babes both wanted some BBC and didn't want to share." said Lee. "Hey you two can share!"

Both looked at him.

"What are those heads?" said Link pointing at Sarah and Clementine.

"Those are the faces of e...OH SHIT!" The wizard who was flying past with Link his carpet had to swerve out of the way as the girls turned cave-women threw various things them.

 **Lets put a shock collar on Carver and zap him for every time he hurt someone. See how long he lasts. Then chain him up outside in the doghouse, then he'll know what its like to be a prisoner. Who would like to do the honer? My moneys either on Rebecca or Clementine.**

"I'll do it." said Rebecca. "Oh I'm going to have a fun time with this!"

 **To MistyxKisame, can you make a romance fanfic with Scummy Clem and Dipper Pines?**

 _ **I am, but I have to finish editing the first chapter. I could have sworn you asked this, but whatever. I will. Just wait on it. It should be soon like tomorrow or perhaps later today.**_

 **Dipper, What sexy things were you and Clem planning?**

"If I tell you, he'll kick my butt!" said Dipper shifting his eyes nervously over at Lee.

 **Alvin Bonnie and Carver must go into human centipede position with Bonnie in the middle**

"That Rodrik guy chased her off." said Jane.

"I don't want to get stick to that asshole's ass!" said Alvin.

"And I don't want to be stuck to your ass or the other way around!" said Carver.

 **Clem, there was a picture of Nick taking you up the rear**

"AHAHAA!" laughed Clementine. Sarah hit her with a pillow. "That the best you...OOF!"

Sarah had hit her a lot harder than before. "HE'S MINE!"

"NOW BEAT HER ASS SOME MORE!" said Gill.

"ANOTHER TITTY TWISTER!" said Duck.

 ** _*Notices a door slightly open and investigates*_ Nooooo! Nick and Luke, you sick fucks, you don't do that to sheep! There's only one man who can help now, AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!**

 _ ***insert very loud John Cena Music here as John Cena beats the hell out of Nick and Luke***_


	38. Chapter 38

**I published that story. More later. I don't know your name, but you know who you are.**

* * *

 **everyone: Who is your favorite country music singer?**

"I like Taylor Swift!" said Sarah.

"SHE SUCKS!" said Clementine throwing a brick, but hit Carlos instead.

 **Me: Yo Lee, you may want to see this *hands lee binoculars***

Lee:*sees Dipper and Clem tongue kissing with Dipper's hand in Clem's pants

"YOU MOTHER..." Lee pulled out a baseball bat. "DIIIIIIIIIIIPPEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Oh crud!" Dipper took off running.

"YOU AIN'T GETTING FAR BOY!" shouted Lee.

 **What happend to Bonnie? Did Rodrik kill her?**

 ** _Yep._**

 **Bonnie, can I be yer slave? :D**

"Bonnie's ass got handed to her by that Rodrik guy." said Lee.

 **To MistyxKisame Okay I have not reviewed any of these chapters unfortunately, I liked the John Cena music you had and John Cena beat the crap out of Nick and Luke good ending to the chapter :)**

 ** _Thanks_**

 **Larry, why you gotta be so rude to everyone?**

"Because I can be and they're also a bunch of idiots anyways." said Larry.

 **Here you go Sarah, it's an anti-love potion, give it to Clem and she'll hate the person she is currently in love with a.k.a. Nick**

"TAKE THIS!" Sarah threw the potion at Clementine, but the younger girl duck and it hit Carley instead.

"What the heck am I doing in your lap!?" Carley crossed her arms. "Wait, is that my underwear on your head?"

"Uh..." She slapped him across the face.

Well since Bonnie isn't here, I now put Alvin Jane and Carver in human centipede position.

"I call front!" said Alvin.

"Shit...well I want that asshole on mine...just because I'm being forced into this." said Jane.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" said Carver.

 **Hey MistyxKisame, have you heard of this new cartoon on Nickelodeon called The Loud House? It's really great**

 ** _Yes I have and it's pretty good. Better than what they usually have Nickelodeon now._** ** _Not a fan of any of the live action shows. Never have been, although I do like Sam and Spencer from iCarly._**

 **Carley,why do you love Lee so much?**

"Well because I thought he was a great guy." said Carley. "He knew what had to be done, he was kind and caring where needed, and he was someone you could depend on...well mostly."

 **Carley,how is Lee hot to you?**

"Hot? Yes. Will I get back with him? NO! You still haven't answered my question, you bastard!" said Carley turning to Lee and then she snatched her underwear off his head. "You idiot! I thought I told you to take those off!"

 **Carley,how many times have you and Lee had sex?**

"None of your business." said Carley.

 **Lee,do you think Carley's hot?**

"Of course." said Lee.

 **Lee,here's a life time supply of the love potion.**

"Great. I liked the other Carley better." said Lee.

"Excuse me? What did..." Lee splashed the potion in her face.

 **Lee,is Carley over protective of you?**

"This one is." said Lee as Carley got back into his lap and began rapidly kissing all over his face.

 ** _(watches clem and sarah fight)_ okay this is getting out of hand. _(pulls out a bazooka and shoots nick, Clem and Sarah look at nick in shock before turning towards were the shot came from with rage in their eyes)_ Um HE DID IT! _(throws the bazooka to gill)_**

"WHAT? I DIDN'T...OH SH..." Gill was attacked by the two girls. Lee laughed at him. "HELP ME!"

Clem, there's a picture of Carver fingering your anus and he call you a bitch

"Who cares?! That picture is...wait, that's actually surprising. Disgusting but surprising. I didn't expect that." said Clementine before jumping back on top of Gill.


	39. Chapter 39

***Gives Clem the antidote* Finally, I was sick of that shit. Lee, have a chainsaw and get out there and show that bitchass Zipper, uh... Flipper? Uh, whoever the fuck he is and kill his ass. Oh, it's Dipper, NOW KILL THAT BITCH.**

"OH DIPPER!" Lee shouted as Dipper off running.

 ***Brings Bonnie back to life***

 **STOP COCKBLOCKING ME! xD**

 **Bonnie, can I be yer slave? xD**

"Uh. What? My slave...uh." Bonnie was rubbing her head. "Wait, I already have one. Oh Cl..."

WHAM! She was once again knocked out by Lee.

 **Bonnie is back! Shes using blood magic to bring herself back! Kill her!**

"Huh? What just..." Bonnie closed her mouth and took off running when she saw Rodrik coming for her.

 **Carley,do you still love Lees dick? Why do you love it so much?**

"Of course I do!" said Carley giggling. "I mainly like it because it hits all the right spots and it's so big and thick and..."

"WE GET IT! YOU LIKE HIS DICK!" said everyone.

"Can you please just stop talking about it?" asked Sarah. "It's really not something we wanna hear!"

 **Carley, what would you do if someone else tried to kiss lee?**

"I'd beat their ass!" snapped the woman looking angry. "I dare a bitch or a bastard to touch my man!"

 **Carley,what would you do if Lee got you pregnant?**

"I'd love it!" said Carley. "Can we Lee? Can..."

"Excuse me? I don't..."

"Come on. PLEASE?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh..."

 **Lee,would you stay with Carley if you got her pregnant?**

"Of course I would stay with her." said Lee.

 **Lee,how many times has you and Carley had sex? Has Carley begged before?**

"A lot. I don't have a specific number." admitted Lee. "Has she ever begged? Uh once or twice, but other than that, nope."

Kenny,what do you think of this Carley?

"I think she's crazy." said Kenny.

 **Since you killed Bonnie your wish is granted *Sends Rodrik back to his homeland only to nuke him and his entire family* What?**

 ** _DAMN! You did him dirty. Oh well, at least they didn't fall to the Whitehalls._**

 ***brings Rodrik and his family back to life and sends them back here***

 _ **Hooray!**_

 **Dipper: *Quickly runs up and squeezes Clem's ass and then runs away before Lee can catch him***

"YOU FUCKER!"

 **Clem, there's a picture of you and Sarah doing each other**

"I didn't know Sarah's chest was that big." said Clementine.

 **Bill Cipher: hey Lee I can help you stop Pinetree from getting anywhere near Clemmy ever again for a small price what do ya say do we have a deal? (holds out a flaming blue hand)**

"If it keeps the bastard out of her pants, okay!" Lee shook his hand.

 **Lee, Nick and Luke; Would any of you three expect the Spanish Inquisition**

"Uh no."

"No."

"Nope."

 **I hereby break up Sarah and Nick and put Nick with Jane, Sarah with Duck, and Clementine with Gill. Lee and Carley your good where you are.**

"I don't want to be with him!" said Sarah.

"And I don't want to be with this bitch!" said Nick

"Likewise." said Jane.

 **Nick father must have been Stormtrooper or a Indiana Jones bad guy. This would explain Nick shitty Aim. Also it be awesome if Nick had a horrifying gruesome death like in Indiana Jones.**

"Fuck you!" said Nick.

 **Nick suck like that new Ghostbuster Trailer. Also I Force Nick to re watch the that trailer 1000 times.**

"I'm not watching shit!" said Nick. "And fuck you! I'm tired of you assholes saying I suck! Fuck you all!"

 **I really don't get why everybody's so butthurt about the new ghostbusters trailer, is it because the main characters are all girls?**

It's because there's no need a remake for an already great movie. At least that's what I've heard. Personally I really don't give a fuck since I haven't seen the original, but I have seen clips and I love the theme song, but that's how I feel. It's debatable whether or not it'll be as good as the original whether it has an all female cast or a cast with males and females included.

 **Duuuuude I fucking love this story. I dare duck to kick Kenny in the balls**

"Okay!" Duck kicked Kenny between the legs.

"DUCK! COME HERE!" Duck ran away from Kenny.

 **Oh Lukeeee! *throws scumbag potion at***

You threw it a little too hard and it knocked him out.

"Wait, is this going to be an scumbag Luke now? YES! THIS MEANS HE'S GONNA GROW SOME BALLS!" cheered Clementine.


	40. Chapter 40

**Dipper: Hey Lee look at your phone**

 **Lee:** _***Pulls out phone and sees picture of Clementine sucking Dipper's cock***_

"You mother fucker!" said Lee. "You know what you runt?"

 **Lee: Hey Dipper look at _YOUR_ phone**

 **Dipper: _*Pulls out phone and sees video of Lee banging Dipper's mother*_**

"HUH!? YOU...YOU...YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Dipper glared at Lee.

"Come at me bro!" said Lee.

 **Carley,just keep begging Lee to get you pregnant. He'll get sick of you asking then eventually he'll do it.**

"Oh I plan on it!" said Carley.

"It's not gonna work." said Lee.

 **Carley,by the way Lees dick is mine haha.**

"In your dreams and even then it's still mine." said Carley.

 **Lee,please get Carley pregnant. You'd make the cutest babies.**

"Of course we would, but uh right now?" said Lee. "I don't know...I'll think about it."

 **Lee,does this Carley ever get annoying?**

"Not really..." said Lee.

"Of course she can be!" said Kenny. "All she talks about is your dick!"

"And how good you are in bed." said Clementine.

"And how she plans on killing Lilly for touching you." said Duck.

 **Lee,what do you think of Carley loving your dick?**

"It's kind of weird...she's also got a really dedicated shrine of course dedicated to my dick of all things." said Lee.

"Your...that is pretty dedicated." said Jane. "Your dick must be really special...that or she's fucking crazy."

"Thinking about riding that?" Clementine asked Sarah.

"W-what? No! Of course not!" Sarah was a little red. "Why would you say that?"

"You had a really weird look on your face." said Clementine. "Yo, Lee! Sarah wants the..."

"No I don't!" said Sarah.

 **Kenny,I triple dog dare you to kiss Lee! See what Carley does.**

"I'm not kissing this..." Lee kissed Kenny. "WHAT THE FUCK LEE!"

"What the fuck Lee? What you should be saying is, 'Gee Lee, thanks for gracing me with a kiss despite my mouth taking like ass.'"

"You mother..." Before Kenny could finish up his sentence, Carley body-slammed Kenny and dragged him away to fuck him up in private.

 **Bradford,what do you think of this head over heels over Lee,carley?**

"I have a feeling this crazy version of her is going to have quite the amount of damage done since Lee can't keep his dick to himself." said Bradford. "But besides that...well just that's she's crazy."

 **clementine,do you consider yourself more of a woman than lily since you wear thongs and she wears childish panties that all have her name on thee tag?**

"I'm not wearing a thong. What're you talking about?" Clementine said with shifty eyes. "But if I did, I'd say that's really sad and unexpected to be honest."

 **Carley,lily is now your slave keep us posted on what you make her do and for the love of mercy please no sumo face sitting.**

"Hm...I have the perfect job." said Carley. "Since you want to touch people's men, why don't you go suck on Larry's dick."

"WHAT?!" said Larry and Lilly in unison.

"I'm not putting my mouth on that!" said Lilly.

"You're disgusting!" said Larry.

"You can do that or lick his asshole. Pick one." the brunette crossed her arms.

"I'm not doing shit!" said Lilly.

"I know...at least you're not doing it on your own." she clapped together her hands and a huge hulk like man came out and put a collar on Lilly. "Now you have to. Hans, take Larry and Lilly in the back. Duck, you get to filming."

"On it!"

"You're..."

"Shut up, Kenny." said Carley.

 **me:sneaks behind bonnie and lily and dumps an entire bottle of pancake syrup into Bonnie's underwear then gives lily a swirly(sticks her head in the toilet and flushes)**

"You bastard!" said Lilly. "I hate my life!"

"Why the hell did you do that?!" asked Bonnie. "This is so uncomfortable and sticky!"

*gives whitehill outfit and banner to Bonnie*

"What the heck is that?" Bonnie said looking down. Then next thing Bonnie knew was getting jumped by the Forresters while Ethan cheered on.

"Iron from Ice, BITCH!" said Asher.

"'Yeah, beat her ass!" said Ethan.

"Back hand that ho!" said Ryon. Everybody stopped and looked at him. "Uh...that was Talia!"

"Oh brother." said Talia rolling her eyes while her brothers and sister went back to beating Bonnie's ass.

 **Ok, lee, Luke, and Sarah, who do you think would be more likely to win in a fight? Nick or Clem?**

"Clementine." said Lee.

"Clementine." said Sarah.

"What the fuck Sarah!?" said Nick.

"Sorry, but she could." admitted Sarah.

"Hard to say." said Luke.

"Oh boy." Nick face palmed and sighed.

 **Bonnie, plz?**

"Fine, whatever! I don't care!" groaned Bonnie. "Oh shit! I think they broke a rib!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Lee.

 **WHO WAS THE FUCKER WHO AWNSERD "un,no" YOU DESTROYED MY QUESTION! PREPARE TO DIE YOU SCUM! *grabs sword and ak 47***

"ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" said Lee. "COME AT ME BRO!"

 ** _*Shoots Dipper's head off with a shotgun before using my Super Saiyan swagger to erase him from existence. FOREVER!*_ FINAL-FUCKING-LY! He was never good enough for a sheep, let alone Clem. Now then, let's wake Luke up and... FUCK SAKE HE'S AT THE SHEEP AGAIN! WHY?**

"I got this!" John Cena preceded to beat the shit out of Luke.

 **MistyxKisame, information about TWD Season 3 will be given this Sunday at E3**

 ** _Alright._**

 **Bill Cipher: ahahaha! now its time for some real fun hehehe. _(Bill quickly enters clementine's mind and posseses her)_**

 **Bill/clementine: _(puts on a slave leia outfit and walks over to dipper holding a gun)_ sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree.**

 **Mabel: um Lee you do realize Bill will probably hurt or kill both dipper and clementine he's like a crooked lawyer he'll find a way around the deal!**

"Shit. The fucker is dead, so fuck...WAIT A MINUTE! You dirty bitch! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" said Lee. "You're the worst sister ever!"

"Takes one to know one!" said Bradford and Melanie.

 **MistyxKisame, there's a show called Outcast on Cinemax and Youtube, created by Robert Kirkman, The creator of The Walking Dead**

 _ **Interesting**_

 **springtrap: _(kicks the door in)_ WHERE IS SHE!?**

 **me:who**

 **springtrap: that little brat clementine she ate my entire chocolate cake I'm gonna make her pay!**

 **foxy:uh you won't have to I may have filled that cake full of laxatives in an attempt to prank you and freddy blew up every bathroom in the area with dynamite.**

 **spring trap: HA! I never thought I'd say this but thanks foxy!**

"Wait what?" Clementine felt the laxatives starting to work. "Oh crap! LITERALLY!"

 **me: _(goes to duck and gil and gives them the video cameras)_ welp have fun recording you two I'll have your getaway car waiting out back.**

"She's not gonna catch us this time!" said Gill.

"I hope not." said Duck.

 **Carley,I dare you to have a threesome with Lee and Kenny!**

"Only if I put a bag over his head." said Carley.

"Oh hell no! Two dicks don't make a right!" said Lee. "What about another bitch?" (1)

"Hell no!" said Carley. "I'd rather have Kenny in the bedroom."

"I don't want to be in the same bedroom as you!" said Kenny.

"So you want fuck my girl!"

"No, I..."

"If Carley has to do this, I'll be damned if you're alone with her!" said Lee. "Come on, old man!"

"What?! Hell..."

Carley knocked out Kenny and dragged him away.

* * *

 **(1) I don't know the name of the video, but it's from a Mass Effect dubbed video. I think it's called scumbag or renegade mass effect or something like that. One of the quotes were "Two dicks don't make a right." which I thought was funny. Basically Shepard didn't want another dick in a threesome. Just his dick. XD**


	41. Chapter 41

**Kenny You And Your Stupid Ass Wife And Son Can Suck My Dick**

"Fuck you!" said Kenny. "Nobody talks my wife and son like that!"

 **Negan to the Carley and Lilly " Your mouth says no, but your eyes say, fuck me until your dick breaks off inside me and fuses into my pussy. I know you fine me panty drenchingly rugged as fuck handsome, like I need a new pair panties as I'm soaking through this one handsome. "**

"Get over yourself!" said Lilly.

"I don't know what the hell you're seeing." said Carley. "My eyes and mouth are saying, 'I'd rather fuck that shitty son of a bitch over there!'"

"Aha!" Clementine laughed at Nick.

 **Carley: Hey LEEEEEE, where are my babies? *Open door and sees Dipper and Mabel's Mom reverse cowgirling Lee***

"What the...?!" she was angry now and pulled out a chainsaw. "COME HERE, MOTHER FUCKER!"

"I told you this was going to end in chaos." said Bradford shaking his head.

 **John Cena, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training to fight AJ Styles at Money in the Bank next sunday?**

"I had to help the sheep." he shrugged before doing a back-flip out of the window.

 ***Fixes Bonnie's rib and clean her up* Now whats my first objective?**

"Avenge me!" said Bonnie.

 ***Evolves into a giant man-eating, immortal, skumbag repellant giraffe and eats Lee***

 **fucking scumbags**

"You forgot one!" said Clementine pointing at Luke.

"Shut up, you little brat!" said Luke. "I hear little girls taste better!"

 **TOP 10 FAVORITE TWD, MASS EFFECT, AND GAME OF THRONES (Telltales) CHARACTERS**

 _ **1) Lee,** **Clementine,** **Carley, Omid, Kenny, Luke, Nick, Sarah, Alvin, and Mike**_

 _ **2) Rodrik, Asher, Gared, Beshka (I think that's how you spell it), Ethan, Talia, Ryron, and a few others but I forget their names. It escapes at the moment**_

 _ **3) Shepard (either gender), Garrus, Kaidan, Legion, Joker, James, Tali, Ashley, that one guy that kept trying to get back his refund until the last game where you can help him out, Thane**_

 **Favorite video game**

 _ **I'd have to say...damn I don't know. I love just about every game I play.**_

 **Any plans for Game of Thrones?**

 _ **Hopefully soon I'll have it out. I've been watching the fuck out of the game so I know what I'm doing. I'**_ _ **ve discovered Minecraft had a separate thing for the TT one, but so far can't find one for the TT version of GoT. I hope you guys can find it when I post it.**_

 **I now bring Dipper Pines back to life**  
 **Dipper: *comes back to life, quickly runs up, grabs Clem's Crotch, make out with her, runs away, and flips Lee off***

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Lee.


	42. Chapter 42

**I reverse gravity. Now Lee can only walk on the ceiling. Then Lee punches Bill Cipher in the eye and uses pepper spray on him.**

"TAKE THAT BITCH...Oh shit I got Clementine!" said Lee automatically regretting it. "Shit!"

"Way to go, dumbass!" said Luke.

 **Everyone: Do you think Gared and Talia should make out?**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted Asher, Lee, Mira, Clementine, and Luke.

"'Asher!" said Talia. "Mira!"

"You know you want some of that Jared dick!" said Asher.

"Go for it!" said Mira.

"For the last time it's GARED!" said Gared.

"Who?" said Asher.

"Your name's Gared?" said Ethan. "I always thought it was Jared."

"So did I!" said Mira.

"I kind of did too." said Rodrik.

 ** _To be honest, I kind of thought Talia had a crush on Gared or was his girlfriend or something when she gave him her necklace._**

 **Dipper: wow clementine that outfit looks great on you.**

 **Bill/clementine:aww you say the sweetest things pinetree!**

 **Dipper:Bill what are you doing in my girlfriend!?**

 **Bill/clementine: I made a deal with ol black johnny bravo I promised you'd never touch clemmy clue again but that doesn't mean I have to kill you! (Bill puts the gun to clementine's head) welp bye bye**

 **Dipper: NO YOU DON'T EVEN TRY IT I'LL NEVER LET YOU OR ANYONE HURT CLEMENTINE EVER YOU CAN KILL ME BUT I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER!**

 **bill/clementine:ahahahaha so be it ack ahhh! (bill drops the gun and jerks in pain) wh..what's happening ahhhh! (bill then shoots out of clemenentine)**

 **Bill:ow ow ow OWWWWWW! (bill then flies into a very angry Lee) um hi lee uh you didn't hear what I said back there did you?**

 **Mabel: kick his triangle #$$!**

"Oh yes! Yes I did." he grinned evilly. "Come here, you bastard! You're going to get it now!"

 **doug feel me**

"Uh no." said Doug.

 ***Takes a rpg and blows the forresters up* Ok, next assignment Bonnie!**

"Good!" said Bonnie. "Next I want you to give Clementine an atomic wedgie."

 **I NEED MORE SCUM *makes Sarah drink scumbag potion before making Luke drink more as well***

"Nick, I'd much rather fuck Luke." said Sarah. "He looks so much better than you."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"Fuck yeah she does! You know I'm bigger than your stupid ass and I can last a fuck of a lot longer in bed." said Luke.

"Plus he has a nice ass." said Sarah. "I'll see you later, bastard child."

"This is all your fault!" said Nick to Clementine.

"Why the hell are you blaming me!?"

 **To Lee, who would you rather get married to, Carley or Dipper and Mabel's Mom?**

 **Because if you marry their mom, then Dipper won't be able to be with Clementine**

"Their mom." said Lee.

"Lee how could you!?" Carley cried. "You...you...I can't believe you!"

"It's for Clementine!"

"I'm pregnant you asshole!"

Lee stared at her. "That's not my baby. I used a condom. I bet it's that fucker Kenny! Aka beard master!"

 **Nick: You know what? I've had enough of being bullied by all you Pussy-Faced Dickheads, so now I will have my revenge. *pushes a button and show everybody hundreds of androids with guns* Now my minions ATTACK! *The Androids try to gun everybody down***

"AW SHIT!" Clementine dived off to the side along with everyone else.

 ***Revives the Forresters* You know what!**

 ***Evolves into a giant, man-eating, immortal giraffe and eats Bonnie***

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Clementine's ghost.

 **Rodrik have you met Gared?**

"Uh yeah." said Rodrik. "And unlike some people, I know his name's Gared."

"Who the fuck is that?" said Asher.

 ***revives everyone who died because of the androids***

 **FUCK YOU NICK**

 ***Stabs him with a sword and cuts off his head***

"HOOORAY!" said Sarah.

"YES!" said Clementine.

"FUCK HIM!" said Luke.

 **Drink bread always, everyone.**

"Fuck bread!" said Lee.

 **Part 1: Clementine how could you love Dipper? He looks like hes 8, at least you look like your 11.**

"Because..."

"You don't know what love is!" said Lee. "Fuck that brown haired cock sucker!"

 **Part 2: I'm tired of this crap. Lee you can have any weapon you want, just finish the job. *Sees Dipper with Clementine* Kill him.**

"TAKE THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" Lee whipped out a rocket launcher.

 **me and springtrap waiting in purple car**

 **me: okay so how do fortune cookies tell the future if your so smart!?**

 **springtrap: with magic duh! (sniffs air) gag who stepped on a duck!?**

 **(suddenly gil runs into the car with the videos)**

 **me: okay lets ride**

 **springtrap wait we forgot duck!**

 **me: I don't care I was planning on leaving him anyway so gil how'd things go with clem (accidently runs over lee) wait (backs up over lee again) hey nick come here ya wanna hear something funny about clem okay gil now you can tell us what happened.**

"It was hilarious!" laughed Gil. "It was like waterfall leading down into a river! She was looking for bathrooms all over the place and the whole time she was leaving a trail everywhere she went!"

"Mother fucker!" snapped Clementine. "I can't stand you, Gill!"

Clementine- Do you want to take a selfie with me?

"I guess." she shrugged.


	43. Chapter 43

Wow guys. Season 3's gonna be here at some point which means...FUCK! No more Scumbags...at least until episode 1 comes out and that will be a combo of seasons 1-3 in a seperate story. I'm so excited to see Clementine back in action and we got a new guy by our side. Will he too be a scumbag? Well DUH since we get to play as him...or will the duo be a combo of good cop and bad cop? Probably. So please no season 3 questions on this story. Same with Michonne, which I will get around too.

I don't know if I should end this now or what. I'm going to do probably 2 more or wait until I can get my hands on season 3. Anyways, I'm going to start up Game of Thrones and Tales of Borderland scumbag stories until I decide. Maybe Life is Strange? I've been hearing a lot about it and one of these days, I'm gonna see what all the hype is about. I've also been hearing a bit about Undertale, but FUCK that.

* * *

 **Well now we have scumbag Nick (Throws scumbag potion at Nick, directly hiting him)**

"AH! MY FACE!" said Nick holding his face. "You didn't have to throw it you cock sucker!"

 ***Revives Bonnie and gives Clem a brutal wedgie* NEXT!**

"YOU FUCKER!" said Clementine holding her ass. "That fucking hurt!"

"AHAHAHAHAA!" laughed Bonnie.

 **Lee, how dare you refuse my bread..**

"Cuz fuck you, that's why!" said Lee.

 **Do you think Starco will happen?**

 _ **What's that?**_

 ***Kills Bonnie whilst being disguised as Rodrik***

 **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO HURT CLEMENTINE!**

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH!" said Clementine.

 **CLEM AND DIPPER'S BABIES WILL BE SO FREAKING CUTE!**

"Of course they will." said Clementine. "Anything that comes out of me is cute."

 **Bill Cipher: ah! wait wait I was just kidding around I wasn't really gonna woah is that kenny making out with carly! (as soon as lee turns around Bill takes off only to get punched in the face hard by**

 **dipper)**

 **Dipper: that was for messing with my girlfriend (punches again) that was for all the times you tried to hurt me and my sister (punches Bill so hard he flies out a window) and that was just for fun!**

 **Bill:ahhhhh I'll be back! (crash) ouch.**

 **Clementine: my eyes are burning and I have a black eye and why am I in a slave outfit!?**

 **Mabel: have fun explaining that you guys (kicks lee between the legs and pushes dipper into Clementine before running away)**

"YOU LITTLE TURD!" shouted Lee running after Mabel.

 **MistyxKisame, did you see TWD Season 3 reveal trailer?**

 _ **Nah, went straight to the wiki once I heard it was out. I see Clementine's still rockin' those pigtails. Anybody else would have and I'd probably laugh. But like I said, no I haven't seen the trailer. I never watch trailers for some reason. I rarely watch them. The only one I've watched was the one for the new Mass Effect game, which I'm really looking forward to. Back to TWD, I'm super excited about the game though and I'm super curious as to where things head from the endings we all got. I got the leave with Kenny ending, but I will check out what happens if you leave with Jane and the one where you leave by yourself.**_

 **Hey Clem, this might scare you but you're going to lose a finger in the future**

"A finger? Really?" said Clementine. "Do you think I care about a fucking FINGER? Who do you think I am, Sarah or that little bitch Luke?"

"Hey!" said Sarah and Luke.

 **Hello! So MistyxKisame, do you ship Nick/Lee? If you do, would you ever write a story about them? Also to everybody else, what do you think of the ship, Nick/Lee?**

 ** _Of course I would and I'm working on one now as we speak. Granted it isn't out just yet, but soon. Very soon. I hope_**

 **Congrats Clem you have boobs in season 3**

"I got BOOBS?! ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" said Clementine. "I'm as flat as a sheet of paper!"

 **Omid and Kenny are switching places for a week. Now Omid is Sarita's boyfriend, Katjaa's husband and Duck's father. And Kenny is Christa's husband. Everyone else must play along and if you don't obey the rules you have to deal with your worst fear.**

"How's the weather down there?" Lee said laughing at Kenny/Omid.

"Fuck you, Lee!" said Kenny.

"Omid, you're so lucky!" said Luke. "You get to fuck two women now!"

"Hm!" Omid/Kenny looked pleased.

"Are you serious!?" said Christa.

 **Lee,how dare you! You said you wouldn't leave carley if she got pregnant!**

"THAT KID AIN'T MINE!" said Lee.

"Lee, how dishonest of you to lie!" said Clementine. "You know it's your's!"

"I don't believe it!"

 **Lee,how could you not want to marry carley?**

"I never said I didn't...did I?" asked Lee.

 **Lee,do you think carley loves your dick more than she loves you?**

"I don't know...she built a shrine to it though..." Lee rubbed his chin.

 **Carley,is there any way lee can make it up to you?**

"To say that it is his!" said Carley.

"PROOF! I NEED IT!" said Lee.

 **Carley,do you love lees dick more than you love him?**

"Of course not!" said Carley. "It's just an extra bit I like."

 **Carley,how did the threesome go?**

"It went better than Lee expected." said Carley. "It was great!"

 **Nick: Hey Clem, I felt bad for what I did, so here's a drink of my friendship**

 **Clem: Well thank you Nick, I'm glad you came to your senses *Drinks the juice* *Cough Cough* Ew WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

 **Nick: Hahaha it's an anti-scum potion, now you'll have no choice but to be the nicest person in the world Hahahahahahahahaha**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out Clementine.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everybody. I've decided to make a sort of court series or a sort of Total Drama Island thing going on. I forget what it's really called. A reality show I think is the right name? I have no clue. Anyways, maybe both or just one of them. I'm leaning towards the TDI one to be honest if I just do one.**

* * *

 **Carley,who was better at fucking? Lee or Kenny?**

"Kenny and no I'm not saying that to hurt Lee's feelings." said Carley.

"TOO LATE!" said Lee. "KENNY, YOU BACKSTABBER!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGED HIS MIND AND MADE ME!" said Kenny.

 **A Walker Appears And Tries To Bite Clementine But Jimmy Shows Up And Stabs It In The Head**

 **" THis Is What You Get For Not Letting Me Tell You My Secret HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHA STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Okay I Think I've Made My Point Hey Lee Do You Really Think I'm A Psycho**

"I dunno. Maybe?" said Lee.

 ***Revives Bonnie* I can do this all long. Next quest Miss Bonnie?**

"Give Clementine some broccoli." said Bonnie.

"WHAT!?" said Clementine her eyes wide.

 **Kenny,did you enjoy the threesome?**

"Not really."

"So you did enjoy it!" said Lee.

 **You should make your life is strange story life is a bitch**

 ** _Okay. Honestly I'm just going to play the game first and then make the story. From what I've seen, it's a game I wanna play to appreciate and see what all the fuss is about. Not a big fan of that blue haired girl (her name escapes me at the moment). Maybe I'll like her once I play the game. Besides, I'm yet to see a play-through where Max goes after the guy in the game kind of like I'm yet to see a gameplay where Kenny doesn't die. Seriously just about every youtuber I've watched killed off Kenny despite them liking Kenny and not really liking Jane. I'd rather stick with Kenny or at least have Clementine go into Wellington or alone._**

 **Nick: Well Clem, now that your non-scummish, you must now do whatever I say and my first command is to give me a foot massage**

 **Clementine: Oh.. okay *about to give Nick a foot massage, but then notices that Nick has fungus on his feet* EW!**

 **Nick: Well, what are you waiting for?**

"Oh no..." Clementine whimpered.

"And no gloves."

Clementine pouted as she massage his feet.

 **Nick: Sarah, I'll have you know that I no longer need your love, for I have already found a new girlfriend, allow me to introduce Liara T'Soni from Mass Effect**

"WHAT?!" said Sarah. "WHAT DOES THAT BLUE BITCH HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

"Blue skin." said Lee.

"NO SHIT!"

 **Nick: And finally Luke, I have found myself a new best friend, please meet Goku**

 **Goku: *Crashes down to the floor and goes super saiyan***

 **Nick: and if you think that's impressive then you haven't seen anything yet, show them buddy**

 **Goku: KAMEHAMEHA! *Blasts Luke into oblivion***

"Since Clementine can't laugh, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lee.

 **Nick: Hey MistyxKisame, I'm such a huge fan will you please sign my autograph**

 **MistyxKisame: of course Nick**

 **Nick: *Evil Laugh***

 **MistyxKisame: What's so funny?**

 **Nick: This isn't an autograph, it's the contract to the Interviews of the Scumbags, this fanfic now belongs to me!**

 _ **I knew I should have let Walter kill you! You son of a bitch!**_

 **YEAHHH Nice Clem, I joke of course**

 **I agree with Lee, how's the weather down there Ken?**

"Pretty good actually." said Kenny. "It's way neither than feeling all the hot wind...oh wait, that's Lee's breath!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" said Sarah, Luke, Asher, and Ethan.

"GOT 'EM!" said Mira.

 ***Kills Bonnie***

 **Two of us can play this game**

Negan to Clem "You lost you Scumbagness, Don't worry I teach you to become a real fucking scumbag asshole again."

Few minutes later Clem returns and is even a bigger scumbag then before. "Now go my child,go bring fucking plain and fucking misery to all."

"Oh Niiiiiiiiick!" Clementine chased after him with a rusty machete.

 ***Takes the contract from Nick by killing him and gives it to MistyxKisame***

 ** _Thank you!_**

"Aw fuck you!" said Clementine. "I wanted to kill him slowly and shove his remains down his loved one's throats! FUCK!"

 **Lee: Dippertine, or should I say Dipp in her Tine, am I right or am I right? ;)**

"I see what you did there!" laughed Clementine.

 **Your top 10 least favorite TWD (Telltales) characters?**

 **(In no particular order...)**

 **Larry- Obvious reasons**

 **The Saint John family-again obvious**

 **Carver**

 **Reggie**

 **Christa- I was pretty mostly neutral towards her during season 1. Season 2, I started disliking her. I still don't understand why they had to go into a completely different bathroom. Omid could have been killed off differently. Anyways, Omid's death was partly her fault in the first place and she didn't have to have that attitude with Clementine.**

 **That guy that doctored on Omid (His name escapes me at the moment)- His group did beat the shit outta Christa though. :D**

 **The stranger (aka the guy that kidnapped Clementine. He looks like a pedo.)**

 **Jane- To be honest, she's alright until the very last episode. If given the chance to take both her and Kenny with Clementine, I'd happily do so. We don't though, so she had to go. Plus she locked a baby in a car in the middle of a blizzard. If she really wanted to go off with just Clementine, she could have just asked. Stupidity got her and/or Kenny killed.**

 **Marco DiazStar ButterflyromanceStarco (Diazfly)**

 **Oh. I didn't realize until I saw another review. It might. After all, in just about every show I've ever seen, the main character usually ends up with either their best friend or one of their friends. It's pretty rare when they don't. Especially when a male character is friends with a female character or vice versa. I'd like to see a cartoon where the male or female character doesn't get their best friend or friend and instead get with someone else aka outside of their group or outside the two of them. I'm pretty sure if Mabel and Dipper weren't related, they'd be paired up in canon. Same with a lot of other close people (whether they're related or not).**

 **Lee, on scale 1 to 10, how hot is Rodrik's sister Mira?**

"About a 9." said Lee.

"A nine?! Are you sure?" said Mira.

"Yep. Not a fan of the hair." said Lee.

"I'm a 10, you idiot!" said Mira. "A TEN!"

"Personally you could use a bit more ass." said Asher.

"Don't get me started on you, Asher!" said Mira. "You fucked a man once!"

"I can't help he looked like a lady!" said Asher. "Besides, how I was I supposed to know the difference after you got me drunk!"

"The bastard had an adam's apple and he was hairy as fuck!" said Rodrik. "You know you liked it!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T SHAVE MY NUTS!"

"I thought you said girls liked that!" said Ethan.

"No they fucking don't!" said Lee.

"I thought they looked off." said Ethan rubbing his chin.

 **(lee receives a video on his phone from Bill)**

 **Bill Cipher: hey lee funny story I took your form the other day to scare pinetree when that crazy news lady grabbed me yelling you me baby now so I thought why not I haven't been with a woman for 3000 years and she may be pregnant now so sorry on the plus side I didn't kill the news lady that happens sometimes how do you think Carlos's wife died! Hint hint. (Lee then receives a text) in Two weeks clemmy clue will be bitten by a werewolf And she'll try to eat duck buy gold bye!**

"Oh...so it wasn't Kenny's kid...my bad!" said Lee. "But it still isn't mine! I don't know what hurts more...Clementine getting bitten by a werewolf or the fact that I'm broke and can't buy gold."

"Really, Lee?!" said Carley. "Technically it kind of is yours...a little...maybe...probably not...but I'm still your girlfriend! You could give an ounce of a fuck that someone fucked me!"

"What? Oh right...how dare you and stuff..." Lee was still thinking about that gold.

 **Yeah Clem I'm sure that mudslide coming out of your butt the other day was very 'cute' Haha! I'll be here all week tip your waitresses (gets hit by a desk) ouch. Also starco is a pairing for the Disney XD show star vs the forces of evil I wouldn't recommend it myself but it's fairly popular. Also (snaps fingers and omid is dressed as a leprechaun)**

Clementine started to say something but hung her head down in shame, not knowing what to say. Gill on the other hand cracked up. She glared at him. "FUCK YOU!"

"I look ridiculous! Get this thing off me!" said Omid.

"Nope!" Lee began taking pictures of him.

Oh okay. Thanks for telling me that. It skipped my mind on what that was. Personally the show looks nice and is nice, but I wouldn't say it's my favorite thing to watch. I used to watch it occasionally. It's alright.

 **Wait this story is almost over!? Excuse me for a moment (walks outside) NOOOOO! WHY WHYY! So will this get a sequel story or something like that also just out of curiosity will you be continuing the walking falls story I like that one.**

 **Yes it will get a sequel. I'm trying to decide if I'll do it once the full season is out or something. Either way, yes it will get a sequel. I'll most likely do it once I get my hands on season 3 and play it. In the meantime, the court series will be going on and a sort of Total Drama Island thing going on. It depends on what people want more...or if they want both.**

 **Also yes I am going to continue The Walking Falls.**


	45. Chapter 45

***Revives Bonnie and force feeds Clem broccoli* Next quest!**

"Hm...let me see...how about..." Bonnie tapped her chin. Clementine came from behind and shocked the shit out of her.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

 **So is Chapter 46 going to be the last chapter until season 3?**

 **Yep. I will come back to this story and either post under this story or in a completely different name like adding part 2 or something. I dunno yet.**

 **Liara T'Soni: You know Sarah, I've provided for Nick more then you ever could, Me and him have already had sex 54 times today**

"You fucking bitch!" said Sarah. "Nick, you damned traitor!"

 **Satan: Hello everybody and welcome to Hell, I am here right now with Luke who has just been killed by his old best friend's new best friend, please tell us how you feel about that**

"That Nick is a cock sucker!" said Luke.

 **I also thinks its Chista and Omid fault, they probably were having sex. The why Chista looks at Omid and the why Omid said go look it that bathroom, Clem.**

 **It's there fault they should know having sex in the apocalypse almost always means death**

 **Yep and Christa's bitch ass had the nerve Clementine for it. FUCK HER. I hope she died, stupid bitch!**

 ***Slowly kills Bonnie while whispering "You hurt her..." In a creepy voice***

"I'm glad she's gone! Never liked her!" said Clementine.

 **So Ashers new theme is "I fucked a guy and I liked it"**

 _ **#SorryNotSorry**_

"No it isn't!" said Asher. "Yeah, I did fuck him! I admit it, but I did not like it!"

"That's not what you told me!" said Mira. "You said it was good until he told you he got your ass and showed his dick to you."

"I bet that look on your face was priceless!" said Ethan.

"It was." said Rodrik. "I walked in on them and saw it."

Rodrik reenacted the face his brother made and their siblings cracked up.

 **Carver is tied to a spaceship which soon flies off into outer space and eventulluy lands on a planet filled with Alvins**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carver shouted to the sky.

 **Goku: Clementine, I've have had enough of you harassing my friend Nick, so if you make one more slick comment about him I will blast you like I did Luke understand?**

Clementine cleared her throat. "Nick is a bitch and he smells like ass and tuna."

 **Before The Interviews**

 **Bill: Hey Nick, I know your tired of being pushed around like a punching dummy, so how about me and you work together to bring this place down?**

 **Nick: You got yourself a deal *Shakes Bill's Hand***

 **After The Interviews**

 **Nick: Hello Everyone, I am official announcing that me, Goku, Liara T'Soni and Bill AKA The League Of Super Everyday Regulars have taken over this fanfic and have kicked everybody out, so from now on the interviews with everyone eles will take place from the dump and there are going to be a few changes made which my friend Goku will now explain**

 **Goku: Rule 1-No killing Nick**

 **Rule 2-Anybody who insults my friend Nick will have to Deal with me**

 **Nick: Thank you Goku, League Of Super Everyday Regulars out**

"Wait what?! You can't do this to us!" said Lee.

"I didn't even get a cameo!" said Matthew.

"I'm still in this mother fucker's body!" said Kenny.

"I...honestly don't care anymore." said Carlos. "I stopped caring after I last spoke."

"Bill, you mother fucker!" said Clementine. "Literally in Carley's case, still though. Hey everybody, since Nick's acting like a complete bastard, let's give one last insult. One, two, three!"

"COCKSUCKER!" said the group in unison. "ROT IN HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

Carley: *sniffles* I can't believe this is the end.

MistyxKisame- No, it's not Carley. I'm the leader. I'll say when it's over. Anywho, I baked you all a pie!

Lee- Did someone say pie?

*music starts up*

Lee: It's a wonderful day for pie!

Clem: Pie!

Lee: You can ask all the birds in the sky!

Clem: Pie!

Lee: And they'll tell you real sweet with a musical tweet...

Rebecca- "Its a wonderful day for pie!"

All the females: For pie

All the men: For pie

Everyone: For pie!

Lee: It's a wonderful day for pie!

Clementine: Pizza pie!

Alvin: And it smells a lot better than I.

Clementine: *sniffs air and gags*

Everyone: We all sing with glee cuz we all agree it's a wonderful wonderful day fooooooor piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!

MistyxKisame: *trips with pie and pie explodes*

Shepard: Who's playing Garrus's records again!?

Lee: *rips off Kenny's beard* I AM!

Omid: OW! THAT HURT!

 **(I got some of this from NPCarlsson's Crustacean Resurrection Redemption video and the song's from Family Guy.)**

 **THEME SONGS FOR CHARACTERS (and a few for couples)**

 ** _(Newsboys)_ Born Again** \- Lee and Clementine

 ** _(Pussycat Dolls)_ Beep and Cyclone-** Jane, Carley

 ** _(Lady Gaga)_ Judas-** Rebecca

 **Impossible** \- Alvin (considering how much of a ho Rebecca is cheating on a nice guy like Alvin)

 **According to You** \- Sarah

 **Bombshell Blonde** \- Lilly (I know she's not blonde.)

 _ **(Bruno Mars)**_ **Just The Way You Are** \- Carley, Bonnie, Clementine, Shel, Lilly, Sarita, Katjaa

 _ **(Kesha)**_ **Cannibal** \- St John Family (Monster by Lady Gaga going by Larry x Brenda)

 **The One That Away** \- Lee x Carley, Luke x Jane, Doug x Carley, Lee x Carley

 **Rumor Has It-** (Carver Rebecca Alvin)

 **Super Psycho Love** \- Carver x Rebecca

 **Talk Dirty To Me** \- Nick x Sarah, Lee x Carley, Leex Lilly, Lee x Katjaa, Kenny x Sarita, Lee x Nick, Dipper x Clementine

 **Sexy and I Know It** \- Lee

 ** _(Rihanna)_** **S &M**\- Clementine, possibly Carver, Larry, and Troy

 _ **(Rihanna)**_ **Disturbia** \- The whole walking dead series if not just the walkers themselves

 **Who's That Chick** \- All the girls in the series ft Liara, Mira, and Tali

 ** _Coming soon: Scumbag Court and Totally Scumbag Island (I've decided to do both.)_**


	46. Chapter 46

**Before The Interviews**

 **Everyone: *sitting in the dump with sad faces***

 **Clem: What are we going to do? We can't just let Nick take over this fanfic and on the last chapter**

 **Lee: He won't because I know someone who can help us**

 **Everyone: WHO?**

 **Lee: Her Name is...**

"Hey, HEY! Back to work!" said the massive bodyguard.

"Yeah, we know! Hold on! We're..." Clementine started to say more, but was interrupted by the bodyguard's threatening glare.

"Look, do as you're told or else!" he said smacking his fist into his other hand.

"R-right! Got it!" said Clementine.

"Can't we at least get something more comfortable than this?" asked Rebecca. "The dump doesn't exactly have the best seating!"

"Make do. It's not my problem!" he shrugged.

 **Kenny and Omid, switch back to your original bodies**

"Finally! I hated being that short!" said Kenny.

"How do you think I felt with that shitty beard on my face?" said Omid.

 **Carlos, be more cheerful**

"How can I? My daughter's a whore..." said Carlos.

"Hey!" said Sarah.

"...and I don't even know what my life has become anymore." he shrugged. "I'm ashamed of being the only smart one in the room. Even a rock is smarter!"

 ***Revives Bonnie* How about I worship you?**

"Do as you please." said Bonnie.

 **Matthew, get your cameo**

"Well here's my cameo." said Matthew. "Huh...this is way shitter than I hoped for. I kind of wish I didn't ask for one."

 **Bonnie: *Tackles Clem and bites off her ring finger***

 **Clementine: AWWW!**

 **Bonnie: *Aims gun at Clem's head* Time to end this once and for all bitch**

 **Dipper: *kicks Bonnie and drowns her in a pot of boiling water* Clem are you alright**

 **Clementine: Yes I am *Passionately kisses Dipper***

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" said Lee pulling them apart.

 **Lee, who would you rather be with Carley or Lilly**

 **If you say Lilly, then Carley will be dunked in a pool full of pirahnas**

 **If you say Carley, then Lilly will be thrown in electrified Lava**

"I guess..."

"You guess?! You'd better pick me!" said Carley.

"Says the skank who fucked someone else!" said Lilly. "Come on, Lee. You know I look better than her."

"Uh...I guess Carley. Sorry Lilly, but you know why." said Lee.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" said Lilly falling in the lava.

 **Carlos: Ben, I think I see how you have such a larger dick, you have cork blocking you tick, her let me get that for you *Pulls the cork and a load of urine/semen fly all over Larry and Jane and Ben's penis becomes the size of worm***

"This is so fucking gross!" said Jane.

"Where the fuck is a towel when you need one!?" said Larry.

"Here Larry." said Lee giving Larry a dirty towel. He snatched it and stared at it.

"UGH! YOU COCKSUCKER!" said Larry. He had just realized the towel had feces, vomit, and other disgusting things on it.

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lee. "Wait, this means I officially have the biggest dick now!"

"Ahem!" said Omid.

"Oh right. SECOND biggest." said Lee.

 **Dipper: *walks in room and sees Mabel sucking on Duck's dick while Gill takes her up the rear***

"WHAT THE HELL!?" said Dipper.

"Uh it's not what it looks like?" Mabel said looking nervous.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?!" snapped Dipper at Duck.

"Uh...cuz I can!" said Duck.

 **Sarah, how do you feel knowing that Nick has found someone far better than you and that the boy you left him for is now dead?**

 **"That certain people need to stop rubbing it in...CLEM AND COMPANY!" said Sarah.**

"What?" Clementine was wearing a hair with Niara (aka Nick x Liara), a shirt with Liara in a bikini and Nick with his arm around her hip giving a thumbs up with a shit eating grin, holding a Liara plushie that had a heart with Nick x Liara, and the other hand with a flag saying "Niara forever!". She wasn't the only one doing it. All 5 of the Forrester children were wearing the same outfits and waving the same little flag. Even Ryon had the little flag and hat.

 **Springtrap: hey Clem would it make you feel better to know that when gill was at school when the zombies started coming out he pooped and peed his pants funny story actually he ate to many chilie dogs at lunch and the foot ball players blocked the bathrooms so he ran outside to go in the woods and a zombie jump scared him after he humiliated himself the zombie actually laughed itself to death so do ya feel better? And sorry about earlier it was unprofessional.**

"Yes it was and HAHAHAAHHAHA!" laughed Clementine.

 ***Kills Bonnie***

 **How about I feed you Gared pigs you ugly, soul-less, cunt!**

"Harsh!" said Gared.

 **After The Interviews**

 **Nick: *sitting in his new office with a giant grin on his face***

 **Everyone: *Burst through the door***

 **Lee: Alright Nick hand this fanfic over this instance or we are going to make you**

 **Nick: You and what army**

 **Lee: This army *Steps aside to reveal Michonne***

 **Michonne: Nick, your rain of terror is over, so hand this place over**

 **Nick: ATTACK!**

 ***Michonne battles Bill, while Sarah easily knocks out Liara T'Soni, Goku's about to fire a Kamehameme at everyone when all of a sudden Luke rises from hell and knocks him out, Michonne kills Bill***

 **Michonne: Alright Nick hand over this fanfic back to my friend MistyxKisame right now**

 **Nick: Alright alright you can have it back**

"YEAH!" said everyone.

"About time." said Carley. "My ass was pretty sore on that couch."

The season 1-2 cast then threw a massive party with plenty of alcohol, non-alcoholic drinks, and all the greatest chiefs in the world were cooking up delicious food. Ben finally got laid (curtsy of a temporarily revived Bonnie and Mira) and Carlos found his PhD and spent majority of the party showing it off. Jane and Kenny got drunk and fucked in a closet and were discovered by Dipper and Clementine. Lee finally went balls deep inside of both Katjaa and Sarita, got caught by Carley, and the four of them then went at it.

Duck and Gil hit on Sarah while Mabel, Mira, and Liara had a twerk off while Asher and Ethan quietly looked on as they prepared to announce their judgement. Talia tried convincing them they should be doing something else, but was quickly insulted by them telling her she had no ass. Gared ended up getting with Sarah much to the disappointment of Gil. Duck wasn't really bothered by it as he had decided to show off the tape he had recorded of Carley and Lee to various people at the party. Nick was in the stocks and every now and then people would throw fruit and trash at him along with Carver. Occasionally someone would also fart in their faces and/or moon them.

 **Javier: *rides up in limousine* Come on Clem, it's time to go**

 **Clementine: *says goodbye to everyone before getting in limousine to Season 3***

"I'll see you all later!" said Clementine.

"Wait! You're not gonna give me a ride?!" said Gill.

"Right bitch!" said Clementine laughing.

"I don't know how you're getting there." said Kenny. "I'm going by helicopter."

"What?! Do I have to walk?!" said Gill.

"Yep." said Jane putting on her sky diving gear. "See ya!"

"Both of you'd better take care of my baby!" said Lee angrily.

* * *

This is officially the last chapter until season 3. In the meantime (as mentioned before), Scumbag Court and Totally Scumbag Island is going on. You can send in court cases now if you'd like.


	47. Chapter 47

**NOOOOOO! The last chapter**

 **Is scumbag court about the walking dead?**

Yep, but only just season 1-2 characters, Michonne later on, and a few characters from TT Game of Thrones.

 **This was great can't believe it has to end**

Just until I get done with season 3 or at least finish the first episode.


	48. Update and Total Drama Island: TWD

Yo, everybody. I've decided to come back to this story because I kinda missed it. ^^

No Michonne and absolutely no S3 TWD questions (the game hasn't come out YET, but I know for a fact that someone's gonna ask). Other than that, it's pretty much free game from then on. This game will only be labeled as "Completed" once S3 comes out. Then Scumbag Interviews will continue as a new story. Also I know I promised a TDI: TWD Addition and you know what? I haven't delivered, but as soon as I put this out I will do my best to put _it_ out too. I procrastinate too much. lol

Anyways, the contestants contain season 1 & 2 cast and possibly Michonne and any character that has been in this story. If anybody wants to add a TT games character or anyone in the interviews, leave a review as well as your questions for the characters.


	49. Chapter 49

**Love that this story is back!**  
 **Alright then, How does everyone feel to be back?**

"Pissed." said Clementine. "I'm constipated."

"Mind keeping that to yourself?" said Luke

"Shut up, weenie breath!" she said scowling.

"I hate being here!" said Nick who was locked in the stocks still.

"Shut up, you big baby!"

"I'm kinda happy to be back." said Lee. "I say kinda because of a certain someone taking me to court and I really don't feel like being near him!"

" _You_ took _me_ to court!" said Larry. "Anyways as me for, I couldn't give more or less of a shit to be honest."

"I guess I am." said Sarah shrugging.

"Bring on the questions!" said Duck.

"I was getting bored, so yeah." said Gill. "Glad to be back."

"I suppose so." said Christa.

"Not really." said Bonnie. "I don't even know why I came back. Every time I turn around, I got killed or injured! I need to talk to the producer or whoever's over this bullshit. I need to get outta here."

"Don't really know how I feel." said Carlos. "I guess it's good to be back?"

"I'm pretty neutral at the moment...at least until we get deeper into this bullshit." said Kenny.

"As long as Lee's here, I don't care where I am." Carley said happily, only saying this because she was still under the influence of the love potion.

"I hated it here and I still do." said Lilly. "I need out."

 **Hey cool I'm glad you're continuing this! Also will you still be doing scumbag court?**

 _ **Yeah, I will.**_

 **Lee, Carley or Lilly to have sex with?**

"Carley, duh." said Lee.

 **Carley, how's the baby? Cheater!**

"She's fine and I'm not a cheater!" said Carley.

"Technically you did cheat." said Lee.

"How was I supposed to know that was him?!" said Carley.

"Whose baby was it anyways?" asked Duck curious.

"Duck, that's a rude thing to ask!" said Katjaa.

"What? You're wondering it too!" said Duck.

"Mind your business, Duck!" said Carley offended.

 **I'm fucking pissed of that the fucking network wouldn't let said Fuck on Tv. Does those people know who I'm am I'm fucking Negan.**

 _ **Well that's how things are. You can't change it. I mean wouldn't you rather be censored than not being on tv at all? I'm sure other things aren't censored.**_

 **Clem would you rather suck Gill's dick or Duck's dick.**

"Why do people keep asking me this?" she said rolling her eyes. "How about neither? I'm still pissed about what happened before."

 **Clem in season 3 you have boobs.**

"So I've been told." said Clementine. "900 times! Yeah, boobs happen!"

"That's rude." said Sarah.

 **Welcome Back This Show Is Great Fun**  
 **Now For My Question Who Here Wants To Play A Game Of Pin The Carver On The Alvin? ( Pulls Out Carver Who Had Been Shrunk Down To A Tiny Size)**

"What's up with people wanting to stick Carver on my body all the time?!" said Alvin.

"Aw, he's so tiny!" said Clementine. "He's kind of adorable!"

 **Bill Cipher:(appears in a flash of light) oh oh scumbag interviews it is good to be back!**

"Oh god not this dick again!" said Lee.

 **(sees nick still in the stocks about to be eaten by the hyenas from lion king) Hey bad dogs get out of here leave my meatsack alone! (Chases the hyenas away who run to their new boss clementine) Well well well good to see ya nick lets get you out of this medieval torture device (turns hand into an axe and accidentally stabs nick in the shoulder) oops don't worry I only nicked you haha get it nicked you ahahahaha!**

"Hahaha!" laughed Clementine.

"That's what you get!" said Sarah still pissed over him dating Liara.

 **Goku: Clementine, I believe I owe you something from Chapter 5 *Kamehamehas Clementine***

"Clementine!" Lee watched as the little girl was blasted into the sky.

 **ben I had a dream that you and me had SEX! and it was AWSOME and you got me pregnant with a girl**

"Well that was...weird." said Ben looking uncomfortable. "And oddly specific."

 **Q: ben I had a dream that you and me had SEX! it was AWSOME but you got me pregnant with a girl you were so happy that you were going to be a dad then you and me kiss the end**

"Yeah, you've told me." said Ben even more weirded out. "And yeah...not gonna happen."

 **I burst in through the doors everyone turns to look at me. I ignore their whispering and continued to walk to the best looking man I'd ever seen. Lee Everett.**

 **"Hey Lee what's up?" I sat on his lap,wrapping my arms around his neck kissing his cheek. Your single now right I ask glaring at carley.**

 **How could you ever want to cheat on a man like Lee?**

"Well no actually." said Lee. "I'm still with Carley."

"I didn't cheat!" said Carley. "I was tricked!"

 **Lee, LET ME LOVE YOU!**

"He's mine!" said Carley.


	50. Chapter 50

**Clementine happen the last time between duck and Gill**

"Those idiots taped me shitting and pissing myself!" grumbled Clementine. 

"It was hilarious." snickered Duck. 

"Keep laughing, dick!" smirked Clementine. "I'm taking your ass to court next." 

"W-what?!" 

**Clementine you were 8 in grade 1. How Did you fail.**

"I didn't fail." said Clementine. "If you were talking about when I was talking about it to Katjaa, I was just telling her about school and was telling her about my favorite parts of school and I was hoping my teacher was going to be as fun as her. I was actually heading to the 3rd grade before the walkers." 

**Negan to everyone "which fucker do you think I killed in the final"**

"I've been stuck in these damned stocks!" said Nick. "Why the fuck should I know or care?" 

**Their was something missing in the trailer but I just couldn't put my 'finger' on it**

"Hahaha! Very funny asshole!" said Clementine rolling her eyes. 

**Bill Cipher: (watching clem fall from the sky) hm I doubt she's constipated now. hey pinetree bet ya fifty bucks she poops herself on the way down!**

**Dipper:Bill you need to see a counsler but I'll take that bet!"**

**(clementine falls ontop of dipper's face)**

**Bill:(winces) I bet that hurt. (PHHHHT)**

**Dipper:AHHHH!**

**Bill: hahahaha I won the bet! hey lee get a camera this is gold!**

"Oh my gosh, I gotta go!" she scooted off to go clean herself off. Meanwhile Lee was laughing his ass off at the pictures he took. This would be great for the grandkids or rather any of Clementine's future kids if she had any. 

**Hey Clementine's Stunt Double Open That Door**

**(Wanda Opens The Door And Is Greeted By The Scariest Jumpscare In The History Of Jumpscares)**

"Okay I'm back from...AAAAAAAAH!" Clementine screamed and fainted. 

**Hey lee I took a good look at Ben and your right he does look like shaggy as such I rename him bad luck shaggy! He lost everything when scooby became a zombie probably why he messes everything up! Oh by the way um how should I put this ya see I saw your ex wife and it turns out she's gonna be in season three! (To author I'm joking don't tell lee)**

"WHAT?! NO! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" said Lee. "That's impossible!" 

"Search your feelings." said Darth Vader. "You know it to be true." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Lee shouting to the sky. 

**Lee. Here's a STRONG love position this one makes Carley only want you and it lasts forever.**

"Here's your water, Carley!" said Lee cheerfully. She thanked him and drunk it. 

**Lee. What do you love most about Carley?**

"Dat ass." said Lee. "I'm joking. To be honest, her loyalty." 

"How surprising given you have none." said his brother. 

**Lee. You're hottt!**

"Tell me something I don't know." grinned the former teacher. 

**Carley. Are you going to keep the baby? Or try to get pregnant with Lee?**

"Of course I am and it is Lee's baby!" said Carley. "I'm already pregnant with his baby!" 

**Carley. What would you do if I...had sex with Lee?**

"I'd kill you." said Carley viciously. 

**Carley. How does Lee still love you? After all your done.**

"What do you mean by that?" said Carley crossing her arms. "I've been loyal.'" 

"Except when you cheated on me." 

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WASN'T YOU!?" 

**Carley. Throws anti love position on her,which Lee quickly throws more love position in her face.**

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" asked Lee. 

**Kenny. How do you feel about Lee having sex with both Katjaa and sarita then carley as well?**

"When did that happen besides in his dreams?!" asked Kenny. 

**To Lilly I dare you to shoot Kenny in the face he's a jerk In the game I tried to help Larry and he treated me like dirt! What is up with that anyway Kenny people disagree with you and you turn on them what happens when Clem disagrees with you huh also to Lilly I bet Kenny won't be in season three for long considering you can kill him in season two also here (hands Lilly a bazooka)**

"First off, I..." before Kenny could answer, Lilly blew him up with a bazooka. 

**_Honestly, I don't expect Jane or Kenny to last long in S3. Given that characters that are given a chance to die will die later, I don't expect to have Kenny or Jane around for the long run unless TT changes formula and allows them to live a while longer._**

Clem, would you rather side with the cluke shippers, or click shippers? You have to choose one. 

"Easy, Cluke." said Clementine. 

"Really?" said Luke surprised. "I mean it's gross, but why?" 

"Because Sarah'd kick my ass otherwise." she shrugged. "Besides, Nick nearly shot me and, believe it or not, I actually see the appeal in you. NOT REPEATING MYSELF!" 

**Everyone from season two gets a flyswatter except Carver. If you roll a four or higher on the dice you get to hit Carver with the flyswatter while he is still shrunk.**

**Next it's Larry's turn.**

Nobody gave a shit about the dice and went to town on mini Carver. 

**To MistyxKisame: What do you think of Clementine x Nick?**

**_I don't ship it._**

***kills Bonnie and feeds her body to Gareds pigs* I shall continue this conflict!**

**IRON FROM ICE!**

"IRON FROM ICE, BITCH!" said Asher. 

"My pigs!" said Gared. 

**To author can you make that LeexNick story plz?**

**_Still thinking of a plot for it. Maybe some sort of high school AU thing going on? Okay how about this? You can choose since you asked. AU High school plot with either Lee as teacher and Nick a student or both teachers or both students. Second choice, is it being based in the zombie universe._ **

**To all the guys(including Lee). What was your first impression of Carley,look wise.**

"She's hot, duh!" said Lee. 

"I guess she's alright." said Kenny. "She isn't ugly." 

"Thanks...I guess." Carley wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a half assed one. 

"She's pretty. Don't kill me Lee!" said Ben saying that last part quickly. 

The rest of the men kept quiet least their wives/girlfriends say something. Larry didn't have an excuse. He just didn't want to say shit. 

**To all the girls(including Carley). What was your first impression of Lee,look wise.**

"He's a handsome man." said Katjaa. 

"Of course _you'd_ say that!" said Kenny bitterly. 

"I'm not feeding his ego." said Christa crossing his arms. 

"I suppose he's cute." said Lilly. 

"I thought he was cute and he still is." said Carley. 

**warning attention all users of love potion there is a recall on the strong love potion because it reverses the effects of the love potion permenatly and can cause crazy lady syndrome a mental disorder that turns women into man hating cannibals if your love interest has been givin strong love potion then run man run like heck before you get killed!**

"H-huh?!" said Lee before looking wildly at Carley. 

"What?" asked Carley innocently. 

"I uh g-gotta go!" said Lee. He jumped up and took off running. 

"Wait for me!" said Carley running after him. 

**To MistyxKisame, about a year ago there was a walking dead smut and fluff request fanfiction by Brandon547, do you you think you'll ever make something like that?** ** _If you're saying that someone asked for a smut and fluff TWD fanfic by that username, I don't recall getting a request like that so I dunno what you're talking about. I think you might be mistaking me for another person. If they did, then you're going to have to tell me what that request was b/c I didn't get a smut request for TWD unless the Lee x Nick is the one you're talking about._**


	51. Chapter 51

**Can you please please please do a Lee x adult Clementine editionever do it in fanfiction**

 _ **Actually there's a Lee x Older Clementine fanfic called Love and luster. I haven't read it, but I did look up if there was such a thing. So if there's one with that couple, pretty sure someone else has written one on either this site or another site. I'll think about it. If you're too impatient to wait for an answer, you could always write one. There's a fanfiction app where you can make a document and save it if you only have a cellphone. You can't upload it onto fanfiction unless you head to the actual site and upload it from there which can be done if you go to the site and press the Desktop/Tablet Mode at the bottom.**_

 _ **Anyways, maybe the reason why you can't find any is because people see them more as a father-daughter duo than a couple which makes sense. But yeah, I'll think about it or if you want I could help you.**_

 **To Clementine's parents: Do you approve of Lee taking care of Clementine, if not then who else in the room would you choose.**  
 **My moneys on Lee or Luke.**

"HECK NO!" said both of them in unison.

"He ruined our innocent baby!" said her mother.

"I don't trust either of 'em!" said her father. "I mean the Luke guy is alright, but only to an extent."

"If I had to pick anyone, it'd probably between that Carley woman and possibly Lilly." said Diana while Ed nodded.

"You bastards don't know a damn thing about being a parent!" said Lee.

"Says the guy with no kids!" said Kenny. "And they're her parents dumbass."

"Oh right."

 **Katjaa and sarita- how was the sex with Lee?**

Both women said no comment while avoiding Kenny's angry gaze. The two women were blushing, enraging the man even more.

 **Lee- throws a less stronger position at Carley. This one will only make her cling to you.**

"I'm still kinda skeptical." admitted Lee. "So yeah, no more love potions."

 **Carley- how is it lees baby?**

"Because I said it is!" she said through gritted teeth. "Say it isn't again, I dare you to!"

 **Jane and bonnie- do you think Lees hot? Scale 1 to 10**

"Say anything." said Carley aiming a gun at them. "I dare you!"

"Isn't that gun fake?" whispered Sarah to Clementine.

"Sh! It'll be funny." grinned Clementine.

 **Larry- say carley's pretty!**

"No." said Larry

 **Nick- do you find Lee attractive? We all know you do!**

"What? No!" said Nick. "I'm straight!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" said Clementine.

 **Lilly- did you like lee at the motor inn?**

"Well..."

"Say it, I dare you!" said Carley turning her attention to Lilly.

"Yes, yes I did." said Lilly smirking.

"I WARNED YOU!" She tried shooting her gun, but instead a flag popped out with the word "Bang" on it. "Oh...WHAT KIND OF SICK TRICK IS THIS?!"

 **Carley- show a picture of how you looked in high school (everyone react)**

"I don't know why you would want to see that, but alright." Carley pulled out a picture of herself in high school with her younger sister.

"Where the hell were you at in school?" said Lee.

"She's still as beautiful as she was in high school." said Kenny and Bradford in unison. It was a coincidence and not planned. They mainly did it to piss him off.

"You bastards!" said Lee.

"Yeah, she was defiantly hot." smirked Omid.

"Fuck off, Shitmid!" said Lee.

 **Lee- show a picture of you in high school ( everyone react to it. '**

"Aw, Lee you were really cute." said Melanie.

"Hand off, Melanie." said Carley. "But yeah you were pretty cute."

"He isn't half bad, I suppose." said Christa.

 **To everyone- did anyone have braces here be honest**

"I knew people with brace, I didn't have any." said Ben.

"I had some when I was in elementary school." said Jane.

 **Lee- who did you lose your virginty to?**

"HIS HAND!" said Omid not resisting the urge to make a joke.

"No, it wasn't, my dear friend." said Lee calmly. "It was your mother. She was very willing."

"Cock-sucker." said the shorter man.

"But no, it was actually a girl by the name of Samantha." said Lee. "She was obsessed with me. Got pretty pissed at me when I ended it. I wonder what happened to her?"

 **Thx for saying you'll do it! Can you plz make it where lee is the teacher and nick is the student who is crushing on his history teacher**

 _ **Okay.**_

 **So what does everyone think of an older Clem? I flipped shit when I saw that, Also Lee I recommend you reverse the effect for the Love Potion ASAP you don't know what she's gonna do if you keep it up longer.**

"Bet she's still a jerk." said Luke.

"Agreed." Nick said.

"After that recall notice, I don't trust anymore of that stuff." said Lee mournfully. He even sniffled a little. "I'm gonna miss this Carley. I'm still doing some research on how to reverse the stuff."

 **Who's Excited For The Walking Dead Season 7 You'd All Better Be**  
 **(In Deep Menacing Scary Terrifying Voice) Because If Your Not Then I Will Destroy Every Single Last One Of You (Back To Normal Voice) Right Chompy Beaver**

 **Chompy: You Bet Jimmy Boy This Interview Session Is Something I Can Really Sink My Teeth Into Stick Around After These Commercial Messges**

"Fuck that." said Lee. "I'm excited for Game of Thrones BITCH!"

 _Introducing the brand new Walking Dead Video game: Street Fighter: The Walking Dead Addition! Featuring your favorite characters! Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Lee, Glenn, Clementine, Kenny, Lilly, and so much more! Each character comes with their own special moves! Each copy comes with a normal to rare card deck and figurine. If you get some cards and/or figure you don't like, it's not my fault you didn't give lucky!_

 _)-)-)-)-)_

 _Has this ever happened to you?_

 _The scene starts on a sunny day as the camera over looks the park. Children are playing, people are playing with their kids, people are walking their dogs, and just all around having fun. We then see the camera focusing on Michonne and Liara on their cellphones (just roll with it) texting when we see Luke heading their way._

 _"Hey sexy, did you just fart because you're blowing me away!" said Luke grinning smugly at Michonne and Liara._

 _"That's disgusting." said Michonne._

 _"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" asked Liara. "Because if it was, it was horrible."_

 _"Let's get away from this creep."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"Wait!" when they didn't come back, Luke sat on the bench pouting. "Aw man. I can't get laid because of my dumb pick up lines! What do I do?"_

 _"That's because you need this!" said Lee dropping a book called "How to Pick Up Sexy Hoes!" into Luke's lap. "With this book, you'll be picking up bitches left and right!"_

 _"Wow! Really?"_

 _"Really! Just follow my instructions, listen to my audio tapes, and soon you'll be getting laid!" said Lee. "Just listen to what this guy had to say!"_

 _"I used to couldn't get girls because of my height, but because of Lee's genius strategies I was able to not only get one girl, but five!" said Omid. He was chilling on a couch surrounded by Jane, Ashley and Tali from Mass Effect, Shel, and Jane Shepard._

 _"He was so smooth when he first spoke to me." said Ashley. "I usually like my guys tall, but now I don't even care."_

 _"I got sick and it was worth it." said Tali. **(You won't get this unless you romanced Tali in Mass Effect.)**_

 _"He really knows how to charm a girl." said Jane. "I'm getting all hot just thinking about it."_

 _"Those other bitches better watch out." said Jane Shepard crossing her arms. "He's mine."_

 _"And that's not the only testimony we have to offer." said Lee._

 _Best thing that's ever happened to me!-_

 _"Call now and order now!" said Lee as a number appeared onscreen along with a website address. "We running out fast as these books are high in demand. They're just $29.98! If you can't afford it, you can pay by jumping off a cliff because you're missing out...unless you're asexual then turn the tv dumbass! We've got 4 books out now! ' How to Get a Bad Bitch in 3 Minutes or Less: If I can't help you, you're probably an asshole or ugly as hell!', 'Foreign Chicks: What to Say & What to Avoid', 'Bedroom Moves', 'How to Eat the Booty Like The Groceries'_ _and more on the way!"_

 _"Thanks! With this book package, I can get laid!" said Luke opening the book._

 _"Not so fast, Eager McBeaver!" said Lee slamming the book closed. "You owe me money!"_

 _"You mean I don't get it for free?"_

 _"Pay up or be lonely forever. Oh and this is the special edition, so it's 100 bucks."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"But for an ugly fucker such as yourself..."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"It's only $31."_

 _"Fine." he rolled his eyes. He paid up. It cut to a day later with Luke in bed with the two women from before as well as the women Omid had. "Thanks to Lee's book, I'm getting more numbers_ **and** _babes than before as well as having more sex than often! Thanks, man!"_

 _"Not to mention he stole my women!" said Omid looking pissed._

 _"Then you should have gotten the SpecialEdition copies." said Luke holding up the book. "Oh and I'm not sharing."_

 _"Fuck!"_

 _"Order now or be like this loser!" said Lee. "And don't be a cheap bastard and get the regular copy like a certain short midget named Magic Mike."_

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

 **Clem, what is your opinion on people shipping you with Sarah?**

"Doesn't bother me." said Clementine. "I know how I feel about Sarah and that's completely friendly not otherwise. We're friends and that's all. Also she's better than being paired with a barnacle head."

 **Negan to Nick "No being a fucking worthless piece of shit, or I'll shove this fucking knife up your dick hole.**

"Fuck. You." said Nick.

 **Clem its a good thing that Aj was you to look up to, your the only good road model for him.**

"Why thank you!" said Clementine.

"Bullshit!" coughed Luke.

 **Carlos: I'll saw Fear walking dead and a woman just took one second and could tell Nick (The Cool one from Fear, not the loser in your group) was bite by dog.**

"Will people ever let that shit go?" said Carlos rolling his eyes.

"NOPE!" said Clementine.

 **Luke I hear you were killed because people made you pedobear in fanfic.**

"So I've heard." said Luke rolling his eyes. "I don't see why that's a good reason to be killed off. _I_ didn't do anything!"

 **No, Brandon547 is the person who made the smut and fluff fanfic, I was wondering if you would ever do something similar in the future**

 ** _I don't see why you brought him up since he has zero to do with me. You could have said, "Could you do a fanfic where each chapter is a different pairing and people can request pairing?" Not trying to be rude or anything, but it's confusing when you ask that way. Sorry, but the answer is no. If it was for a something like DBZ, Naruto, or just about any other series I would have said yes, but since it's TT: TWD no. There's too many pairings I either don't feel comfortable writing or just don't like to the degree where I don't want to write a story about them. or rather can't. If you asked for a story based on a certain pairing like someone did (aka the Nick x Lee), then I'd think about it depending on what it was. Maybe one day I might change my mind, but for now no._**

 **What do you think of Carlos?**

 _ **He's a dumbass. CASE CLOSED.**_

 **Negan "fuck yeah I get to fucking swear on the motherfucking blu-ray.**

 ** _Well it is Blue-Ray aka not tv so of course. Congratulations._**

 **to final flash 79: dude glad to see you got a fanfic account but since you have it why not write your idea yourself instead of asking people to write it?**

 **To finalflash79, why not just make the fanfic yourself and stop bugging others about**

 _ **Maybe they just like my writing? LOL IDK.**_

 **Clementine what sexuality are you?**

"Who cares?" said Clementine. "But if you must know, I like boys...no. Manly men. Only the best will be allowed to reproduce with me once I'm old enough!"

"God help us when you do." said Nick.

"Says the guy with a bun in the oven."

"WHAT?!" said Carlos and Nick in unison.

"I'm joking...or am I? I'm kidding."


	52. Chapter 52

***Revives Bonnie* IM READY FOR MY NEXT QUEST!**

"I don't have anything for you to do right now." said Bonnie. "Sorry."

 **Lee,(Hands him a ring) propose to Carley!**

"I dunno." said Lee.

"What do you mean 'I dunno?!'" said Carley.

"I don't wanna marry you and have you divorce me afterwards!" said Lee. "That potion's gonna wear off and I know you're gonna be pissed."

 **Jimmy Casket:Hey Guys I'm Opening Up A Brand New Bar You Should Totally Stop Bye And Check It Out Ladies Drink Free (Lilly Cheers) Jimmy Looks At Her**

 **Jimmy Casket: "NOT YOU!"**

"Asshole." said Lilly.

 **Luke you would be the worst role model for Aj, Aj needs someone who is smart, brave and strong like Clem not a d*** who thinks with his d*** like you Luke.**

"That was one time!" said Luke.

"It only takes one time!" said Clementine.

 **:Negan to Clem "How the little future serial killer doing"**

"Great as expected." grinned Clementine.

 **Aj will live through Season 3, I mean Telltale would have some serious balls to kill a baby.**

Considering children rarely die in video games or in horror movies, he probably will. Considering AJ's a super baby having survived cold weather like he did, he'll most likely be in season 3 with Clementine. Oh yeah and they did kill off a baby in both the comics and presumably Christa's baby.

 ***Kills Bonnie, slices her up into tiny strips of bacon, and then feeds her to the ravens of Ironwrath whose poop I later feed to Gareds pigs* IRON FROM ICE!**

 **Btw. Gared, I know a couple of Danes, I can buy new pigs for you from them. Oh, and a fur coat too.**

"But why my pigs?!" said Gared. "I don't want any new pigs! I want my old ones!"

"I don't think meat's going to kill them, Gared." said Lee.

"It makes them constipated." said Gared.

"How do you know?" asked Clementine narrowing her eyes at him.

 ***summons Elaena and Cotter here***

Asher, fucked any cute guys lately?

"NO! No one's going to forget that are they?" Asher groaned.

"Nope!" said his siblings.

 **Rodrik, how is it going with Elaena?**

"How should I know?!" said Rodrik. "I haven't seen her since she got dragged off!"

 **Cotter, fucked any cute potatoes lately?**

"Ha ha! Very funny!" said Cotter.

"Heh, potato fucker." said Lee

 **And lastly; Can I hug you Gared?**

"No. I gotta take care of my pigs." said Gared. "Damn you for feeding my pig meat whoever you are!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey Carver how come you didn't care if you brought back Luke with you at the ski lodge, but it was so important that you bring back everyone else including Clementine, Kenny, and Sarita.**

"He was questioning my authority." said Carver. "As for them, I couldn't have them coming after me." 

**Lee has to explain to Clem, in vivid detail, how he lost his virginity.**

"Well..." Lee then went into detail with Clementine listening. 

"I don't even know what to say." said Clementine wide-eyed. 

**To Clem's parents technically she would've been ruined anyway it's the zombie apocalypse for cryin out loud just be glad lee taught her how to survive and cared about her lee's better then nothing.**

"Oh so sexual education at the age of 8 was appropriate for surviving." said Clementine's mother, her voice full of sarcasm. 

**Bill Cipher:(puts a box of dynamite infront of nick) okay Nicky boy if this doesn't get you out of the stocks nothing will (ignites dynamite and blows himself up and the stocks open up leaving nick unharmed)**

**Bill Cipher:okay that hurt so what's the plan in getting our revenge against team Clementine?**

"Plan anything and you're dead meat!" said Clementine. 

**Clementine Are You An Animal Lover**

"I don't know if I should answer that." said Clementine. 

**Why did they bother making Christa pregnant and not doing anything about it.**

**_I have no clue. I'm guessing the writers decided to drop it for whatever reason for the sake of plot._**

**to everyone what's your favorite maroon five song and to kenny why do you act all mean to people when they don't agree with you anyway (I've been wondering that myself)**

"I could go for some macaroons." said Lee. 

"Maroon, not macaroon." said Rodrik. 

"Oh. I guess I like that one song Animal." said Lee. 

**Clem who is more foulmouthed Negan and Kenny**

"Negan I guess." she shrugged. 

**Nick before the apocalypse - unemployed bum who doesn't nothing but get drunk, jerks off and plays video games plus lives with his mom.**

"Hey, leave that bastard alone!" said Clementine. "He lived with his uncle too!" 

"Thanks for the support." he rolled his eyes. 


	54. Chapter 54

**Nick. I ship you and Lee. LICK XD.**

"Why?!" asked Nick.

 ** _Lick! I actually put that down in the story. LOL He'll be doing plenty of that. No? I'll stop. XD_**

 **Lee. Did you have any other jobs before uga?**

"I worked at my parents' store." said Lee.

 **Carley. would you want lee to propose to you?**

"Duh!" said Carley.

 **Lee. Here's a love potion that's lasts forever,no catch. So now propose to carley!**

"Well if it lasts forever no catch, I gu-..."

"Yes!" said Carley.

"Well there's my answer!"

 **Carley. Do you live with Lee?**

"Yep." said Carley.

 **Nick. Seriously,we ALL know you have feelings for Lee.**

"Of course not!" said Nick. "I barely know the guy!"

 **Nick. Do you think carley's sexy?**

"I guess she's okay." he shrugged.

"She's mine!" said Lee.

 ***Kills Bonnie* WHY WONT THE CUNT STAY DEAD?!**

 **Also *revives Gareds pigs hand heals them* there, you good now Gared?**

"Yes, yes I am!" said Gared hugging his pigs.

"Weirdo." said Kenny.

 _ **I dunno. Her only purpose is to be like Kenny from South Park. Die. Be revived. Die. Be revived.**_

 **Clementine If You Saw A Baby Animal In The Middle Of The Streets About To Be Hit By A Car Would You Save It or Leave It For Dead**

"Save it...nah that bitch is dying." said Clementine. "I'm joking. It depends on how close the animal is and whether or not it's a squirrel. No, fuck that animal. I'm not supposed to run after anything except a baby or something."

 **good news everyone your studio has gotten an upgrade you now have a dance floor a disco ball and a karaoke machine! enjoy next week I'll see about getting you guys a bowling alley!**

"A disco ball? I've never seen one before!" said Clementine. "Sarah, let's go see it!"

"Why would you care about a disco ball?" asked Sarah.

"Because I wanna see if it's huge!"

"If you say so."

To Clem's parents I said he was better then nothing I didn't say he was great would you rather the creepy stranger guy raise her?

"Depends on the creepy guy you're referring to." said her father.

"There's more than one?" asked Clementine.


	55. Chapter 55

**Clem would you rather have to fight against Carver or Negan**

"Carver because I owe him an ass whoopin'!" said Clementine.

 **Javier sucks I hope he dieds in season 3.**

 ** _The game isn't even out yet. Why are you hating so much? It's like getting mad at someone because they won't talk to you when they're mute._**

 **Lee some racist people think you, Alvin, Mike, Pete (Michonne) are all related.**

"For real?" said Lee. "I'm not related to those people!"

 **Clem if you found small piece of food would you feed yourself or Aj.**

"Myself considering he's a baby and he'd choke." said Clementine.

 **Larry - The only real reason you hate Lee dating Lilly is because you hate mixed race relationships.**

"He's a criminal, you dumbass!" said Larry. "What you said has nothing to do with anything!"

 **Clem do you love Aj as a brother.**

"Nope. That's my son now!" said Clementine.

"I hope you're joking." said Luke.

"Maybe."

 **Vernon why did you steal the boat, your old and sick you should give your life so the young can survival.**

"Old and sick don't mean anything." said Vernon. "You do what you can to survive."

So Gared, can I get that hug now?

"I guess." said Gared.

 **Ps. Asher does your mother and father know that you fuck guys?**

"I don't fuck men!" said Asher.

"To answer your question, nope." smirked Ethan. "Who says blackmail doesn't have it's benefits?"

"Brothers shouldn't blackmail each other." said Asher.

"Says the same bastard who blackmailed me when I broke mother's expensive vase when we were children." said Rodrik.

 **Move over Clem there a new adorable kid from the walking dead game Alex.**

"Fuck off." said Clementine. "That's bullshit!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Is it just me who thinks duck looks like that kid from toy story?**

 _ **He kind of does look like him. He looks like he could either be his brother or a cousin.**_

 ***throws love potion at Nick, which makes him fall in love with Lee***

 _ **Oh shit.**_

"Oh shit is right!" said Clementine. "It's about to get intense!"

"Hey! Get off my man!" said Carley growling like a dog ready to pounce.

Nick ignored her and was all over her man. Lee wondered if she was going to kill him, kill Nick, or all three of them. Carley pulled on the man, trying to get him off of Lee, but Nick wouldn't budge. How did he _not_ notice this sexy beast before? Fuck being heterosexual. He was Lee-sexual now! Or rather gay if you preferred. Fuck all the people in the room or even in the world. This was the person he wanted now!

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" chanted Mira and Clementine.

 **Narrator: Lee Is Walking On The Beach**  
 **Lee: It Was A Cold Night I Was Out Walking Along The Beach When She Approached Me**  
 **Clementine Shows Up**  
 **Clementine: Are You The Private Investigator?**  
 **Lee: I Am Lee Everett P.I. I'll Be Your Dick What's Up**  
 **Clementine My Hat The One My Daddy Gave To Me Someone Stole It**  
 **Lee: I Wasn't Looking For Trouble But That Night Trouble Sent Me A Friend Request And I Excepted**  
 **Narrator: Cut To A Room**  
 **Lee: I Gathered The Usual Suspects Orange Shirt Guy (Luke) Idiot Vanilla Ice (Nick) Baldy McBald (Pete) Beardzilla (Kenny) Idiotic Son Of Beardzilla (Duck) The Happy Go Lucky Persian dude (Omid) The Mexican Doctor Impersonator (Carlos) The Psychotic Leader (Carver) And Al Uh Al Alv Um Al Uh Fat Albert (Alvin)**  
 **Lee: Omid Where Were You On The Night Of August 24th 2016**  
 **Omid: Right Here Tonight's The 24th Of August**  
 **Narrator The Lights Suddenly Go Out And Clementine Screams**  
 **Clementine: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**  
 **Narrator The Lights Come Back On And Lee Is Dead**  
 **Kenny: OH MY GOD SOMEONE MURDERED THE DICK**  
 **Narrator: Cut To Lee And Jimmy**  
 **Jimmy: Well What Did You Think Of My Book**  
 **Lee: Well Fuck. I Died. AGAIN. T_T**  
 **Jimmy I Know It's A Twist**  
 **Lee: Well Fuck You And That Abrupted Ending. Who The Fuck Killed Me?**  
 **Jimmy: WHAT'S WRONG WITH AN ABRUPTTED ENDING**

 **Bill Cipher:we get a dance floor!? (shoves clementine and sarah over and starts break dancing on the dance floor) Perfect 10 beat that chumps!**

"Step aside!" said Clementine pushing up her sleeves.

"You can't dance." Sarah reminded her.

"Fuck you!" said Clementine tried dancing, but tripped over herself within seconds and knocked herself out with her own hand.

"Told you." she shook her head as Clementine gained consciousness.

"SHUT UP!" said Clementine from the floor.

 **Thhhank you for the hug Gared.**

 **May I also pet you pigs, I really like pigs (the animal).**

"I don't see any harm in you touching my pigs." said Gared. "And you're welcome I guess."

 **Lee. How old are you?**

"None of your business!" said Lee.

 **Carley. How old are you?**

"25." said Carley.

"You're younger than me?!" said Lee.

 **Lee. I walk up and throw love potion in his face. Here you go Carley! I say as I run away. (Lee is now love potioned XD. )**

"Ew! Smells like fish covered crotch!" said Lee. "Eck!"

"Hey why isn't he all over me!?" said Carley.

"As soon as I get this mess off me!" said Lee. "Nobody better touch my woman!"

 **Carley. How's the Engagement going?  
**

"Great and with the love potion in effect, no one will steal him away!" said Carley smiling.

"Not if I can help it!" said Nick.

"Bring it on!"

 **Lee. Are you glad you proposed?**

"Of course I am!" said Lee. "Who wouldn't want to marry a beautiful woman like Carley?"

"You if you know what's good for you." said Nick.

"There's only one way to fix this." said Clementine. "Marry both of 'em!"

"Not a chance!" said Nick and Carley.

 **Everyone. Do you ship lick?  
**

"Not really." said Luke. "If that's what he wants..."

"Of course!" said Clementine.

"Hell yeah!" said Mira. "Lick forever, BITCH!"

"I couldn't care less." said Jane.

"Me either." said Kenny.

Bradford. What do you think now that lees is now on love potion?

"I believe it's for the best." said Bradford. "I normally wouldn't support it, but in Lee's case if hearts don't want to be broken, I'm all for it!"

 **Alex shows on and everyone things he adorable and Clem is jealous.**

"Back off, mother fucker!" said Clementine. "This is my spotlight!"

"Jealous much?" said Sarah amused.

"I'm the cute one!" said Clementine. "Nobody's allowed to be cuter than me! NOBODY!"

 **Gared could you tell me more about your pigs pretty please?**

 **I wish to know more about them. I would also like to thank you for the hug, that was really kind of you *blushes*.**

"Nobody cares about your raw bacon, Jared." said Asher just as Gared opened his mouth.

"Then maybe you'd like to tell us how much you enjoyed fucking a man then." Asher shut up real quick. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

 **Are you going to be continuing the walking drama**

 _ **Yep. Hopefully it'll be out after this gets posted.**_


	57. Chapter 57

**So, Nick? Now that you love Lee, how hot do you rate him on a scale of 1 to 10?**

"A 10 of course." said Nick.

"Ha! A 10." Carley rolled her eyes.

"That's because I know how to count, Carley." said Nick.

"Aw shit!" said Mira. "GOT 'EM!"

 **I now pronounce that Lee is now married to Carley and Nick. Now go and have a threesome together! *bows and walks into the shadows, but instead walks into a wall***

"He's not putting his hands on my man!" said the woman tugging on his arm. "He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" said Nick tugging on Lee's arm.

"You're both going to pull my arms off!" said Lee. "Lemme go!"

"NO!"

"Clem? A little help here please?" asked Lee.

"Nope!" Clementine video taped the whole thing. "Don't let her win, Nick! Get your man back!"

 **Gotta blast ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **ಠ_ಠ _Hey! Watch where you blast, man. You ain't Jimmy Neutron._**

 **Aj and Alex are more cuter then Clem**

"Fuck off!" said Clementine.

 **Me: who's this alex kid everyone's talking about (looks it up) oh my gosh he looks like mowgli from the jungle book!**

"I will run him down!" said Clementine. "Nobody's allowed to be cuter than me! NOBODY!"

 **to lee how do you feel knowing that even clem ships you with nick and how come no one has gotten hurt yet!? I want to see some pain! (drops a piano on carlos) well that was fun who's up for hamburgers!**

"Carley's the only one for me!" said Lee. "I don't really know how I feel. I wish she'd spport my decision to be with Carley."

"Lick!" said Clementine. "Lick is love! Lick is LIFE!"

 **Lick? Hmm, who will be doing the licking part? (Probably Nick *insert horrible dirty about Nick here*)**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _**Wouldn't you like to know?**_

 **Well I Asked Lee What He Thought Of My Book But What About The Rest Of You Guys Specifically The Ones Who Where Also In the Story What Did You Think Of My Book**

"I don't joke about my precious hat!" said Clementine. "Who's the cocksucker who took it?!"

"Beardzilla...I love it!" said Duck. "Dad, can I...?"

"NO!" said Kenny.

"I _**am** _ a doctor!" said Carlos.

"You couldn't give me a better nickname?" said Omid. "Well I guess it is better than being called Shorty Mcshort Short Shorts."

"I'm not bald...entirely." said Pete.

 **I dare ya guys to read How the End of the World has Changed Us and make sure you go to chapter 8**

"I stopped reading when I saw I was being shipped with Kenny!" said Clementine.

"Why?! Why the hell would anyone do that?!" said Kenny.

"I thought it was okay." said Duck.

"Who asked you!?" said Clementine.

 **Hey Sandra how did you get bit? Weren't you and Clementine in the house when the whole walker thing started?**

"I was outside looking for help and one came out of nowhere and bit me." said Sandra.

 **James and Clementine?**

"Who the hell is that?" asked Clementine.

 **Lee. Carley or Nick?**

"Carley, duh!" said Lee.

"Not for long." mumbled Nick.

 **Author. When do you think the lick fanfic will be out?**

Today or tomorrow.

 **Carley. Is Lee nicer now? (Love potioned)**

"He isn't all over women, if that's what you mean." said Carley. "It fills me with pleasure that he's all over me and not some other idiot...NICK!"

"Bitch!" said Nick.

 **Lee. When are you and Carley gonna get married?**

"Soon. The next time most likely." said Lee.

 **Carley. How hot is Lee to you? Scale 1 to 10.**

"10!" said Carley cheerfully.

 **Nick. How does it feel to love someone who doesn't and won't ever love you back?**

"I'll take care of that problem soon." said Nick.

"Is that a threat?" said Carley narrowing her eyes at Nick.

"It's a promise." assured Nick.

 **Luke. What do you think of nick now? Being all over Lee.**

"It's weird." said Luke. "And creepy too. Never seen someone that love-sick. Well besides Carley."

 **Lee. Have you told your parents about your engagement yet?**

"I've told them." said Lee. "They approve of her more than my ex-wife."

 **Everyone. Don't you think mike looks like lee?**

"Of course not." said Kenny. "They don't even look remotely look alike!"

"Not really." said Alvin.

"No." said Jane. "They look completely different."

"No." said Luke.

 **Headless horseman:(rides in, decapitates carly and drags her body away)**

 **(comes back and punches lee in the face before handing a pumpkin to sarah and rides off)**

 **hey lee bad news the headless guy just sprayed carly with stay dead spray so..sorry at least you have katjaa!**

"To hell he gets my wife!" said Kenny.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Lee. "YOU! YOU WERE BEHIND THIS, WEREN'T YOU?!"

"No, I was going to throw her in a trunk and send her down the river, but this works too." said Nick be letting out an evil laugh.


	58. Chapter 58

**Luke, are you jealous that Nick isn't over you now?**

"Why would I be jealous?" asked Luke.

 **Face it Clem you are losing your cuteness. Season 1 Clem was more adorable then season 3 Clem.**

"Man, fuck you!" said Clementine. "I'm still cute!"

 **Alex do you think Clem cute.**

"Nope." said Alex.

"You little shit!"

"You jelly bro?" Alex made a face very similar to the troll face.

 **Nate : I ship Nussell, that you and Russell.**

Nate: Ooooh, Russell!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Russell: Touch me and I'll fight you on the side of the fucking road! ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Nick you think its funny that Clem is Jealous of Alex cuteness.**

"A little." said Nick.

 ***gives Lee lube and pushes him and Nick in a closet, which locks right after they are inside***  
 **Since Carley is dead now, Lee you might as well enjoy Nick.**

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" said Lee banging on the door.

"Not a chance, buddy!" said Nick. "You're staying in here with me!"

 **Will Lee And Carley Tie The Night Or Will Lilly Get in The Way**  
 **Will Clementine And Javier Hit It Off In Season 3**  
 **Will Luke Ever Take A Shower**

 _ **Well Carley's dead so...**_

 _ **Probably.**_

"Hell no!" said Clementine. "He's never gonna take a shower!"

"Yes I have!"

"LIES!"

 ***Evolves into a giant man-eating giraffe-dragon hybrid and eats Asher***

 **Don't worry there will be a lot of men to fuck in you section of my stomach.**

"Heh heh." laughed Mira.

"That's not funny! Do something, Rodrik!" said Talia.

"It's okay. He has plenty of men to fuck in there." said Rodrik.

 **Negan fine out what Carver did to Rebecca, Negan pin Carver to the ground and repeatedly stabs "You fucking sick, motherfucker. You fucking rapist piece of shit"**

"Well actually she conceited." pointed out Carlos.

"Shut up! He doesn't need to know that!" hissed Rebecca.

"Who didn't know that shit?" Clementine rolled her eyes.

 **To Clementine You Know What I Hope For I Hope Someone Makes A Fanfiction About Season 2 Where The Adults Are Actually Useful Because In The Game It was Like**  
 **Clementine Watch Sarah**  
 **Clementine Cross The Bridge**  
 **Clementine Talk To That Guy With A MotherFucking Shotgun**  
 **Clementine Get Food For Rebecca**  
 **Clementine Climb That Tower**  
 **Clementine Get A Radio**  
 **Clementine Turn On The PA System**  
 **Clementine Crawl through This Hole**  
 **CLEMENTINE DO THIS CLEMENTINE TO THAT WELL HERE'S AN IDEA FOR YOU ADULTS HOW ABOUT YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE INSTED OF REALLYING OF A FUCKING LITTLE GIRL WHO YOU SHOULD BE PROTECTING AND NOT MAKING HER DO A FUCKING GROWN UP'S FUCKING JOB**  
 **Okay Now That I Got That Off My Chest Do You See What I'm Saying Clementine?**

"Oh my gosh, DON'T REMIND ME!" said Clementine.

 **Headless horseman:(rides in pours love potion on Alvin making him love carver before throwing a pumpkin full of anti love potion at nick)**

"GET OFF ME!" said an unshrunken Carver.

"Heheheheh!" giggled Clementine.

"Who's boxers are on my head?" asked Nick.

"Nice boxers, Nick." said Clementine smirking.

"What? WHOSE ARE THESE!?"

"Hand 'em over!" said Lee. "And give me those too!"

He snatched the boxers of his head and went back into the closet to change. Meanwhile Nick looked horrified. What the hell just happened?!

 **Let's all go to Vegas :)**

"I don't think so." said Lee. "I think Omid has some fans that might want another encore."

"Fuck you Lee!" said Omid.

 _ **You may as well go. You need a change of location.**_

"But...!"

"Wooohooo! Las Vegas!" said Lee.

 _ **Guest- I agree with you on that part. Also, isn't that part with the cure based off another zombie game? I can't remember the name. I know it if I see it, but I can't think of the name right now. (Also didn't put what you said down because for some reason pasting kept messing up my doc on here for some reason and I'm much too lazy to type it.)**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Lee. Gets anti death spray and sprays it on Carley. She comes back to life and hugs Lee tightly. Here we go Lee. I say walking away,smiling. My job is done.**

 **Lee. Soooo did you and nick... Do it?**

"Well considering I woke up with my underwear on my head and wondering why my ass hurt, yeah." said Lee while Kenny snickered. "You think that's funny, do you?!"

"Uh yeah!" said Kenny.

 **Carley. Nicks love potion isn't on anymore.**

"Good!" said Carley.

 **Carley. Are you excited for your wedding with Lee?**

"Super ready!" said Carley.

 **Nick. LICK!**

"Fuck no!" said Nick.

 **Carley. Your really over protective of Lee.**

"Nobody's putting their hands on my man!" said Carley.

 **Lee. Throws stronger love potion on him,for Carley.**

"Damn it!" said Clementine. "I need my daily dose of LICK!"

 **Author. So is the story coming out tomorrow? Cause its not here yet.**

 _ **Should be.**_

 **In Vegas Lee won $10,000. Christa $2,000. Luke $5,000. Nick -$200. Carlos nothing. Larry nothing. Carly $500. Lily $150. Jane $200. Alvin $550. Rebecca $650. Kenny $1,000. And Pete won at poker with $20, Clementine made $1,000,000.**  
 **And Omid got all the girls back in Vegas.**

"Lost all my damn money! FUCK!" said Nick. "FUCK!"

"And meanwhile I'm swimming in money!" giggled Clementine. "You jealous, BITCH?"

"Bite me!"

"I made out relatively well." grinned Lee.

 **To Clementine I wish why there is not a single moutherfucker story about you be paired with Lee why on earth that no. Body write it it's always Luke x adult Clementine why won't you think like a Lee x adult Clementine admit it if Clementine was adult Lee will love her (Lee kill luck)**

"Uh, Lee's more like a dad to me." said Clementine. "Besides, Lee liked Carley anyways back then. I don't like Luke like that or Lee. Maybe if I was an adult, maybe? I don't know."

 _ **I hate to be rude, but if you see a pairing you like that's not been written, couldn't you just right it yourself? I do it all the time. It's not a complicated matter.**_

 **Puts a box of condoms in lees hand and pushes carley and lee into the closet. Have fun carley! I yell**

"Oh I will!" said Carley.

 **Clementine and luke have to kiss.**

"Ew! NO!" said Luke.

"Gimme some sugar, baby!" said Clementine making a kissing face at Luke.

"Get away from me!"

"COME HERE, BOY!" Clementine chased Luke around until he tripped and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then whispered into his ear. "I only did that because I'm sick and I'm passing it on!"

 ***Shits out Asher whilst he was fucking another man***

 **There happy now Talia, I shat out your brother. (I won't eat you even if you did not ask me politely, I don't eat children)**

"Yes and Asher put on some clothes." said she wincing.

"What? OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" said Asher.

"So you DO like men!" said Ethan.

"Shut it! I thought it was a woman!"

"Yeah right!" said Mira. "He said there would be **_men_** in there for you to be intimate with."

"No excuses!" said Clementine. "You like men! Just accept it!"

"I don't!"

"Liar, liar. Plants for hire." said Patrick.

"It's pants on fire." said Asher.

"You would know. LIAR!"

"Who even are you?!" asked a frustrated Asher. " _What_ even are you?"

 ***throws love potion at Lee, forcing Lee to fall in love with Nick***  
 ***throws another love potion at Nick, making Nick fall in love with Lee, once again***

 **(Sorry for the love potion thing.)**

 **Alvin, are you going to dump Rebecca for Carver?**

 _ **Don't worry about it. It's what all the cool kids are doing these days.**_

"FOR THE LOVE OF..." Carley tried to shoot Nick, but completely forgot about the whole "bang" thing. "FUCK!"

Carley could only watch in horror as Nick and Lee were back on top of each other and making out as if they were teenagers.

"Yep." said Alvin.

"Oh hell no!" said Rebecca.

"How does it feel, Rebecca?" asked Clementine smugly. "Karma's a bitch ain't it? What comes around, goes around! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **(Clementine still steaming over alex feels a tap on her shoulder turning she sees the three hyenas from lion king)**  
 **Shenzi:hey Clementine we noticed your little problem and were wondering would you like us to eat that new kid?**  
 **Banzai ya know since he's kinda a jerk he called us idiots a minute ago!**  
 **ed:hahahah!**

"YES!" said Clementine. "Eat him! Devour the little shit!"

 **To Clementine Let Me Sniff Your Vagina (Sniffs) Your Not Clementine  
Suddenly Real Jimmy Caskets Comes In With A Rifle And Starts Shooting At The Imposter  
Jimmy Casket: NATHAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!  
Nathan: OH SHIT Nathan Says As He Jumps Out The Window  
Jimmy Casket: Sorry About The Clem You Alright Sorry I Wasn't Here I Something To Take Care And Trust Me You Don't Want To Know What It Was  
Flashback Shows Psychopath Jimmy Murdering A Butch Of People  
Flashback Psychotic Jimmy: Hey Any Of You Want To Know My Secret HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
Flashback Ends And Jimmy Has A Really Creepy Smile On His Face And Everyone Is Staring At Him With Worried Looks**

"Weirdo." said Lee before shutting the closet door.

"Mind getting rid of that look on your face?" said Jane.

"Creep." said Rebecca.


	60. Chapter 60

**How'd the sex go with Lee,Carley?**

"It was great until I found out that Nick was better." said Lee.

 **hey carly can I see that gun for a minute?**

 **Cary:sure whatever.**  
 **me:(pulls trigger and the bang flag comes out pulls it again and the flag shoots out and stabs nick in the head)**

 **me:(hands gun back to carly) here ya go also great news every single love potion expires in three two one!**

"My head! Why does it hurt so...WHAT THE FUCK?!" said Carley noticing her large belly. "Am I...what the fuck happened!? WHY THE HELL AM I PREGNANT!? LEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Uh, gotta go!" said Lee running off after tossing down Nick's body as he had been holding it right before the potion wore off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Carley chased after him.

Alvin slapped the shit out of Carver and ran off to the bathroom to wash his mouth out with soap.

 **I Would Like To Introduce A New Segment To This Story Called Dunk Nick (Shows Nick Tied Up Waiting To Be Dunked In To What Ever Jimmy Has Planned) Today We Will be Dumping Nick Into A Large Pool of Water Filled With Great White Sharks Tiger Sharks And Bull Sharks Hands A Remote With A Big Red Button To Clementine "Clem Would You Like To Do The Honors Of Dunking Nick?"**

Clementine pressed the button and Nick into the pool. The sharks proceeded to attack him. Meanwhile Clementine laughed his ass off.

 **I AM A WOMAN THANK YOU VERY MUCH MIRA!**

 **Also, *throws love-potioned Nick at Asher* NOW FUCK!**

"My mistake." said Mira. "In the meantime, let him get at that ass, Asher!"

"GET OFF ME!" said Asher trying to push the man off him. "A little help here?"

"Nope!" grinned Mira. "Tickle him! He's really ticklish!"

"This is rape!" said Talia.

"It's not rape if he secretly wants it!" pointed out Ethan.

"I DON'T!"

*Kills Jane* YOU ARE THE NEW BONNIE BUT WORSE!

"Thank you!" said Kenny. "Mind..."

"You're next." warned Lilly.

 **I bet Clem is going to get her first cock in season 3**

 _ **Someone said she was going to be asexual in the next season which I really don't care if they do that. It's rare to have an asexual protagonist. Also, she's 13. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. Pretty sure people would rage over a child getting fucked especially a girl who people call their "baby". With me, I wouldn't want anybody that age having sex.**_

 **Alex kills them because like Clem he almost had badass to teach him his teacher Michonne.**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" said Clementine as Alex rubbed it in her face.

 **Clem a kid a KID what is she a KID. Why are people being perverts over a little KID.**

 _ **Self insert through a canon character that's close to said person they want to be with or some other reason. It's one of the reasons that's done. I've seen a little girl being shipped with a grown ass man *cough*Ib and Mad Father*cough*.**_

 **Since Alex is in this those this mean Michonne mini series character are in this.**

 ** _I'm still trying to decide._**

 **Mira I ship you with Tom.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _As do I._**

"Tom? Why?" said Mira. "I guess he's kind of cute, but I don't know. He's really short."

 **Negan (casino owner) breaks Nick legs "You fucking own me 200$, you unclefucker"**

"I told you not to skip out on payment and I told you he was going to find you!" said Luke.

"NO NEED TO RUB IT IN!" said Nick.

 **Throws anti love potion on Lee and nick. "Lee Everett! You broke Carley's heart!"**

"Thanks for getting us wet, asshole." said Lee. "And as for Carley, I know I did and she's out for blood."

 **Carley. Are you gonna forgive Lee?**

"NO!" said Carley. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LEE?!"

"I didn't do anything! The love potion..."

"LOVE POTION?! LOVE FUCKING POTION!"

"Oh shit." Carley beat Lee with a baseball bat.

 **Throws love potion at Lee so he is in love with carley even more, and throws love potion at carley,so she's gonna be all over Lee.**

Carley stopped beating Lee and the two jumped into each other's arms.

 **Cause Carley's had so much love potion thrown on her,it doesn't wear off.**

"Good!" said Carley.

 **What about LeexLuke?**

 _ **Leek? That's the only thing I can come up with as well as Leke and Lule and Luke cuz both names start with L.**_

 _ **But yeah. Ship that too as well as Lee x Pete (but only if Nick walks in on them creating hilarious results). Even a bit of Lee x Omid. I can't think of anything else.**_

 **Lee a good kisser?**

"What do you think?" said Lee. "I'm joking of course I am!"

 **Lee. What do you love most about Carley?**

"Her glorious hair is among the many things I love." said Lee.

 **Luke. I ship you with Lee.**

"I guess that's better being shipped with Clementine." said Luke. He thought for a minute. "Okay yeah it is. I'm not a pedophile."

 **Nick. We all know you have secret feelings towards Lee.**

"You wish!" said Nick.

 ***pulls screwdriver out of diaper*Here Clem take this and go stab Alex**

"Come here! TIME TO DIE!" Just as she was about to stab him, he gave her puppy dog eyes causing her to stop. She dropped her screwdriver and dropped down to her knees. "Damn it! You _are_ cuter than me!" **  
**

"If it helps, you're the ** _3rd_ ** cutest." said Alex. "Truce?"

"Truce."

 ** _Also, to the person who was asking if that one blonde woman had feelings for that other woman (too lazy to look up who is who) yes she does have confirmed feelings for her, but it's one sided. I stumbled upon it while looking up who Alex was. Maybe I'll allow a cameo or something. Kinda wanna write the Legends of Scumbag Michonne first. (copyright/I thought of it first BITCH. 8/27/16)_**

 **Soooo, what's the score Nick? How much dick have you gotten from Lee?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

"Seeing as I'm the one who fucked him, PLENTY for him." Nick blinked. "Why the hell did I sound happy about that?"

"Because you know you want some Lee." said Clementine. "And seeing as you are married to him as well as Carley is to him, why not have sexy time with them?"

Nick thought about it, pondering if he should do so. Meanwhile Carley's water broke. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	61. Chapter 61

Carlos, Kenny! Get Carley to the the hospital or preform it yourself! (Though, I don't trust Carlos)

 ** _I don't trust that idiot either! I'd rather Kenny do it._**

"We can do it here." said Carlos as Kenny opened his mouth. "I can handle this."

"Oh please!" said Kenny. "I delivered AJ. Besides, didn't you work at a gas station?"

"THAT PICTURE WAS FAKE!"

"Mm-hm." Kenny rolled his eyes. "ANYWAYS, let's just go to the hospital. It's a lot safer. Besides, I don't want the cashier fucking up anything."

"You listen here..."

"No time!" said Lee. "She's on the way! TO THE HOSPITAL!"

 **What if Pete, Lee, and Nick have a threesome? (With Lee being in the middle) Or maybe Luke, Lee, and Nick?**

 **（￣ ¨ヽ￣ ） _Look what you did! *wipes nose* Must. Write. Fanfic...right I after I finish some things up._**

 **How the hell did Nick be able to top Lee?**

"The bastard was strong." said Lee.

 **Alex who the 1st and 2nd cuteness.**

"AJ and then me." said Alex.

 **Carley. Still not convicted its Lees baby.**

"You'll find out." said Carley. "Just as soon as it comes out."

 **Lee. Ohhhhhh,Luke said he spent mind being paired with u.  
**

"Uh...r-really?" Lee looked at Luke.

"I just meant it's better than being paired off with her!" said Luke pointing at Clementine.

"We all know what you meant" said Clementine wiggling her eyebrows.

 **Nick. Your lee-sexual XD.  
**

"Yeah right!" said Nick.

 **Nick. So,did you enjoy Lee while you could.  
**

"Based on memory, yeah." said Nick. He shuddered. "I can't believe I just said that."

 **Luke. Carley's gonna kill you,ya know.**

"She's in labor, thank God!" said Luke.

 **Everyone. Carley is over protective over Lee,right?**

"Yep!" said everybody.

Lee. Are you gonna help take care of the baby,even tho its not yours?

"Of course!" said Lee.

"coughlovepotioncough!" said Kenny.

"I heard that!" said Lee.

 **Carley. Lee and you would've made the cutest kids.**

"Yes, we...wait a minute." Carley paused. "This is our baby!"

"LIES!" said some random guy.

 **Mira but Tom really nice most guys you know are assholes.**

"True, although one of those assholes has a very nice ass." said Mira. "Damn I really wanted a peek at that ass."

"You mean that jerk who betrayed you?" asked Talia.

"He's cute! So what?"

Negan to Larry "Old frowny limp dick giant fuck McDickface"

"OOOOOOOH!" said Lee. "BURN!"

 **Yikes! Anyway Clementine are you afraid of spiders? I read a story where Luke got rid of a spider for you and Sarah. Then Nick said he was going to put it on you while you were sleeping and chased you around with it.**

"Not really." said Clementine. "Just the big ones. I'm surprised Nick would do that. Looks like the type to faint instead of chasing me around with one."

"We'll see about that." said Nick.

 **Sarah, what would you do if you were raised by Lee, instead of Clementine being raised by Lee, and you not being raised by Carlos?**

"I'd be able to learn how to shoot." said Sarah. "And other stuff."

"You just don't wanna hurt his feeling by saying anything else." said Clementine. She then looked him right in the eyes. "You fucking suck."

"She was alive wasn't she?" said Carlos.

"No comment." said Clementine.

 **Hey MistyxKisame Just Wanted To Let You Know That There's A Typo During The Dunk Nick Scene You Said Clementine Laughed His Ass Off Instead Of Her Ass**

My bad. I'll change it.

 **ENOUGH! (slams staff down and erases all potion effects from everyone and makes it so that nick and carly can never be influenced by any potion of any kind again) I am sorry but this love potion stuff is getting on my nerves.**

Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT POTION!

 _ **Laaaaaame!**_

Gandalf: Fuck you. At least I'm magical.

 ** _Fuck you're right._**

 **Bill Cipher: outta my way outta my way! (shoves people left and right and rushes over to carly and holds her hand)**  
 **lee:What are you doing!?**  
 **Bill Cipher: what does it look like I'm being here for the brith of my child I'm the one who was with carly not you I'm the one who actually loves her unlike you!**  
 **lee: w..what but**  
 **Bill Cipher:why don't you go comfort clemmy clue with the hyenas she's busy sobbing over the fact that nobody thinks she's cute anymore if you get there soon enough maybe pinetree won't make out with her!**

"Oh shit! Right!" Lee went by Clementine and comforted her. "You're still the cutest thing out here. Who cares what those other fuckers think?"

"Well at least I'm the third cutest." said Clementine. Then they heard crying. They went into the tent and found Carley with her baby and it was a girl (no shit since she said it quite some time ago). And she was beautiful.

"She's so cute!" said Melanie.

"Great. Fourth." pouted Clementine. "I'm still cute though, right?!"

"Of course you are." said Carley although tiredly.

"Lemme see! Lemme...oh my gosh..." said Lee.

 _Will Nick ever admit his love for Lee? (Nick: Not a chance!)_

 _Will Luke get with Lee? (Luke: I...!)_

 _Are Clem and Alex besties?_

 _Is the baby's Lee?_

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **SPOILER**

 **MOTHER FUCKING SPOILER**

 **FUCKING SPOILER**

 **WAIT UNTIL THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW**

 **I'M SERIOUS**

 **SERIOUSLY, I'M SERIOUS**

 **You asked for it...**

 **Here it comes**

 **Last chance**

 _ **It's not. It's Kenny's. Jokes on Lee and Bill.**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Pulls screwdriver out of a diaper? Is that you Tommy from Rugrats?**

 _ **I was thinking the same thing. lol**_

 **Kenny has the same power as South Park Kenny**

 _ **How so? Constantly dying and coming back?**_

 **Trevor from Gta 5 is one of Negan's men.**

 ** _Uh okay. If you say so._**

 **Alright enough of Vegas lets go to Milwaukee! *cricket sounds***

"Who the fuck wants to go there!?" said Lee.

 **Wait, how do they know if it's Kenny's, other than you obviously knowing? I'm guessing the baby has Kenny's majestic beard!**

 **They** _**don't** **know that.**_

"She looks nothing like me!" said Lee.

"She has to be your's." said Carley.

"BULLSHIT! It's not mine! It doesn't even look like that fucker!" said Lee. "I'm getting a DNA test done!"

 **First: *Kills Jane and Lilly* YOU DON'T FUCKING HATE ON KENNY!**

 **Second: Asher, how was Nick in bed?**

"I don't recall having sex with him." said Asher. "And it's not gonna happen!"

"Just do it. You know you wanna!" said Mira.

 **Third: Talia, as much as I love your song at the end of episode 2 you have this strange alien thing called a moral compass, therefore I will make Clementine your personal trainer in order to train away your moral compass. Or I will marry Gared.**

"Um..." said Talia.

"Trust me. It's for the best." said Clementine.

 ***Makes Carley a sex goddess***

 **Oh, and the child is Lee's, I have checked.**

"We'll see when we get these results." said Lee.

 **Negan WHO THE FUCK DID YOU KILL**

"No Negan here." said Lee. "Why the hell would he even be here?"

 **Let's see the baby has Kenny's eyes and nose yep it's Kenny's sorry Bill.**

 **Bill cipher:(throttling Kenny) You stole my woman!**

 **Lee:you mean _my_ woman!**

"For shame, dude!" said Omid. "For shame!"

"You seriously fucked another man's girl?" said Matthew. "You're a piece of shit!"

"And he has a wife!" said Lilly. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Dad's a womanizer!" said Duck.

"I always knew you were a bastard!" said Lee.

 **Alex:(is walking alone only to be pounced on by hyenas)**

 **Shenzi:you killed our stunt doubles now your gonna pay!**

 **Alex:you forget I was taught by michone!**

 **Banzai:yeah about that (turns Alex's head showing that they killed her)**

 **Shenzi:she put up a fight but without that sword it was easy to beat her now then chow time!**

 **Ed:hahahaha! (The hyenas then lunge at Alex)**

 **Me: will someone save the Mowgli rip off or will he be**  
 **hyena food?**

Clementine, with a change of heart, saved the little boy. She accepted the fact she wasn't as cute as him.

I cant help but go feel like clem has a huge secret crush on luke XD

"'Oh fuck that!" said Clementine. "You wish!"

* * *

MistyxKisame: I've got the test results. When it comes to 1 day old Kimberly you ARE not the father.

Lee: I knew it!(ò_óˇ)

Fuckin' Kenny! (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ ┻━┻

MxK: Bill, you aren't the father either. It was pretty obvious.(눈_눈)

Bill: Crud.㈶6 (⇀‸↼‶)

MxK: Kenny, you aren't the father either. ┐(￣∀￣)┌

Lee, Bill, and Kenny: WTF?! Who is then? ＼(º □ º l|l)/ ಠ╭╮ಠ 〣( ºΔº )〣

MxK: I'm joking. It is his baby.

Lee: I knew it! (ò_óˇ)

Duck: Aw man. I wanted a little brother. (┛❍ᴥ❍)┛彡┻━┻

Sarita: Kenny, I can't believe you! ಥ_ಥ

Katjaa: Neither can I. ಠ╭╮ಠ

Kenny: Katjaa! Sarita! Wait! I can explain! It was a mistake!

Katjaa: A mis-...Kenny, I should slap you, but you're not worth it!(╯°□°）╯︵ /(.□. \\)

Jane: *amused* Who knew Kenny was a chick magnet?(≧▽≦)ﾉ

Kenny: Shut up, Jane. (ò_óˇ)


	63. Chapter 63

**"Pulls screwdriver out of a diaper? Is that you Tommy from Rugrats?" Maybe..**.

Aren't you a little too old to have a screwdriver in your diapers? Unless you're a time traveler. XD

 **But Lee... If you go to Milwaukee you get to burn down houses :)**

"I've got better things to do than burning houses." said Lee.

"Dad, can we..."

"No!"

 **Negan here a hint not Judith. But I think some assholes spoiled it online I Can't say if its true or not. Fuck I hate spoilers some motherfucker spoiled star wars episode 7 for me so I broke his legs.**

 ** _They may or may not be right. Who knows?_**

 **Welcome Back To Dunk Nick Last Time We Dunked Nick Into A Pool Of Water Filled With Sharks This Time We Will Be Once Again Dunking Nick Into Another Pool of Water But This Time Instead Of Sharks This Pool Of Water Is Filled With Electric Eels Now Nick Is There Anything You Would Like To Say Before Clementine Here Press The Button**

"Fuck you!" Clementine pressed the button before he could say anymore.

 ***Kills Jane* I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH KENNY!**

Kenny laughed. Duck turned to him. "Dunno why you're laughing. You gotta pay child support."

"Shut up, Duck!"

 **Cluke is pedophilie no ifs ands or buts bottom line its Pedophilie. Clem just like him as friend and he was barely even a friend.**

 ** _Well yeah. Not denying it._**

 **Negan to the guys "Guys do you agree with me that the fastest way to man heart is not the stomach is with a pussy"**

"Not gonna lie. It is!" said Lee.

 **I'd come back for you ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

"Depends on who it is." said Clementine.

 ***looks up this Alex kid* Oh my, this kid is fucking ugly! I don't know why you guys think he is cuter than Clementine. Maybe I just don't know the charm of this child, but I vote that Clementine is much cuter than Alex.**

"Yes!" said Clementine grinning.

 **Everybody rate yourself on a scale from nick (a total pussy) to clementine (a total badass)**

"I'm not a pussy!" said Nick.

"I'm obviously a Clementine." said Lee.

"Me too!" said Duck.

"I don't wanna be a Nick!" said Gill.

"Fuckers." growled Nick.

 **Clem what do you think of Carl Grimes**

"He's okay I guess." she shrugged.

 **Don't worry Clem you'll always be my little bear**

"Thanks?" said Clementine.

 **Carley. Are you gonna let Lee take care of the baby?**

"I'm not taking care of shit!" said Lee.

"Lee, don't be like that!" said Carley.

"NOPE!" said Lee. "Kenny, your beard is glorious so I'm not going to beat the shit outta you! But I will get you back for fucking MY woman!"

"You slept with my wife!" pointed out Kenny.

"Yeah, **_before_ ** you slept with my woman!" said Lee. "I'll remember this, I promise!"

 **Lee. Have you gotten the results? (Please make its Lees.)**

"It's fucking Beardzilla's over there!" said Lee pointing at the man.

 **Nick. See! You did enjoy it!**

"Yeah, but..." he sighed. "Fuck I just admitted that. Damn it."

"So go fuck him again then!" said Clementine. "It's not like you got penetrated."

"That's **slightly** better." admitted Nick.

 **Luke. Do you think nick has a crush on Lee?**

 **"** Hm. Probably." said Luke. "He said he liked it. Could probably turn into something more."

"Not helping, man." said Nick.

 **Luke. Do you ship Lick?**

"If that's who he wants to be with." said Luke. "Then yeah."

"Welcome to the team, man." said Mira putting on a cap saying "Lick!" with a picture of a tongue underneath it.

 **Everyone. Who is better looking? Lee or kenny?**

"ME!" said Lee.

"Lee, because dad's older than a T-Rex." said Duck.

"Kenny!" said Clementine.

"Dad and Clementine! Sittin' in a tree!" sand Duck. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Duck!" she slapped him upside his head.

"Lee, because Kenny's an old bastard." said Jane.

"And you're a bitch." said Kenny.

 **Everyone. Who is better looking? Bradford or Lee?**

"Me!" said Lee. "Again!"

"I think his brother looks better." said Lilly.

"These hoes ain't loyal." said Lee.

"His brother." said Melanie.

"Lee." said Carley.

"You weren't saying my name when you were fucking that bastard!" said Lee.

 **Carley. Do you still love Lee?**

"Yes, but..." began Carley.

"YOU WEREN'T SAYING THAT WHEN YOU FUCKED KENNY!"

 **Lee. How'd you lose your virginty?**

"I fucked a bitch, end of story." said Lee. "Can't say because the ratings you know."

 **Who has Lee kissed or had sex with in this room? Raise your hand.**

 **Lilly, Carley, Katjaa, Sarita, Jane, Molly, and Mira raised their hands.**

"What the fuck, Lee?!" said Carley.

"I went on a sex-page when I found out that BRAT wasn't mine!" said Lee.

 **Nick. Sooo is Lee a good kisser? XD**

"Uh maybe."

"He's blushing!" said Clementine. "Ain't that cute?"

"Shut up!" hissed Nick.

 **Lee. Is nick a good kisser? XD**

"A little." said Lee. " _I'm_ better though."

 **Luke just admit you like Lee.  
**

"He's alright I guess." said Luke.

 **Nick has like said anything on Lee?**

"I don't want to repeat anything he said." said Nick.

 **Luke has nick said anything about Lee?**

"Heh heh, a lot." smirked Luke.

"Shut it!" said Nick.

 **Carley. Would you ever put the baby up for adoption and then get pregnant with Lees baby?**

"No." said Carley. "I'm not putting her up for adoption. I wish Lee would just drop the whole thing and come back. I don't even remember being with Kenny!"

"That's what they all say!"

"You cheated on me with Lilly!"

"And I eventually forgave you!" said Carley. "Can't **you** forgive **me**?"

"Why Kenny?! He's not even that good looking!"

 **I walk into the room,slap Carley in the face and go over to Lee.**

 **Hi Lee,I'm heather! I just wanted to say Carley did you dirty.**

 **Lee where did you lose your virginty at?**

"My bedroom. Boring, I know, but it's better than nowhere or on a cactus." said Lee shrugging.

 **Well let's leave it up to Carly to decide Kenny's fate.**  
 **Should we forgive him or have him be eaten by the hyenas. Or third option Lee gets to knock him out.**

"If it makes Lee feel better, he can knock him out." said Carley.

"WHAT?!" said Kenny. Lee swung a shovel into Kenny's face, knocking him out.

"Aaaah. I feel much better." said Lee sighing with relief.

"Now can we put this behind us?" asked Carley.

"Weeeeeeeell...sure." said Lee. "Why not?"

 **Kenny:(walks into his room and finds katjaa in bed with lee and sarita in bed with Bill in his human form)**

 **Bill: haha revenge!**

 **Lee:that'll teach you to steal my woman!**  
 **(Bill and lee fist bump)**

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" Kenny screamed to the ceiling while holding an ice pack to his face where Lee had hit him.

"I told you I was getting my revenge!" said Lee.

* * *

That's all for now. If you don't see your questions here, you will in the next chapter. I saw I hadn't put up a new chapter today, so everything not answered will be in the next one.


	64. Chapter 64

**Clem sing the dogs island theme song it will make you look adorable/strong/div**

"If you say so." said Clementine.

 **Shenzi: wait can we still eat kenny?**

 **Banzai: yeah can we?**

 **Shenzi and Banzai:pleeeeaaassse!**

 **(Shenzi Banzai and Ed then give puppy dog eyes)**

"YEAH!" said Lee. "He's a dick and nobody'll miss him!"

"I sure as hell won't!" said Jane.

"I second that." said Lilly.

"Agreed." said Larry.

 **Luke, what did Nick say about Lee?**

"He said Lee..." began Luke in a playfully voice.

"LUKE ASKED IF HE HAD A BIG DICK!" blurted Nick.

"AND NICK SAID YES!" said Luke. "AND HE ALSO SAID IT WASN'T AS BAD AS HE THOUGHT!"

 **Clementine you'll always be number one in my books, I don't care who this Alex kid thinks he is. Plus I heard that he's cheating on Nick with Sarah.**

"At least someone thinks so!" said Clementine. "Wait, who's doing what now?!"

 **Lee. Do you have feelings for Nick? Be 100 percent honest. Does everyone know when Lees lying?**

"I don't think so." said Lee.

"He does." said Clementine. "Trust me."

 **Nick. Do you have feelings for Lee?**

"N-no!" said Nick blushing.

"Oh yes he does! See? He's thinking about that BBC!" said Clementine.

"Shut up!" said Nick.

 **Nick. What'd luke say about Lee?**

"He asked how big his dick was." said Nick. "And other stuff."

"Heh!" said Clementine. "And I bet you answered in detail too!"

 **Lee. I think both nick and Luke have crushes on you!**

"Well I **_am_** a sexy guy." smirked Lee. "I'm going to have bitches and bastards on me."

 **Lee. Would you ever go gay?**

"Maybe." said Lee. "I mean I may as well go partially given I'm married to that guy as well as Carley."

"Who's the one getting penetrated in the bedroom, though?" asked Clementine grinning. ôヮô

"Mind your business!" shouted Nick.

"So you two switch out?" said Duck.

"Duck, please." said Katjaa embarrassed of her child asking this.

 **Carley. You still love lee and what? You said yes but...**

"I do, but he's just so much of a pervert." said Carley. "I don't know if I can keep him under control."

"Keep your..."

"Care to finish that sentence?" said Carley giving Lee a look that could have made a bull on steroids and Broly from DBZ faint.

Lee made a zipping motion across his mouth.

 **Why the fuck no body ever do a Lee x adult Clementine why it's always Luke x Clementine but no Lee why the hell is wrong with the writers can you do a Lee x Clementine also Clementine fuck lee**

 _ **Well I don't know why that is. Why don't you ask someone who ships it, because I sure as hell don't. As for Lee and Clementine, like I've said before, most people look at it and see a father/guardian/father figure and daughter than anything romantic just like I look at Clementine and Luke and see friendship than a romantic thing going on or Clementine having a crush on him. He's more of a big brother than anything. If you love it so much, you could write one. Not trying to rude or anything. Honestly I'm not, but it really does feel like you're jumping down my throat about this.**_

 **Author: is carley still on love potion? And could you please update the nick and lee story?**

 ** _Nope. Some guy/gal and Gandalf came in and made sure her and everyone else couldn't effect by a love potion._**

 ** _I'm working on it right now._**

 **Lee: Luke said your alright. I think he likes u!**

"Of course he does!" said Lee. "I'm sexy!"

 **911 jokes aren't funny. They're just plane wrong**

 _ **I heard it was just a prank, bro.**_ (JK RIP)

 **To annoying Clem x lee guest enough already the reason no one will ever do a Clem x lee fanfic is because no one likes it and another thing clementine &$&$ lee!? What kind of sick perverted request is that stop bothering people with this idea either write it yourself on the adult fanfiction site or don't I could care less but stop complaining and begging people to write something that no one wants to write like a spoiled child! I apologize to everyone else but this guy is getting on my nerves.**

 _ **Well I won't say nobody likes it. I'm sure somebody else out there likes it, it's probably just REALLY rare to find. It could easily be written.**_

* * *

I hope those were all the questions I didn't get to or didn't answer. If not, please ask it again.


	65. Chapter 65

**Nick,how do you feel being married to Lee?**

"Well it's alright." said Nick.

 **Carley. Are you mad about people shipping Lick and Luke? (Luke and lee)?**

"I really don't know how to feel." said Carley. "I can't say I'm mad though."

 **Nick, stop lying! Everyone can see you like Lee! Just admit it. Who's with me? Same with you Lee.**

"Yeah, just admit it." said Lee smirking at him. "There's no shame."

"I know, but I don't!" said Nick.

"Just admit it." said Mira. "Lick is the best and we the "Lickers" are right behind you!"

"Lickers?" said Nick raising a brow. "Seriously? Must it be so dirty?"

"Well considering it's a combo of both your names, it's gotta be." said Mira.

 **Luke,did nick explain in detail to you about Lees dick?**

"Yep!" said Luke.

 **Nick,Lee and Luke should have a threeway**

*_* _**Yeeeeeeeeees.**_

"Uh..." Luke was rubbing the back of his head.

"Lenike!" said Clementine.

"Oh lord." mumbled Nick rubbing his forehead.

 **Shenzi and Banzai: YA HOO CHOW DOWN CHOW DOWN! (shenzi banzai and ed then pounce on kenny and eat him up)**

 **Shenzi:That was a great meal!**

 **Banzai:you said it kenny tasted even better then any lion**

 **Shenzi: I know but what should we do with this (holds up kenny's beard)**

 **Banzai: well I don't know we could sell it like we did Scar's pelt**

 **Shenzi:hmm. I like it what do you think Ed?**

 **Ed:(chewing on a bone) shakes head**

 **Shenzi: anybody here wanna buy a gently used beard it only cost one Tbone Steak!**

"YES! YES! YES!" said Lee. "I'll take it! What? That beard's awesome even if the owner's a cock-sucker."

 **I ship carltine( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 ** _Carltine? I hope you're talking about Carl, not Carlos. Wait a minute..._** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sarah: ***walks into bedroom*** Dad, have you seen...oh hey, Clementine. What are you doing in my dad's room? (・・ ) ?

Clementine: I learned the hard way your dad likes anal.(◉Θ◉)

Sarah: Excuse me? ರ⌓ರ

Carlos: ***walks in with gimp suit on*** Ready for round two? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sarah: Daddy!? (ﾟロﾟ)

Carlos: S-sarah?! ⊙ ⊙

Clementine: Clementine! (ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ

Sarah: BLEACH! I NEED BLEACH! ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ

Luke: What's goin' on in here...holy shit! WTF ARE YOU WEARING?!(O.O)

Pete: Looks like a gimp suit. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Luke: How do you know what that is? No, forget that! Why do you look pleased!? (O_O;)

 **(A purple car drives in and parks leaving everyone confused)**

 **Alex:must be a fan come to ask for my autograph (smirks at clementine before walking over to the car)**

 **Springtrap:(jumps out of the car) Raaaaaaar!**

 **Alex:ahhhhh!(wets himself)**

 **Springtrap:hahaha I still got it! Hey duck gill long time no see. You too Clem.**

"Gah! You again!" she glared at him. "Last time you were here, it wasn't a pretty site."

8-31-16


	66. Chapter 66

**I hereby place Rhys, Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha in this fanfic.**

 ***bitch slaps Sasha and kisses the authors foot before running away***

"The hell was that for?!" said Sasha holding her face.

 **How's the apple of my eye coming ? Is it gonna be out soon?**

I put a new chapter out, but you probably already know that by now.

 **Carley. do you ship lick?**

"No." said Carley.

 **Bradford. Do you ship lick?**

"Sure. Why the hell not?" he shrugged.

 **Carley. Lee doesn't pay you much attention anymore.**

"Of course not!" said Carley. "He's too busy _'licking'_!"

 **Luke. Has nick said he likes Lee? Tell us.  
**

"No, but I know he does!" said Luke smirking.

 **Luke. Do you want to be married to Lee too? May as well.  
**

"Are you saying you're going to force me or something?" Luke said suspiciously.

 **Kenny. Do you think nick as feelings for Lee? Do you think lee has feelings for nick?  
**

"I wouldn't doubt Lee does." said Kenny. "He wants to fuck everybody it seems like! As for Nick, yeah I know he does!"

"I do not!" said Nick.

 **Lee. When was the last time you kissed Carley?  
**

"Before she had that bastard child." said Lee.

"Call my kid a bastard and I swear!" said Carley.

"Well technically she is." said Lee.

 **Who here finds Lee hotttt? Everyone HAS to answer this (even nick and Luke)**

"Nope!" said majority of the men.

"Nick, I noticed you didn't give an answer." cooed Luke. "Something you wanna tell us, buddy."

"Fuck off!" said Nick.

"I think he wants him." whispered Sarah.

"Me too!" whispered back Clementine.

"He's only making it worse not admitting it." whispered Mira. "Anyways, I think he's cute."

"He's alright." said Clementine. "I don't want to call him hot."

"Yep." said Lilly while Jane and Molly agreed.

"I'm not feeding his ego." said Christa.

 **Sorry I mean lee, what's it like to be married to nick?**

"He won't look me in the eyes and he keeps hiding from me, but he snuggles up to me real quick in bed." Lee wiggled his brows.

"Just stop it man." he said looking embarrassed.

 **Nick. Here's a beer. Now have sex with lee!**

Nick shook his head while the girls encouraged it.

 **Thanks for updating the apple of my eye! I wish it wasn't a cliffhanger tho. Please update this and the apple of my eye soon.**

 **How come the apple of my eye story spent come up on the archive anymore? I had to go into your profile to see it.**

 _ **You're welcome and hopefully it'll be out soon. As for the problem, it's probably because it's rating's changed. By default it's K+ to T, so you have to change it to see everything. If you did change it and it didn't show it, then fanfiction is fucking up again.**_

 **Can you please do a CarLee fanfic? Like one where their both students (AU) at school? Kinda like the lick fanfic but their both students.**

 **God bless**

 _ **Yeah, sure.**_

 **Could you make a Luke fanfiction (Lee and Luke) ?**

 _ **Sure, but it's going to be based during pre-zombies to the zombie apocalypse.**_

 **Duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck**

 _ **Goose! *slaps Nick on the back of the head and runs off***_

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

 **Nick who would you rather have sex with Lee,Luke or both**

"I'm not answering that!" said Nick.

"We all know who Nick wants." said Luke. "Lee and only Lee."

"Shut up, Luke!"

 **Lee who's stronger you or Mike? You should have an arm wrestling contest to find out.**

"Bring it on!" Lee arm wrestled Mike and lost. "Nooooo! My pride!"

 **Someone NEEDS to make lick tee shirts**

"Do it and you're screwed!" threatened Nick.


	67. Chapter 67

**Dr. Potan- Go take a hike Carlos your a disgrace to every doctor, I'm a dog and I have better skills then you. :P**

"That awkward moment when a dog's a better doctor than you." snickered Clementine.

"Stupid mutt." grumbled Carlos.

 **Clementine how is the training for Talia going?**

"Horrible." said Clementine. "She's too much of a goody two shoes!"

"Then you need this!" said Lee handing Clementine a book called "How to Turn a Sweetie Pie into a Scumpie!"

"Oooh! Thanks!" said Clementine.

"And it comes with this!" he placed a box on the table full of whips, bottle filled with questionable liquids, diapers, permanent markers, and a bunch of other things.

"You're not actually planning on using this on me, are you?" asked Tali picking up a spiky paddle.

"Nope, that comes later."

"Oh gods." said Talia wincing.

 **Seven days.**

"Bring it." said Clementine with a baseball bat.

to clementine are you ticklish? to nick which do you prefer being insulted over and over or being paired with lee frankly I think being paired with lee is a fate worse than death!

"Yes." said Clementine.

"Getting insulted is getting old, but they just keep coming." said Nick. "As for that...no I'd rather be insulted."

"A fate worse than...what's your problem?!" said Lee insulted.

"Look how you treated me!" said Carley.

"Look how your eggs betrayed me!" said Lee.

 **Clementine brings in Sam and has him bite Carlos. Then he bites Duck.**

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Ouch! Dad, that weirdo bit me!" said Duck holding his arm. Kenny chased after Carlos with a baseball bat. Sam snuck over and bit Duck. He tried telling on him too, but he was too busy hunting down Carlos.

 **I offically divorce lee and nick and put nick with...lilly!**

"Aw man!" said Lee.

"I just love how much of a loser Nick is,yet he's the main one getting laid left and right." said Clementine. "First Sarah, then Liara, Lee, and then Lilly. Who next? Katjaa?"


	68. Chapter 68

**If Talia has not hardened up by tomorrow Gared is mine.**

"Um well if that's what he wants..."

"No!" said Clementine slamming a fist down on the table. "You tell that bitch or bastard no! You will not take my man and if you try you fucking die! End of story! Are you clear?"

"But I don't..."

"Say it!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"No."

"Close enough." she sighed shaking her head.

 **Hear that Carley? Now your only married to Lee.**

"'bout time." said Carley.

 **Lee. Carley or Nick?**

"Nick."

"The fuck?!" said Carley. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You know what they say Lee." said Clementine. "Once you go Nick, you get sick of everything else."

 **Carley. Are you ever going to get back with Lee?**

"I'm trying, but he keeps trying to give **him** attention." scowled Carley. "I was here first!"

 **Lilly. Lee or Nick? Cause then you can marry one of em.**

"I'd marry Lee." confessed Lilly.

"Long day in hell!" said Carley.

 **Luke. I triple dog dare you to kiss Lee. xD**

 ***_* _Please do it._**

Luke kissed Lee on the cheek while Nick looked pissed, struggling not to show it. Mira and Clementine giggled with glee. Their secret yaoi club now worshiped a new pairing: Luke x Lee.

 ** _WTF was there to be excited about? I wanna see some tongue._ **

**Are you disappointed that your not married to lee anymore?**

"No, why do you ask?" said Nick fiddling with his hat.

"Jealous, Nick?" asked Mira.

"No and take off that damned hat!" he snatched off the Luke hat she had on.

 **Luke. What would you if Nick told you he liked Lee?**

"He doesn't have to." he shrugged. "Judging from that reaction from earlier, that's all the telling I need for him to say. Even if he flat out told me, I'd tell him I already knew."

 **clem: here is a cattle prod have fun**

"Next, lesson, Talia." she said in a sing-song voice. "How to not show pain!"

"I-I'm fine!" she said backing away. "I-I can be mean a-and aggressive and...help!"

"Don't be such a pussy!" said Asher as his sister ran away from the younger girl. "Woman up!"

"Maybe I don't want to!" she said dodging the little girl's swing. "Ethan, I'm your twin! Help me!"

"Phffffft! Fuck that!"

 **Who's talia also give me that! (Snatches the book lee gave Clem and the box of torture devices and throws them in the fire) not everyone has to be a psychopath like you two I'll leave the diapers though cause according to duck you need them Clem!**

 _ **She's from TT Game of Thrones.**_

"Oh did he?" she glared at Duck. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson in humility! COME HERE, BOY!"

Grabbing a diaper, she chased after the boy. She was going to shove him into a diaper and then beat the shit out of him. If it didn't come out, she'd beat the piss out of him!

 **Vernon was a fucking asshole but at least he was better Doctor then you Carlos.**

"In your face!" said Clementine. "And at least he didn't bring up you working at a gas station."

"For the last time, I'm a real doctor!" said Carlos. "I showed you the damned degree I got!"

"Oh...well you must have slept with the teacher." said Clementine.

"It was a man."

"That don't a shit to mean to me."

 **hey lee whatever happened to that dipper kid are him and clementine still dating?**

"Hm, I haven't seen him." said Lee. "Where the hell is he anyways?"

 **Gonna shift between script style and regular style now. Why? Because I feel like it. Plus it's a hell of a lot simpler.**

 **Oh Rhys! *slams face into Sasha's and they end up kissing* Hey Fi, look.**

Sasha: *blushes*

Rhys: Uck! Your mouth tastes like ass!

Sasha: *punches Rhys in the face*

Rhys: What the hell was that for!?

 **So did anyone hear the disappointing news telltale gave us?**

 _ **No.**_

Clem: Who?

 **wait kenny!? how is he here I thought the hyenas ate him!**

Kenny: I'm a ghost.

 **wait a minute if you guys can go to vegas and a hospital among other places what happened to the zombies?**

Clem: Why the power of a tank, my man or woman! Plus we have disposable body guards. Don't ask about what happens once we run out because the answer is we're fucked.

 **Roses are red violets are blue who is your daddy and what does he do**

"I'll tell what my daddy is. Better than Sarah's!" said Clementine. "'My dad actually knows how to be an engineer and doesn't pretend he is one!"

"My daddy is a doctor!"

"LIES!"

"Well my dad..." began Nick.

"...is a loser like you!" said Clementine. "He probably can suck his own dick too! YEAH LEE TOLD ME!"

Luke spit out his drink. "HE CAN DO WHAT NOW?!"

Nick sank down into his chair until only a bit of his hat was visible.

 **springtrap:what ever do you mean the time duck and gill video tapped the 'flood and mudslide' anyway you'll be happy to know freddy taped over the video's last week to record dancing with the stars. I killed him.**

 **Me:it wasn't pretty aw well at least we made copies on youtube! (ducks to avoid getting hit by a chair)**

 **Alex: what are you guys talking about?**

 **springtrap: come'er kid (whisper whisper)**

 **Alex:0-0 (runs over to duck and gill) I will give you fifty bucks for a detailed flashback of what happened!**

 **me: I like this kid!**

Clem: What happened to our truce, you bastard?!

 **WOO TITTY PUNCH *punches all the females in the boobs including yourself and proceeds to run away when he is tackled by Clementine***

 _ **WTF?**_

Christa: What the fuck is right! Kick his ass!

Clem: I'll teach you to titty punch someone!

 **I don't understand why people make such a big deal with pedophile theirs nothing wrong with it unless they are monsters or rapist**

I have no words...oh yeah I do! YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE. This isn't the middle ages where being with a 12 yr old wasn't illegal or Japan where the age of consent is 13. Do you even know what you're talking about? You disgust me! Pedophiles are monsters AND RAPISTS! I hope that you're just kidding. I REALLY hope you are. I'm not sorry if I hurt your feelings by saying any of this. Pedophilia is against the law and even if a child consented, it's still rape and wrong. Why am I even explaining this to you? You know this! I'm done here, you filthy swine! I don't care if I'm not being nice. You're defending pedophilia. Fuck you. God help whatever kids you may or may not have or are yet to have and may you see the error of your beyond ludicrous thought and change.

* * *

New Lick, Carlee, and Luke should be up soon. Maybe a new court chapter? We'll see.


	69. Chapter 69

**My friend vishal says he wants to kill duck :)**

Random Dude- JUST DO IT!

Clem: Hey that's _my_ line!

 **It's just a prank bro**

 ** _*walks up to random large muscular guy and taps on shoulder*_ **

**Random Guy: *turns around* Yeah?**

 ** _*spills ink on his expensive clothes and shoes* What the hell, man?! *starts trying to kick my ass*_**

 ** _*runs away like a little ho* IT WAS JUST A PRANK, BRO!_**

 **Lee, you like nick!**

Lee: No. I **love** him. He was my husband. You can't take that away.

Clem: Lick! Lick! Lick!

Mira: Oooh yeah! He just admitted he wanted some, Nick! You have to confess.

Nick: I don't like him!

 **Nick,we all saw your jealousy when Luke kissed Lee.**

Nick: I wasn't. I was just concerned because Luke has bad breath and I was afraid he'd melt his face off with his bad breath.

Luke: No, you were jealous, man.

Nick: I'm not jealous!

Jane: Didn't look like not being jealous to me.

Omid: Come on, dude. You'd feel better if you just say it.

Nick: *stubbornly* No! I don't!

 **Luke,kiss Lee on the LIPS. For at least 5 seconds.**

Luke kissed Lee on the lips for **7** full seconds and Nick slammed his fist on the table. Everyone jumped and looking at him.

Nick: *blushed and pulled at the edge of his shirt sheepishly* There was a bug there.

Christa: Riiiiiiiiight.

 **Nick. Is Lee hot to you?**

Nick: No.

Jane: *cough*Bullshit!*cough*

 **Everyone,who here ships Lick or Luke or CarLee?**

Carley, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, and Larry raised their hand for **Carlee**.

Mira, Clementine, Matthew, Luke, Jane, and Pete raised their hand for **Lick**.

Mira, Clementine, Sarah, and Nick for **Luke**.

Clem: Nick, why are you trying so hard to make it seem like you don't want him? You know you like Lick!

Nick: Shut up!

 **Carley. I think Lees gay now.**

Carley: I hope not. He was mine first! I haven't had sex since he came into the picture.

 **Lilly. Well now you are married to Lee! *Puts a ring on Lilly finger same for lee***

Lilly: About time.

Carley: It was bad enough with a man, but now another woman? Oh fuck that!

 **Lee. Kiss Luke on the lips for 5 seconds**

Lee kissed Luke for 5 seconds and Nick's eye twitched and his fingernails began scratching the table top. He was gritting his teeth, but wasn't saying anything.

 **Lee. Kiss nick on the LIPS for 10 seconds**

Lee attempted to kiss the younger man, but Nick pushed him away although very weakly.

Nick: No, stop! Don't kiss me!

 ** _Don't be such a pussy! Kiss him already!_**

Nick: I'm not a pussy! I'm not ki-

Lee interrupted him with a kiss for 15 seconds before Nick pushed him off.

Nick: *blushes* What the hell man?!

Mira: That was 15 seconds. I counted.

Clem: *wiggles eyebrows* He probably just wants his you know what instead.

Mira: Oh! Next dare! Someone ask Lee to fuck Nick and see if he asks him to take it out.

Nick: You're disgusting!

Luke: And you're a liar! Come on, nobody's judging you.

Clem: It's okay to be gay.

Nick: I know, but I'm not!

Mira: Stop acting like a tsundere, dude.

Sarah: How do you know what that means?

Mira: You learn a lot in another world.

 ** _This is rated T, not M. However I could do a deleted scenes file of mentioned sex scenes within the story if anybody wants one._**

 **Nick,you've been getting a while lot more attention just cause of Lee,ya know?**

Nick: Maybe I don't like attention.

Carley: If anybody needs it, it's me!

throws love potion at Clementine* you shall now fall MADLY in love with the first person you see! MUAHAHAHA

Gandalf: Oh no you don't! *jumps in front of Clementine*

Clem: I can't believe he took one for the team. *ducks under table after realization*

Gandalf saw Kenny's ghost, ran for him, and knocked himself out by running into a wall.

 **Everyone name the person that you would want to punch in the face the most.**

Clem: Nick for not supporting Lick!

Mira: Me too!

Ethan: My uncle or my mother because I told them not to bring that retard back!

Asher: After all I've done for you?!

Ethan: I've never liked you!

Asher: Ouch!

Rodrik: Lord Whitehill because he's an asshole!

Asher: Either Lord Whitehill or...nah that's about it.

Omid: Lee for always making fun of my shortness.

Lee: My ex-wife

Kenny: Lee

Ben: Kenny

Kenny: Oh really, shitbird?

Lilly: Those cannibal bastards.

Nick: Clementine, but lucky for her she's a child.

Clem: Oh really?! PUNCH ME THEN BITCH!

 **So Kenny's a ghost now hang on didn't Clem mention she had a fear of ghosts a few chapters back (sees Clementine hiding under the couch) that answers that ready guys (shenzi banzai and Ed burst through the doors with vacuum cleaners)** **Shenzi:time to rip off the ghostbusters hahaha!**

 **(The hyenas then suck Kenny into the vacuum)**

 **Banzai:we came we saw we looked awesome!**

 **Ed:hahaha! (Lays down next to Clementine eating a turkey leg)**

"Oh good, he's gone." she breathed in relief.

 **Mira, you stole my yaoi porn didn't you?! It smelled like old coins when I found it!**

Mira: *giggles* Maybe.

 **Jimmy-Not of lack of effort, more of lack of seeing it here. Some reviews are missing.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Luke,is Lee a good kisser? Did you enjoy the kiss?**

Luke: Oh yeah! Great kisser! As a matter of fact, I'd like to do more that just that!

 **Luke,I think YOUR the one who likes Lee.**

Luke: Between you and me, I'm only doing it so he can admit he likes him. And it's kind of funny. Oh god, she's rubbing off on me.

Clem: Welcome to the dark side, Luke.

 **Luke,I dare you to kiss Lee on the lips,and sit on kiss lap.**

Luke did just that. Nick just rubbed his forehead.

 **Nick,You didn't even try to push Lee away.  
**

Nick: *blushes* I did! He was bigger than me!

Lee: You tried to push me? When?

 **Nick,I dare you to kiss Lee. You HAVE to do it.  
**

Nick: No!

Duck: It's a dare! You have to!

Gill: He's not wrong.

Clem: You have to!

Kids: Do it, chicken!

Nick: I'm not a chicken!

Kids: *Makes chicken noises*

Nick: Fine! If it'll shut you guys up! *kisses Lee* See? Didn't mean a thing!

Clem: Now I dare you to wear a bikini with pig tails in your hair!

Nick: I'd rather die!

 **Nick,let's all peer pressure nick into saying he likes Lee.**

Clem: We've been trying for days, but he still won't!

Mira: I'm not gonna give up though!

 **Lee,do you still love Carley?**

Lee: Who? I'm joking. Yeah I do!

 **Lee,pay some attention to Carley! She is your wife after all.**

Lee: Only if she lets me drink her milk.

Carley: Lee, you know that's for Kimberly!

Lee: I just want a taste!

Carley: You're not drinking it!

 **Lee,kiss Carley,then go have sex with her.**

Lee: Nick ain't giving in. May as well.

Carley: Are you only using me for sex?!

Lee: No...I'm using you to see if your nipples squirt.

Carley: My ni-...Lee, if you so much as touch my chests, I will smack you!

Lee: Shit!

 **Carley,do you miss Lee?**

Carley: Of course I do!

 **Carley,what do you think about Lee kissing luke and nick?  
**

Carley: Well it's pretty obvious he's only doing it to mess with Nick when he kissed Luke and vice versa. I'm jealous that he wants to kiss Nick and not me.

Lee: *kisses Carley* There, feel better.

Carley: I don't want your pity kiss!

 **Carley,tonight dress up really sexy,the Lee'll be al over you.**

Carley: Can't believe I've never thought of that. Thanks!

 **Luke,I triple dog dare you to French kiss Lee!**

Luke: Last chance Nick.

Nick: NO!

Luke: *french kisses Lee*

Mira: This is too much! The yaoi levels are over 9000!

Rhys: Is this what you guys do here? Make out!?

Clem: Not all the time. Just them mainly.

Rhys: Aww. Hey, sexy wanna...?

Christa: In your dreams.

Rhys: Fuck!

 **Luke,do you like Lee?**

Luke: No, just dedicated to fucking with Nick.

 **Cluke is cancer and lick is the cure**

Hell yeah it is! It's the ultimate cure!

 **ESCALATORS ESCALATORS ESCALATORS**

 _ **Looks like you go eels. You mad, bro?**_

 **Author,not trying to be creppy,but are you Australian?**

 _ **No. Why do you ask?**_

 **I think the deleted scene thing would be pretty nice to see.**

 _ **Sex scenes! Sex scenes galore! There'll be other things, but mainly that.**_

 **My friend and I like to call Luke Justin Bieber and Pete Daryl. My friend even made a song about Luke/Justin Bieber!**

 _ **Justin Bieber? Interesting. A song? Even more so. How's it go if you don't mind sharing?**_

 **I'm scared of Keeny**

 _ **Why?**_

 **Lee,I dare you to fuck Nick.**

Lee: You heard 'em, Nick.

Nick: You're not coming anywhere near me with that...that...THING!

Lee: You know you want it!

Nick: You people are evil!

 **Author,can you please so that deleted scenes thingy.**

 _ **I was hoping someone would ask.**_

 **I dare everyone to make a youtube account and at the end of the month,we'll see who has the most subscribers**

Clem: Challenge accepted!

Duck: That sounds like fun!

 **Clementine, is Talia a duchebag yet? You know what happens if she is not~~~**

Clem: How should I know? I knocked her out with a cattle prod.


	71. Chapter 71

**Make nick take a lie detector test**

Nick: I'm not taking shit!

Clem: Because you know you'll fail!

Nick: If I wanted to take it, I guarantee you I'd pass!

Clem: Prove us wrong then!

Nick: Fine!

*An hour later*

 **I have the lie detector test right here! *waves around results* Did you enjoy sex with Lee without the influence of love potion? You said no, but you fucking lied.**

Clem: I knew it!

 **You were asked if you liked it when Lee kissed you. You said no. The lie detector determined that was a lie. Did you enjoy being married to Lee? You said no, but the LD said BULLSHIT! Did you like fucking Lee? You said nope while the LD said yes. Did you ever suck Lee's dick and enjoy it?**

Clem: Can't wait to here this one.

Luke: I kind of don't want to...

 **You said no, but the truth is...you loved it when you took that BBC into your mouth! Wait why the hell does are these results so vulgar and just say liar or something. Last question. Do you love Lee as a lover? You said no and the LD says he's a fucking liar and he needs to be fucked by Lee's cock badly and soon. Anyways, in conclusion, Nick just man up and suck...I mean be with Lee.**

Nick: That test is bullshit!

Everyone: YOU'RE BULLSHIT!

 **Nick and Lee's relationship is starting to get weird.** **What's the mater Nick? To afraid to admit something we already know.**

Nick: I'm not afraid.

Clem: Then tell the truth, you bitch!

 **I ship Lilly with Carley.**

 _ **I can't really say I do, but good for you. I think I could ship Lilly with Katjaa if we're talking about lesbian/yuri pairings and Carley with...well I can't really see another woman with her. I'm trying but I can't.**_

Lilly: You what with who?!

Carley: I'd rather lick the bottom of a dog's foot!

 **Me:lee do me a favor and look right here (pulls out nerulizer) Flash/ tell me lee do you remember doing 'it' with nick?**

 **lee:WHAT!? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO THAT!**

 **Me:you didn't now then I must tell you carly cheated on you with kenny and had his child!**

 **lee:wait what!? Kenny! (goes to beat up kenny)**

Carley: Yes! Now I can gt laid again!

 **Shenzi anybody here see Ed?**

 **Banzai:not me clem?**

 **Clementine:nope!**

 **Shenzi well come on we gotta find him! (shenzi banzai and everyone else then look around when they hear noises behind a door)**

 **Shenzi: Ed you in here ahhhhhhh! (ed is in bed with carlos and asher) ohh I'm gonna be sick!**

 **Banzai:we'll see you two in court! (walks of angrily)**

 **Ed:bark bark hahaha! (translation what's wrong I'm just sitting next to them they're the ones mating!) Ed is a third wheel. poor ed.**

Sarah: You mean dad was...I do not want that image in my head! Oh my gosh! It's there! Ew! Ew! Ew! I didn't wanna know he was having sex! Eeeeeeew! Gross!

Clem: Yuck! Who would wanna fuck Carlos!?

 **I don't exactly remember much of the song, but it went something like this:**  
 **This song, is about Justin Bieber/Luke. Hope you enjoy!**  
 **Oh, I'm sorry,**  
 **But I really want to stomp on Justin Bieber/Luke!**  
 **Oh, I'm sorry,**  
 **Not really though,**  
 **But I really want to stomp on his face**  
 **and make him scream!**  
 **Oh, I'm sorry,**  
 **But I really want to get a shotgun**  
 **and shoot him.**  
 **Oh, I'm sorry,**  
 **But not really though,**  
 **I just really want to**  
 **Stomp on his face**  
 **And shoot him**  
 **With a shotgun!**

 **(Then it repeats itself. This is as much as I can remember of the song.)**

 _ **I liked it. 10 outta 10**_

 **Bill Cipher:(seething with rage) okay clemmy clue lets get one thing straight! (hand lights up in a blue fire and grabs clementine's hand) talia is MINE if you so much as lay one hand on her again I will make your life a living nightmare also when talia wakes up let her know she she's gonna be a bride hahahaha! (vanishes in a flash of blue fire)**

 **Dipper: that didn't sound good so what I miss?**

Clem: 0_0 The hell was that all about?

Talia: *rubs head* What the hell's going on? Oh gods no! Don't shock me again!

Clem: I'm not and apparently you're going to get married.

Talia: What do you mean? I'm not getting married!

Lee: Hey, dipshit! I see you're back and ready to get finished off! Where do you even come from or go to!? Didn't I beat your ass once?


	72. Chapter 72

**Nick you can't argue with a lie ditector test**

Nick: Those things are liars!

Clem: You mean **_you're_ ** the liar!

 **I can grant one wish for everyone. As long as one person permanently dies, Gandolf gave me permission *everyone sees Gandolf nodding his head* NOW VOTE AND NO BRINGING BACK PEOPLE WITH THAT VOTE**

Clem: I wish Nick would be honest about his feelings about Lee!

Mira and Clementine looked eagerly at Nick. He had taped his mouth closed. If nobody believed he didn't like Lee, they did now.

Lee: I wish all the women in the room had on bikinis!

Omid: Good one! *high fives Lee*

Lilly: I've got my wish.

Carley: Surprisingly so do I. Lee's not with that bastard anymore.

Duck: I wish Dad was alive and in a duck suit!

Clem: Why?

Duck: So when someone calls me a SOB, I can say, "Hey, I'm a son of a DUCK!"

Clem: That's actually pretty clever, but you couldn't bring anyone back so you have to have a different wish.

Duck: Oh...ooooh! I wish mom was a dog!

Katjaa: W-what?! ***turns into a dog***

Christa: I wish Omid was taller.

Omid: Damn, now I don't have a clue what I...wait, I thought you liked my height!

 **Nick. A lie dector test doesn't lie!**

Nick tried to say something through his duck tape, realized he had it one, and blurted out what he really felt. The dumbass forgot about Clem's wish said though. "You're right it doesn't lie!"

He slapped his hands over his mouth.

 **Nick. Kiss lee or Luke**

Nick: Fine! I give up. *kisses Lee* Happy now?

 **Nick. You did enjoy Lees bbc!**

Nick: What of it?

Clem: You've been denying it the whole time and now you've decided to be real with your feelings! This is fantastic. Now for you to have sex with Lee again!

Lee: Never again whenever it happened! When the hell did we fuck?!

 **Lee. Get back with carley! CarLee for life!**

Lee: Believe me, I will! I can't believe that bastard dared to fuck my woman! She's mine!

Carley. How'd last night go?

Carley: Great! That is until Lilly interrupted us.

Lilly: He's my husband too, remember?

 **It's just the times you update that's why I think your Australian**

 **I see.**

 **Carley,is Lee good in bed?**  


"Of course." said Carley.

 **Carley,do you hate nick?**

Carley: Not really.

 **Lee,I dare you to fuck Carley.**

Lee: Don't have to ask me twice.

 **Lee,why do you like nick more than Carley?**

Lee: I don't know how. I can't remember why I did. Some guy told me I did...ew.

Mira: Ouch!

 **Lee,do you miss carley?**

Lee: Why did would I miss her? She's right here.

 **Nick,when lee kissed Luke,was there a bug on the table? xD**

Nick: No, but I did want to hit Luke though.

Clem: I figured as much.

 **Nick,Please just admit you like Lee,it's killing me.**

Nick: Yeah, I do. Happy now?

 **Nick,what would you do if you walked in on Luke and lee having sex?**

Nick: I'd beat his ass to a bloody pulp.

Luke: Geez! I'm not risking making you mad.

 **Luke,I dare you to have sex with Lee.**

Luke: I like being alive, thanks.

 **Can you please update the apple of my eye?**

 ** _I can, but give me time. I do have things to do other than writing._**

 **Lilly. Do you love Lee?**

Lilly: Of course!

Carley: Bitch.

 **Lilly. Do you like being married to Lee?**

Lilly: Duh.

 **Lilly. Is lee hot to you? Scale 1 to 10.**

Lilly: A 10.

Carley: You're pushing it.

 **Carley. Is Lee hot to you? Scale 1 to 10.**

Carley: A ten.

 **Nick,you and Lilly are now divorced**

Nick and Lilly: Thank god.

 **Dipper: to answer your questions in order. I go to Starbucks and no you didn't but you did beat up a plastic dummy of me.**

 **Mabel:DIPPER!**

 **Dipper:ahh what!?**

 **Mabel:I shot Bill with a love potion but instead of falling for me he fell in love with some fat chick named talia what do I do!?**

 **Dipper:wait my sister is in love with Bill...somebody get me a rope.**

Lee: *smiles evilly* No. Suffer! MWAHAHAHAHA!

 **Hmm... I could ether marry Gared and let Talia be married to a yellow triangle thingy or I could save Talia and not marry Gared... CLEMENTINE YOUR CALL! You only have one day to make your decision.**

Gared: Don't I get a say in this?

Clem: Nope! I guess marry Gared. I don't give a damn.

 **Everyone who thinks being paired with lee is a fate worse than death raise your hand!**

 **Dipper:(raises hand)**

 **Hyenas:(raise paws)**

Lee: Bastards!

 **Hey Pete when you guys where at the river why did you tell Clementine and Nick to cross the river when you didn't have ammo instead of running over to them when the walkers attacked. I get that you were bit, but you could of endangered both of them if they did cross.**

Pete: I was bitten! I wasn't thinking!

 **to everyone's confusion the tv in the break room suddenly turns on and is static suddenly the girl from the ring crawls out of the tv.**

 **Samara:Boo!**

 **Shenzi,Banzai and Ed:AHHHHH THE CURSED CHILD RUN AWAY! (the three hyenas quickly dig a tunnel to china)**

 **Samara:hahaha wait cursed? are they saying my feet smell!? (pouts) so who are you weridos?**

Lee: *grabs Carley and Clementine while screaming like a little ho*

Asher: Ha! Wimp!

Rodrik: Ha! Man fucker!

Asher:...

 **Plz update**

﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿

* * *

 **For anyone that wants to read the deleted scenes fanfic, if you want any sex scenes mentioned or otherwise, tell me what pairings and if it was mentioned in a chapter, please list the chapter number (I would say chapter name, but most of them are numbers).**


	73. Chapter 73 and a rant

**We want Lee x Clementine ,Lee and Nick? That's so gay (Lee you are my hero r.i.p)**

 _ **We? Who is this we? Nobody except one person has asked for it and I'm assuming it's you. If you aren't the same person, there's just two people asking. Tell you what, if more than**_ 5 _**people vote for it on my poll, then I'll make it. I may have to turn off the guest polls because I don't want anybody cheating. That is if I can turn off guests being able to vote. I would say that whoever all wants to read a Lee x Clementine story vote here, but like I said someone's going to cheat and I can't have that.**_

 _ **Also, oh? That's gay? What? Is that all? Sorry, but no shit it's gay/homosexual content. That's just about all I write. XD I mean I write straight pairings too, but yaoi is where it's at! :D Yuri's not my strong point though. I mean I'll write it, but only when asked when it comes to most series. The only stories of mine that are even remotely yuri are Steven Universe (AU) and a few Naruto fanfics I plan on putting out (strictly yuri, no futanari, no genderbending).**_

 **Lee. Does Carley still live with you?**

Lee: Yep.

 **Lee. Have you had sex with Carley yet?**

Lee: Yeah. Wanna…

Carley: Don't you dare Lee!

 **Lee. Is Carley hot to you? Scale 1 to 10.**

Lee: A 9.

Carley: A WHAT?!

Lee: You refuse to walk around in skimpy underwear!

Carley: AND THAT MAKES ME A 9?!

 **Carley. Would you ever have sex with anyone else again?**

Carley: No. I barely even remember having sex with anyone other than Lee.

 **Carley. How's it like to be married to Lee?**

Carley: Great! Well except for Lilly and all.

 **Carley. Are you happy Lee isn't paying Nick attention anymore?**

Carley: Yes!

Lilly. Have you had sex with Lee yet?

Lilly: Well ever since we got married, not a chance. Dad lives with us so…

Lee: He's the biggest cock blocker ever!

Larry: And I'm gonna keep blocking!

Lee: My seed's going in there some time. You may as well let it happen!

Larry: NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!

 _ **This just gave me an idea. Get ready for CarlLilLee with a dash of cockblocker Larry! Don't rush me! I'm working on it!**_

 **Lilly. What does Larry think of your marriage to Lee?**

Lilly: He doesn't like it, but tough tits. He's my husband now.

 **Lilly. Have you always liked Lee? Even at the motor inn?**

Lilly: Yes, even before that tasteless thing over there.

Carley: Who are you calling tasteless?

Lilly: If the shoe fits, wear it.

 **Lilly. Do you have any siblings?**

Lilly: Nope. Only child.

 **Nick. How's it feel to have confessed your feelings for Lee? Even though he doesn't love you back.**

Nick: A load off my chest actually. You know before he stopped caring about me. THANKS A LOT ASSHOLE!

 **Nick. Do you hate Carley? Cause she's got your man.**

Nick: No. Just jealous.

 **Nick. Do you think Carley's hot? Do you think lees hot?**

Nick: I guess she's alright and of course I do.

 **Kenny. Are you a lick shipper? Or CarLee?**

 _ **Kenny's dead and some hyenas took his ghost and locked it in a vacuum cleaner...I think.**_

 **Luke. Nick or Lee? Who's hotter?**

Luke: Because I like my legs unbroken, I'll reframe from asking that question.

 **Melanie. Nick or Lee? Who's hotter?**

Melanie: Um, I guess Lee's better looking.

Lee: You guess? You know I'm better looking!

 **Author. I would like to see deleted scenes of Lee and nick having sex and lee and carley having sex. Basically anyone having sex. XD**

 _ **Okay so Lick and CarLee. Got it.**_

 **Carley. Why do you miss lee so much?**

Carley: I don't anymore. He's right by my side again. I only missed him because he wasn't paying attention to me.

 **hey Lee, take a look at this picture that carley gave me(carley is on a bed wearing an open robe and lacey black bra and matching panties and had a rose next to her, and on the corner of he photo it's written, "thanks for the magical night" -love carley) she even gave me her underwear after we were finished(pulls black lace panties out of back pocket)**

 **walks over to clementine and gives her a wedgie and walks out the door.**

Lee: I WANT A DIVORCE!

Clem: OW! HEY WATCH IT!

 **Carley,have a look at this. *shows video of Lee banging me. Moaning and all*. See,that's what you get Carley for yet again creating on Lee!**

Carley: When the hell was this?!

Lee: When the hell did you do that?!

 **Shows Carley a photo that was in Lees pocket. It was Lilly. In only skimpy tight black underwear and knee high fishnet socks and only a slinky black bra.**

Carley jumped on Lilly, thus a cat fight broke out. Some cheered while a few told them to stop. An idiot tried stopping it, but got beat the fuck up too! Larry told Lilly to whoop her ass.

 ***Snaps fingers* Bill Chapier you are on trail for betrayal against "TWD: Interviews of the Scumbags"**

 **Everyone will now vote on your fate.**

Clem: KILL 'EM!

Talia: I'm with her!

Asher: Welcome to the dark side, sister.

Talia: What are you on about? He's trying to marry me!

Ethan: Make him watch Sarah's dad have sex with Asher!

Sarah: Please tell me you're joking. That's a fate worse than death!

Luke: No kidding.

* * *

Uploading this up early so I can post a different chapter to another story I wrote. Is it Lick? No. No it's not. Don't rush me. I'll get to it when I get to it. I do have a life. If I made money off this, I guarantee you uploads would be faster and longer. However I don't so be patient, okay? I'm only saying this because someone keeps on rushing me to update. I have to think up what I want to write. In addition, this and the Lick fanfic aren't my only fanfics I want to update. So if something you like doesn't get updated the next day or even the next week, WAIT. It will not kill you. I don't mean to sound harsh, but the more you nag, the less of a shit I care about writing said fanfic. I love all my fanfiction, but I don't want anyone jumping down my throat about a fanfic. If it's like "Oh you haven't updated this in a while and I want to read more." that's completely fine. However if I've JUST uploaded a chapter, I don't care to be rushed into writing another one like this one particular person keeps doing. It's not everyone that asks me to update that does it. Their's is more tolerable. It's just one person who does it. Seriously STOP.

This story is easier to do given what it is, but for other stories like "Apple of My Eye", "Scumbag Clementine", "The Story of You and I", and a bunch of other non Q&A stories, it requires me to think of what I want to happen next. Hell there's even times when I have to read back over what I've read to brief me in on what needs to happen or so I don't put down the wrong thing that isn't canon to the previous part of the story. So yeah, whoever you are. Slow your roll and wait. Don't nag me to update right after I just did it (like literally a few minutes after I upload the next chapter). Just something I had to get off my chest for a second.


	74. Chapter 74

**Bill Cipher: wait WHAT!? no no no no I'll give you anything money, fame, infinate power your own galaxy please! (a colum of fire surrounds bill) axolotl my time has come to burn I invoke the antent**

 _ **This your fate. Accept it!**_

 **oops sorry my review messed up just ignore it I'll post something else.**

 _ **Uh I have no clue which one that is.**_

 **in my opinion you shouldn't make the clemxlee thing on account that the guy requesting it is being a real jerk about it!**

 _ **I'm not gonna lie. The person making the request has** **been a jerk about it. I mean if you're such a hardcore fan of Lee x Clem, why not write it yourself? You don't have to yell at people in order to get your way. As for the polls, guests can't vote on profile polls. I could have swore guests could. I guess it either got changed or it was never like that at all. Anyways, according to the votes I got so far** 2 people **said** HELL NO **and** 1 vote **for** No **. I'll leave the poll up, but I seriously doubt anybody's going to vote yes. I believe the person has an account, however even if they didn't it's pretty easy to make one AND once you make an account you are allowed to make a story. But yeah, they're acting like an ass and aren't being polite about their request.**_

 **Samara:(gets in luke's face) soooo pretty (starts stroking luke's hair)**

 **Samara: (walks over to clementine) nice clothes (rips off clementine's pants and shirt leaving her in her underwear and runs away)**

 **Dipper:(whistles)**

Luke: O_O

Clem: *runs off to go change*

 **DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD. *smacks Larry with a wand that turns him into a dead frog***

Lilly: Dad!

Lee: NOBODY BRING HIM BACK!

 **Hey Omid back on the train you said that you were taking the all American road trip and that your cat was going to be pissed because you never came home. Is your cat still mad at you now that your back?**

Omid: O_O Oh shit! I forgot about him!

 **Bill Cipher:wait wait wait you can't kill me this isn't a fair trial if I'm being tried then so should nick for helping me and another thing talia the fact that you want me dead shows that your just like me and another thing if it's a choice between life and death I'd rather watch Asher and gas station attendant doing it I've been through worse I'm a psychopath for a reason ya know.**

Talia: Well excuse me if I don't want to be married to a triangle!

Nick: I was under influence!

Lee: So you're a drunkard.

 **Fuck no, that's fucking sick. Guest make a account and make it yourself. No one will read it and you only get negative comments because its fucking sick. Clem with any adult is fucking sick.**

 _ **I believe they do have an account. I don't know for sure. They could make one themselves or go on another site and find one.**_

 **This person is fucking, pedophilie is fucking sick. I'll would kill my own fucking men if they tired to do that even if I hated the kid fucking guts I would safe the kid from those fucking sick monster. They not fucking human there just a animals.**

 _ **Agreed. That is sick. It's so sick, you need to find a better word to describe how sick it is, but such a word doesn't exist yet. That's how disgusting it is.**_

 **Sorry for asking you to update. I'm just really impatient,so I'm sorry. I won't ask again.**

 _ **You're forgiven. I just hate being rushed. I want to make the story as good as I can, so I need time to think of some ideas.**_

 **ALRIGHT THEN!**

 ***Snaps fingers***

 **Nick you are on trail for betrayal against "TWD: Interviews of the Scumbags"**

 **EVERYONE will now vote on your fate.**

Nick: W-wait! I've already gotten my punishment! You can't punish me again for something I've already served my time for!

Rebecca: He is right.

Lee: True. Punish Bill! He didn't pay for shit!

Carley: Yeah! Get him!

 **Okay then demons do your thing! *Magic demons kill Bill Chapier***

 **Oh and Asher you are now married to Sarah's dad and Talia you are married to...… GARED! Have fun everyone!**

Clementine: Looks like you've got a new daddy, Sarah.

Sarah: I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Asher: Me either. I don't even remember sleeping with him! Ethan! Did you put something in my drink?

Ethan: Don't blame shit on me! I've got better things to do than mess with you.

Asher: Mira?

Mira: I was getting fucked.

Her siblings gave her a look of disgust.

Rodrik: Nobody wanted to know that. Especially not your siblings.

Mira: Well you know anyways.

Asher: I hope he pulled out.

Mira:...

Rodrik: Mira!

Mira: I'm joking. He used something called a condom.

 **Wait a minute...I HAVE TO DO ASHER X CARLOS! FUUUUUUUUCK!**

Mira: Grow some balls!

 _ **I just thought of another idea. Reality Scumbag TV! Everyone from the scumbag interviews living together under one room. Yeah I am working on everything else, I just keep getting ideas.**_


	75. Chapter 75

**OMG I JUST FIGURED OUT THAT SOME PEOPLE SHIP CLEM AND KENNY! WTFFFFF?!**

 _ **Where the hell have you been? Under a rock? LOL Just kidding. But yeah, it's weird as hell in my opinion as well as a WTF kind of thing. As a matter of fact, even if it was like Clementine having a crush with him it still would be weird for various reasons. And you know something else? Some people ship Larry and Lee. Wrap your head around that!**_ **;_;**

 **Lee. Are you and Carley back together yet?**

Lee: Yeah for some while now.

 **Carley. Who won the fight between you and Lilly?**

Carley: They pulled us apart before I could finish her off, but to answer your question I won.

Lilly: I won obviously. I don't know what this delusional bitch is talking about.

Carley: Right back at you with that black eye.

 **Reality scumbag tv huh sounds like the golden girls I love it!**

 _ **I'm just going to write out a bunch of chapters for it before I release it.**_

 **Can you please please do a Lee x Clementine:( / Please please do a Lee x Clementine :):)/ Please please do a young me (lee) x Clementine**

 _ **Sorry, not taking votes HERE. I wouldn't know if it's someone putting down the same request more than once which is why I asked for people to vote on the poll on my profile not here. So nothing here counts. So far its**_ **...**

 **1) No- 3**

 **2) Yes- 2**

 **Whichever reaches 5 votes wins.**

 **Negan beats up the Stranger, Carver and Arvo "Damn fucking right you assholes its me. Now get the fuck up off the ground. So I can fucking put you in it.**

Stranger- My ribs!

Carver- The hell did I do to you!?

Arvo- *complains in russian about his leg*


	76. Chapter 76

**it's just the same guy posting the clemxlee review over and over if you ask me I would just ignore his reviews entirely due to him constantly begging for a pairing that is worse than clemxcarverxtroyxlarry!**

 _ **Maybe, but I don't really know for sure. Wait, what did you just say? Please tell me that isn't a real thing.**_

 **Yo. Person here, I'm not asking a question for a change, just simply doing a change. I've been here on your fanfictions related to twd for quite some time and I just want to say I love all of them, you make me laugh all the time especially with this one in particular and I love participating with my stupid "questions" and so in honor of no longer being lazy I'm creating an account! (If it helps I'm the one who spawned in the tales from the borderlands peeps and gave magic wishes to the people and a bunch of other stuff) When I post again it'll be under something.. I'll let you know by commenting again! Keep up the awesomeness**

 ** _Thanks._** :3

 **HELLO! Pan again! Just checking in for confirmation of who the fuck I am**

 _ **LOL Okay dokey.**_

 **Guest votes shouldn't count because it probably the same person saying yes, guest fuck off who have a count make it yourself.**

 ** _I know because you don't have a clue who is or isn't the same person which is why I said I'm not taking votes from here. Looks like the "No" people are going to win so far unless they can rack up more points somehow. And if anybody has a problem with me doing this, I'll happily explain to them why I'm doing this although I'm sure some of you know why,_**

 **Asher you are cheating on Carlos which a gas station attendant aren't you?**

 _ **Actually it was revealed in a different chapter that Carlos used to be a gas station attendant although Carlos claims it's a lie.**_

Carlos: Because it is!

 **Hmm... No reaction on your marriage to Gared, Talia?**

 **Or are the two of you already breeding like bunnies? Or should I say pigs?**

Talia: I was taking a bathroom break. I had no clue I was married to Gared!

Clem: Now that you know you are, time to breed like pigs.

Mira: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Talia: Uh w-well...

Asher: Don't be such a prude!

 **Ok, Clem, Lee, Nick, and Luke have to react to 'Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life'**

Clem: Shrek! :D Hey what's he...WHAT THE FUCK?! Why would he let Shrek of all people do that?!

Nick: 0_0 What the hell just happened?

Luke: Why the hell does this exist?!

 **Lee. Have you ever met carley's dad?**

Lee: No and I don't want to.

 **Carley. Why'd you cheat on Lee?**

Carley: I don't remember doing it.

Lee: Hm...OH SHIT! I just realized something!

Carley: What?

Lee: We had that three-some with Kenny!

Carley: When the hell did we do that?

Lee: When you were under the influence of a love potion.

Carley: That's disturbing in more ways than one.

 **Carley. What would you do if I divorced you and Carley. How long have you loved Lee?**

Carley: Hm, probably a month after the we left the pharmacy.

 **Lee. Carley or Lilly? Whoever you pick will remain your wife,and the one who you don't pick will get a divorce.**

Lilly: I've got more to offer.

Carley: Like what?

Lilly: I don't mind using my mouth.

Carley: You fucking whore! Lee, I've been married to you for far longer and I know more about you than her!

Lee: But she...

Carley: Lee, if you leave me I swear...

Lee: Okay fine. You've gotta go Lilly.

 **Lee. How long have you loved Carley?**

Lee: Probably a little after the pharmacy. Not even too long after we moved in.

 **Lee. Have you ever met carley's dad?**

Lee: No and I can't say I want to.

 **Carley's dad. What do you think of Lee?**

Carley's dad: What do I think of him? What do I think of him?! HE'S A LOW DOWN DIRTY RAT!

Lee: Who're you callin' a rat?!


	77. Chapter 77

**To answer your question I didn't make a lee x Clem story my self because I don't know how to publish the story on fanfic I have an account but I don't know how to publish it**

 _ **If that's the case, why not ask for help? I've offered before. You know what? Here, I'll tell you. First off when you first type in the website homepage, your name is in the upper left corner. If you aren't logged in, log in.**_

 _ **Then it should take you to account settings. On the side, click publish. It should drop down and have a list of options. Click "Doc Manager". Down down and you should see the word Label. Put in whatever you want your doc to be labeled as. I usually put a number or a random letter(s). Then either upload a word file or just select Copy-N-Paste and type in whatever. Be sure "Story" is selected instead of docx. Then click "Submit Doc". Then after you've completed the story, go to new story and agree to the guidelines. After that it's pretty simple. It has everything you need to complete it. It's easy as pie. You shouldn't get lost after that.**_

 **Oh shut up Asher you have no say in the kids department, because you know, you like to fuck men.**

Asher: For the last time...

Sarah: Don't lie! You had sex with my dad! Ugh. I almost threw up again.

Clem: Here's a barf bag.

 **Gared what's your reaction to being married to Talia? Remember I spared you from being married to me.**

Gared: I don't know how I feel. I guess I'd rather her be married to me than some triangle.

 **Hey make a story about lee return in the sky log instead of Kenny (racist asshol). In the first season I liked him but in the second he is an ass how yell at Clementine because she didn't want to to willngton (my opinion in the game**

 _ **Yeah, that's pretty much what a lot of people felt even though he's very much the same Kenny in my opinion. He didn't yell at me because I wanted to go, but that's besides the point. I guess I can do that. I just need to do some things first. Also what's a sky log? I'm thinking you mean season 2.**_

 **You should tell the one said you need to make a lee x Clem to go fuck him self lee is a father figure not a lover to Clementine respect lee sacrifice for god's sake**

 _ **I've said that with the exception of the whole fuck yourself thing. When it comes to pairings, I don't think people give a shit about logic.**_

 **Lee attacks Kenny with final flash**

 _ **Lee blasts the vacuum cleaner the into space.**_

 **Who ever wants a ClemxLee story is sick. I get Cluke and Click but that is just wrong because Lee and Clementine have more like a father daughter relationship. Plus Lee is a lot older, even if you make Clem older shed be more like a teenager.**

 **I've had the same person tell me to right this story and I thought to my self. Hell NO!**

 ** _I can't really get Click, but Cluke I can see kind of see where they're coming from even though I wouldn't ship it at all and refuse to. Maybe even Clenny (or whatever the ship name is for Clementine x Kenny), but I do agree with you. I don't see a darn thing in their entire being together that indicated that it was possible that Clementine had a crush on him. I mean, I could see it happening even if Lee is in his thirties. Kenny on the other hand I believe is much older._**

 **Hey guys I just wanted to point out that when you left Howe's everyone could of made it out fine if Sarah wouldn't of screamed...well except Carlos. So technically it's all Sarah's fault that Sarita got bit and Nick got shot.**

 **And Kenny you blamed Sarita's death on Clementine! ;(**

Kenny: Oh.

Clem: Yeah! OH!

 **I wonder how negan stands on cannibalism. the better hide**

Lee: Not another one!

 **Welcome one and all to the thirteenth annual hotdog eating contest today our idiots I mean contestants will be eating 47 hotdogs our competators are clementine talia lee duck omid and** **some random fat guy. and a special shout out to samara for the lovely donation of ham to our local barbacue!**

Samara:*makes peace sign*

Clem: Prepare to go down!

Duck: No, ** _you_ ** prepare to go down!

Omid: I am **not** going to finish these.

Lee: Tiny man, tiny stomach.

Omid: That's it. If I can't beat anybody else, I can at least beat you!

Lee: Bring it.

Fat Guy (Let's just call him Frank. How ironic.): 47? That's all?

Talia: That's all? How do you eat so much?

Frank: I've trained my stomach to expand itself.

Talia: Wow.

READY. SET. GOOOOOOOO!

They began eating their hot-dogs quickly although Talia was taking a bite at a time. She didn't want to be a pig (no offense, Gared) and gobble it all down. Besides, she was a lady. She had to take things nice and slow unlike what her competitors were doing. They'd choke if they didn't slow down!

Carley and Lilly: Go, Lee!

Kimberly: Da!

Lee: *looks at baby* I ain't your pa!

Omid: Keep talking like that and you'll lose, loser! I'm already 8 ahead of you! Hahaha!

Christa: Less talking, more eating!

Omid: Oh shit! *keeps eating*

Duck elbowed Clementine who then elbowed him back. He tickled her while she was eating and she dropped her hot dog. She then punched him in the face while her dropped hot dog was replaced with a new one.

Katjaa: Stop playing dirty, Duck!

Kenny: Nice try though! *Katjaa gives him a dirty look*

Frank started choking on the hot dog. While some nurses were giving him a helping hand, everyone took advantage of this and ate faster.

Lilly: You've got this, Lee!

Carley: Hey, Magic Mike! Give us another show.

Omid choked on his hot dog before spitting it out and looking for the culprit before remembering what he was doing was more important.

Christa: That was dirty! Good, but dirty!

Asher: Come on, Talia! Eat faster!

Ethan: Shove 'em in like Asher shoves dicks down his throat!

Asher: *glares at Ethan* You fucker! I do not!

Sarah: Clementine, you've got this! Don't let them win! I believe in you!

Nick: I don't!

Duck: I'm so full!

Kenny: Don't quit! You're almost done!

Duck: Can't...go...on...

Kenny: Duck, if you quit, you're grounded!

Katjaa: *nudges Kenny* Kenny, don't you tell him that! Duck, it's okay if you want to quit!

Duck: Good. I'm done!

Kenny: LOSER!

Katjaa: KENNY!

Lee: Must beat Magic Mike!

Omid: Must beat Lee!

Both quit at the same time unable to eat anymore hot dogs. Clementine quit soon after while it was announced that the fat guy had passed out and was being taken to the emergency room. In the end Talia won, Clementine got second place, Omid and Lee got 3rd place, Duck got 4th, and Frank got 5th.

Asher: IRON FROM ICE, BITCH!

Ethan: My sister's the master! Suck it!

Ryron: Yay!

Rodrik: Way to go, Talia. You handled it like Asher would.

Asher: Yeah you...very funny!

 **Negan " Luke is about as useful as fingerless eunuch during a fuck fest February"**

Lee: He could always use his mouth.

Luke: I am useful!

 **I dare everyone to try and make a musically**

Clem: Easy! I just need to digest these hot dogs. Oh my stomach!

Duck: Mine too! I can't look at another hot dog the same again!

Carley: I hate musicals.


	78. Chapter 78

**ahahahahaaahahahaha! I think this is my favorite chapter! I need to make a food contest again sometime hahaha!**

 ** _Thanks. :3 Hey if you get around to doing that, you should do some other characters in the eating competition or the same ones. Doesn't matter to me._**

 **Go read the story living in a world of fiction is a very good story it's in the page of the walking dead section on fanfic it's really cool story**

 _ **Okay**_

 **Go to YouTube and watch jack skillenton vs slenderman the infinte source rapbattle it's so epic and it got a lot cool rapbattles videos(react to jack skillenton vs slenderman if you have a YouTube channel)**

 ** _I do, but uh haven't really done much with it. LOL I'll check it out._**

 **What would happen if lee return in the second season instead of Kenny(I hate Kenny so much) it would be more fantastic and the houl group service and lee give carver the andy and Danny treatment (what is your opinion?)**

 _ **In my opinion, I think it would be better off if Lee did make it to season 2 since a LOT of people thought he'd make a better candidate for a return. Plus I liked Lee and thought it was pretty shitty he died. Either him, Molly, or even Lilly would be better choices. I still like Kenny, but Lee's where it's at. At least he's more concerned about Clementine and cares about her opinions and what she wants than Kenny who puts his family and himself first. Although in S2 its more him and then Clementine and after AJ's born, it's AJ, then himself, and then Clementine. Lee always puts Clementine first before his own safety which I liked. Why'd you have to go, Lee? He would have put Kenny in his place for sure.**_

 **Carley: is Lees attention all you care about? What would you do if he didn't pay you attention?**

Carley: No. I care about my baby. As for what I'd do, I'd kick the ass of whoever held his attention...except if it's Clementine.

 **Carley: musically is a lip syncing app.**

Carley: Still not into it.

 **So you think Clementine will see ghost lee in the 3rd season like Rick did with lory**

 _ **No, not really. The only ghost is of the past aka the flashback/dream sequence present in episode 5 of S2.**_

 **headless horseman(rides in and decapitates carly for hating musicals) NOBODY BRING HER BACK PLEASE!**

Lee: Nooooooo! Shit I just remembered. I have to take care of a baby. I don't know anything about babies especially ones that aren't mine. Good thing there's MILFs in the house.

Duck: What's a MILF?

Lee: Your mom.

Duck: *turns to Katjaa* Hey, MILF.

Katjaa: Don't call me that.

 **to duck and clementine HOTDOGS GET YER HOTDOGS HERE!**

Clementine covered up her mouth feeling the need to barf and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Duck fainted.

 ***brings back Carley* "If Carley dies,Lee dies,and if Lee dies,we riot! "**

 **Lee: your mean to Kimberly**

Lee: How?

 **Carley: Lee or Kimberly?  
**

Carley: My baby of course.

Lee: WHAT?!

Carley: She's my baby!

Lee: So you pick that bastard child over me!?

Carley: *smacks Lee across the face*

* * *

Anybody that wants to read Scumbag TV, you can tell me who all you want.

Also the NO folks won.


	79. Chapter 79

**YES. TEAM NO! (I DIDNT VOTE BUT IN SPIRIT I DID! Just like these nutters that are running in America, I can't vote but I can sure is hell move back home) Oh yeah Luke, mind holding this for me *gives him a donut disguised bomb, big enough to kill him and anyone within a three feet radius***

Luke: Oh shi- *bomb goes off faster than you can say wet noodle*

 ** _You know what they say. It's the thought that counts._**

 **Okay Time Four Round 3 Of Dunk Nick And Boy Clementine You Are Going To Love This One Because Today We Are Dunking Nick Into A Bucket Of Acid Okay Clementine PUSH THE BUTTON**

Clem: The button doesn't work!

Nick: *whistles as he hides a screwdriver behind his back*

 ***High fives Rodrik for the joke in chapter 77* COULD NOT HAVE SAID IT BETTER MYSELF!**

Asher: Fuck you both!

Rodrik: Please don't.

 ***Revives everyone who died of the bomb***

 **Do you think javar is better than lee (te new character from the walking dead season 3)**

 _ **Considering the game isn't even out yet, I don't have a clue therefore I don't know. If it is out, someone let me know. Otherwise please do NOT ask me S3 questions. I believe I've said that already, if not, DON'T ASK S3 QUESTIONS. I could make a guess though and the answer is maybe, maybe not. Who knows?**_

 **Lee. Carley or Clementine?**

Lee: Clementine.

 **Clem, I feel like you had a huge crush on Luke, is it true?**

Clem: Ew no! He was like a brother to me.

 **Katjaa and Sarita: Lee or Kenny? Who's more attractive?**

Katjaa and Sarita: Lee. *looks at each other*

 **I'm glad that Jimmy Casket bastard is GONE. Ugh! Why is he trying so damn hard to role-play in a Q &A fanfic? I mean seriously, the Jimmy Casket guy is from some old ass youtube show (if it's still going on I dunno). ANYWAYS, he's more annoying than that asshat who keeps harassing you to write a Lee x Clementine fanfic! Okay not as much but still! SIDNSDJAKA**

 _ **Why he left, I don't know. Also, hm. Interesting you should say that. As a matter of fact, you just gave me an idea. Clementine. She's out for blood because people keep touching her man.**_ :D _**That or I'll do it with Sarah or both. Heh heh. I mean if I DID do it, it's onesided.**_

 **Carley's parents. What do you think of Lee?**

Carley's dad (George): I don't like him! He's a prick!

Carley's mom (Brenda): She could do better.

Lee: Lick my left nutsack! Both of you!

George: Say that again!

Lee: LICK MY LEFT **AND** RIGHT NUTS!"

 **Lee's parents. What do you think of Carley?**

Both of them: She could do better than Lee.

Lee: LICK MY...!

Katherine (Lee's mother): *gives him a look that could stop a bull*

Lee made a zipping motion across his mouth while his brother snickered at him.

 **Lilly. Are you sad that your not married to Lee anymore?**

Lilly: Of course I am! I can't believe he picked that bitch!

 **Lilly. Your Dad is a major cock blocker!**

Lilly: He sure as hell is!

 **Lilly. Do you love Lee? Not like,love.**

Lilly: Yes. *sighs*

 **Carley. Do you wish Lee was Kimberly's Dad? Instead of Kenny?**

Carley: Of course I do

 **Carley. Did you teach Kimberly to call Lee Dad?**

Carley: Of course not. She just does. I've been trying to get her to say ma or mama for days, and she still won't. I have no clue why she says that. Maybe it's got something to do with Lee always telling her he's not her dad.

 **Carley. Are you happy Lee isn't married to Lilly anymore?**

Carley: Naturally.

 **Lee. What do you think of Carley's Dad?**

Lee: I don't like that bitch!

 **Lee. Did you ever like Nick?**

Lee: EW! NO!

 **(To note: Someone erased Lee's memories of being with Nick.)**

 **Well for scumbag tv Clementine lee Carly Lilly Kenny katjaa duck talia and her siblings gill and maybe the three hyenas**

 **Author: I would like to see Lee,Carley,Clem,Kenny,Kajaa and Kimberly in the reality scumbags please.**

 _ **Okay (making a list now)**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Asher... I am a woman so you would not be interested. As for Rodrik you do know that both incest and rape are illegal, right?**

Rodrik: I'm aware. Don't know why you'd bring that...do you think...? Me and Asher...I'm going to throw up!

Ethan: Don't get it on me!

Mira: Me either! Get your ass outta here!

 **Talia how is your marriage with Garred going? I could divorce you if you wanted, I am in a remorseful mood today.**

Talia: It's alright. Besides my sister I mean.

Mira: If you two fucked, I wouldn't have to slip into your room every night to see if you two fuck! Just once!

Talia: No!

Mira: Bastard!

 ***throws love potion at luke* you will now fall madly in love with the first person you see! MUAHAHA**

Kenny: Okay, I've been brought back from...Luke, why are you looking at me like that for?

 ** _And a new ship was born...thanks brain. Well that isn't the only time Kenny's been with someone way younger than him. BEN!_**

 **Shenzi Banzai and Ed suddenly dig out of a hole in the ground**

 **Shenzi:We're back from china!**

 **Banzai: and we brought eggrolls!**

 **Kimberly:(crawls over to shenzi) Mama!**

 **Shenzi:what the I'm not your**

 **Kimberly:mama! (hugs shenzi's leg)**

 **Shenzi:(getting teary eyed) ohh come here my little girl! (starts licking kimberly lovingly)**

 **Banzai:really again**

 **Shenzi:shut up! (hits banzai with a mallet)**

Carley: My baby...called a dog...mama...

Lee: Heh heh.

Carley: Shut up, Lee!

 **hey lilly if you had to choose between killing kenny and ben or killing carly which would you pick**

Lilly: Uh...B- no Ke-...fuck...okay Kenny for being a dick!

Kenny: I saved us!

 **Samara:(counting money) hey gared thanks for letting me give those pigs to the barbacue place you rock!**

Gared: What? My pigs aren't just for show.

 **I had the craziest fanfic idea a few days ago eight year old clementine is the sole survivor of a plane crash and is adopted by shenzi banzai and ed three years later she meets nick a biologist studying the wildlife of africa being the first human she's seen in years she falls in love with him. it is completely onesided though and his partner sarah is also is in love with nick leading to a fight for nick's love but plot twist nick is currently dating his childhood friend lee who is currently living in africa. clementine also knows and speaks english well enough but has the mannerisms of the hyenas and can speak hyena. is this just the craziest idea ever or what?**

 ** _Clever guest. Also, that kind of sounds like the plot to Tarzan. Just a little bit. I like it though. I'll let you have it though since you might want to write it yourself. If you do, let me know so I can read it._**

 **to carly's parents what do you think of lee's brother**

George: Better than his brother!

His wife nodded in agreement.

Lee: LICK MY NUTS!

 **to lee's parents and brother what do you think of clementine**

Bradford: I feel bad for her. Surprised she isn't dead.

Clem: Hey!

Katherine: She's so adorable!

Bill: She looks skinny.

 **and to larry kenny called you a hairy ape go sit on him!**

Larry: I already owe him a pounding.

Lee: Don't put that image in my head!

Larry: Not like that, fool!

 **to asher there's a man leaving in ten minutes be under him XD**

Asher: Fuck off!

Ethan: Do it before he leaves!

Asher: Bite me!

Ethan: Ew! No! Go bite your husband!

 **to clementine why are you barefoot?**

Clem: Hm! I completely forgot I never put them back on after that one time I was nearly made dancing with everyone.

 **Who Said I Was Gone I Just didn't Have Any Questions In Mind But Now I Must Ask Clementine A Question A Boy Is Peeking In On You Taking A Shower What Do You Do**  
 **A. invite Him Inside**  
 **B. Karate Chop His Head**  
 **C. Run Out Of The Shower Crying**  
 **D. Ignore Him**

Clem: B, duh! Shower time is private time.

 **Negan "There is enough undead motherfuckers eating sorry motherfuckers. So no I'm not a cannibal.**

Lee: Oh good! What a relief.

 **To omid magic magic magic Magic!**

Omid: DON'T YOU SAY IT!

Lee: MIIIIIIIIIKE!

Omid: Damn you, Lee!


	81. Chapter 81

**Lee. What do you think of your parents?**

Lee: They need to mind their business!

 **Lee. What do you think of Kimberly?**

Lee: I like her even if she is the seed of Kenny.

Kimberly: Da!

Lee: I'm not your pappy!

Kimberly: Da!

Lee: Stubborn as your _**real** _ dad, aren't you?

 **Oh sorry for the misconception the last part of my comment about Rodrik about invest and rape was meant for Asher**

Asher: Since when was I a rapist?!

Rodrik: Still wouldn't fuck him if you asked paid me.

 **Kenny I dare you to kiss Luke ON THE LIPS**

Kenny: OH HELL NO!

Luke: You know you want to.

Kenny: I'd rather kiss the shitbird than you!

 _ **Do it then.**_

Kenny: No!

 _ **I read one where you got drunk and fucked him.**_

Kenny: I hate you.

 **Lee: do you like Kimberly? Do you find her cute?**

Lee: Yes and she is a cute baby despite being that asshole's baby.

 **Lee: awwww Kimberly called you dad. How'd you feel about that?**

Lee: *looks at Kimberly* I ain't yo daddy!

Kimberly: Da!

Lee: That's your daddy! *points at Kenny*

Kimberly: *looks at Kenny* Ew.

Duck: OOOOOOOOOOOH! BUUUUUUUURN!

Matthew: Burned by a baby! How's that feel?

Lee: On second thought, call me "da" all you want! XD

Kenny: **_You_ ** taught her that!

Lee: I didn't teach her jack, but I wish I had.

 **Lee. Luke's is love with kenny!**

Lee: Who the hell would want to be fucked by Kenny?

 **Nick. Luke or Lee? Who's hotter?**

Nick: Lee

 **Nick. What do your parents think of you?**

Nick: Well I know my mom loved me and my dad...I don't want to talk about it.

Clem: He thought you were a bitch!

 **Carley. How do you feel that your baby called a dog mama?**

Carley: Mad! _I'M_ her mama! _I_ had her! _I'VE_ working hard to get her to say mama! WHAT THE HELL!?

 **Carley. Would you ever have another baby?  
**

Carley: Sure.

 **Carley. What do you think of Lees parents?**

Carley: I think lee might be adopted with how he acts.

 **Lilly,I officially remarry you and Lee again! Carley's also still married to Lee.**

Carley: This is madness!

Lee: More fun in the bedroom! :D

Carley: You wish!

 **Carley,how did you feel when Lee was paying so much attention to nick?**

Carley: Mad

 **Lee, it's 50/50 for you isn't it? 50 Percent love you and 50 percent hate you.**

Lee: More or less.

 **Lilly,have you and Lee ever had sex? Was it good?  
**

Lilly: Yep and yes it was.

Carley: And that was the last time you two fucked because you ain't havin' sex tonight!

 **Carley,since you've been married to Lee,do you guys have sex more often?**

Carley: Yes, but...

Lee: That damn baby keeps crying!

 **Kenny,both katjaa and sarita find Lee more attractive than you.**

Kenny: WTF?!

 ***Teleports everyone to dogs island* HAHAHAH YOUR NOW ALL DOGS**

Duck: I can scoot my butt on the carpet! :D

 ** _OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!_**

Lee: Shit! I can't fuck now! I'M A DAMN CHIHUAHUA!

Clem: Look at me! I'm Toto!

Sarah: I'm a eskimo!

Clementine: I didn't know dogs were eskimos!

Sarah: Actually...

Clem: Let's jump on Luke!

They both jumped on Luke who was an afghan hound.

Luke: Hey! Get off me!

Janitor Joe walked in and found a bunch of dogs. He turned around and walked off. No way was he cleaning up poop, pee, and fur! He quit that day and then had to be bribed to come back.


	82. Chapter 82

**Dr potan- *Pours peroxide on marks legs* Alright now that I'm done with that, all I need to get is a nee- BIRD?! BARK BARK BARK BARK**

Everyone: _*Starts barking like crazy*_

 **Shenzi:ohhh Carly! (Shows that kimberly is a hyena now) this here proves that kimberly should be with me!**

 **Kimberly:mama (hugs shenzi's leg)**

 **Shenzi: and ya know I've been thinking with all those zombie's running about this isn't really a safe place to raise my daughter maybe we should head back to Africa they're aren't any zombies there!**

 **Banzai:you can come with us too if you want clem you have the heart and humor of a true hyena!**

 **Ed:hahaha(eating clementine's shoes)**

Carley: Kimberly, come here!

Kimberly: No!

Lee: Don't even try, Carley. She's bigger than you. That's a losing fight right there.

 **to lee how do you feel about Shenzi wanting to raise kimberly as her own?**

Lee: I'd rather her be as far away as possible from Kenny!

 **you are the only person I know besides my parents that know what an afghan hound is no one else I know has heard about that breed I don't get it.**

 _ **I don't know why that is. I believe some people might have seen one, but didn't know the name. That's kind of surprising more people don't know.**_

 **Hey Carly. I'd be careful. With all the cussing everyone does, the next thing Kimberly will say is a swear word.**

Clementine: She ain't wrong. How do you think I've learned?

Carley: For every time, you all curse in front of my baby, you're putting some money in a jar.

Luke: But we're dogs.

Carley: Well something of value!

Duck: Cock and balls!

Katjaa: Duck!

Duck: _*tosses a dog treat into a jar*_ Heheh. Can't punish me now!

Katjaa (Great Dane) picked Duck (a shepard dog) up by the scuff of his fur and ran out of the room to put him in the dog pin the backyard the janitor made.

 **Luke, try to kiss Kenny when he's not expecting it... We all know he secretly wants you to.**

Luke: How? I don't have lips!

Clem: You've got a tongue. That's equal to a kiss.

Kenny: Oh no you don't!

Kenny (a shepard) took off running with Luke right behind him.

 **So kenny, when are you and luke getting married?**

Kenny: Never!

 **Katjaa. If Lee liked you,would you date him?**

 _ ***wets Lee with hose and throws him in a random freezer***_

Katjaa: I'm still married to Kenny.

Kenny: Damn right you are!

Katjaa: If I wasn't though...

Kenny: _*growls*_

Carley: _*holds out jar*_

Kenny: _*drops in dollar with mouth*_

 **Melanie-Would you ever get with Lee? Have sex with him? How would Carley react?**

Melanie: No and no! Pretty sure she'd kick my butt, but now that we're dogs she'd bite me.

 **Kenny-Lee or Nick? Who's more attractive? You have to answer.  
**

Kenny- I guess Nick.

Lee: Ha! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 **Mira- Do you think Lees good looking?  
**

Mira: Yep!

 **Nick-did you enjoy it when Lee kissed you? Did you enjoy the sex? *gives love potion memory back to Lee and Nick***

Nick: Yes. Wait a minute. How's the heck is this supposed to work?! **(Nick's a Siberian Husky)**

 **Carley- *pushes her and Lee in a closet* "get Carley pregnant Lee" xD.**

Lee: I would if she wasn't a fu- freaking shibu inu! **(It's doge's breed)**

 **Katjaa- I dare you to kiss Lee! You have to do it. On the lips.**

Katjaa- _*licks Lee's cheek*_

Kenny: _*throws a doggy tantrum*_

 **Lilly- are you happy your married to Lee again?**

 **Lilly: Yep!**

 **Lilly- did you and Lee have sex last night? Even after Carley Said not to?**

Lilly: No! My dad...

Lee: Is a piece of crap! He's always blocking me!

 **Incest not invest (Fuck autocorrect) Oh and yes Asher, that's what I meant, non consenting sex is rape.**

Ethan: _*points at Asher*_ Rapist!

Asher: I didn't do shit!

 **Sarah and Clem are the cutest dogs ever .**

 **Who would be a husky?**

 ** _Nick, Pete, and Rebecca_**

 **Samara:(walks Into the room) PUPPIES!**

 **(Grabs lee in a tight hug)**

 **Samara:I will love him and hug him and call him George!**

 **Lee:(bites samara)**

 **Samara:ow! Sniff..sniff WAAAH!**

 **Talia:(runs in) samara what's wrong?**

 **Samara:(crying)the doggy bit me!**

 **Talia: Roderick this chihuahua is too mean right now take him to get fixed!**

 **Roderick:fine (takes lee to the vet to be fixed)**

Lee: O_O Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! (Translation: NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BALLS!)

Larry: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	83. Chapter 83

**Dr potan: Lee is a chihuahua!? HAHAHAHAHAAH!**

LOL

 **hahahaha! Hey Larry when lee gets back be sure to make a lot of ball jokes XD**

Larry: I sure as hell will. And speaking of the devil!

Lee came in with Rodrik putting a mad and scarred for life Lee down on the floor.

Larry: I suppose we should call you the One Ball Wonder now.

Lee: *growl* Not now Larry!

Larry: I'm sorry I touched a ball. I mean nerve...unless you've lost those too.

Lee: Back off!

Larry: I'm bigger than you. You try i you've got the balls. Oh wait!

Lilly: Dad! Stop!

Larry: I didn't mean to make him BALListic!

Nick: *to Luke* He's on a roll.

Lee: I HEARD THAT!

 **Shenzi:come on kimberly time to go home!**

 **Kimberly:okay mommy where Da?**

 **Shenzi:uhh Da is at work yeah that's it but you can be with daddy Banzai and uncle Ed**

 **Kimberly:(looks at banzai) ew. (looks at Ed) unca Ed!**

 **Banzai:EW!? EW!?**

 **Ed:hahahaha! (starts licking kimberly)**

 **Shenzi:hahaha ohhh my baby girl welp time to go to Africa!**

Carley: Oh hell no! Lee, DO SOMETHING!

Lee: I'm pretty sure they'll keep her safe.

Carley: Don't be stupid! What if those animals pass on some kind of disease?! She's not vaccinated to go to a foreign country!

 **Larry is tuned into a cat and all the dogs chase him up a tree.**

Lee: COME BACK DOWN HERE, COWARD!

Larry: Calm down! You're going to bust a but! OH WAIT!

Lee: C'MERE, YOU...YOU...YOU OLD FART!

Larry: _*tosses down acorn and hits Molly on the forehead*_

Molly: Ow! You're gonna pay for that!

Clem: Shake the tree!

Jane: It's too thick!

Luke: Hey! Who's stepping on my hair...uh...fur?

Sarita: Sorry!

Clem: Can anybody climb?

Everyone else: Nope.

They did came up the idea of climbing on top of each other, but it turned out to be a bad idea. They ended up tumbling over in a huge doggy pile.

Jane: GET YOUR ASS OUT MY FACE!

Luke: My ass isn't in your face. My asshole is!

Jane: I don't care! MOVE IT!

Nick: Sarah, your tail's in my face!

Sarah: Sorry!

Clem: You used to like having it there AHAHAHAHAHA...Gill, are you sniffing me?

Gill: You smell like spicy crap.

Dipper: Get away from my woman!

 ****Everyone gets turned back into dogs because potatoes...that and a bunch of people turned them back. Except Larry because he's a cat.****

Lee: AAhahahahahaha! How's it feel being a cat, Larry?

Larry: How's it feel not being about to slap your balls against Carley's ass?

Everyone:...

Ben: TMI especially from you!

Kenny: Could have been worse. He could have said Lilly.

 **To Kenny how do you feel about duck being a pervert**

Kenny: Disgraced.

 **Lee-Carley or Lilly? Who's hotter?**

Lee: Li...

Carley glared at him.

Lee: Carley.

 **Carley-Lee or Bradford? Who's hotter?**

Carley: Lee of course.

 **Nick-so...did you enjoy Lee while you could?**

Nick: Yeah.

 **Lee-I dare you to be nice for the day.**

Lee: First I lose my balls, now you want me to change!

Carley: You've done it once, wouldn't kill you to do it again. Last time it was for much longer.

Lee: Fine. *grumbles*

Katjaa- kiss Lee on the lips,now that your not a dog.

Katjaa did so and her husband began talking jibberish.

Sarita- would you date Lee if you could?

Sarita: Pass!

Lee: Heheh!

Kenny: Grrrrrrrrr!

 **Mira- your now married to Lee! * places ring on her and Lees finger*.**

Carley: You people hate me don't you!?

 **Mira, what are your ships and who do you ship yourself with?**

"Well..." she pulled out a long list that rolled out the door.

"Geez, Mira!" said Talia looking at the woman. "When did you have time to make this?"

"I'm not gonna read it all." said Mira rolling her eyes. "ANYWAYS, Lee x Nick, Carley x Lilly..."

"WHAT?!" said Carley and Lilly, voices full of disgust. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"...Larry x Lee x Kenny..."

"Huh?!" said Lee.

"I think my ears need cleaning." said Kenny not sure what he heard. "What was that?"

"FUCK NO!" screeched Larry.

 **Clem I dare you to see your rule 34 artwork**

Clem: I've already seen them takes to some bastards. Oh by the way, THANKS! So yeah I'm good.

 **Turns everyone back to humans.**

Lee: Thanks a lot for that. You turned that pussy into a man.

Larry: More of a man than you, Mr. No Balls!

 **Lee) Would you ever cheat on Carley again?**

Lee: Nah.

 **Carley) remember when you said you were never going to get back with Lee?  
**

Carley: Yeah, but luckily for him I changed my mind.

 **Lee) Carley or Katjaa?  
**

Lee: Katjaa!

Kenny: You wanna get slapped?!

Lee: I meant Carley and it's not because of Kenny.

Carley: Dick.

 **Carley) would you kill Melanie if she slept with Lee?  
**

Carley: I wouldn't kill her. I'd kick her ass and Lee's. Well I'd try not to cause her major harm anyways.

 **Kenny) Your jealous of Lee.**

Kenny: LIES!

 **Katjaa) is Lee attractive?**

Katjaa: I'd be lying if I said no.

 **Kenny) how'd you and Kajaa meet?**

Kenny: I found an injured octopus and I took him to her.

Gill whispered something in Duck's ear, he nodded, and they shook hands.

Duck: Dad, I thought you said you met mom on a street corner and for the first date, you took her to a back alley and fucked her against a dumpster.

Katjaa: DUCK!

Duck: Told you I'd...ow ow ow ow ow!

Katjaa grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the bathroom to put soap in his mouth.

 **Katjaa) Lee or Kenny? Which ever one you pick,your married. Be completely honest.**

Katjaa: I have to say Kenny.

Kenny: *points at Lee* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lee: She said **_had_** to. That's only because she had Duck with you and doesn't wanna leave your ass because of that!


	84. Chapter 84

**lee what was it like getting fixed?**

Lee: HORRIBLE! I refuse to take about it.

 **Shenzi: (glares at carly) for your information we only have worms and we all went to dr portman recently and besides Kimberly is still a hyena right now that makes her mine! yo gandalf help me out here!**

 **Gandalf: you shall not turn into dogs!**

 **(slams staff down down and everyone is turned back into humans except Kimberly who is still a hyena)**

 **Shenzi: Thanks Gandalf!**

 **Gandalf: sure thing.**

Carley: I don't give a shit! What about those other animals, huh?! And how dare you take my baby away! She's mine!

 **Can we seriously like NOT do the animal thing? I liked it before, this is just annoying.**

 ** _You're not the only one. A bunch of people turned them back._**

 ***Lee is given his balls back***

 **Though, you still have to be nice everyone for a day!**

Lee: MY BALLS! WOOOOOOOO! *runs out of the room to go celebrate*

 **Yo! Fuck this shit man! I came here for a walking dead comedy fic not some bullshit with some dogs!**

Calm down, brah! It's over now.

 ***turns everyone into humans again* Alright enough is enough**

 _ **Everyone was already turned back into people at the end of chapter 83.**_

 **Star wars episode 7 was just a fucking rip off the Original Star wars New Hope.**  
 **It was almost the same story just with some differences.**

 _ **I didn't notice.**_

 **everyone stop saying everyone is human again quit turning them into dogs bla bla bla if you people actually read the chapter you'll see that they were already turned back to normal at the end of the chapter geez!**

 ** _That's what I said._**

 **wait they're still dogs!? umm can you have them all be human for the food contest(except for Shenzi) if so thanks.**

 _ **They're not dogs.**_

 **Clementine, if you were medieval queen, what would everyone around you AKA your subjects do?**

Clem: What wouldn't I do? I'd make them all be at my beck and call.

 **Larry "Your a Trump supporter"**

Larry- I support myself. If I ran...

Lee: You'd run us into the ground. You were already disliked at the moter inn. Ain't nobody got time for your shit.

 ***whispers into mic* Hello you crazy motherfuckers, I'm new here and I'm ready to torment you with questions. Let's get riiiiight into this shit.**  
 **To Kenny; How do you feel about being shipped with Ben? (That's my OTP)**

Kenny: Why?! Why the hell would anyone do that!?

Luke: He's mine! Back off!

Kenny: Don't tell people that shit! Someone get this fool off of this love potion!

 **To Lee; Where the fuck did that walker that bit you even come from? He just randomly popped up.**

Lee: It was like he was waiting for me! He came outta nowhere!

To Larry; Why are you such a... how do I put this nicely? Actually, fuck it, there is no way! Why are you such a fucking dickbag that literally needs to be smited by god?

Larry: Fuck you! I do what I have to do to survive. Besides, I can't help all these people I come across is idiotic.

 **To Molly; Why are you waifu material?**

Molly: The hell is a waifu?A wife or something?

 _A fictional character (generally female) from non-live-action visual media (typically an anime, manga, or video game) whom one is attracted to and considers a significant other._

Molly: In that case, it's because I'm so awesome duh.

 **Welcome one and all to our 10th annual hamburger eating contest our contestants are lee dipper samara gill Asher Carly and shenzi! Also Larry high five for the jokes in chapter 83 you should try stand up!**

Larry began bowing. "Thank you! Thank you! It was a pleasure!"

"Asshole!" said Lee, butthurt although for good reason.

"Lee..." began Carley.

"I'll start tomorrow. In the mean time..." he turned to Dipper. "...prepare to go down, Dippershit!"

"You're on! If I win, you have to let me date Clementine!" said Dipper.

"And if I win, I get to whoop your ass!" said Lee.

"This'll be too easy!" said Shenzi smirking. "No way am I losing this!"

"Isn't this cheating?" Carley said pointing to the hyena.

 ** _Nah._**

"But..." she protested.

 ** _Butts are for sitting._**

"I'll make you a deal, Carl." said Shenzi.

"It's Carley."

"Yeah, whatever. If you beat me, you can take back

"Or for fucking in Asher's case!" snickered Ethan while Mira giggled.

"Ethan, you say that one more time and I'm going to shove..."

"If the next part of that sentence ends with '...my dick up your ass!' you're done!" Asher stood up. "Oh? You wanna do something?"

"You just wait!" he growled sitting back down. "After this contest, you're fucked!"

"I'm getting a chastity belt." said Ethan.

"I'm getting one for Ryron too!" said Mira. "He might be next."

"What's a dick?" asked their little brother.

 ** _ENOUGH WITH THE FILLER! Ready! Get set! GOOOOO!_**

And they were off. Shenzi was going through the hamburgers like they were nothing, although leaving behind the buns.

 ** _You have to eat the buns too._**

"What kind of horseshit is that?" she asked with her mouth full.

 ** _Looks like you don't want that baby. Kimberly, looks like you're going back with Carley._**

"To heck with that!" she ate up the buns along with the hamburger.

The contestants ate up the hamburgers for a while with no problem. Well it was problem free until Gill farted. Samara was just opening it up her mouth when the smell smacked her nose.

"Ew gross!" she said dropping her hamburger. "It went into my mouth! I CAN TASTE IT! EW! EW! EW!"

"Way to ruin my appetite, man!" exclaimed Dipper.

"You think it's bad for you? Ha! Try being a hyena!" said Shenzi putting her paws over her nose. "My nose is stronger than your's!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" said Carley covering her nose.

Gill paid them no mind and kept eating. In the inside he was laughing. Because he had lost a bet with Duck, he had to eat a bunch of burritos and other gassy foods. He had been trying to hold his smelly farts back and he couldn't hold it any longer. The result was him letting lose during the contest of all places. Luckily for him, it as very effective and worked to his advantage.

"Can we get some gas masks in here?" asked Dipper raising a hand.

"Speak for yourself, Zipper!" said Lee gobbling up the hamburgers. "You ain't havin' Clementine today!"

"YOU WERE IN ON THIS, WEREN'T YOU!?"

"Nope, but I am taking advantage!" laughed Lee.

"I'm not losing my baby!" said Carley. "NEVER!"

"Must...eat...oh god, I'm about to pass out!" whimpered Shenzi.

The contest continued onward with the young man expelling loud smelly farts. Samara couldn't take it anymore and hit him in the face with a hamburger. "Stop trying to sabotage me!"

 ** _Samara, you're disqualified._**

"Don't go to sleep tonight!" she said pointing him in the chest before storming off.

After a while, the final hamburger had been eaten.

 ** _The first place goes to...ASHER FORRESTER!_**

"YEAH! EAT IT!" said Asher pumping his fist.

"Son of a bitch!" said Lee.

 _ **2nd place- Gill and Shenzi**_

"Booooooo!" said Samara.

"Bite me!" said Gill.

"I will!" she snapped.

 _ **3rd- Another tie! Lee and Dipper**_

"What the hell?!" said Dipper.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that big ass breakfast my wives and husband made for me." groaned Lee. "And I still never recovered from the hotdogs. The downside of monogamy."

 **4th place is Carley**

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"AHAHAHAHA!" the hyena laughed. "Looks like Kimberly's going to Africa after all!"

 *** I walk in. Everyone looks at Me weirdly,but I just kept walking towards Lee and Carley. I slap Carley across the face and sit next to Lee***  
 **"Hey Lee,I'm Roxy. I'm a huge fan of yours! Can I kiss you?" I ask**

"I think my other women might beat your ass first." he shrugged.

 **Omg you should make a kenny x luke fic THAT WOULD BE AMAZING**

 _ **I can imagine it already. Heh heh. One of these days I will.**_

 **Trump is awesome**

 _ **Vote Trump: He has awesome hair, body like pow, and cookies.**_

 _ **I'm joking. I don't have an opinion on him. I only know what other people think.**_


	85. Chapter 85

**To lee Ithink you should read do-over story it's about you and a girl name Roxy she is huge future girlfriend of yours**

"Future girlfriend, huh?" she asked raising.

Lee looked nervous. "I don't know who that bitch is! I swear!"

 **To the writer of this story you should do a lee x Roxy from ( do-over) it's promising paring NGO support it**

I don't use OCs too often. I'll think about it.

 **Shenzi:(getting things put on a plane) okay I got baby stuff just in case all the food from these losers fridge what else?**

 **Banzai:How about the Tv! (carrying large tv)**

 **Shenzi:good idea got anything Ed?"**

 **Ed:hahaha! (holding lee's 'magazines')**

 **Banzai:woah nice one Ed!**

 **Shenzi:(hits banzai and ed with a mallet) You idiots your not taking that for Kimberly to see this is why clementine's so messed up I won't let that happen to kimberly got it!?**

 **Banzai:okay okay we got it Ed burn the magazines.**

 **Ed:(crying throws the magazines into a fire)**

Lee: NO! NOT MY MAGAZINES!

 **Shenzi:okay we have everything Kimberly ready to go?**

 **Kimberly:yay plane!**

 **Shenzi:yeah plane alright lets go! (puts kimberly on board the plane)**

 **Carly:YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY BABY! (charges)**

 **Shenzi:(hits carly with a frying pan and knocks her out)**

 **Shenzi:come on boys were leaving!**

 **Banzai and Ed (get on the plane as it takes off)**

 **Shenzi:hahahaha africa here we come! (the plane starts to shudder and make alot of noise)**

 **Banzai:huh what's that?**

 **Shenzi:were losing altitude we're going to crash into the pacific ocean we need to toss out the dead weight!**

 **Ed:(starts throwing out the fridge the tv an anchor)**

 **Shenzi:okay I'm gonna pull up! (the steering wheel is ripped off) ahhhh! why is this happening!?**

 **Kimberly:(crying)**

 **Shenzi:shh shh it's okay mommy's got you it's o-**

 **Ed:(grabs Kimberly and throws her out the window)**

 **Shenzi:MY BABY ED YOU IDIOT YOU TOSSED OUT MY BABY! (sobbing)**

 **Banzai:wait I see her she landed on a pelican! O_O Shenzi you gotta see this!**

 **Shenzi(sees a note that says carley was here)CARRRRRLEEEEY!**

 **(Plane crashes) Banzai:well at least we survived and it can't get any worse!**

 **(Sharks swim by)**

 **Shenzi:Sure why not!**

 **Ed:ahahaha!**

Carley: MWAHAHAHAHA! I got my baby back! In your face!

 **For everyone's information Lee did not mess up Clementine! She's alive because of him, and she got this far because everyone else is clueless and can't think or act for themselves. Just look at season two. Clem did almost everything and the adults just stood and watched. Everyone might think Lees a bad influence, and sometimes he is, but Clem wouldn't be here without him. I'm talking to you Cabin group, and Larry and Carley.**

Clem- Yeah you lazy bastards! Eat one!

Luke- Hey! I didn't sit around!

Clem: Oh right! You just fucked.

 **Bigby Wolf, out of nowhere, literally falls out of the sky and lands directly on top of Dipper, which breaks Dippers gets up and looks around at the group seeing Carley and Shenzi still arguing over who gets to keep Kimberly, Mira making fun of Asher for sleeping with a guy, and Lee looking happily at his crotch.**

 **"What the fuck is going on here?!" He asks**

Mira: Lee, I want a divorce.

Lee: What? Why?

Mira: I found me a new piece of ass! And you can't have him Asher!

Asher: I DON'T LIKE MEN!

 **Jesus Christ! The system is fucked up and it decided to remove me and now I can't log back in... that's just fucking great. (_)ﾉ Now I'm gonna have to stick with this. *sarcasticly* Great...To LillyWhen you're dad isn't in the room, give us the dirt! What's his biggest, dumbest asshole move ever?**

Lilly: When he needed to take a shit snd Lee wouldn't give him any toilet paper. So he had to come back to my room smelling like ass.

 **To Clemintine and SarahWhy aren't you two insane yet? You guys aren't adults yet and have to live in a zombie apocalypse where you witness the people you love die. Just... how?**

Clem: Other people keep you going I guess. That and soon you get to the point where you get used to it and only people really close to you who die bother you.

Sarah: I don't know. I guess I'm lucky.

 **To BenAre you aware that you get the most hate? I personally like you and think you're cool, but everyone just hates you for some reason.**

"I'm pretty aware." he shrugged. "I guess because I mess up a lot."

 **To Nick**  
 **What are those?!**

Nick: Fuck you!

Clem: Rude! Don't mind him. He likes giving rimjobs so as you expect he's full of shit.

 **To Rebecca**  
 **You're pretty fucking badass. Just wanted to let you know. BTW, if you could go back in time and kill Carver with Kenny in the most brutal way fucking ever, how would you do it?**

Rebecca: What wouldn't I do? I'd attach each of his limbs to a truck including his dick and balls and rip all of them off!

 **Me:(soaks Luke with dirty mop water reversing the love potion affecte) that was fun! Hey clementine I can teach you how to dance! (Shoves two squirrels down her pants) evacuate the dance floor!**

Clementine began dancing around trying to get the furry creatures out of her pants. "OW! OW! THEY'RE TEARING UP MY LEGS! HELP!"

 **Uh gill you better run samara will bite you I know! she's related to lilo from lilo and stitch (same actress) and they both fight the same punching and biting**

Gill: Aren't you a little too old to be...OW! She bit me!

Samara: That's for making me lose!

 ***gives Carley Shenzi'a head* oops.**

Carley smiled evilly while everyone just stared at her.

 **Carley) your still married to Lee ya know?**

Carley shrugged. "Well yeah, but I'm not the only one."

 **Lee) what did carley do to that girl who slapped her?**

Lee: I don't...

Carley: I killed her.

Lee: Geez Carley!

 **lee everett you are under arrest for being a bigamist take him down boys!**

Lee: WHAT?! NO! I...

Cop: Talk to the judge, bub!

 **Stampede everybody run!**

Clementine took off running. "Little girls first!"

"I'm not dying!" said Rebecca.

"Me either!" said Sarah.


	86. Chapter 86

**Bigby quickly stops Mira from tackling him, and holds her back.**

 **Bigby: Okay back off.**

 **Mira: No!**

 **Bigby: Seriously stop, I'm married to Snow.**

 **Mira: I don't care!**

 **Bigby: (looks up) How long do I have to stay here?**

 **Me: As long as I want you to.**

 **Bigby: Fuck. (Glares at Mira) Okay, I know I'm better looking than Lee...**

 **Lee: Hey!**

 **Bigby: ... But for the last time, stop it!**

 **Mira: Not until I get some.**

 **Bigby: Someone get her the fuck off of me! (He looks towards Lee) She's your wife, get her off!**

Lee: Mira, heel!

Mira: I'm not a dog! And I'll do what I want!

Lee: Mira, stop! *pulls Mira off Bigby* Do I have to strap you down?

Mira: Grrr!

 **Carley your evil you know that you could have killed your own baby sabotaging that plane somebody call child services and a vet also that shenzi head is fake and a bomb!**

Carley: It worked didn't it?

Cop: You're under arrest!

Carley: For what!? Saving my baby from a hyena?!

Cop: No, for that stunt you just pulled! You're coming with me!

Lee: I'll bail you out!

 **Alright, let's get riiiiiiight into this fucking shit! More tormenting questions!**  
 **To Kenny**  
 **Did you ever get a chance to properly apologize to Ben? If not, fucking get it over with! We all knew you were about to.**

Kenny: Never!

 **To Luke**  
 **How did you die? Did you drown, did you freeze to death, or did that walker kill you?**

Luke: Drowning.

 **To Christa**  
 **Where are you now? Where the fuck did you go when Clem found you in the woods being held up by a couple of bandits?**

Christa: They killed me. That's what happened.

Lee: *laughs* Hey don't give me that look! I died too so I automatically can laugh at that shit.

 **Reads JimmyHater's Comment**  
 **Sighs (Starts Singing) Another Day I'm Stuck here, Another Day Goes By, Another day I Ask Myself Why Do I Even Try. These Shitheads (All The Characters Of The Walking Dead Video Game) All Around Me They Poke, And Prod, And Pry. Sometimes I Wish That I Just Die.**  
 **Luke: Oh Come On Jimmy Your Life's Not That Bad**  
 **Nathan: Yeah Plus You Already Died Once**  
 **Jimmy: And Whose Fault Was That Nathan!**  
 **Nathan: Luke Did It**  
 **Luke: Lilly Did It**  
 **Lilly: I Would Rather Not Get Involved In This**  
 **Clementine: Be Quiet Lilly!**  
 **Jimmy: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! You Wanana Know About My Life I'll Tell You**  
 **Jimmy: (Starts Singing Again) My Nine To Five Is Filled With Misery, My Girlfriend's Always Such A Bitch To Me, I Think Me Death Count's Pushing Three, I Just Don't Get How This Is Hard To See, And As I Lie Awake At Night I Just Want To Die.**  
 **Luke: Oh Please (Starts Singing As Well) Your Overly Dramatic**  
 **Carlos: Your Clearly Asymptomatic**  
 **Lilly: Your Life Is Hardly That Dramatic**  
 **Clementine: ( In Extremely Beautiful Singing Voice) You Make This Story A lot More Fun**  
 **Nathan: But Your Girlfriend Is Half Aquatic**  
 **Jimmy: You Know I Think I Changed My Mind I Wish You'd All Die.**  
 **Carlos: Come On Buddy**  
 **Luke: Is That Anyway To Talk To Your Group**  
 **Nathan: Yeah Or Your Girlfriend**  
 **Everyone Starts Talking At Once**  
 **Jimmy: Shut Up. Shut Up! SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Starts Singing Again) Living Here's Not Going Well! This Place Is My Prison Cell! I Fell The Need To Scream And Shout. I WISHED THAT YOU'D ALL BURN IN HELL OH, OH AND IT GET'S WORST! I HAVE BEEN TO JURRY DUTY 37 TIMES, I ALWAYS GET THE MIDDLE SEAT ON FLIGHTS, LAST YEAR NO ONE WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! FUCK ALL OF YOU, FUCK EVERYONE AND FUCK THIS FUCKING SONG! (Song Ends)**  
 **Luke: Hey Jimmy**  
 **Jimmy: What**  
 **Luke There's A Herd of Walkers Coming**  
 **Jimmy: Sighs Yeah Alright**  
 **Clementine: What Do We Do**  
 **Jimmy: At This Point I'm Just Thinking About Letting Them Devour Us**  
 **Lilly: You Have Got To Be Kidding Right**  
 **Jimmy: I'm Really Truly Not**  
 **The Walkers Move Closer**  
 **Lilly: JIMMY!**  
 **Jimmy: Okay I Got It**  
 **Luke: What**  
 **Jimmy: I'm Definitely Going To Let Them Eat Us**  
 **Kenny Tries To Shoot Them**  
 **Kenny: Fuck Were Out Of Ammo**  
 **Mark: What Are We Going To Do?**  
 **Kenny The Only Thing We Can Do Beat Them All To Death YAHHHH!**  
 **Kenny Runs Towards The Herd**  
 **Doug: (Runs In Front Of Him) Wait, Wait! Kenny Why Go With Plan B When We Can Go With Plan D**  
 **Lee: What The Hell Is That Plan Doug**  
 **Doug: Nope The D Stands For Dance**  
 **( Music Starts Playing And Lights Start Flashing Like At A Disco)**  
 **Troy: Uh What Is Happing Right Now**  
 **Jimmy: I Don't Know I Just Know That I Hate it**  
 **Lilly: Where Is That Music Coming From?**  
 **Doug: Come On Everybody Let's Shake It Out.**  
 **Carlos: Well Alright A Peaceful Resolution**  
 **Doug Shots A Laser At Clementine**  
 **Clementine: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING AIEEEEEEEEEE!**  
 **Clementine Gets Hit By The Laser Then Sees Herself In A Mirror She Is Now Wearing A Light Blue Sparkling Dress With A Pair Of Black Flats And Her Hair Was Long And Flat**  
 **Luke Walks Up And Starts To Disco**  
 **Jimmy: Luke What The Hell Are You Doing**  
 **Luke: I Can't Help It Something's Taking Over**  
 **Lilly: Oh Yeah Shake That Ass**  
 **Everyone With The Exception of Jimmy Starts To Dance**  
 **Doug: Everybody Do, Do The Chupacabara**  
 **Lilly: (Put's On A Pair Of Sunglasses) Groove Thing Activated**  
 **Everyone Except For Jimmy Continues To Dance**  
 **Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naaa!**  
 **Jimmy: What the Fuck Is Happing Right Now?**  
 **Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naaa!**  
 **Doug: Do, D-Do, Do, Do, Do The Chupa Do The Chupa Do The Chupacabara**  
 **Song And Dance End And Clementine Changes Back Into Her Regular Clothes And Jimmy Just Stands Their With Really Confused Look on His Face.**

Lee: What the fuck just happened?

 **Nick,how long have you loved Lee?**

Nick: For a while now, I guess.

 ***Pushes Luke and Kenny into a closet and locks the door* Ok, you have to stay in there for 24 hours! MUAHAHAHAHA**

Kenny began banging on the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

 **Fuck y'all! *grabs Luke and blasts off into space***

Clem: Good luck finding your father, Luke!

 **Carley's parents,do you think Carley's over protective of Lee?**

Carley's dad: Yep.

Lee: Lick my left nut.

 **Lee's parents,do you think Carley's crazy and can you she's a good match for Lee now?**

Bill: I don't think she's crazy.

Katherine: Just a little. She's alright.

 **Lee. Did you do anything to Roxy?**

Lee: No. My wives wouldn't let me.

 **Carley. How much do you love Lee? Why do you love Lee?**

Carley: I love him a lot. I'm back with the cheating bastard aren't I? I guess I like his leadership skills, how he can take care of people, and..."

Lee: And my dick?

Carley: Yeah and...wait, what?!

 **Nick. "Sorry Carley" I say,then I throw Lee and Nick into a closet "have fun nick!"**

Lee: Fine with me!

 ***throws youth potion at nick, turning him into a five year old***

Clem: He's so cute!

Sarah: Aw!

Lee: I can't fuck that or have a kid groom!

Nick: What the hell is the big idea!?

 **You know what? I am surprised that Asher won that hamburger eating contest, he would have been so much better at the hot dog eating contest, because you know he likes hotdogs.**

Ethan: Heh heh. He likes dicks.

 **Everyone. Point out someone in the group and say something bad about them.**

Clem: Well...

 **One thing.**

Clem: Fucker. Fine. Okay since Skywalker isn't here, Nick, your older self is ugly.

Nick: And you're not as cute as you think you are!

Sarah: Rebecca, your breath stinks and you sound like a pressure when you give blowjobs.

Everybody stared at Sarah.

Sarah: I uh walked in on her and Carver.

Carley: How are you not scarred for life?

Alvin: You never gave me one, but you'll give him one? You know what? Fuck you!

Jane: Pressure washer! Hahahaha! I kind of want to see that. On second thought just hear it. XD

Omid: *to Christa* I wish you'd shaved that rug. I got carpet burns on my dick.

Christa smacked her boyfriend.

Omid: I was kidding!

Christa: And I was just playing around, Mr. TURKEY NUTS!

Lee: Omid shaves his nuts? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Omid: You know what Lee? MY DICK IS BIGGER!

Lee:...

 ***throws love potion on Lee,which makes him madly in love with Carley.***

 **Carley. Did you like nice Lee?**

Carley: Yeah, too bad it's over with.

 **Nick. You still like Lee? *turns Lee into a five your old***

Nick: Yeah.

 ***turns Carley into a five year old***

 **Nick: What the hell did you go and do that for?**

 **Carley,you still have that shrine dedicated to Lee's dick?**

Carley: A what dedicated to what?!

 **Carley:(trampled by a ton of wildebeasts) oww.**

 **Shenzi:heeey Carl bet you didn't expect to see me again did ya?**

 **Banzai:you almost killed us and your own baby what is wrong with you!?**

 **Ed:Grrrrrr. (the three hyenas begin to circle the trampled carley)**

 **Shenzi:lights out carley!**

 **Lee:wait!**

 **Shenzi:what!?**

 **Lee: if you kill her then who will I get to-**

 **Shenzi:you can be my mate if you let me kill her**

 **Lee:instead of dating carley I date you?...okay!**

 **Banzai:wait what!? heck no you are not taking the love of my life away from me!**

 **Shenzi: 0_0 wait what did you say?**

 **Banzai:um uh**

 **Shenzi:you love me? for how long?**

 **Banzai:since we helped scar kill his brother.**

 **Shenzi:sniff Ive always wanted someone to love me like that! (kisses banzai)**

 **Banzai:come on lets go home. (the hyenas then leave for africa on a boat called the ss love)**

 **Lee: welp looks like everything worked out right carley?**

 **Carley:were done! (punches lee in the nose)**

Mira: Don't punch my man in the face!

 **Asher. Nick or Lee? Who's the guy for you?**

Asher: I don't like men...IF I had to chose, Lee.

 **Lee: why'd you pretend to like Nick?**

Lee: I don't remember liking him at all!

 ** _Someone erased his memories of liking him._**

 **Lee: are you adopted?**

Lee: Last I checked, no.

 **Lee: Carley's gone slightly crazy,don't ya think?**

Lee: Just a little.

 **Lee: scale one to ten. How much do you Love Carley?**

Lee: A 9 still because she refuses to...

Carley: Fuck off.

 **Carley: *throws her and Lee into a bedroom* "now have a damn baby!"  
**

Carley: I'm on my period.

Lee: FUUUUUUUUUUUU...

 **Carley: scale one to ten. How much do you love Lee? What's your favourite feature of his?**

Carley: Even though I'm still mad, I guess a 2.

Lee: A two?!

Carley: And to answer your question, his mouth when its closed.

 **Carley: *divorces Lilly and Mira from Lee***

Mira: Oh Bigby! *runs off to go find him*

Lilly: Damn it!

 **watches clementine dancing due to the squirrles**

 **go clementine go clementine**

 **Clementine:HELLLLP!**  
 **hahaha say wasn't there a squirrle pants song done on that ferb and phineas show? hey nick I'll give you a chest of gold if you sing it!**

 **Clementine:ahhhh they're biting my butt!**

Nick: Uh no.

Clementine: GET THESE THINGS OUT!

 **To duck I shall grant you three wishes what will they be?**

Duck: That dad was a duck, Kimberly was a cub, and Lee was my mom.

Kenny: Quack! (DUCK!)

Lee: Awesome! I'm in Katjaa's body! I get to see myself naked!

Duck: That's not what I meant, but whatever. Same thing.

 **Author: are you still working on 'the apple of my eye'?**

 _ **I haven't quit. Still deciding on what I'm doing next chapter.**_

 ***gives Lee laughing gas. So now he'll be laughing all day***

Kenny: Quack quack quack. (That won't get annoying fast!)

Lee: Hahahahaha!

 **Everyone is now tied to a chair. You need to escape before the wolves break in.**

Kenny: Quack! (WOLF!?)

Lee: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're sadistic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jane: What's so...oh right. Laughing gas.

Kimberly escaped with ease and crawled away. Carley tried telling her to cut her loose, but she ignored her and left.

Lee: AHAHAHAHA!

Carley: Shut up, Lee!


	87. Chapter 87

**More tormenting questions cause fuck this world and everyone in it!**  
 **To Carley, can you break the fourth wall?**

Carley: With a crane or Lee's ego? Pick one.

 **To Lee, Carley used to be yandere for you. Hot or naw**

Lee: I was fine with me. I can't decide which one it is though. I guess yes?

 **To Ben, I ship you with Lee, Doug, and Kenny. What are your thoughts on that?**

Ben: As a matter of fact, yeah I do have some. Like WHY!?

Lee: I wouldn't smash.

 **To Sarah, why so cute?**

Sarah: Um...

Clem: Answer that and you die!

 **To Carver, go fuck yourself, and now I'm gonna murder you!**

Carver: Jokes on you! I'm on the moon!

 **To Kenny, how the actual flying FUCK did you escape those walkers and survive?  
**

Kenny: A back door.

Bigby: (snaps ropes) Fuck this. (Turns towards the wolves) Sit the fuck down! (They sit)

 **Snow: (appears in a puff of smoke) Finally!**

 **Bigby: Snow? How-?**

 **Snow: Totenkinder sent me. I've been watching through the magic mirror. (Notices Mira) You! (Storms over towards her)**

 **Bigby: (stops her) Wait! I've got a better idea. (Glances at the wolves)**

 **Snow: (catches on and unties Mira)**

 **Bigby: (points towards Mira) Get her. (The wolves rush towards Mira who runs away screaming)**

 **Snow: (notices Lee staring at her) Hey, stop looking at me like that!**

 **Bigby: If you fucking touch her, I'll chop off your dick and shove it down your throat.**

 **Lee: Fuck you!**

 **Bigby: Sorry, I don't do charity.**

"I still love you!" called back Mira as the wolves chased her.

 **Carley. You can still get pregnant on your period ya know**

Carley: Considering I'm now a child, no way even if that is true.

Lee: Even if we turned back into adults, I'm not going balls deep in that!

Carley: if your so mad at Lee,do you want me to divorce you?

Carley: I've calmed down.  
 **Lee: is Lilly hot? If so,scale one to ten.**

Lee: She's a 9.

Lilly: Why?

Lee: No bikini.  
 **Lilly: would you ever have a kid with Lee?**

Lilly: I've tried but...

Lee: ...cockblocker Larry's on the loose.  
 **Nick And Lee: *gives memory back of love potion* so would you guys do it again?**

Carley: No you won't!  
Asher: I now ship you with Lee! AsLee!

Asher: DAMN IT!

Mira scribbled down something on paper.

Asher: Mira, what the hell are you doing?

Mira: *tries to hid paper* N-nothing!

Asher: Hand it over.

Mira: No!

Ethan: *snatches it away* How to get Asher with Lee...

It seems that every one shipped with Lee has a name sound with combining their names.

 _ **Carlee (Carly), LilLee (Lilly/Lily), Luke (Luke/Luke x Lee), and AshLee (Ashley)**_

 **Carley,when you were on love potion *gives her memory back* you were basically in love with Lees dick back then.**

Carley: Oh my...what the hell!? Oh my brain! I'm so embarrassed! Kill me now!

 **I'm Asking Myself The Same Thing Lee What The Fuck Just Happend. Um So About My Little Outburst Right There The One Where I Wished You'd Would All Die What Did You All Think Of It That Includes You MistyxKasime And To Clementine What Did You Think Of That Dress Doug Put You In**

 _ **It was strange. Not much else to say. I don't get it.**_

Clem: Why the hell did you zap me?

Doug: Don't ask me!

Mira: At least Asher wasn't sucking dick.

Asher: Mira!

Carley: It was interesting.

Duck: Again! Again!

Molly: Needed some explosions.

 **Clem, they say that when kids pick on somebody it means they have a crush. So you like nick?**

Clem: Lies! LIES!

 ***summons Snow White* There, now you are alone Wolf-Maister**

Mira: SHE SUCKS!

 **Mira stop harassing Bigby or I will make you watch Asher and The High Sparrow have sex.**

Mira: *shudders* Ew! But Bigby...but watching ugh! Fine! You win!

 **welcome one and all to our first ever burrito eating contest where the winner will get to sit on gill's face! our contestants are clementine samara lee doug carlos (for obvious reasons) alvin kenny lee omid and sarah!**

Samara grinned evilly. "Prepare to get sat on!"

"Crap." he noticed Sarah. "On second thought, you can sit on my face all night long, Sarah."

"Stay away from my daughter." Carlos said narrowing his eyes at Gill.

"I don't know about this." said Alvin. He didn't want to sit on some kid's face!

"You going down, Kenny!" yelled Lee.

"Quack!" said Kenny.

 **Oh wait. *snaps fingers* There you are. Temporary unducked.**

 **READY. SET. GO!**

And they were off. It was pretty messy. Burritos were being eaten sloppily and a few became undone.

Sarah pouted. "Darn it! My shirt's ruined!"

"Don't stop!" said Gill. "Keep going!"

"You do realize that if she wins, she's going to be farting in your face, right?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, but it's **her** ass doing it."

"Weirdo." said Molly looking disgusted. She couldn't deal with that if it was her. Even if it was the sexiest pair of ass cheeks in the world, she wouldn't want an asshole her face expelling gas that could probably make her faint.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" said Omid fanning his mouth. Some of the burritos contained hot peppers in them, some of which had different levels of intensity.

"Take it like a man, Magic Mike!" said Lee with tears coming out of his eyes thanks to the particular amount of peppers in his burrito.

"Water!" yelled Alvin.

"Stop stalling and eat!" said Rebecca.

"I don't wanna sit on some kid's face!"

"Who cares what the prize is?!" said Rebecca. "WIN! My husband ain't no loser!"

"My stomach!" cried Alvin.

"That asshole is gonna be hurting in the morning." Jane said shaking her head.

"Aw shit!" said Lee.

"What? Pepper too hot for you?" Omid asked in a mocking voice.

"No! I farted and that shit burned!" whimpered Lee. Kenny laughed at him. "Why the fuck are you laughing? You aren't even past your 3rd burrito!"

"That's because one time dad ate one, he was on the toilet for 2 hours!" giggled Duck.

"Quiet!"

"Come on, Sarah!"shouted Clementine.

"Aren't you in on this too?" asked Samara, mouth full of the burrito.

"Nope. My stomach hurts." said Clementine. "If I can't win, Sarah should at least be able to do this."

"I'm trying my best." said Sarah.

*A few minutes later*

"I'm finally finished." said Sarah. "Huh, those weren't hot."

"You got lucky!" said Lee grumbling as he finished off the rest of his burrito.

 **1ST-Sarah**

 **2ND- Samara**

 **3RD- Carlos**

 **4TH- Doug**

 **5TH- Omid**

 **6TH- Lee**

 **7TH- Alvin**

 **8TH- Kenny**

 **9TH- Clementine**

"Damn it, Alvin!" said Rebecca. "You and your sensitive stomach!"

"Watch out!" said Duck. "Dad's butt is gonna explode!"

"Sh-...oh shit!" Kenny took off running.

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Duck.

"Bring that..." Gill stopped talking when Carlos gave him a malicious look. "Uh n-nevermind."

 **Hey, Clem. Let's play a game, shall we? Pick either Nick or Luke to be your slave for the day. Every time you keep Mira away from Bigby, you keep them as a slave for another hour. Do what the fuck you want to do with them. Sound good?**

"I...don't think I can." she sighed. "Damn it!"

 **all the lights shut of in the room when they come back on jimmy casket is lying dead on the ground decapitated with garlic stuffed in his mouth and multiple stab wounds on him with a note that says the person who revives this guy will be next! this letter will self distruct i Lee:everybody duck! (cue explosion)**

"Well that was sinister." said Clementine.

*shoves Lee into Nick and they kiss on the lips* "sorry Carley" I say

"'NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" shouted Carley running after Nick.

"Help! She's got a knife!" said Nick running off afraid.


	88. Chapter 88

**Nick,did Carley end up catching you? If she did,what'd**  
 **she do?**

Nick: She beat my ass.

 ***turns Nick back into an adult along with Lee and Carley*. Nick,was Lee still hot as five year old?**

Nick: Uh...did you have to use the word hot? I wouldn't call a child hot. EVER. Adorable, yes. Hot? Fuck no!

 **Nick,go sit next to Lee,kiss him on the lips and start grinding against him. I triple dog dare you! *straps Carley down.***

Nick: R-right here?

Carley: Nick, if you do that, I SWEAR...!

Mira: Do it!

Nick: *blushes*

Nick did exactly that. Mira had a nosebleed and passed out, Carley was attempting to strangle Nick, Lee was having to much fun with this, and Clementine took pictures.

 **Carley. Enjoy lee while you can. I'm not going to tell you why.**

Carley: Huh?

 **Lilly. Have you ever sucked Lees dick? Do you ever want to?**

Lilly: A few times. It's never bothered me to do it. Probably would have done more if...

Lee:...fucking Larry wasn't in the way.

 **hmm gee I did not expect this out come ya know what samara go ahead and sit on gill's face just be sure he suffers! also hey carlos here's a list of the things nick did to sarah when they were dating also here's an m1 and a sniper rifle ya know just in case.**

Samara giggled. "Oooooh Giiiiill!"

Gill had already left, leaving behind smoke.

"What the fuck?!" screeched Carlos. "NIIIIIIIIIICK!"

"We're not even...!" began Nick.

"Run, fool!" shouted Clementine.

 **OI. MATE. YOU FUCKING SKIPPED ONE OF THE QUESTIONS, CUNT.**

 ** _Considering I have so many, I miss some every now and then. Which one is it, smart ass?_**

 ***knocks Larry out,throws him on a rocket and flys him out to space***

Lee: VICTORY!

 **Nick,remember sucking Lee's bbc?**

Nick: Do we have to bring that up? *blushes*

 **Lilly, your married to Lee again! *places ring on be and lees finger*.**

Carley: You son of a...!

Lilly: You mad, Carley? Ahahahahahaha!

 **Carley, *throws her wedding ring out the window and lees. So now he's only married to Lilly* told you to enjoy Lee while you could Carley.**

Carley: Bastard!

Lilly: Ready to have your first kid, Lee?

Carley: Oh no you don't!

Lee: You have a child! I don't! To the bedroom!

 ***comes in with a box full of pictures and videos of Lees childhood and shows nick* was Lee hot in high school?**

Nick: Uh yeah.

 **to everyone would you rather be a werewolf or a vampire the awesome scary kinds not those loser twilight ones.**

Clem: I'd rather be a fairy! Not a Twilight fairy, but a _real_ fairy!

Sarah: Me too. Is that a choice?

Lee: A werewolf.

Nick: I'd rather be a werewolf.

Duck: A vampire so I can turn into a bat and scare my mom!

Sarah: That's mean.

Duck: It'll be funny though.

Jane: A werewolf sounds like fun.

Lilly: Neither. One's cold and the other one's hairy.

 **Carley: shows pictures and vids of Lee in primary and high school. Waste attractive or hot back then?**

Carley: He was pretty hot back then.

 **I dare everyone to bring in photos of their childhood and show everyone. "Especially Nick,Lilly and Carley!"**

Clem: Carley, you were so cute back then!

Carley: What the hell was with your hair?! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Lilly: Don't laugh at me, Miss Crooked Teeth! I got gum in my hair.

Clem: Nick was so adorable!

Mira: Look at those chubby little cheeks! I could just pinch 'em!

 **Kenny) are you a CarLee shipper or a lick shipper?**

Kenny: I guess CarLee.

Lee: He's only saying that because he fucked my woman and out came a kid!

 **Lee and nick) I triple dog date you two to suck each other penis'**

 ** _Oh no you two don't! *tosses both men into a bedroom* Have fun!_**

Mira: Oh! Can I...?

 _ ***tosses Mira a video camera***_

Mira giggled as she hid in a closet inside the bathroom.

Nick; remember when you said you liked penetrating Lee? Scale one to ten,how much did you enjoy it?

Nick: I uh d-do I really have to answer that?

 _ **Yeah.**_

Nick: A um ten

 ** _Aka a little too much._** XD

 **Lee: did you enjoy getting penetrated?**

Lee: Sure.

 **Kenny; Lees had sex with Kajaa and a sarita more than once ya know.**

Kenny: WHAT?! LEEEEEEEEEE!

Lee: Heh! What can I say? Bitches love my dick!

Kenny: Home wrecker!

Lee: You don't have a home to wreck, simple ton.

 **Katjaa and sarita; *shoves them into a random bedroom with Lee " now have sex! We know you three want to!"**

Kenny: *bangs on door* LEMME IN THERE!

Lee: Sorry! No more room for dicks!

 **Carley; how's it feel not to be married to Lee anymore?**

Carley: Like someone needs to be shot.

 **Luke- do you still remember Nicks description of Lees dick?**

*teleports Luke from space*

Luke: Oh I'm back. To answer your question, yep.

 **Lee,nick and Luke- I dare you're have a three way! You have to do it or else!**

Luke: What?! No!

Nick: Fuck you! We aren't doing shit!

Lee: Well...

Nick: NO.

 **Mira/have you ever had sex with Lee? Or kissed him?**

Mira: Both. Unlike Lilly, I can fuck whenever I want.

 **Lilly/are you pregnant yet?**

Lilly: Not sure yet.

 **Nick; remember when you thought about having sexy time with Lee and Carley?**

Nick: Yeah, but it's not going to happen.

 **I fucking hate you Luke, you a boring worthless asshole. If you were fat, old, ugly fuck. People would realize that your not fucking great. That's the ONLY reason why people like you, don't you fucking say its because you were nice to Clem because Omid, Chuck, Sarita, Molly, Matthew, Pete, Katjaa were all nice to Clem but some get over shadow by you. The main reason your like is because of Looks, you would way less fan if you were ugly and I wish you were fucking ugly because Then Cluke wouldn't exist or it be very rare.**

Luke: Well damn. The hell did I do? I don't even like Clementine like that!

 **(I just really wanted to so this)**

 ***throws love potion at Lee,making him fall madly in love with Nick***  
 ***throws love potion at Nick,making him fall madly I love with Lee***

 **"Sorry not sorry Carley!" I say,running away while Lee and nick were...(author,you can make it up)**

 _ **...somewhere fucking like rabbits.**_

Carley: You're not sorry! Bite me!

 **In Season 3, my Clem will be asshole to everyone in the game, she is only going to be Nice to Aj.**

Same here. Don't see a reason to be a dick to a baby.

 **Oi, Forresters come look at this *shows picture of Asher and The High Sparrow The three eyed crow/Raven having sex***

Rodrik: O_O

Ethan: MY EYES!

Ryron: H-huh? What's going on?

Talia: *covers his eyes* What on earth!?

Mira: *barfs* Why? ;_; Wait a minute...BIGBY!

Bigby: For the love of...

Mira tackled Bigby before he could even wiggle a toe.

 **And I'm fucking back! To Carley, use Lee's ego! Now break the fourth wall with Lee's ego?**

Carley: I was being sarcastic.

Lee: You know that was really fucking rude of you. Use my ego. Wait a fucking minute!

 **To Ben, yaoi, motherfucker! That's why! And Lee would totally smash! ;) (I'm sorry, lol, no regrets)**

Ben: I need to lay down.

Lee: Not in **_bed_** you don't!

 **To Carver, too bad. Fuck you! *teleports to the moon and pulls out knife* You gonna die, bitch!**

Carver: Shit.

 **To Kenny, you always just looked sad even when there wasn't much that was happening. Even when smiling, you appeared sad. Why?**

Kenny: Considering my wife and kid died, of course I look sad!

 **To Carlos, could you describe the crap that Carver did to you? Describe the pain the best way you can.**

Carlos: Not much else to say. He twisted my fingers and broke them.

Lee: Useless bastard. DETAILS! WE NEED 'EM!

Carlos: It hurt.

Clem: And that's why you're not a real doctor!

Carlos: Fuck off, you little...

Clementine kicked him in the balls and ran off. He recovered and ran after her.


	89. Chapter 89

**Clem In my game I made act lika asshole to Reggie then have you apologies to Mike for being loud. It was funny Reggie like you treat me like shit but your nice to Mike.**

Clem: Reggie was a bitch! Wouldn't be surprised if he sucked his dick!

 **Larry I wish there was a opinion to not help get your pills in episode 1, then Carley and Doug will both lived.**

Larry: Asshole!

 ** _Me too! However that would mean no Lee x Carley tho!_** D: **_Hm. Well there's always either stealing her away or being with Lilly._**

 **COCAINE MOTHAFUCKA *throwa bag of cocaine at the kids and the wolfs including Bigby* I almost forgot! *gives Mira love potion to whomever she wishes to throw at***

Mira: Like you even had to ask. *tosses it at Bigby and leaps into his arms*

Snow: Mira, get off my husband!

Mira: He's mine now! *laughs evilly*

Clem: Go Mira!

 **Lee) who got penetrated this time?**

Lee: That's for me to know and for you to never find out!

Mira: Heh, **_he_ ** was.

Lee: You little spy!

 **Kajaa and sarita) did you enjoy Sex with Lee?**

Both women: No comment.

Lee: Heh.

Kenny: Grr!

 **Carley; do you think Nick has dreams about Lee? Then do you think when he wakes up,his bed is wet?**

Carley: I wouldn't doubt it. I bet he pees the bed too!

 **Carley; Nicks holding Lee attention. How you feel about that?**

Carley: Like he needs to back off.

 **Carley; do you still live with Lee? Even now that your divorced?**

Carley: Yeah.

 **Lee; did you penetrate Nick this time?**

Lee: Since the idiot squealed, no. He wouldn't let me.

 **Lee; Your now married to Nick!**

Carley: Some people just want to see the world burn.

 **Lee; you said you'd never like Nick. What happened?**

Lee: Someone gave me back my memories.

 **Lee; did Nick taste good?**

Lee: What the fuck? I'm not a cannibal!

Jane: *whispers in Lee's ear*

Lee: OH! Well...

Kenny: Spare us the details, PLEASE!

Lee: Okay. I'll tell YOU then! :D

Kenny: That's not what I...!

Lee: *whispers in Kenny's ear*

Kenny: You mother fucker!

 **Lee; did you end up giving Nick a blow job? Did he give you one too?**

Lee: Yes and yes.

 **Nick; your now married to Lee!**

Nick: *whispers* In your face, Carley!

 **Nick; yes,we do have to bring it up. Did you enjoy it? Did you like the taste?**

Nick: I guess I did.

Clem: There's no guessing in it. You did like his dick.

 **Nick; remember how you said Lee stopped caring about you? Do you still think that now?**

Nick: Nah. Everything's cool now.

 **Luke; repeat everything Nick said about a Lees dick.**

Luke then began telling how his friend practically sung praises of Lee's dick and going into graphic detail about his marvelous BBC.

"It is pretty great." said Mira.

 **Nick) have you ever had wet dreams of Lee? Be Honest.**

Nick: I'd be lying if I said no.

 **Nick) do you ever daydream about Lee?**

Nick: Not really.

 **Nick) what would you do if Lee liked you,the way you like him?**

Nick: He does already.

 **Lee) have you ever had dreams about Nick?**

Lee: Nope. I don't need to.

 **Katjaa) *divorces her and Kenny* now,you get to have sex with Lee anytime you want! How do you feel about that?**

Kenny: I'll tell you how **_I_** feel! Katjaa, if you have sex with Lee...

Duck: I'll get a new brother or sister! Mom, do it!

Kenny: Shut it, Duck!

 **Nick) I dare you to dress in a bikini with pigtails in your hair! You have to do it! Or Lee won't like you anymore!**

Nick: Do I have to!

Lee: Yep. Get to steppin'.

Nick: Damn it! *leaves the room*

Lee: *turns to Mira* Get a camera. This is gonna be hilarious.

Mira: *nods*

 **Lee) would you ever have a relationship with nick?**

Lee: I'm married to him so sure even if I wasn't.

 **Lee) do you still love Carley?**

Lee: Of course I do.

 **Lee) Carley or Nick?**

Lee: I'm not choosing.

 **Lee: start trying to get nick a boner. Do WHATEVER you have to.**

Lee: *licks Nick's ear* There. Done.

 **Nick: does Lee turn you on easily?**

He sighed. "He knows me too well."

 **Lee) would you ever bang Nick?**

Lee: Sure.

 **Lee) do you think nicks hot? Scale one to ten.**

Lee: 10.

Carley: Oh he's a 10, but I'm not!?

Lee: **_He_ ** wore a bikini.

 **Nick) would you bang Lee again? Is Lee good to bang?**

Nick: Uh yeah sure.

 **Nick and Lee; do you two fuck hard?**

Lee: More or less.

Mira: Be more pacific!

 **Lee; do you get boners from nick?**

Lee: Sure, but that's not the only thing. Heh heh!

Carley: Perverted bastard.

 **Nick; would you and Lee ever adopt a kid?**

Nick: Sure.

Lee: But we have one already.

Nick: No we don't.

Lee: Yeah we do. Clementine!

Nick: You wish! She's not our kid!

Clem: I don't want you as a dad! Lee, I'm sorry but find another child!

 **Lee; Who's hotter Lee? Carley or Nick? Be honest.**

Lee: Nick

Carley: Bastard.

 **Everyone; how's the youtube channels going?**

Mira: Mine got taken down. Something about porn.

Clem: Me too! What kind of shit is that?! Just because I posted Asher and Carlos going at it, they took it down!

Lee: I forgot about mine.

Talia: I was doing fine.

Asher: Ours is doing well.

Ryron: I thought it was kind of lame.

Ethan: I can't help Asher's full of himself!

 **Clementine; do you think Lee likes Nick? Do you think lee enjoys fucking him and being fucked by Nick?**

Clem: Well yeah. I don't know if Lee's fucking Nick. I think it's for the best though. Nick can't handle Lee.

 **Lee; are you gay now?**

Lee: Well I do like women too.

 **Lee; has Nick got a big dick?**

Mira: YES!

Lee: Stay outta this!

 **Nick; has lee got a big dick? Aka BBC**

Nick: Fine, yeah he does. Can we stop with the sex questions now?

Clementine: I hope not.

 **Ben; do you ship Lick?**

Ben: No. I really don't care what he does really.

 **Carley; I don't think your getting Lee back.**

She sighed. "Of course not."

 **Lee; Kajaa or sarita? Who's funner to bang? And who's hotter?**

Lee: Katjaa, Sarita, and Katjaa.

Duck: You mad, dad?

Kenny: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! OF COURSE I AM!

 **Nick; you now have a new home! Your moving in with lee! How's that feel?**

Nick: Fine with me.

 **Nick; how's it feel to be the first guy Lees liked?**

Nick: Like I need to rub it in Carley's face.

Carley: Bite me!

 **Lee; ya know,of you pick on someone you like them. So you like nick!**

Lee: Well yeah.

 **To Lilly you don't wanna be a vampire because they're cold? I thought you already were cold.**

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Lilly: Fuck you all! I'm not cold.

 **Ghostface:(walks in the room) WAAAAAZZZZUUUUUUUUPPPP! (gives clementine a box of horror movies and walks out)**

Clem: Who the hell was that?! Lee, I'm scared!

 **to everyone I am planing on making a halloween twdg fanfic but I'm stuck on what to do. should I do a story about you all fighting werewolves on a train should I make you all spend five nights at freddy's or should have you all do parodies of horror movies like scream friday the 13th or something what do you guys think and you have to choose one no getting out of it I'm talking to you clementine!**

Clem: I like the Five Nights at Freddy's one!

Duck: Werewolves on a train sounds cool! It sounds like an awesome movie!

Nick: I guess the werewolf one sounds alright.

Luke:My vote's for anything that doesn't involve me being killed off.

Lee: Same here. Also horror movie parody.

Carley: I like the horror movie parody idea.

Alvin: The werewolf one sounds good.

Rebecca: Not really into any of them really.

Clem: That's because the only thing you have taste for is DICK.

Lee: Good one! *high-fives Clem*

 **I dare all the men to take their shirt off, this is mainly directed at Lee and Nick. But everyone else still has to do it.**

Lee: (to Doug) EW GROSS! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON, FATTY!

Doug: This was a horrible idea.

Clem: Nice ribs, Skywalker.

Sarah: There could have been a visual gag here.

Clem: Shut up Sarah.

Nick: Can I put my shirt back on, now?

Mira: Nope!

Bigby: Ahem.

Mira: Oh right! You look pretty good too. Hot damn!

 **Nick: what made you start liking Lee?**

Nick: Can't remember really.

 **Nick: how long have you liked Lee?**

Nick: For a while now.

 **Lee- it's not just women who love your dick. Nick does too xD**

Lee: Everyone wants a piece.

 **Mira; show the video you got of Lee and Nick**

"I thought you'd never ask!" Mira smirked. She pulled out a CD and placed it into the DVD player. Meanwhile the kids were ushered out of the room.

"But I wanna see it!" whined Clementine. "THIS IS AGEIST!"

"Why the hell are you showing this?" asked Carley.

 ** _I'm allowing it to make you mad._**

"Can I leave too?" asked Doug.

 ** _Nope! Stay here and watch some yaoi._**

The video started up and there wasn't any time for any foreplay or anything. The two of them went straight at it by the time the door shut. 69, Bjs, fucking in all kinds of positions, and pretty much whatever kind of kinky shit you can think of.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Mira asked nudging Sarah.

"Y-yeah, sure." blushed Sarah.

"Damn! That bitch is huge!" said Gill.

 ** _What the...I sent you all out!_**

"We had to look." said Clementine. "Whoa, look at...!"

 **Stop before this thing turns rated M!**

 _One hour later..._

"How long is this thing going to be?" asked Bigby.

"Why? You wanna make one with me?" grinned Mira.

 **(Snow sees Mira pounce on Bigby) You little bitch! (Proceeds to yank her off of him and starts beating the shit out of her.) STAY! THE! FUCK! AWAY FROM HIM! (The group watches as it becomes a full blown cat fight)**

 **Bigby- what do you think of all this?**

 **Okay people take your bets. Who's gonna win?**

Bigby: Beat her ass, Mira!

Ethan: She's whooping her ass! Mira is getting her ass kicked. My money's on Snow White.

Rodrik: I don't know about that. I'll support my sister. Mira, get her eyes or go for the nose!

Asher: I told her to cut her hair. UPPER CUT THAT BITCH! Yeah my money's on Snow.

Clem: I believe in you, Mira.

Sarah: My bet's on Snow White. Sorry.

Nick: Mira's a lost cause.

Mira: I heard that!


	90. Chapter 90

I can't see my reviews, so I had to retrieve the Questions from my email. For some reason, it censors everything so that's why it has *******. Just letting you all know. If I skipped any, repost it. Hopefully I should get to it.

* * *

 **me:(runs to the betting area with a bag of money) put it all on snow white!**

Ethan: I better not lose. I put all Asher's money down.

Asher: You did what now!?

 **Soooo. Who won the fight?**

 _ **Snow White won.**_

"As soon as you recover, we're hitting the gym!" said Asher.

"Yes!" shouted Ethan.

"These hoes ain't loyal!" Mira grumbled as Bigby placed an ice pack over her eye. "It's okay though because I still have your man! **"**

 **Also, ladies (plus Nick and Asher) who looks the best shirtless Bigby or Lee?**

Mira: Bigby!

Jane and Molly: Agreed.

Clem: Holy cow, look at those abs on him!

Lee: Abs don't mean shit when you have a little DICK!

Bigby: You're just jealous because I look better than you and voice is a hell of a lot sexier!

Nick: I'm not answering that.

Bigby: Ahahahahahahaha!

Lee: Oh so it's like that!

Rebecca: Yeah Bigby does look good.

Alvin: Oh? So you're gonna suck his dick too?

 **Shenzi and the other hyenas really should go to scumbag court and sue Carley for reckless child endangerment and attempted murder. Hint hint.**

Carley: Bring it!

Lee: You say that now...

Carley: Shut up, Lee. I didn't see **_you_ ** doing anything to get our...

Lee: **YOUR**

Carley: Fine, **my** baby back.

Lee: Didn't see Kenny's bitch ass doing anything!

Carley: Well uh hm. I never thought about that before. Kenny?

Kenny: Uh...

 **There should be an option to shoot Kenny in the game oh wait there is hot dang!**

 **Kenny: The hell did I do to you.**

 ** _Yeah, but there's no option to shoot Jane. Why just Kenny? There should be an option to kill her or fuck it, kill Carver yourself, Arvo, Bonnie (besides letting her drown), and a few other times._**

 **And I'm back motherfuckers!**  
 **To Lilly, do you suffer from some sort of mental issue? No offense, but it f*** seems like it.**

Lilly: What the hell did you just say to me?!

Lee: She probably does.

Lilly: You weren't saying that last night!

Lee: No, but...uh...Mira wanna help me out here? Mira? Mira? Where the hell is Mira?

Lilly: *cracks knuckles* Mira, can't save you now!

Lee: Oh shit! *Runs off*

 **To Clementine, you became a savage! How does one change from adorable to a savage?**

Clem: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

 **To Duck, which walker attack was scarier to you?**

Duck: Probably the first one.

 **To Lee, before the apocalypse, what was the scariest m*** moment of your life?**

Lee: I can't think of any at the moment. Probably when I was little and a baby goat started chasing me.

Bradford: Heh heh heh.

Lee: The fuck are you laughing at?! That thing was terrifying!

 **To Larry, ogenkidesuka? (thug life, random words in Japanese. I'm doing this to p*** you off)**

Larry: The hell is that?

 **Nick; how old are you?**

Nick: 26

 **Lee; how old are you?**

Lee: I'm in my 30's. That's all you need to know.

 **Carley; do you still sleep in the same bed as Lee? Or has nick taken your place?**

Carley: Sadly no. Nick, occasionally that bitch Lilly, and Mira still sleep in the bed with him. That bed isn't big enough for me.

Mira: First come first serve!

Carley: But you've got Bigby!

Mira: So?

Carley: Whore.

Mira: Whatever. That's why I'm having Lee's baby! HA!

Lee: For real? O_O

Carley: Huh? You're lying!

Mira: Nope! *throws pregnancy test in Carley's face*

Carley: What the...?!

Nick: You do realize that's covered in pee, right!

Carley immediately dropped it.

 **Lee; what would you do if I shipped you and Doug? Loug!**

Lee: I'm jumping out of the nearest window!

 **Carley; are you going to try to get Lee back? Or do you just think that this is a passing phase of Lees?**

Carley: I'm trying and I don't know if it's a passing phase. I mean he still makes passes at Kenny's wife.

Lee: _Ex-wife._

Carley: Does it matter?

Lee: Kinda.

 **Lee; do you actually love nick? Or are you doing it to make Carley jealous?**

Lee: Yes, but as for that last part in the beginning no, but know it **is** kind of funny.

 **Pete; what do you think of Lee and Nick?**

Pete: Um sorry, but I'd rather not answer anything dealing with Nick after seeing that video. *shudders* Ugh. Why did she play that video? Why?!

 **Nick; when did you start liking lee? When you first met him?**

Nick: I can't remember but it may have had something to do with remembering what happened after the whole love potion thing. And no it wasn't when I first met him. I was with someone back then.

 **Carley; do you want Carley back?**

Carley: Do I want my what back? Myself?

 _ **Carley-ception**_

 **Lee;do you sleep with Nick? Or Carley?**

Lee: Mostly Nick. I sleep with Carley too.

 **Nick; do you cuddle up to Lee?**

Nick: Is that really any of your...

Lee: Yep. All the time!

 **Nick) does Lee taste good?**

Nick: Uh sure. Why do you want a taste or something?

Clem: Ew!

Nick: I was being sarcastic.


	91. Chapter 91

**Carley. I pronounce you and Kenny married! Now get to love making *throws lube bottle at Kenny***

Carley: What? NO! I don't wanna marry Kenny!

Kenny: And I don't want Carley!

Lee: The hell you guys need lube for? You wouldn't let _me_ do anal!

Carley: You don't need lube just for anal sex.

Lee: Kenny, you fuck my woman and you're done!

Kenny: You can fuck Katjaa and Sarita, but I can't fuck her?

Lee: Do it and I swear our friendship is over!

Kenny:...

Lee: Kenny, I know that look!

Kenny dragged Carley into another room and slammed the door. Lee pounded the door.

Lee: KEEEEEENNY!

 **Mira; so you wanted to have a baby with Lee? I didn't know that.**

Mira: I would have minded if it happened. I have to carry out the Forrester line don't I?

 **Nick; lees not going to be paying you much attention soon. He'll have a baby to care for.**

Nick: Well as long as it's going to be for a baby. It's fine with me.

 **Lee; you might have two kids if Lilly's pregnant.**

Lee: Two babies. Oh geez! They better be mine though! If we have another Kenny incident, all men involved are dying!

 **Mira; how far along are you? And when did you and Lee have sex?**

Mira: Far enough. How's it feel, Carley? Heh heh!

Carley: Damn it, Lee!

Lee: Well we were married at some point.

 **Mira; how old are you?**

Mira: 17.

 **Everyone; LEES 37!**

Lee: You mother fucker.

Duck: We knew you were old from the beginning.

 **Lee) why do you even like nick?**

Lee: He has a nice ass and he deep throats better than Lilly does.

Pete: I think I'm going to throw up. 0_0

Clem: Me too! Ugh!

 **Nick; you and Lee are now divorced!**

Nick: Shit!

Lee: I should have known.

 **Lee; take Carley back!**

Lee: If that dick stuck his dick inside of her, forget it!

 **Nick; you now moving out of Lees house.ً**

Nick: *sighs* Of course.

 **Lee; if you still love Carley,then why aren't you in a relationship with her?**

Lee: Someone divorced us.

 **Carley; there's a space for you now in Lees bed.**

Carley: Yeah.

 **Carley;do you want Lee back?**

Carley: Of course I do!

 **Nick and Lee; how's it feel to be not be married anymore?**

Nick: Weird.

Lee: I'm used to continuously getting divorced.

 **YES! I'm rich I'm rich hahaha thank you Mira for being a weakling hahaha!**

Mira: I'd be more insulted if I didn't still have Bigby at the end of the day! Ahahahahahaha!


	92. Chapter 92

**Reviews still not visible. Hopefully fanfiction will fix it soon. It's happened before and may it get fixed soon.**

* * *

 **Snow: On a scale from one to ten how mad are you?**

Snow: 10! Bigby, you can't be serious!

Bigby: As a heart attack.

Mira proceeded to make faces at the older woman. Snow glared at her.

Snow: You're choosing this childish bitch over me?!

Bigby: Yeah.

Mira: :P

 **Mira: Now that you've been with both Bigby and Lee who has the bigger dick?**

Mira: Lee.

Bigby: But...!

Mira: You're alright too.

 **Bigby: I hope you know that Snow is pregnant with your kids. Yes kids, as in more than one.**

Bigby: I'll be there for them.

 ***Lilly has triplets* SHIT. *punches her stomach* oh yeah, Nick and Lee are married again and Kenny got himself pregnant from fucking Carley**

Lee: What the...?!

Duck: I'm confused. What the heck just happened?

Carley: I don't even know how.

Clem: Damn, Lee. You have a lot of kids at once now with another on the way!

 **Kenny is divorced from Carley and is married to Katjaa again. And Carley is now married to Lee again. Lee is only married to Carley ad has been divorced from everyone else and can only sleep in bed with Carley.**

 **PS: Nick go get a girlfriend or something because you and Lee are through. GET OVER IT!**

Mira: I protest!

Carley: Suck it! :P

 **Lee: How does it feel to not be the hottest guy in the room anymore?**

Lee: Bigby's not hot! I refuse to believe it!

Clem: You tell 'em, Lee!

 **Bigby: How do you feel about Mira being pregnant with Lee's baby?**

Bigby: Nothing really. He better leave my woman alone though.

 **Lee and Clem: To be honest I think Bigby is more of an asshole than you two. Combined. Have you seen some of the things he's said and done to people?**

Lee: He looks an asshole. Fuck him!

Bigby: And that's why I went balls deep inside of Mira. HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Mira: You're 17? Wow that adds a whole extra level of weird. Do you have any idea of how old Bigby is? I pretty sure he's older than everyone else in the room combined.**

Mira: I'm aware he's way older than me and everybody in this room. But who cares? I like older men.

 **Carley; did you get a place in Lees bed last night?**

Carley: No, but I will tonight.

 **Carley; I divorce you and Kenny! Carley,you are now married to Lee again!**

Carley: Someone already did it, but thank you anyways.

 **Carley; how's it feel to be the only one married to Lee now?**

Carley: Great until someone divorces us again and/or marries him to someone else.

 **Carley; did you feel like laughing when Lee and Nick got divorced?**

Carley: I did and I did in fact laugh.

 **Nick; how'd you sleep last night,without Cuddling into Lee?**

Nick: I slept fine. Maybe it's a good thing. Lee had 3 kids.

 **Mira and Lilly; you both are now moving outta Lees house. It's only Carley who stays**

Mira: I **_really_ ** don't wanna move back in with my brothers. Talia, _**please** _ let me move in with you and Gared!

Talia: Not a chance! I love you, but I don't feel like overhearing certain noises at night.

Mira: Well I don't wanna hear Asher fucking men!

Asher: I don't fuck men!

 **Lee; who's the funniest to Have sex with ?Nick,Carley,Mira or Lilly?**

Lee: Mira

 **Nick; how often do you and Lee kiss/make out?**

Nick: I don't want to answer that.

 **Lee; how often do you and Nick kiss/make out?**

Lee: Often

 **Carley; did Kenny end up doing you?**

"Sure." she shrugged.

Jane shuddered. "Gross. Just hearing that doesn't sound right."

"I'm with Jane." said Clementine. "Makes me sick to the stomach."

 **Sarah) remember when lee was talking about Carley's shrine dedicated to his dick? And clem asked if you wanted to ride it? You said no,but we all know you do. Plus you had a weird look on you face. So that makes me think you were thinking about it. XD**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said turning red. "I don't want to."

"You know you want it, Sarah." smirked Clementine nudging her. "Just admit it."

 **Lilly and larry- did you end up sucking larrys dick? Remember when you had to do that Lilly? Duck,show the video that you got!**

Before either had the chance to respond, Duck showed the video. Clementine slapped her hands over her eyes horrified while Lee was stuck between barfing and laughing his ass off at her despite being the mother of his three children. Most of the others were looking grossed out while Lilly looked embarrassed about it. Larry had the same mean expression on his face so it was hard to know what he was feeling at the moment.

 ** _Well that was fucking nasty._**

"Did you really have to show that?"Lilly asked furious when it ended.

"Yep!" said Duck.

 **Lee: what's your sex count over they years? How many girlfriend have you had? How many girls have you stolen from other men?**

"It's too high for me to say." said Lee proudly. "'Bout 20 or so. 5 stolen."

"One of those mine." grumbled Bradford.

 **Hey! Carlos managed to actually help people at Carver's! I got your back man**

Carlos: Ha! At least _someone's_ on my side!

Clem: You still suck!

 ***Throws love potion at Lee and Carley,which makes them start making out and going into the back room. All everyone could hear were moaning and screams of pleasure. (Btw,this potion last for a week).**

 **Nick; how do you feel about hearing Lee and Carley are going at it like rabbits?**

Nick: Like they need to keep that shit down!

Clem: I'm with Nick. Geez, what the hell are they doing in there?

 **Nick; how do you feel now that your and Lee are broken up? Do you miss his dick?**

Nick: He'll be back. I assure you. And maybe a little.

 **Lee; how do you feel that you and nick are broken up? do you miss nicks dick?**

Lee: His ass still belongs to me. Now if you'll excuse me.

Lee went back to Carley.


	93. Chapter 93

**Look at what i found, *shows video of Asher having a foursome with Carlos, Kenny and The north wind (Bigby's father)***

"Gah! My eyes!" Sarah cried out as she slapped her hands over her face while Bigby did the same. "Stop the video! I don't wanna see that!"

"Me either! Turn that shit off!" agreed Bigby.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" said Nick.

"Damn, they're really getting it in!" said Lee.

"DILF sex. I mean it's nasty as fuck, but it's still DILF." said Clementine.

"Asher isn't a DILF." said Mira. "But yeah. DILF!"

 **Asher just admit it you like to fuck men up the ass.**

"I don't!" he said stubbornly.

 **Me:opens random door and sees samara sitting on gill's face**

 **gill:heeeelp meeee!**

 **Me:closes door next! opens another door and sees dipper and clementine making out.**

 **okay somebody break those two up alread- hey lee I have an idea! I just need a camera a phone book and a gift card for starbucks.**

Lee:If it'll keep him away from her, here! *gives you the necessary items along with 200 bucks* I hope the $220 is enough.

 ***gives Carlos a doctors permit* LOOK GUYS! CARLOS IS SUCCESSFUL**

Carlos: Told you!

Clem: Whatever! I still think you're an awful doctor.

 **The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal.**

"About that, my leg's broken." lied Clementine. "Can't run."

"I got 3 kids!" said Lee. "I can't run!"

 **To Lee and Nick: Don't worry I'll be sure to keep you to apart. Because now you have a restraining order against each other and can not go within a hundred feet of each other. Who else wants one?**

Everyone got really quiet.

Carley; did you finally get in Lees bed last night?

Carley: Yep!

 ***gives Sarah honesty potion* do you want to ride Lees dick?**

Sarah: Just to see what's it like.

Clem: WHORE!

 **Lee; you are the hottest in the room. Bigbys ugly af!**

Lee bowed. "Thank you!"

 **Nick; forget it. Lees not coming back to you. He's back with Carley.**

Nick: We'll see.

 **Lee; when's your birthday? XD**

Lee: November 3rd

 **Carley; when's your birthday? XD**

Carley: August 6th

 **Lee; so...how many kids do you have now?**

Lee: 4 now.

Mira: And it's a boy! Ha! I beat you bastards!

 **Nick; do you want me to remarry you and Lee? Your confidence of him coming back to you is making me feel bad. XD**

Carley: You better not!

Nick: Bite me, Carley.

 **Kenny; hows it feel to be pregnant?**

Kenny: Horrible!

 **Mira; scale one to ten. How hot is Lee?**

 **Mira: A nine since Bigby came in.**

 **Lee: BIIIIIIIIIGBY!**

Lee; one to ten. How hot is Mira?

Lee: A 8 because she ranked me down.

 **Hey. Read your "What do you want from me" and was curious why it came about you dark bastard. And finally *throws love potion at Carver* go at it. Master. (Carver plus Sarah equals Carvah. LET ME CARVAH PIECE OF THAT PUSS PUSS)**

Sarah: Huh? Oh crap! *gets tackled by Carver*

Clem: Get off her, you old fuck!

Carlos jumped on Carver's back and attempted to him off his daughter.

Sarah: Help me!

 _ **That was actually pretty clever. LOL As for how it came about, I read a story by Hatersgonnahate's story and wanted to write a version with Sarah and Clementine. We did talk about it before I wrote it though and they didn't mind. I have written a dark story back when I first started out on fanfiction, but I was unsatisfied with it and took it down. I'm not incapable of something serious like some people think. I just prefer humor that's all.**_

 **Lee) do you live in an apartment or house?**

Lee: House. It's got two stories. I wanted a three story, but someone beat me to it.

 **All the ladies in the room) take a vote on who you think is the best at fucking,who has the biggest dick and who's the hottest.**

Christa- I refuse to be part of this.

Clem: That's because nobody wants to touch you.

Lee- Buuuuuuuuuurn!

Christa- Shut up, Lee.

Lilly- I also refuse to be part of this. I'm not going to look like some like of whore.

Lee- To late, Larry Sucker!

Lilly- Do you want to die again!?

Lee: *slowly* Larry's Cocksucker!

Lilly: That's it!

She chased him around with a baseball bat, caught him, and beat his ass in front of everyone.

 **Mira! Here you- SHIT *drops magic mirror* I was gonna give that to you so you could spy on Lee but-**

Mira: Damn it! That would have been useful.

*throws youth potion at Lee,that makes him turn 17 (look wise as well).

 **Girls in the room) what do you think of 17 year old Lee?**

Jane- I guess he's alright.

Molly- He does look different.

Christa: An asshole is still an asshole no matter what you do with it.

Lee: Are you trying to imply something, Christa?

Christa: Shut up, Lee.

 **Lee) do you miss Nick?**

Lee- A little.

 **clementine I triple dog dare you to kiss ben on the lips haha! am I awesome or what!**

Clem did it really fast. "Eck!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lee.

 **oh and I also dare duck to slap samara on the butt!**

Duck looked at Samara. "Do it and you die!"

"Do I have to?" whined Duck.

"It's a dare." said Gill.

Duck did it and ran with Samara after him. "Come here you little pest!"

 ***throws emo potion at Lee* *runs away, tripping on Clem***

 **Clem how would you feel if Negan was your guardian.**

Clem: I rather it be Lee.

Lee: Life is pain and shit.

Clem: Maybe not now.


	94. Chapter 95

Just when when I thought that my reviews were up, guess what? They've stopped showing again! Yay! :D

I'm lying. I'm pissed.

* * *

 **Okay, now I'm curious. Does Bigby have a tiny dick?**

Mira: Yeah...until that shit gets hard.

Ethan: I didn't need to imagine that image.

Rodrik: Nobody wants to hear that!

 **Also, I re-read some of the earlier chapters and I HAVE to know. What do you guys think of Bigby x Lee?**

Clem: GROSS! He's too hairy!

Bigby: And you're short.

Mira: He's mine! Back off Lee! Go fuck Nick!

Carley: To hell he does!

Lee: I don't want that mutt!

 **Everyone what do you like better dogs or cats? You get whatever one you choose and are stuck with it.**

Molly: I prefer dogs.

Jane: Either is fine with me. I guess a dog.

Clem: A dog.

Lee: A cat.

Rebecca: I'm allergic to cats.

Melanie: I love dogs!

Carley: Neither to be honest.

 **Keemstar:*walks in* Did somebody say nigger?**

Christa and Rebecca: The hell did you just say!?

Lee: Oh! A gnome! Catch it!

 **Hey Kenny, from a scale from one to ten how much would you care if I kicked your kid? (Duck) TOO LATE *punts Duck across the ocean* DAMN. IVE WANTED TO DO THAT SINCE I GOT THE FALSE OPTION TO THROW HIM OUT.**

Kenny: Duck!

Lee: Ahahahaha!

 **Carley) Did you and Lee do anything else last night? ;)**

Lee: She sucked my dick! :D

Carley: Lee! Did you _**have** _ to them that?

Lee: It's a rare occasion! Let me brag about it!

 **Lee) does Carley cuddle into you,or just sleep next to you?**

Lee: Depends. If she's grumpy we don't.

 **Carley) Sarah wants to ride your mans dick. What do you think about that?**

Carley: That Lee better not get any ideas!

 **Sarah) yeah,everyone wants to ride Lees dick.**

Sarah: If he offered, I would.

Clem: Wait since Lee's like a dad to me, does that mean you would be my mom!?

Sarah: Not really.

 **Nick) *marries Lee and Nick again* SIKE!**

Nick:...

Clem: You mad or not?

 **Nick) lees 13 now. What's your opinion on that?**

Nick: Uh.

 **Negan walked up to Carley "I thought I'd give a lesson or two about my dick" *and began raping her***

 ***Lee quickly protects Carley from Negan before he rapes her***

Lee: *tosses him out the window* And stay out ya bastard!

 **Nathan: Hey Jimmy Lee And Clementine In My Opinion Are Complete Jerks How Do They Sleep At Night**  
 **Jimmy: Well Nathan They Sleep On Huge Piles Of Money. Right Lee And Clementine**

Lee: I don't know what you're talking about.

Clem: Y-yeah. Me either.

 **Carley; Lee just saved you from bring raped.**

Lee: Of course I did! How dare he touch my woman!

 **Lee; how did you steal one of bradfords girlfriend?**

Lee: She came over, he wasn't home, she liked what she saw, and BAM! Instant girlfriend.

Bradford: Bastard.

 **Nick) what'd you think of 17 year old Lee? You probably thought about how big his BBC was back then xD  
**

Nick: Just a little.

 **Carley's parents: why do you think Carley loves Lee?**

Carley's father shrugged. "How should I know?"

 **Carley: why do you love Lee?**

Carley: Leadership skills, how he cares for people...most of the time, and he does treat me well...when he isn't an ass.

 **Carley: is 13 year old Lee cute? If you were 13,would you have dated him? Or had a crush on him?**

Carley: I suppose so. Maybe. I don't know.

 **Jane: you should date Lee.**

Carley: No.

 ***turns Carley and Nick into 13 year olds as well***  
 **Questions for the 13 year olds)**

 **Nick: do you have a major crush on Lee?**

Nick: No way! I like girls.

Clem: That changes when you get older.

 **Carley: do you have a major crush on lee?**

Carley: Who?

 **Lee: do you like Carley? Is she pretty?**

Lee: She's pretty, but I'd like a piece of that over there. *looking at Molly*

 **Lee: do you like nick?**

Lee: Nick? Who...?

 _ ***gestures at Nick***_

Lee: Uh no.

 **Who's secretly gay? *sprays new honest spray at everyone***

Crickets chirped.

Becca: I always thought Sarah was kind of cute.

Clem: Huh!? Oh shit Nick! You could've had a threesome!

Sarah: I have no words. You do?

 _ ***porn music starts playing***_

Asher: The hell?

Lee: Is this...porn music?

 _ **Yep. Just setting the mood. So...**_

Sarah: I'm not having sex.

 _ **Aw!**_ **D: LOL _I'm joking, but seriously. You gonna fuck or not? I've gotta do something with this porn music._**

Gill: What are you doing with porn music?

 ** _Guess who I got it from._**

Molly: Lee?

 _ **Nope.**_

Luke: Who?

 _ **Larry.**_

Larry: I didn't give you shit!

 _ **You're right. I took it.**_ :D

Larry: You son of a...!

Lee: Gross! Aren't you a little too old to watch porn?

Larry opened his mouth up to talk, but then closed it. He'd look like a pervert if he opened his mouth.

 **Well Asher can be DILF if him and Carlos had a child... Wait that's not a bad idea, Carlos you are now eight months pregnant with Ashers male son. Have fun with that.**

 _ **Gah! Mpreg! Fuck it. I do it all the time, but out of all the people in TWD Carlos is a new one to see pregnant. Nick? Yeah. Luke? Rarely, but yeah. Kenny? Actually no...haven't seen that and can't say I want to.**_

Carlos: Why me?!

Asher: In **_your_** face, Mira! Second in line!

Mira: Fuck! Wait! But the one with the most male kids wins, right?

Asher: That's ancient China, Mira. Even if those rules do come into play, you only have ONE kid.

 ***Locks Mira up in a room that only plays a video of Asher fucking a stone man (while not getting infected with grayscale* YOU RUINED MY OTP!**

Mira: O_O

 **Negan doesn't f*** r***, actually research a character before you make comments like that. Negan kills his own men if they R***.**

 **Negan doesn't r***, you don't know a f*** thing about him.**

 **To guests, you don't know anything about Negan.**

Well I don't know why they put that.


	95. Chapter 96

**I though fanfic fix it this happen before lots of times where you Can't see the reviews**

Yeah and it's freakin' annoying.

 **Lee; what was it like to be 13 again?**

Lee: What do you mean "again"?

 _*gives Lee, Nick, and Carley back their memories*_

Lee: Uh weird. I can't fuck!

 **Lee; would you ever offer Sarah to ride your dick?**

Lee: If I was older, yeah.

 **Lee;would you ever date Nick again?**

Lee: Hm...

 **Lee; why did you even like nick?**

Lee: I don't know...hm...sex I guess? Oh and a nice ass too.

 ***bring over the girl Lee stole from bradford* "what do you think of Lee now? And Bradford" I ask her.**

Angela: I think I'm glad Lee broke up with me. I liked his brother better.

 **Nick; yeah,are you mad about the fake marriage joke?**

Nick: Yeah I am!

 **Nick; I dare you to make out with Lee! Cause i know you miss it.  
**

Nick did so, but Carley pulled him off. "Back off!"

 **Nick; what drew you to Lee? Cause of his hotness? xD**

Nick:Uh yeah.

 **Molly; would you ever get with lee?  
**

Molly: Sure.

 **Jane; would you actually date Lee? (Carley,you can't answer)**

Jane: Maybe

 **Carley; why'd you suck Lee off last night?**

Carley: That love potion makes you do some weird shit.

 **Carley; how long have you and Lee been together?  
**

Carley: For a while now.

 **Carley; if Lee created on you again,what would you do?**

Carley: Beat his ass and leave.

Lilly; Lees still your husband you know? SIKE!

Lee: I don't wanna be married to a father fucker!

Lilly: I was forced to!

Lee: You didn't have to! You coulda jumped out a window or something.

 **Nick; Fine. You can be back With Lee again. Thats if HE wants to.**

Lee: We're 13 so...

 **Hey you remind me of my Chinese friend, ug-lee**

Lee: Haha. Very funny! Well actually it was pretty funny, but you know.

 **Lee) Sarah wants to ride your dick!**

 **Lee: When I get aged up, we'll talk. Or should I say FUCK!**

Carley: Do that and you're dead!

 **Lee) Lee! You were hot as a 13 year old too!**

Lee: Thank you! :D

 **Lee) what age did you go through purbety?**

Lee: At age...13. Fuck.

 **Author- you should do one of those 'now I'm mad!' Rants on the reviews that keep going away. XD**

It's their back for now.

 **Well I was gonna ask who would make the best stripper, Omid of Bigby, cause of his killer abs. But now that'd be unfair to Bigby with his tiny dick.**

Bigby: Fuck you. I have more dignity anyways!

 **Negan- I can be whoever the shit I want to you shitter!**

I guess.

 **So Mira, liking your new room?**

Mira: No! ;_;

 **throws an honesty potion on clementine**

 **sooo clem tell me do you sing in the shower?**

Clem: No. I don't even know why you'd even ask that.

 **AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH *throws Max and Chloe into this fuck fest of a mess***

Rhys: Damn it! I object!

Rebecca: To what?

Rhys: New guests stealin' my spot light?

Clem: What spot light? You haven't spoken in a while.

Rhys: Shut up, kid.


	96. A

**To Lee And Clementine Don't Deny It You Two We Can All See Your Gold Mansions**

Lee: Hahaha, very funny. *whispers to Clementine* Get the shove.

 **Wait, if he can throw Max and Chloe into this mess... *Throws Arthur and Elaena Glenmore into this***

Elaena: Rodrik!

Rodrik: Elaena!

Ethan: Talia!

Talia: Ethan!

Mira: Bigby!

Bigby: What the hell are you people doing?

Rhys: ENOUGH! Stop adding all these bastards! THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH ROOM FOR ME, YOU...

 _*throws barrel of monkeys from Ape Escape and Harvest Goddess at him*_

Rhys: Get these bastards off me!

 _ **Do you wanna go back home?**_

Rhys:...

 ** _Good boy._**

 **NOW KISS! *Pushes Rodrik into Elaena***

Mira: *claps slowly* Congratulations. You gonna fuck now?

Talia: Mira!

Mira: What?

 ***turns Lee,Carley and Nick back into adults***

 **Lee) Lilly or Carley? Don't let them influence your decision.**

Lee: Carley

 **Lee) what drew you to Carley? Why do you like her?**

Lee: Them titties. :D

Carley: Perverted asshole!

 **Lee) were you tall as a 13 year old?**

Lee: I was average.

 **Nick) are you tall? Or at least when you were 13?**

Nick: A little

 **Nick) what would you do if Lee said he wanted to get back with you? What would your reaction be?**

Nick: Happy enough to rub it into Carley's face.

 **Nick) have you ever had Sex with Luke? Be honest.**

Nick:No I haven't.

 **Nick) would you ever have a threesome with Lee and Carley?**

Nick: I doubt it'd happen, but probably.

Max: Threesome, I'm in!

Carley: Shut up.

 **Carley) you have one wish,what are you going to do with it? *gives Carley a wish***

Carley: I'll have to check back with you later.

 **Carley) you don't love Lee cause he's hot?**

Carley: That's more to a relationship than someone looking good.

 **Carley) would you ever let Nick have a threesome with you and Lee?**

Carley: Hell no!

 **Carley) have you ever cried over Lee? Be honest.**

Carley: No.

 **Lee- *gives three wishes* what do you wish for?**

 **Lee: That I could have a 4-some with Nick, that girl Max, and Sarah.**

Max: WOOOOO! *turns to Chloe* High five!

Chloe: Are you serious?

Max: High five me you jealous bitch.

Carley: Lee, you...!

Lee: I wish Carley was cool with it!

Carley: Do what you want.

 **Lee- so...did Sarah end up riding your Dick?**

Lee: After this chapter, she will have. :D

 **Nick- did you enjoy that make out with Lee?**

Nick: Yeah.

 **Nick- ask Lee if he wants to be with you again?**

Lee: Carley'd kill me first.

 **MAX. CHLOE. *gives them love potion* Thinking about it now I don't think I even had to do that *evil smile* (And I'm not a he you twat) THATS MSMASSPRODUCE TO YOU FUCKA *flies away***

Lee: Well fuck! You just...wait, I have my 3rd wish! I wish to have a five-some with Chloe, Max, Sarah, and Nick.


	97. B

***Turns Bigby into a little wolf pup***

 **Everyone: How cute is little Bigby?**

 **I know he's tiny but, he's the runt give him a break.**

 ***Bigby growls trying to sound intimidating, but ends up sounding cute.***

Mira: He's so adorable!

Lee: Not so tough now, are you?

Talia: Aw! :D

Clem: Who's a cutie pie? You are! You are!

Clem wiggled a finger at Bigby and he bite her finger.

Clem: OW! The stupid mutt bit me!

 **Hello again *sprinkles jizz on Luke* courtesy to Carver for letting me borrow his jizz**

Carver: You what?

Luke: What the fuck?! Why?!

 **Nick) how much shorter are you to Lee?**

Nick: Just a few inches. Probably about 2.

 **Nick) how'd the fivesome go?**

Nick:Great.

 **Nick) you can move back in with Lee again!**

Nick: Since Carley doesn't give a shit anymore, I guess I can.

 **Lee) how tall are you? I think your at least 6'2.**

Lee: You're off about an inch.

 **Lee) did you enjoy Sarah riding you?**

Lee: Yep. :D

 **Lee) did you enjoy the fivesome? Who was the best in there?**

Lee: Sarah.

 **Carley) Nick's moving in with you and Lee again.**

Carley: Ugh. Why?

 **Carley) do you regret starting a relationship Lee?**

Carley: To a degree, yes. -_-

 **Carley) is Lee being loyal lately?**

Carley: Again, to a degree.

 **Lee) what was it like to be 13 again? Would you rather be 13 or stay the way you are now?**

Lee: Stay the way I am so I can go balls deep in who ever I please!

 **Lee) do you wanna be with Nick again? You'll only be together if you want to. Or you can stay with Carley.**

Lee: I think I'm gonna let him go...for now anyways. We can still fuck though.

Nick: Better than nothing I suppose.

 **Sarah) how was Lee last night?**

Sarah: Pretty good. My butt's sore though.

 **Sarah) did you enjoy riding Lee?**

Sarah- *blushes* Yes.

Clem: You guys should start up a BBC fan club or something with Lee as the BBC president.

 **Sarah) now do you know why Nick likes Lee so much? XD**

Sarah: Yeah.

 **Jimmy: Wait Shovel What Shovel**

 **Lee: Well Jimmy Since You Know Our Secret Clementine And I Have To Kill**

 **Jimmy: I'd Like To See You Try**

 **Clementine: Done**

 **Lee And Clementine Both Fired Their Guns At Jimmy But He Jumped Out Of The Way He Then Proceeded To Beat The Ever Living Shit Out Of Lee Clementine's Stunt Double Troy And Nick He Also Repeatedly Punched And Kick Troy In The Balls Even Causing Him To Fall Dick First Onto A Stone Pillar After It Was Over Jimmy Left Lee Clementine's Stunt Double Troy And Nick's Broken Bodies On The Ground Kenny Then Pulled Out A Note And Wrote Something On It**

 **Kenny: Note To Self Don't Piss Off Jimmy Casket Or You This Will Happen To You (Looks At Broken Bodies Of Lee Clementine's Stunt Double Troy And Nick)**

Lee: DAMN YOU!

 **Bill cipher: (bursts out of the ground) guess who's back back again I am back I am back back again!**

Lee:Shit! You scared me! Don't do that!

 **To Omid: if you could have anything in the world what would it be?**

Omid: Something that could make me taller so I can crack short jokes at Lee's expense for once.

Lee: Keep wishing, Magic Mike.

 **Carley) what was your wish?**

Carley: Hm...oh! That I had a really embarrassing tape of Lilly.

poof*

Carley: I wonder what this is...

Carley left for a minute and screamed in horror.

Lee: Carley, what's wrong?

Carley: I don't wanna talk about it!

 **Lee) Nick or Carley?**

Lee: Gotta pick Carley.

 **Hey Nick, how do you feel about Sarah still? I know you two were together at a point in time**

Nick:We're still friendly if that's what you mean to ask.

Clem: Speaking of which, aren't you with Luke now?

Sarah: Huh. I guess I forgot about that.

 ** _BTW I just wanna say the moment you sent that question in, I had already uploaded a Scumbag Court case break up their breakup. Speaking of which, should be a new Caught! chapter coming out soon if anyone's interested._**

 **Can someone kill me?**

Lee: Nah. I think I'm gonna let you suffer! :D

Clem: You did get killed off. You apparently came back though.

 **EVERY MALE NOW HAS TITTIES**

"What the fuck?!" said Omid. Lee poked his. "Hands off man!"

"Boobs!" said Duck cheerfully.

"This feels weird." said Alvin.

"Your breasts are bigger than mine." Mira pouted look at her second older brother's. Asher stuck out his chest with pride.

"That's nothing to be proud of." said Rodrik.

"He's only happy because he has something to squeeze so Carlos can lactate." snickered Ethan.

"Fuck off, Ethan." growled Asher.


	98. C

**Bigby: How do you like being a puppy again? (Btw I know you can talk so don't just growl at me, not unless you want me to have you neutered.)**

 **Snow: *counts the babies* Let's see one, two, three... wow six babies. Congrats.**

 **Now Bigby has the most kids, even though he's probably smaller than all of them haha.**

Bigby: Arf?! (That's too many!)

Lee: Hahahahaha! Glad I don't have that many! Wait, why the hell isn't his ass being taken to court?

 _ **He's a puppy, duh.**_ He _**has an excuse.**_

Lee: Oh right.

 **why are the last two chapters A and B?**

 _ **I just felt like it.**_

 **Lee: How do like having to let Bigby and Mira live with you and having to pay child support.  
**

Lee: Horrendous! I hate it! As for letting them stay with me, it's a bit more tolerable since I can't hear or see them going at it.

 **Hey Carlos lee bleeped Sarah!**

Carlos: _*Spits out water*_ WHAT?!

 **Jimmy:(Looks At Broken Bodies Of Troy And Nick) You Two Have Any Questions For Me**

Nick: Yeah, why don't you fuck of?!

 ***throws love potion at kenny and luke* THERE.**

Kenny and Luke began making out.

Lee: Ew! Gross!

Duck: My eyes!

 **SO... Im starting to really ship chloe and clem. SOOOO... Clem, would you ever date chloe?**

Clem: Um...maybe? I don't know. I barely know her.

 **Bill Cipher:(floats over to lee) aww kitty cat go meow? (slams a desk over lee's head) sooo Clemmy Clue what have I missed since I've been 'resting' also what ever happened to that babe talia?**

Clem: Nothing much besides Lee's been married and divorced more times than I can count, he has 4 kids one with Mira and 3 with Lilly, Sarah fucked Lee, Lee had a fivesome, and nothing much other than that. As for Talia, she got married to Talia.

 **Lee) Carley said she regrets starting a relationship with you**

Lee: So I've heard well guess what? At least I didn't have a kid with...oh wait.

Carley: Do you want me to leave you again?

Lee: No.

 **Lee) Your sexy,and your voice just makes you 10x hotter than you already are**

Lee: Naturally. :D

 **Lee) do you regret starting a relationship with Carley? Or Nick?**

Lee: If I had to choose, I would say Nick because Carley won't talking shit about me being with him.

 **Carley) why do you regret starting a relationship with Lee?**

Carley: You're joking, right? He's a horny piece of shit!

 **Carley) Lee let Nick go. Well for now at least. But...their still gonna have sex**

Carley: I figured.

 **Carley) I officially divorce you and Lee. That what you get for not wanting to be with Him**

Carley: Son of a bitch! Fuck you too!

Lee: Now who to fuck next.

Carley: Glad you got over me quick.

Lee: You should be used to it by now.

 **Lilly) you can have Lee now. That's if Nick doesn't get to him first**

Lilly: I'm still mad at him for leaving all those kids to take care of my myself.

 **Lilly) *gives three wishes* what do you wish for?**

Lilly: First off, I wish Carley didn't remember what was on that tape she magically got. Second, I wish Carley was a sheep. The third wish I'm going to wait to use.

 **Lilly) who's the hottest man in the room? You have to answer this,or Carley gets Lee again.**

 **Lilly: Lee**

Lee: In your face, Omid!

 **Lee/ Which TWD female would you like to kiss the most?**

Lee: Shel

 **Carley/what was the video of Lilly? I dare you to answer me**

Carley: Baaaa! (Lally!)

Lilly: Good sheep.

Lee: Baa doesn't mean shit to me.

Lilly: And it never will.

 **All the men/ who's the hottest woman in the room? All have to answer or get a bucket of slime on their head.**

Everyone responded with their respective lover's names although a few were different.

"Punks." Lee shook his head. "Shel."

"Baaa!" said Carley. (You piece of shit!)

"Excuse me if you're a sheep!" said Lee.

"BAA! BAAA BAA BAA BAA BAAA!" said Carley in an irritated voice. (Excuses! You're nothing but a liar! You could have said in human form, you fuck!)

Matthew: I guess I would say Christa.

Lee: Do you need glasses?

Christa: Shut it, Lee!

Nick: I'd say either Carley or Shel.

Lee: Shel FTW!

 **Nick/ are you still going to try to get with Lee?**

Nick: Haven't really tried lately.

 **Nick/ of you were... 17 and lee was your history teacher,would you have a crush on him?**  
 **(Author,I read apple of my eye. It's awesome)**

Nick: Most likely.

 **Author. Could you please make another LeexNick fanfic? Like one where their in the apocalypse,or High school AU where their both students,or both teachers.**

 **God bless 10/10**

 **Thanks,if you do say yes.**

I'll do the apocalypse one.

 **Nick-was it awkward to be living with lee again? With the drama you have with Carley?**

Nick: Not really.

 **Hey author,are you a boy or a girl? Not being creepy,just wanna know.**

 _ **Why do you want to know that? Answer me that first.**_

 **Nick-what was your first thoughts on Lee? Look wise.**  


Nick: I wasn't really focused on looks, but I guess I was thinking he looks alright. Otherwise I was thinking he's a horny bastard.

 **Lee-what was your first thoughts on Nick? Look wise.**

Lee: He looked fine to me, but he'll never be as good looking as me though. Also I thought he was a bit of a loser to be honest with you.

Clem: Ahahahahahaha!

 **Alvin and Doug already have boobs because there fat fucks**

Alvin and Doug: Hey!

Lee: They're not lying.

 **Negan brings Arvo other leg "Its time to tuck your chin over your ballsacks and kiss your asshole goodbye. Because I'm going to fucking kill him you fucking half ass harry potter wannabe fucking asshole"**

Clem: He's still here? I didn't notice.

Duck: Can I get your autograph?

 **Negan tackles Carver to the ground "you fucking broken her. You Godamn fucking cucksucking piece of shit, fucking broken her, you fucking broken Lucille"**

Carver: Who the hell's fault is that?! I didn't use it on myself!

 **Since all men have boobs now, all girls now are guys! Let's see their reaction to their new manly chest and genitals!**

Clem: WTF?! I liked being a cute little girl!

Christa: Was this really necessary?

Lee: You're just mad because you look like you have a pelt glued to your back!

Christa: WHAT?! *touches back and faints*

Sarah: Someone change me back. My clothes don't fit anymore.

Clem: Holy cow! You're gorgeous!

Rebecca: I never asked to be a fucking man.

Molly: Nice beard.

Jane: Thanks. I like your's too.

Jane and Molly proceeded to stroke each other's beards.

Becca: *rubs chin* I kind of want one now.

Shel: How the heck am I supposed to use this thing?

Lee: *looks over shoulder* I suggest you never sit down with that snake.

Shel: Hey! I didn't say you could look!

 **You can't get rid of me I'm here to stay**

Lee pulled out a chainsaw. "Oh really?"

 **Clem-Would you be mah pikachu And Here is a pokeball**  
 **too catch Nick :D**

Clem: How does one become a pikachu? Oh and here, Nick.

Clementine threw the pokeball and it smacked Nick right in the head.

Nick: Ow! What the hell?!

Clem: I was trying to catch you!

Nick: Those only work on pokemon, idiot! If it worked on people, Team Rocket would have already caught Pikachu by now!

Clem: Oh. Damn you for making me see logic!

 **to bill what was it like being dead?**

Clem: Yeah, Bill. What was it like being dead? I was wondering where you went.

Lee: I wasn't.


	99. D

**Negan "They fucking destroy my fucking bat Lucille, they probably give me a new one because well because fucking Merchandise that fucking why those greedy I mean nice people need a pay check, Hey I Can't piss off the guy that doodle"**

 ** _True._**

 **All the men/ who's the hottest male in the room? Like I said you have to answer this or slime!**

Lee: Me!

Omid: Oh please. I'm the best looking man in the room.

Lee: Just because you got an encore in Vegas doesn't mean shit here!

 **All the women/who's the hottest male in the room? You can't pick your lovers. No answer,slime!**

Molly: I guess I'd say Lee.

Mira: Bigby!

Sarah: I don't really have an opinion.

 **Bigby: If you want to not be a stuck as a wolf puppy anymore, you're gonna have to attack whoever Clem wants you to.**

 **Clem: Pick three you want Bigby to attack.**

Clem: Nick, Luke, and Carver.

 ***After Clem picks her three Bigby is turned into his eight foot tall wolf form.* Have fun. *Gives Clem a camera.***

Nick: You've got to be kidding me.

 **Bill Cipher:wh..what Talia's married!? (shatters to pieces before reforming) WHHYYYY!**

 **Dipper: oh get over it Bill she was out of your league anyway.**

 **Bill:ohh you did not just go there Mason Pines!**

 **Dipper:HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME!?**

 **Bill: I know lots of things I even know how much Clemmy clue weighs!**

Clem: How do you know my weight?

 **Bill Cipher:what was it like being...WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS LIKE I WAS BRUTALLY MURDERED BY DEMONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! thanks for that bye the way and actually it wasn't so bad you see paranormal monsters like myself go to a nether world it's like a waiting room for however long it takes for us to reform me being made of pure energy I didn't have too long to wait oh and I got to see my old pal Beetlejuice also Clementine don't go to sleep for a few days Freddy Kreuger recently reformed and he wants to see you!**

Clem: The child molester!? No way! Coffee! I need coffee!

 **Mira what do you think about Male!Clem x Male!Sarah and Male!Molly x Male!Jane now that they're guys?**  
 **P.S. Yaoi FTW**

Mira: Meh. And yes, yaoi FTW.

 **Molly and Jane, are your beards better than Kenny's?**

"Of course!" Molly said stroking her beard.

"Our beards are the true masters." said Jane.

 ***turns Carley back into human form*  
Carley) are you hurt that Lee said you weren't the hottest woman in the room?**

Carley: Yes, of course I'm hurt!

 **Carley) Ok,so let me get this straight. You go off and say Lee's a piece of shit,then act all angry when I divorce you?**

Carley: Wouldn't you say he's a piece of shit too after what he's said and done?

 **Carley) I don't think Lee loves you the way he used to...**

Carley: I wouldn't doubt it.

 **Lee) Do you still Love Carley? She's called you some pretty nasty names.**

Lee: Of course I do even.

 **Lee) do you want me to remarry you and Carley?  
**

Lee: Kinda bored of marrying, divorcing, and remarrying Carley, so no. I think we both need to move on by now.

 **Lee) how many times do you get called hot,in a day?  
**

Lee: Depends on what's going on that day. Otherwise I hear it a few times believe it or not.

 **Lee)*turns him into a 16 year old* now you don't have to pay child support! Cause you still are a child xD**

Lee: Hell yeah! I don't have to pay child support! WOOOOOO!

Lilly:You miserable bastard!

 **Nick) Lee said he used to think you were a loser. Does that hurt?**

Nick: Just a little.

 **Nick) are you going to get back with Lee? Even if he's 16?**

Nick: Uh maybe? I don't know.

 **Nick) Carley or Lee? Who do you prefer?  
**

Nick: I prefer Lee.

 **Nick) do you still love Lee? Keyword: Love.**

Nick: I suppose so.

 **changes all the men back into men and all the women back into women except for jane and molly.**

 **also enough already with the who's hotter questions come up with something original already people!**

 _ **Well actually the men were still men if I remember correctly. I think they just had breasts. I might be wrong.**_

Molly: I don't mind. Have my awesome beard! :D

Duck: Aw!

Clem: The hell do you want...you know what? I think I know! To be a pervert!

 **I think I have a crush on Chloe**

 **Good for you...for you're a girl. I've read she _might_ be bisexual (or pansexual) but prefers women more. Yeah you can be bisexual and prefer a certain gender more to anyone wondering.**

 **Team rocket is awesome also clementine to answer your question (throws a pokemon potion at Nick and turns him into a pikachu) there ya go! NICK USE THUNDER BOLT ON CLEMENTINE NOW I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

Nick attempted to do so, but failed. Clementine poked him. "Hey don't strain yourself, man. You've gotta learn it from a better pikachu!"

 _ **McFUckSon- Not sure if troll or serious. Also if you're going to call someone stupid please spell the word right.**_

 **heeeyyyaaa it's ya boi jimmy jin jin him jang, nowa leeboi ur so FABULOUS! and anywayz fuck you clementine.**

 **so yah boiz yur humie is doing rad ya know..**

 **anyways lukedoll, just look at the world in a larger perspective and go fuck your self if it is even pozziblee...**

 **now before i have a mini orgasm, plz killl meeeee... oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh.. this is just so good.. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Clem: Fuck you too!

 **to mcF#*} &son drop dead.**

I think they're just bored.

 ** _McFuckson- Do you not have something better to do?_**

 _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- Poop poop? Is that all you have to say?**_

 **Ignore mc loser's mean reviews he's just being a jerk this story is awesome!**

 _ **Thanks I appreciate it. If they don't like it, it's fine but I see no reason for them to poorly insult me.**_

 **McFuckSon**  
 **FUCK YOU DUMBASS! THE HUMOR IN THIS STORY IS JUST GOD AWFUL! IT LOOKS LIKE HE TRIES TOO HARD TO BE FUNNY, BUT FAILS BADLY! GO AHEAD AND SUCK HIS 2 CENTIMETER DICK KID AND GET OFF THE FUCKING CANCEROUS INTERNET! OR BETTER YET, GO GET RUN OVER BY A SEMI TRUCK, GET PISSED ON A DOG, THEN GO KILL YOUR SAD AND MISERABLE LIFE AS NO ONE WOULD MISS ANY OF YOU IDIOTS!**

 _ **Well you really REALLY hate my story that much, why are you waiting around in the review section? I really wanna know? Also if the internet is cancerous, why are you on the internet? BTW just back off. Just because they disagree with you doesn't mean you have to jump on people. If you are a troll, do you not have something else to do? If you're legit, you calm the hell down. If you hate my work, don't read it anymore and you're not obligated to have anything to do with my story. Don't jump on people who defend me.**_

 **Mcfuckson shut the hell up already no one gives a dam what you think about this story we all like it and that's what matters you mean nothing so just shut up you stupid troll and leave us alone!**

 ** _Thank you and I agree with you. If you like it, great! If you don't, you can leave. No need to stick around stuff you hate or dislike._**

* * *

My 100th chapter next. =D

I just wanna thank everyone who sent in questions and favorited and/or followed this story.


	100. Chapter 100

**To Clementine what's nine times seventeen?**

Clem: Um...I dunno. What?

Sarah: I don't believe it's a joke.

Clem: Oh.

To Carlos would you like to see your future?

Carlos: No.

Clem: *nudges Carlos* Come on, don't you wanna know?

Carlos: I've already said no.

 **Clem.. i really ship you with chloe price! YOU TWO WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!**

Clem: Good for you.

 **Bigby is no longer a wolf and the love potion is removed, but he still has his memories of it.**

 **Bigby: How do you feel about your potion induced self?**

Bigby: Like whoever did that shit is going to pay! And you!

Mira: It was Asher's fault!

Asher: Don't pin that shit on me!

Bigby: ANYWAYS, I know you had something to do with it! Do that again...

Mira: Or what? Hit me and I'm taking your ass to court, mother fucker!

 **HAPPY 100! Just wanna say congratulations and thank you for continuing this story to its fullest!**

Thanks, but I want to focus more on my other fanfics first. I've been neglecting everything else for this, so it's on hiatus for a while. I was thinking about letting someone temporarily adopt it, but I don't know how that would turn out. If someone thinks they may want to do something with it until I can get back to it, feel free to do so (giving me credit while they're at it). I'll do one more chapter and then that's pretty much it for a while.

 **DEATH BATTLE WHO WILL WIN?!**

Clem: Not Nick because he's a shitty shooter.

 **EVERYONE! *gives everybody ipads* LETS SEE WHO CAN GET THE HIGHEST SCORE ON FLAPPY BIRD!**

*15 minutes later*

Lee threw his ipad at the wall. "AUGH! Fuck this fuckfest of a video game!"

"I can't get past 5." said Clementine pouting.

"I got 15." said Sarah cheerfully.

"I only got 2." said Carley. Lee snickered. "I don't know what the hell you're laughing at. You didn't get past 1."

"I got 12." said Duck.

"This 'game' is garbage!" said Kenny.

 **ladies and idiots it is time for our 13th annual lemonade drinking contest with the grand prize of 10.000 dollars and an all expense paid trip to hawaii! our contestants are lee omid christa rebecca**  
 **duck gill clementine nick and asher! oh we are also informed that due to a massive explosion in the sewers caused by a triangle with one eye and a robot bunny all of the plumbing within twelve miles**  
 **is out of order and will not be working until three chapters the plumber association aplogize for the inconvenience.**

Lee: Oooh! A prize! Why the hell weren't we given a choice last time?

Clem: *groans* I'm having waterfall flashbacks.

Duck and Gill snickered and she glared at them.

Christa: I am not doing this!

Omid: But a trip to Hawaii!

Christa: I'm not pissing on myself!

Lee: Whimp!

Omid: But you have a steel bladder! Remember how long you held it that one time?

Christa: Yeah, that **_one_** time! One time doesn't mean the rest of my life! **_You_ ** win this!

Are you guys ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Ready...

Set...

GO!

The contestants were gulping down their lemonade, spilling some every now and then. Clementine was a little hesitant in gulping down the liquid not wanting to wet herself. She had only taken a few sips while everyone else was drinking their drinks at full speed. With the incentive of all that money and a trip to Hawaii, they weren't thinking of the fact that there were no bathrooms for miles. If they had thought of this, it wouldn't bother the men too badly. They could just pee outside as long as they watched out for walkers. The girls participating weren't in the same boat as the men. They needed their privacy to pee...unless they just liked it when people watched them piss themselves. Either way, everyone would need a bathroom as a mysterious person had slipped laxatives into the lemonade.

It wasn't long before the cheating started. Clementine tickled Duck and he choked on his drink. Omid whispered a dirty joke in Lee's ear and lemonade shot out of his nose.

Lee: Shit! My nose! Omid, you bastard!

Nick: Shit!

Clementine: What's up with you?

Nick: My stomach hurts!

Gill: Must drink more...!

At the end of the contest, the winner was Christa.

2nd Omid

3rd Duck

4th Rebecca

5th Asher

6th Lee

7th Nick

8th Gill

9th Clementine

Omid: Yeah! We won!

Christa: Never again...damn I gotta piss! Are you sure the bathrooms are gone?

Clem: I quit a long time ago and checked. There aren't any toilets left.

Christa: Crap! I gotta pee!

Lee: Lucky you. I gotta piss _**and** _ shit!

Nick: So do I.

Rebecca: Me too. What the hell?

Gill: I'm gonna burst!

Clementine: I gotta poop too! What the hell were in those drinks!

Duck: I'm gonna burst!

 _ **I don't know what you guys are gonna do. You can't pee in here or poop for that matter. And if any of you are thinking about going outside of this building and shitting or pissing, you can find somewhere else to sleep!**_

Lee: Damn it! I guess we gotta hold it.

 **I had nothing else to do so I just wrote McFuckSon and the Jimmy Jin Jin guy. Apologies if I annoyed you.**

 _ **I figured as much.**_

 **Carley) Lee basically broke up with you...**

Carley: It's for the best.

 **Carley) what are you going to do now without Lee?**

Carley: I dunno. I guess nothing except care for my kid.

 **Carley) was Lee the love of your life?  
**

Carley: Yeah, but he was dick anyways so it's best to move on.

 **Lee)why'd you break up with Carley?  
**

Lee: Being split up over and over is too much. May as well just break up for good.

 **Lee) so...who are you dating now? xD**

Lee: Thinking about crossin' on over to the other side...of the video game universe anyways. Thinkin' about Mass Effect. Have you seen those bitches? I can get all kinds of ass over there!

 **Lilly what was your third wish? And Lees available now xD**

Lilly: I still haven't thought of one.

 **FOR FUCKS SAKE! *Sends Stone Angels armed with quantum destabilizers and memory guns after Bill Cipher* oh and *Sends some demons for reasons* Have fun!**

Lee: How'd he come back anyways?

 **Oh I have an idea! *Marries Rodrik to Elaena***

 ***Elaena gives birth to Rodriks child right before Carlos gives birth***

Asher: Son of a bitch! Why?!

 **An annual 100. FUCK YEAH *pops cork* everyone gets champagne!**

Kids: Champagne! :D

Kenny: The fuck any of you get some! *takes champagne from kids*

Kids: Aw man!

Clem: Your dad sucks!

Gill: Yeah! Screw your dad!

 **Hey everyone what's your favorite type of candy. Halloween is coming up this month!**

Sarah: Just about anything chocolate. I especially like the ones with coconut in them.

Clem: Freak.

Sarah: H-huh?

Katjaa and Jane: Chocolate

Lee: There's so many. I dunno uh probably jelly beans, but only the blue ones!

Duck: Snickers. :D

Gill: Hershey's bars

Carley: Do candy apples count?

Rebecca: M&Ms

Molly: Whatchamacallit bars

Kenny: I don't really like candy too much.

Kids: Freak

Nick: I guess gummy candy.

Kids: Baby!

Clem: Ya big fat baby!

Duck: Baby want a bottle!

Gill: What your Uncle Pete to change your diaper?

Nick: I'm not a fucking baby! If anything all of you're babies!

Clem: Am not!

Nick: You still suck your thumb when you sleep! Duck. you pick your fucking nose when nobody's looking! And Gill, you don't wipe your own ass! Wanna know how I know? When you came outta the bathroom stall, you left a big fucking turd in the toilet with no tissue in there! BABY THAT, YOU LIARS!

They all hung their heads in shame.

 **Happy Thanksgiving to Canadians.**

 ** _Happy late Thanksgiving, Canada._**

 **Nick; do you still sleep in the same bed as Lee?**

Nick: I have my own bed and I don't live with him either.

 **Carley; do you still sleep in the same bed as Lee?  
**

Carley: Nope. :/

 **Lilly; what was your third wish?**

Lilly: That all love potions are banned from this building.

*Poof*

Gandalf: Sorry about that. I had things to do.

 _ **Do your job from now on man.**_

 **Everyone Is Capture Bye An Evil Man And He Decides To Kill One Of Them But He Can't Deiced And They All Wait For 6 10 Years For Him To Make His Choice And Jimmy Is Starting To Get Annoyed**  
 **Jimmy: Goddamnit Just Kill One Of Us All Ready Hell Kill Duck Everybody Hates Duck**  
 **Duck: W What**  
 **Jimmy: SHUT UP DUCK EVERYBODY HATES YOU**

Duck: You're just jealous I look better than you! HA!

Lee: Shut up, Duck.

 **Lee and Bradford; who was the ladies man in high school?**

Bradford: Lee, but he was more of a womanizing heartbreaking than a lady's man.

 **Lee; how come you dumped Carley?**

Lee: It was time to move on.

 **Jimmy get the fuck over yourself YOURE DEAD. MOVE ON.**

 _ **That was a while back, right? Fuck skimming back through all these chapters.**_

 **FUCK SAKE. UPLOAD A CHAPTER ALREADY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOURE ANNOYING I SIT HERE WAITING AND FUCKING WAITING AND ALL I GET IS (jk I really love your stuff take your time )**

 _ **Been busy as of late.**_

 **Me:hey Bill Dipper watch this video. (Shows Bill and Dipper Luke's death)**

 **Bill Cipher:AHAHAHA YES DROWN PRETTY BOY DROWN HEHEHAHAHAHA!**

 **Dipper:(glares at luke) You almost got my girl killed! (throws a fork at luke's head)**

Luke: Ow! What the hell was that for?!

 **To lee omid is better than you wanna know why cause you never got an encore in Vegas! Also hey Larry wanna help me prank/traumatize lee?**

Lee mumbled to himself pissed because they were right.

Larry: Bring it on.

 **Carley) if Lee is such a "Horny piece of shit" then how come you always end up in bed with him every night? XD**

Carley: Because he's a good lay that's way.

 **Question: The twinkies bought 5 oranges and 4 apples what is the dinamater of Tim Browns toe nail?**

Duck: Uh 4? I don't know!

Clementine: 25! It's 25! Isn't it?

 **To everyone what would you do if an evil villain took over the fanfic made all the women only wear bikinis and threw all of the men out?**

Carley: Then I would think it was Lee or his clone.

Lee: I'd beg you to let me stay! :D

Omid: I'd think it was cruel! How dare you do such a fiendish thing! You're hogging all the babes to yourself

Christa hit him over the head.

Molly: I'm with Carley. Sounds like something Lee would do.

 **Lee; does Carley sometimes get clingy?  
**

Lee: Not really.

 **Carley; does Lee get clingy sometimes?**

Carley: Sometimes he does or did.

 **LUKE. I COMMAND YOU GETTITH YOUR FUCKING TOOSH BACK UP HERE. *force chokes Luke into space***

Clem: Bye Skywalker! I hope you defeat your father. If not, hope you impregnated Sarah.

Sarah: What are you saying?

Clem: You haven't fucked Luke? *Sarah shakes her head* HEY! YO! SEND THAT BASTARD BACK DOWN HERE AND LET HIM SCREW SARAH REAL QUICK! SHE HASN'T HAD SEX FOR A WHILE! SHE'S HORNY!

Sarah: Don't say things like that! Sh!

Clem: It's true, ain't it?

Sarah: You just love embarrassing me, don't you?

 **It's officially 100 chapters! Kill somebody like the comics did!**

 **Permanently.**

Uh, who though?

Lee: Don't look at me!

Clementine: Me either!

Molly: I'm barely even here. Get a regular.

 _ **Yeah. Makes sense.**_

All the less frequent characters sighed in relief.

 ** _You guys have until next chapter to decide who goes!_**

Lee: No fair! I already have too many enemies in this Q&A!

Kenny: Gee, I wonder why!

Lee: You're just salty because your wife and girlfriend sucked my dick and not your's!

Kenny: WHAT?!

Matthew and Omid: Oooh! Savage!

Clem: Excuse me while I get that nasty image out of my head.

Duck: Ew! Gross!

 ***gives everyone 2 wishes***  
 **Okay,so what does everybody wish for? Amd you have to answer now. No saving them.**

Clementine: That Sack was back in action!

Gandalf: Does this count as a love potion?

 ** _No._**

Clem: Second wish is that I didn't have to pee or crap anymore.

Lee: I'm not wasting my wish on that shit! No pun intended by the way. I wish Kenny was a duck again and that Larry was a balloon.

Larry turned into a balloon and Lee popped him.

Lilly: First off I wish my dad was alive and Lee was a literal jackass!

Larry: I wish my daughter could never be impregnated by Lee again and Duck was less annoying!

Gill: You do realize your first wish was pointless right? A donkey can't get her pregnant.

Larry: Shit. That was pointless! Gimme another wish!

Clem: You ain't gettin' my wish!

Duck: You spent your's.

Clem: Oh.

Omid: I wish Christa and I were already in Hawaii and instead of 10,000 dollars it was 19 million dollars.

They poofed away to Hawaii.

Duck: I know what my wishes are. I wish we were all in Vegas watching Omid doing his "Magic Mike" act because they wouldn't like us kids in and Omid couldn't stop and we couldn't leave until he was done.

Molly: Be careful what you wish for kid.

*3 hours later*

Clem: O_O

Gill: Uh... O_o

Duck: Never again!


	101. Chapter 101

**I think you should kill off Dipper. Why? Because potatoes.**

 **Also *whispers in Bigby's ear exactly how he was drugged with the love potion.* RUN, MIRA!**

 _ **He's very frequent so it wouldn't effect anything.**_

"You piece of shit!" said Mira running.

"Miiiiiiiiiraaaaa!" Bigby ran off after her.

 **Snaps fingers and Clementine has to go to the bathroom again worse than before haha!**

Clementine was doing the potty dance. "Damn you!"

 **Hey everyone watch this video (shows a video of a waterfall pouring down to everyone)**

Rebecca's eye twitched while Clementine wet herself. Lee danced around trying in vain to keep his pee in. If he peed himself in front of all these people, he could kiss his chances of being laid goodbye...unless someone was into that sort of thing. Nick had run out of the room trying to find at least one toilet to relieve himself into.

"Stay in! Stay in!" chanted Duck.

"Must...not...pee..." said Gill about to give in.

"Fuck this shit." Asher peed in a corner.

 _ **Asher get your nasty ass outta here!**_

"Fine with me." he shrugged and left.

 **Nick; I now move you in with...Lee!**

Lee: Hm...fine with me I suppose.

 **Too Clem**  
 **Nick bought you a pony**

Clem: Yay! :D Thanks, Nicolas Cage aka Vanilla Ice

Nick: Are we serious back to this again?

 ***poofs Omid and Christa back* OH YEAH. I HAVE IDEA, YOU SHOULD SLOWLY START ENDING THIS SERIES BY KILLING CHARACTERS OFF AND BY YHE FINALE TADA YOU MOVE ON AND STUFF**

Omid and Christa poof back, but they were in the middle of doing the nasty so...

Lee: MY EYES!

Clem: EW! OMID ASS!

Duck: BURN IT WITH FIRE!

Kenny: Put some clothes on, ugh!

 _ **As much fun as that would be to do that, I can't since I plan on doing a second one including the season 3 people.**_

 **If someone is to be killed permanently this chapter everyone better confess there love for another person now.**  
 **Clem you better confess your love for Luke now. You wont get a chance to later if he's the one who dies. :(**

Clem: Fine...Nick, I've always loved you!

Nick: The fuck?!

Sarah: And I used to like Luke.

Nick: The hell?!

Mira: I love you, Talia!

Talia: I love you too, Mira.

Ethan: I love you.

Talia: You're talking to a mirror.

Ethan: I know.

Lee: I love you, Kenny! *coughs*

Kenny: E-excuse me?

Lee: Sorry. I had to cough. I love you Kenny's beard.

Kenny:...

Asher: I love you all.

Ethan: I love you too, Ashy.

Asher: Don't call me that again.

Duck: I guess I love you, Kimberly.

Kimberly: Da!

Lee: I'm not your father!

Doug: I still love you Carley!

Lee: You're not even a frequent person! Go fuck yourself fatty!

Carley: Jealous much?

Lee: As if!

Rhys: I don't love you Fiona. I hope you get killed off.

Fiona: Jerk!

 _ **Now for the moment of truth...kids are spared because they're kids.**_

Duck: Yes!

Gill: That was close.

Clem: I'll miss you Lukie Pookie, you lame fuck!

Luke: Don't call me that!

Ethan: Eat one Asher.

Asher: Fuck you too, Ethan.

Mira: I've got kids to feed!

 _ **I've got the votes and it's been decided that...Carley must get the hell outta here.**_

Carley: What?! W-why?

 _ **You got voted off by the rest of the cast. If it makes you feel better, Lilly was right behind you along with Larry and Lee.**_

Carley: This is bullshit and how the hell was that supposed to make me feel better?

 _ **If you hadn't gotten the most votes, Lilly would have been eliminated.**_

Carley: That _still_ doesn't make me feel better!

 _ **Oh well...sucks to be you! *sends Carley to the next dimension* Now that that's done, Carley can't be brought back because she's gone forever.**_

Lee: Carley...she...she...she had a nice ass.

Kenny: Is that all you have to say?

Lee: Oh. You have a nice ass too, Kenny.


	102. Chapter 102

**Okay Tell Me What Do You People Have Against Jimmy I Created Him For Entertainment Purpose You Guys Need To Stop Hating On My Character I Have A Right To Role play In This Story And If You Can't Except That Then Why Are You Even Here The Author Of This Story Should Block Any And All Haters And If There Is Anyone Out There Who Can Respect What Jimmy Casket Is Supposed To Be Then I Want To Thank You In Advance**

 _ **I can't block people from reviewing. I can on the other hand moderate reviews though. Also I wouldn't call Jimmy**_ your **_character. I wasn't entirely sure of myself if you were just using the name or made it up so I googled it once. He's the creation of a youtuber called_ VenturianTale. _I've known that for a while, but never said anything because I don't know. *shrugs* I had to say something because you said "my character"._**

 **Nooooo! Why Carley? I'd rather it be Lilly with her stupid face. Or Larry, because... does he really need a reason. I mean, does anyone other than Lilly actually like him? How the heck wasn't HE voted out?**

 ** _Carley being killed off was surprising twist. I have a few ideas who did it. Lee is my prime suspect._**

"M-me?" Lee looked around before pointing to himself.

 _ **Yeah you! You had plenty of motives to rid yourself of her!**_

"Name one!"

 ** _You know good and well someone was going to put you two back together. You said yourself you were tired of the repetition of being broken up and then put back together over and over again, right?_**

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want her dead!" said Lee.

 _ **It's hard to tell with a horny bastard like yourself. Who knows, maybe if the only way to stay away from being separated from her, you'd have to rid yourself of her forever. Therefore you rigged the votes!**_

"And how the hell do you think I did that?" asked Lee. "The votes were done by ipad, remember? Last time I checked I was a teacher not a hacker!"

 _ **Then you got Doug to do it for you then! Wait you don't like him. Mira perhaps?**_

"I can barely handle a computer." Mira said rolling her eyes. "What makes you think I can rig votes?"

 _ **Right...then it was you Doug!**_

"I still liked Carley!" said Doug. "If I wanted her for myself, don't you think Lee would be the highest voted?"

 _ **Point taken. It was...no I doubt Lilly could. Okay I'm stumped. Fuck it.**_

 **AMBER ALERT: Duck got stolen!**

Lee: **:D**

 **Dang not Carley. She was involved in a lot of questions. How about we bring Carley back and get rid of someone expendable like...Kenny's beard.**  
 **Also lets get rid of Doug he doesn't do anything, and probably Larry, but he's fun to pick on.**

Lee: Whoa, whoa now! L-let's not do something crazy like take the life of an innocent beard!

Jane: Besides, Kenny looks hideous without a beard.

 _ **The more frequent characters would make some sense...but Doug can go though.**_

"W-why?" Doug was shaking like a leaf, having flashbacks of his video game death.

 _ **Cuz why not. Have fun in the next dimension.**_

"So does Carley come back?" Lee asked looking hopeful.

 ** _What part of "gone forever" do you not understand?_**

"The gone part, you bastard!"

 **Carley is dead...YESSSS THANK YOU! HEADLESS GET THE PARTY STUFF CARLEY IS DEAD!**

 **Headless horseman: ( gets a disco ball soda and coffee and sets up a big party)**

 **yeah lets kick this party into full gear!**

 **Suddenly Shenzi banzai and Ed kick the door down.**

 **Shenzi: Ed if you would.**

 **Ed: oopa gangdum style!" (an army of hyenas then start dancing gangdum style)**

There were suspicious looks thrown towards the hyenas.

Shenzi: What?

Lee: You! I bet you were the ones who got my woman killed off.

Shenzi: So what? She almost got my baby killed.

Lee pulled out a shotgun.

Lee: So what, huh?

Lee didn't even give her a chance to say anything before blasting the hyenas away. The janitor came in just as Lee was blowing the smoke from his gun. He stared at the bodies of the three animals and turned around. He had to be bribed to come back.

 **While I do like the idea of interviews with the cast, I don't particularly like that they're all completely out of character, the humor is repetitive, the crossovers and references don't make much sense within the context of The Walking Dead Universe, and I found quite a few spelling and grammatical errors. Overall, I'd grade this a C, mostly because I did laugh at some parts. Also, I like how you referenced The Mysterious Mr. Enter with the 'because potatoes' joke in Chapter 101.**

Considering that the title is "Interview of the **Scumbags** " the out of character part was pretty clear unless you don't know what scumbag means. It's pretty much saying that everyone or there will be people being assholes. If you were expecting the title to be a joke, that's really confusing and silly. I have zero reason to lie in my title. If you don't like characters being out of character, the best option is to either stick with either what's canon (like sticking with the video game or a story that follows canon) or not read something that clearly states the story has out of character characters. Feel free to have a read! I don't mind. I just dislike when people say "This character's out of character" and it's like "No duh" because it was stated before they started reading.

Seeing as the title clearly implies the characters will be jerks, I don't think it's wise to read it if you don't like the characters being out of character. It makes you look as if you just jumped in without bothering to read the title first and summary. Did you just not see "scumbags" in the title? Did you do like someone else did once and think I was lying? I don't mean to be rude of anything, but stating my opinion. If you prefer canon, that's fine. If you don't like canon, that's fine too. Just don't complain about a story where it's plainly stated the characters are not themselves or at least most or some of them aren't themselves. You're free to dislike it, but it seems foolish to me that you were warned about it and your complaint is nobody's in character.

The crossovers are pretty much just thrown in by fans of this fanfic. I just went with it because why not. As for the references, are you talking about them referring to other universes? I don't know if you're coming back to see if I respond or not, but if you are please clarify. Make it as long as you want. I don't believe this website has a character limit in reviews. If so, just put the rest in a different review.

Yeah well I do admit when I read over things I notice things are incorrect, missing, or spelled wrong. I try my best to reread and correct what I write before I put the chapters out and I do leave some things in that I should have corrected. Then at the same time, fanfic has the nasty habit of deleting words from my stories.

 _I_ didn't reference it, but I did know where the reference came from. As for that grade, seems a bit unnecessary. I'm just having some fun here. Does having fun _**need** _ to be graded? If you're still going to grade it, I can't stop you. Just saying it's kind of pointless.

 **To MistyxKisame: you referenced Mr. Enter, didn't you? Do you watch his channel? Are you a fan? Also, to Lee, whatever happened to you? You used to be likable and sympathetic, now, you're misogynistic and insulting.**

 ** _I didn't reference him. Someone else did._**

 ** _Yes I do watch his channel and I am a fan. The man needs more subs. My favorite one was the second Arthur review he did._**

Lee: Since when have I ever been a woman hater or distrustful of them? I think you meant to call me something else.

Kenny: I can think of a few words.

Lee: Sexy? Irresistible? Macho?

Kenny: An idiot, irritating, narcissistic, a home wrecker, a cheater, a pervert...shall I go on?

Lee: Fuck you too! The only thing I've ever liked about you was your beard!


	103. Chapter 103

**YO YO. *slips in pudding* Uh.. *blushes* FUCK YALL *shoots Kenny'a beard***

Lee fainted.

 **Can nick just replace Carley's going away?**

 **Nick; did you rig the votes so you could have Lee all to yourself?!**

Hmmmm

Nick: You can't be serious. And no. I didn't rig the votes nor do I know how to.

 **I honestly had no idea where that 'because potatoes' line came from when I said it. Now I feel very stupid.**

 **Anyway I have a question for everyone. *Quickly shaves off Kenny's beard* How do you like no beard Kenny?**

Jane: He's hideous!

Clem: You sick bastard! You removed one of the few redeemable things about Kenny!

Lee: Noooo!

 **Also why are so many babies unnamed? We've got Lilly's triplets, Mira'a kid, Asher's kid, Rodrick's kid, Bigby's... whatever you call six kids. That's 12 unnamed kids. Only Kimberly has a name but her mom is gone and her dad refuses to claim her. You guys suck at parenting. Someone should sue all of you. This is disgusting.**

Lee: That kid isn't even mine! It's Kenny's!

Kimberly: Daddy!

Lee: I'm not your pappy!

Snow: Our kids do have names. Bigby's just a horrible father!

Bigby: I was under influence!

Snow: I suppose your right. Anyways, their names are Winter, Blossom, Therese, Darien, Conner, Ambrose, and Ghost.

Clementine: The fuck? What kind of shitty names are Winter and Ghost?

Mira: I was going to name him after Bigby...

Lee: He's my kid!

Mira: You kicked me out on the streets before the judge made you take me in! Of course I thought about naming him after someone who cared about his safety!

Lee: Fuck you and that dog!

Mira: Anyways, I decided to name him Gregor after our father.

Asher: Well this is awkward.

Mira: Why?

Asher: I uh sort of planned that to be my kid's name.

Mira: Then change it, you clown!

Asher: Whatever, Whorea!

Mira: Cock sucker!

Asher: I guess I have to think of a new one then.

Rodrik: Still working on it actually.

Lilly: *looks nervous* Haven't really had time to plan out any names.

Lee: Idiot, you've had since the time you had my dick in you to the day of the your due date to decide, you idiot!

Lilly: Maybe you should help me then!

 **To lee wasn't that a tad harsh I mean you and Carley weren't even dating anymore and besides how could hyenas change the votes? Also will there be a funeral for Carley?**

Lee: Well yeah, but I still care about her well being. As for them, they hired someone! I know they did!

Uuuuuuuh. *holds out an urn*

Lee: Caaaaaaaarleeeeeeeey!

A moment of silence for Carley.

...

Okay now all you bastard say something nice about her.

Clementine: She was always really nice to me.

Duck: She played with us when nobody else could.

Mark: She wasn't unfair.

Ben: She didn't mind me being in the group and made me feel a little more at home.

Lilly: *sigh* Fine. She was a valuable asset to the group.

Larry: She could handle a gun I suppose.

Kenny: She wasn't a bitch.

Lee: She was the best woman I ever had.

Katjaa: She was a caring young woman and she will be missed.

 **we shall now read Carley's will she leaves her jewelry to Clementine her tv to Doug her socks to Lilly her car and house to Bill Cipher and lee gets nothing! Oh and Kimberly will be taken care of by the three hyenas.**

Lilly: Socks. Of fucking course.

Lee: At least you got something! She didn't leave me anything. Is that will even real? She wouldn't leave the hyenas in charge of her kid!

I can send it off to get looked at. Also if she did indeed leave Kimberly in custody of them, there's paperwork and the fact that an animal can't be left in charge of a baby. They'd have to take it up with the court system.

Shenzi: Oh please. We can get special papers for that sort of thing. I'll see you all in scumbag court!

 **To MistyxKisame: Glad to know you follow Enter, as well! I heavily respect the dude. And Lee, I think the words I wanted to say were brash, arrogant, but also, surprisingly fun to be around. Clem, if you could kill marry Kenny's beard, would you?**

 _ **As do I. He's my favorite reviewer on youtube period. I believe I discovered him through the Nostalgic Critic as his video had been recommended on the side bar and I clicked on it out of curiosity. I don't regret it at all.**_

Lee: Why thank you. :D

Kenny: You didn't hear a word of that first part, did you?

Lee: They said something else?

Kenny: They said you were brash and arrogant.

Lee: Sounds more like you than me.

 **To MistyxKisame: I highly respect your opinion after thinking it over for a bit. And I'm glad to know that you love and respect these characters as much as I do. Also, I do think that this can be really funny at times.**

Yes, I do love and respect them. Well everyone but Larry.

Thank you. I appreciate it.

 **Also, my favorite review was his Top 10 Samurai Jack Episodes. I love it when he talks about his favorite show, because it's clear he has a lot of passion for what he does.**

I agree. He does have a lot of passion for what he does.

 **To Lee: You and Clem vs Joel and Ellie from The Last Of Us. Who wins? To Clem: Have you ever heard 'The Aristocrats' joke? If so, can you tell it to the whole group? I'd like to hear your spin on it. If you haven't, can you get Lee to?**

Lee: We'd win!

Clem: Of course we would!

Duck: Isn't that being biased?

Lee and Clem: Shut up, Duck.

Clem: No I haven't heard it. Have you Lee?

Lee: No. I don't think I have.

*tells them the joke"

Clem: The hell!?

Lee: How the fuck is that a joke?!

 **To Guest: Don't feel stupid. Just because you didn't know where the joke came from doesn't make it any less funny or more out of context. It's actually quite in context!**

 ** _Yeah. Don't feel stupid._**

 **to clementine here hold this please (hands her a demensional rift in a glass ball) do not drop this if you do that triangle over there (points at Bill) will gain a physical form and will be able to start an apocolypse! have fun! (walks off)**

 **Bill:as if I would do that! I'd get rid of the zombies. anyway clemmy clue why don't you let me hold**  
 **that glass ball then I'll SMASH IT WITH A HAMMA! ya know for fun!**

Clem: I wanted to drop this, but now I guess I'll just keep it safe. Quick! Shove it up your ass, Sarah!

Sarah: What?! No!

Clem: Fine. Swallow it.

Sarah: What do you think I am? Someone in the circus?

Clem: I figured you would be since people come from everywhere to see the world's biggest quack at your home.

Sarah: The world's...? Stop picking on my dad!

Clem: Neva!


	104. Chapter 104

**GUYS. WALKING DEAD SEASON THREE. COMES OUT NEXT FUCKING MONTH! Also, *grabs Clementine'a hat and throws it clear off into the ocean only to be swallowed by a karma dragon***

 **Karma Dragon: *mused noise* (You're welcome) *coughs out another clementine hat***

 **Well shit. *snaps fingers so that people from TWD seasons 1-2 remain* Listen up, you guys. See this here date? *points at October 31* This is the last day you folks are going to be here. Make the most of it, okay?**

Clem: Dumbass, we're gonna be back soon. A month is long enough to play the first episode.

 **Wrong. You forget, my dear Clementine. I said I'd come back** _after_ **I made the season 3 fanfic which means the whole thing has to come out, then I have to write a scumbag fanfic on it, and then you guys'll be back.**

Clem: How long will that take?

 **Depends. Sometimes it takes a while.**

Lee: What?! Y-you can't be serious.

 _ **As a heart attack. I can't just leave this up while the game is out! Are you crazy?**_

Lee: Please no! I was finally gonna clone Kenny!

Kenny: What?!

 _ **Sorry. It's how it is my friend. If it'll make you feel better, here's Carley. Hell I'll even throw in a fanfic about you making it to season 2 that I wrote but never published. No you're not a jerk or getting laid left and right, but it's something huh?**_

Lee: You had me at Carley.

 ***poofs back Carley***

Lee: Carley!

He attempted to hug his ex-wife, but she held up a hand to stop him.

Carley: Good to see you too, but I need a minute. First off, I don't know how the hell you mutts got those votes rigged, but in any cases fuck you all! Second off, I would never leave my shit to the same bastards who stole my baby! That will is a fake!

 **Kenny: Sorry about the beard, man. Although, I kind of would like to know what you look like without it.**

Lee: You don't want to. Trust me.

 **Wow, Lee! I didn't know you cared so much about Carley! And Clem, have you seen Deadpool? That movie is perfect for you (and Lee, and Kenny, pretty much anyone in your group that has violent and/or sexual tendencies)!**

Lee: Well of course I do! I don't really have a reason to dislike her.

Clem: No not yet.

Kenny: Who're you calling violent? I'm not violent!

Lee: Lies!

 **Lee, the words I'd use to describe both you and Lenny are that you're the kind of guys who would lie down in traffic for those you care about. Kenny may be irrational and a somewhat selfish at times, but he's still a good guy.**

Lee: I can't really argue with that.

 **Also, MistyxKisame, Enter is my favorite reviewer. Which is weird considering he's on a slightly smaller scale than critics like Jeremy Jahns or Chris Stuckmann, also awesome critics.**

 ** _He'll get bigger someday._**

 **To everyone: What's your opinion on Batman: The Telltale Series? Also, speaking of Batman, did anyone know that the voice actors for Lee and Luke voiced Lucius Fox and Nightwing in Batman: Arkham Knight?**

Lee: That emo bitch got another game?

Glenn: Will you stop saying that?!

Lee: You're just salty because you finally died in the TV show. Now you're double dead! Triple if you would have stayed in the group.

Glenn: That does that to do with batman?

Lee: Nothing. ANYWAYS before this turd interrupted me, why the hell not give superman his time to shine? That guy hasn't had a good game ever!

Luke: What about Injustice?

Lee: That wasn't a stand alone. He was just in it! As a matter of fact, where the hell is my aquaman game?!

Clem: I didn't know you watched Spongebob.

Sarah: That's mermaid man.

Clem: Oh right.

 **Bill: aw come on I promise not to do anything crazy!**

 **Dipper:quit trying to take over the world you evil dorito!**

 **Bill:evil d- AT LEAST I'M LOYAL TO THE PEOPLE I DATE!**

 **Clementine:wait what?**

 **Dipper: nothing he has nothing to say!**

 **Bill: your right I'll just show you instead (shows an image of dipper and a blonde starbucks waitress)**

 **Bill:yeah he's been dating her since oh before he started dating you!**

 **Clementine:WHAT!? (drops the rift which shatteres to pieces on the floor)**

 **Bill:YES AT LONG LAST THE TIME HAS COME THIS FANFIC IS FINALLY MINE!**

 **Clementine:(choking Dipper) you've been cheating on me since we were dating!?**

 **Dipper:ack not important right now evil villain about to ack**

 **Clementine:you keep your mouth shut before I rip it off!**

 **Bill Cipher:physical form don't mind if I do! (gains a physical form of fanfiction power) AHAHAHAHAHA!**

Clem: Do you mind? I'm trying to strangle this idiot here!

Luke: That's the least of our worries, don't you think?

 **Clem don't be so mean. Winter is named after Bigby's mom and Ghost is literally made of air, so the name's perfect.**

Clem: So her great-grandmother's to blame for her shitty name. As for Ghost, yeah it does but he couldn't be named something else? Both are still shitty.

Nick: Aren't you named after a fruit.

Clem:...

Okay we have got to have a glorious beard around here. Now that Kenny's is gone (RIP beard) someone should get a new one.

 ***pulls out a giant spinner* Alright lets put one from each fandom on here (Bigby, Asher, and Lee). Author pick two more. (Rhys and Ethan because I can't remember if we have any other fandoms here)**

 ***Spins spinner* Whoever's name it lands on gets a glorious beard. Even more glorious than Kenny's first beard was. (Author pick who wins the beard) (used a random name picker and Ethan wins)**

 **Everyone: How do you feel about who won and their brand new glorious beard?**

Asher: What the hell? He's too young for that thing!

Ethan: *strokes beard* You're just jealous because mine is better than your's!

Clem: I believe I'm officially 13 in the upcoming season so...

Lee: Keep dreaming, Ethan! You barely even deserve that beard! What makes you think you can have my Clementine too?

Ethan: I didn't even say anything. If I did, screw you old man!

Duck: Aw! I wanted a beard!

 **Lee: Have you ever heard of a guy named Jordan Bellfort? I think he might be your long lost twin brother.**

Lee: Of course and you wish! That Mr. Bean looking mother fucker ain't got nothin' on me!

 **Bill Cipher: And now for the main event! (snaps fingers and all the women are now wearing bikinis even clementine) as for all the men GET OUT! except for you Doug you can stay**

Lee: What!? Why does that fat prick get to stay!?

 **Bill Cipher: he gets to stay because of this (holds up a bag of drugs)**

Lee: This is bullshit! (Bill then opens a portal and all of the men are sent to a dump five miles away)

 **Bill Cipher:Look on the bright side lee now you can beat Pinetree to a pulp!**

Lee: That's only going to make me feel a tiny bit better! He gets to stay but I'm with all these losers!

Omid: I'm with Lee! Their in bikinis! BIKINIS! This isn't right, man!

* * *

Since the fanfic is officially closing up shop on the first (not risking leaving it marked as incomplete), I've decided I'd still upload a chapter every day until Nov 1 hits. No earlier or later. That's the deadline. As promised, once I get my hands on it, I'll be doing a scumbag fanfic on it and then season 1-3 character interviews. Why must you wait through that? Well this story's summary does say "...you will receive your answers based on both my Scumbag series, my own scumbag playthrough of the game, and other things surrounding the game or maybe even a shipping." You know despite this Q&A going the opposite direction most of the time. So yeah. I'd rather wait for the whole thing to come out seeing as I changed stuff. I have to play the game since fuck watching a playthrough since I liked my choices better than most of what other people picked except one person.


	105. Chapter 105

**Negan to Glenn "sorry about killing you, I buy you a supper how about Popeyes"**

Glenn: Popeyes isn't going to bring me back, you ass!

Glenn was quiet for a minute.

Glenn: Although it would make me feel a little better. I still hate you though!

 **Negan "the fucking show lets me brutally smash a fucking skull in, but I Can't say fuck. Thats completely fucking bullshit"**

I see how that bothers you. Doesn't make any sense. TBH.

 **Lee: Do you watch SpongeBob? Also, I actually agree with your statement about Superman deserving a good game, because I once played Superman 64. Oh, God. On the other hand, what do you have against Batman?**

Lee: Occasionally. I ain't afraid to admit that! What do I have against him? He's just a rich mother fucker in a costume, he's an emo bitch, and he can't keep any of his Robins! I'm surprised he still has his current one!

 **Lee; do you ship Lick?**

Lee: I've lived it so of course I do.

 **Carley; I'm so glad your back!**

Carley: Glad to be back for this short period we have left.

 **Lee; is it weird that Carley doesn't live with you anymore? Like does it feel weird?**

Lee: Not really. I get preoccupied with Gregor and Mira.

 **Nick; how's living with Lee? Have you tried anything yet? xD  
**

Nick: Mira likes to leave her bedroom door open so I'm always hearing certain noises.

Mira: Pervert!

Nick: You leave it open! How the hell am I supposed to not overhear you fucking?!

Mira: True.

Nick: As for your second question, no. Seems Mira always attached to his...

Mira: Stop spying on me!

Rodrik: And don't finish that sentence. PLEASE!

 **Carley; I really want you and Lee back together,because CarLee!**

Carley: We'll see.

 **Lee; I now make you the official carer for Kimberly. No objections.**

Lee: But...!

Kimberbly: Daddy! :D

 **Kenny, you bashed a guy who had a heart attack's head in, you beat a man (who, in all honesty, deserved punishment) with a crowbar, you beat up a kid because he said 'fuck you' to you, and you tried to murder someone in cold blood. All in front of a child. You are violent.**

Kenny: I did those for good reasons! Larry was about to turn and he was a dick anyways, the kid got his bastard friends on us and nearly killed us for no reason, and who is this fucker I tried to kill in cold blood, huh?

Lee: You are pretty violent.

Kenny: Shut up, Lee

 **Awww I'll be sad to see this fix close up, even if it's temporary. What was the one play through that you agreed with their choices?**

It was DanQ8000's. Sure Kenny and Clementine are separated, but at least he lived. Other than that, I liked mine a whole lot better since Clementine and Kenny left together.

 **I think we should clean this up a bit and remove some of the rif-raf.**

 ***Snaps fingers and all the non-TWD people go back to where they came from* Mira and Asher can stay, only because they're the most popular of the rif-raf.**

 **Everyone: Are you going to miss any of them?**

Lee: Not really. Rodrik did have a cool beard though.

Clem: Not really.

 **Are there any of them you wish would've left sooner?**

Carley: The hyenas because they took my baby!

 **WELP. BUH BAI THEN, IM OUTTA HERE *jumps onto a jet ski and FLIES away***

 **(I'll be back, someday. And I swear to Christ if anyone uses my name you'll know it's not me.)**

Noted.

 **To Misty: I'll miss this story. Have fun playing Season Three! To everyone: I'll miss you guys! What will you be doing in the meantime?**

 _ **I'd better have fun. Season 2 had me fucked up. Reminds me of the fact that both Jane and Kenny could have lived, sort of like Kaidan and Ashley both could have lived too.**_

Lee: Porn. I'm joking. Probably something. I dunno. Maybe Ghetto Ninjas?*

Jane: I'll find something to do.

 **Like be in a lemon with Kenny?**

Jane: Please tell me you're not being serious.

Bonnie: Celebrating the fact that I wasn't killed off after we last came back.

Luke: I completely forgot you were here.

Bonnie: That's a good thing. I didn't want to be noticed.

Rebecca: Nothing planned really.

* * *

*Something I'm actually doing with TWD characters. Based off of Ghetto Ninja Turtles by ItsReal85.


	106. Chapter 106

**The Popeye joke, was because Negan hits Glenn so hard his eye put out.**

Glenn: Aw so no popeyes?

 **Negan "Don't blame me Glenn, you killed my people first also you would still be alive if Daryl didn't attack me.**

Glenn: I hope someone kills your ass!

 **Glenn "I'm happy your gone, reason 1 its shows that no one you is safe. Reason 2, its shows that the show has balls. Reason 3 Maggie will become a even bigger badass. Reason 4 because the comic.**

Glenn: Gee thanks! That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

 **to clementine how are you doing since you found out what's his face was cheating on you did you dump him?**

 **also Lee Kick Dippers butt he cheated on clemmy! he must die!**

Clem: If he hadn't have been teleported away, I would've kicked his ass some more!

Lee: He's gone, but if he comes back I will.

 ***Picks up Kimberly and places her on Lee's lap*.**

 **Lee) what's it like looking after a baby?**

Lee: The days I 'em, tiring. I have 5 kids to take care of! How do you think I feel when I have 5 babies to watch!? I'm getting gray hairs! Even if it is a few times when I get Lilly and my kids, it's still too much.

Lilly: I'm the one who watches them more!

 **Lee) How'd you sleep last night? How many times did you have to get up for Kimberly?**

Lee: Fine some days. Sometimes she wants to stay up and play and run loose. I usually get up maybe twice if she shits in her diaper or she's hungry.

 **Lee) preoccupied with Mira? Ohhhhh,we know what that preoccupied means ;)**

Lee: Then I need not say it out loud then.

 **Lee) living** **with Mira and Nick? Jeez. Do they ever fight over who gets you?  
**

Lee: Occasionally. It's amazing.

 **Mira) Lee and Mira sitting in a tree, g!**

Mira: Damn right!

 **Mira) Who's taller,Lee or bigby?**

Mira: Bigby's a little taller.

 **Mira) do you ever get jealous of Carley,Nick or Lilly?**

Mira: There's nothing to be jealous of.

 **Mira) Do you have your own bed at Lee's place? Or...**

Mira: I have my own bedroom and I sleep in my own bed.

 **Carley: CarLee WILL happen again,just don't you worry.  
**

Carley: I'm not really worrying.

 **Carley: How do you feel that Lee's taking care of your kid now?  
**

Carley: I trust him to care for her. It's when she gets older that I'm more concerned about.

 **Carley: how good is Lee in bed? Scale one to ten.  
**

Carley: A 9 since he's an ass.

 **Nick: just cause Mira's constantly On Lee's...dick,doesn't mean you can't get with him again! Or are you afraid you'll get your ass kicked?**

Nick: No it's because Mira's always in the way! How much dick can you suck?!

Mira: I do not! I'm not Asher!

Asher: Leave me outta this!

 **Nick: scale one to ten,how good is Lee in bed?**

Nick: That's for me to know.

 **Nick: Do you ever help with Kimberly? That MIGHT get you in Lee's good book.  
**

Nick: She doesn't like me.

 **Mira: what attracted you to Lee?**

Mira: I kept hearing how good he was and I had to try him out.

Lee: So my dick then.

Mira: More or less.

 **Mira: Lee's 27 years older than you... Do you want me to age him down?**

Mira: No way. I like my guys older.

 **Mira: What's your favourite feature of Lee's? I can just guess xD.**

Mira: That face.

 **Lee- how many ex-wife's have you had?**

Lee: Four I think.

 **Mira- Is Lee good in bed? 1 to 10**

Mira: A 10 because he...

Asher: Nobody wants to hear that!

 **Lee- rate all the females in the room,to their looks,to how good they are in bed. If you haven't slept with them,try and guess how good they are.**

Lee: Well Katjaa's an A+ duh. Sarita's more of a A-. No offense. Carley's and Mira are As. I'll give a probable A on the rest. Except Rebecca and Tavia. Rebecca's a B and Tavia's High F because she looks like she bites.

 **Me: hey carley you need to see this (shows Carley a live video of Shenzi Banzai and Ed)**

 **Shenzi: Hey Carl look who I've got (holds up Kimberly) and were all the way in Africa so you can't get her back Ha! the one you have with you is a bomb! and by the way I did rig the votes so that you would get iced I payed Ben to do it.**

 **Banzai:uh Shenzi are you sure the baby there is a bomb?**

 **Shenzi: Yes why?**

 **Banzai:because I don't think babies are supposed to sound like a clock.**

 **Shenzi: wait what? (kaboom!) Shenzi and Banzai and Ed are covered in soot)**

 **Shenzi: Banzai you grabbed the wrong baby you idiot!**

 **Banzai: Don't look at me that was Ed's job!**

 **Ed: hehehe(shrugs)**

Carley: Stupid, bastards. How the hell did you even get back in here?

 **Ken, you tried to kill Jane. Did I already mention in front of Clementine? Hell, you shoved her out of the way when she tried to calm you down. But, I will say that Jane putting the baby in danger was no better. Also, Lee, are you just jealous that Batman has been in more games? Though, I will agree on one thing: he sucks when it comes to sidekicks. I mean, look what happened with the Arkham Knight.**

Kenny: I killed her because she lost the baby. Well I thought she did. I mean how the hell do you even pretend to lose a damn child! I had a reason to do it! As for doing it in front of Clementine, I do regret that. I don't regret pushing her out of the way. Jane needed to die and I didn't want her getting the way.

 ***Suddenly, the Arkham Series Batman barges in. Everybody is shocked that Batman has made his way to the interviews.***  
 **Batman: Relax, everybody. I'm here.**  
 **Duck: Batman? Awesome!**  
 **Clementine: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MOTHERFUCKING BATMAN! Wait, what are you doing here?**  
 **Batman: I came because I heard that one of you disrespected me. Who here is Lee Everett?**  
 ***Everyone points to Lee.***  
 **Lee: Oh, go fuck yourselves! All of you!**

Glenn: Kick his ass, Batman!

Lee: Shut up, Glenn!

 **Sorry,not g! It's meant to say: G!**

 **Carley; what's your favourite feature of Lees?**

Carley: Do voices count?

 **Why does it keep saying g! It's meant to kissing,but spaced out like the song sitting in a tree.**

Mira: That reminds me. Lee, you wanna help me with my list?

Lee: List?

Mira: Of places we can have sex at.

Lee: I'm not too crazy about a tree.

Mira: Don't knock it until you try it. :D

Lee: Later.

 **Bill Cipher: ahahaha! nice try reviewer you can't get rid of me that easily!(snaps fingers and all the girls are back in swimsuits) hey Doug start the music!**

 **Doug:turns on the music**

 **Bill: I COMMAND YOU ALL TO DANCE! You too Clem!**

 **Clementine:What no way!**

 **Bill:DO IT OR I SHALL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS FOR ETERNITY!**

 **Clementine:okay okay! (starts dancing and falls over ripping the bottom part of her swimsuit)**

Lee: I didn't walk 5 miles back just to see you again. It's bad enough you already fucked my woman! Now you...huh. Niiiiiiiiice.


	107. Chapter 107

**To Everyone: Who do you think would win in a fight between Batman, Lee, Kenny, Larry, and Carver?**

Everyone: Batman.

Lee: Yes he could.

Batman: Ooh so you admit I'm better?

Lee: Better at fighting all four of us not superman. Let's not get in over our heads, man.

 **Bill:YOU DON'T GET TO WATCH! (Throws lee out the window) so clemmy clue what do you think of my new powers? (Snaps fingers and Clementine is now wearing gym shorts and is sitting in a theater chair)**

Clem: You're a pervert!

 **Lee I wish your voice actor as cast as King Ezekiel, because he looks a lot like Ezekiel.**

Lee: Is a _real_ king though?

 **Negan to Glenn "No I'm still living in comics, people love me so fucking much, there writing my backstory"**

Glenn: Fuck you and those people!

 **To Batman: What are your thoughts on the Telltale Series? Also, I personally think that you could kick Lee, Kenny, Carver, and Larry's asses. Mostly because you've had more hand-to-hand combat experience, and you have a suit that makes your movements faster.**

Batman: Of course I could and I'd Arkham City better. I mean it is good, but I just liked Arkham City.

 **Lee; how does a threesome with Carley and Mira sound to you? Cause I'll make it happen!**

Lee: Please do. :D

 **What. De fuck? I thought all these bitches were removed?! Not you two Mira and Asher BUT YOU CUNTS *points aggressively at Jimmy and the Hyenas* GET THE FUCK IP OUTTA HERE PLEASE. GANDOLF!**

Gandolf: My bad. I was on lunch break.

Lee: That was a long lunch break.

Gandolf: I'd rather not talk about it. Any who...YOU SHALL NOT COME BACK! *slams down staff* There. Should keep them at bay.

 **Guys I Think I'm Done With This Fanfic And If Anyone Else Uses My Name It's A Fake**

Lee: Noted perv.

Carley: Wrong person, Lee.

Lee: No I meant what I said.

 **Mira) How do the fights between you and Nick end? Who actually ends up getting Lee?**

Mira: Not well. One time we both fell down some stairs.

Nick: You pushed me!

Mira: And you grabbed me! Anyways, almost always me.

 **Mira) Why do you like your men older?**

Mira: They tend to look better and know better.

 **Mira) I ship you and Lee. LERA!**

Mira: Of course you do. Who wouldn't?

 **Mira) You DON'T sleep in your bed at Lee's! Does she Nick? Does she Lee?**

Nick: I see her go in there at night so I couldn't tell you for sure.

Lee: She doesn't sleep with me. Sometimes she falls asleep in there, but when she wakes up she might stay or leave.

 **Mira) Do you agree that Lee's tall,dark and handsome?**

Mira: Yep.

 **Mira) Finish that sentence on why Lee's a 10 in bed. *tapes everyone's mouths,except Lee's and Mira's***

Mira: Well because he talks dirty to me when we have sex and he doesn't mind oral.

 **Mira) I was NOT expecting you to say Lee's face! I thought you were gonna say his...Do I really need to say it? xD**

 ***untapes everyone's mouths***

Mira: Tis but a plus, my dear. Tis but a plus.

Asher: Excuse me while I barf!

 **Lee) How many times have you and Mira fucked?**

Lee: Too many times to count.

 **Lee) Did you end up helping Mira with her list?**

Lee: A little bit, but most of that stuff'll have to wait or never get done.

Mira: Come on! Don't you want to try number #39 even a little bit?

Lee: NO! Larry's back is off limits!

Larry: What about my back?!

Lee: She wants to fuck on it.

Larry: The hell?!

 **Lee) Wow. Why does it seem Mira's very clingy to you? Is she?**

Lee: What can I say? I'd be clingy to me too!

 **Lee) I ship you and Carley,and you and Mira! CarLee and LeRa! Which do you prefer?**

Lee: At the moment, Mira. She cooks better.

Carley: What's wrong with my cooking?

Lee: It's gotten bad. Stay out the kitchen.

 **Lee) I can tell Carley wants you back...! ;)  
**

Lee: She has to go through Mira first.

 **Lee) Just so you can gross everyone out (and make Carley jealous),tell us how you were preoccupied with Mira!**

Lee: Well...

He then went into great detail about how he and Mira's escapades or should I say sex-capades. ;D Any who he made sure to go into graphic detail to the point where one would even mentally picture what they had done together and the various objects they used.

Kenny: Remind me to never borrow anything from you EVER.

Clementine: What's a dildo?

Duck: A fake dick

Katjaa: DUCK!

Duck: What? You use one!

Lee: Ahahahahaha! Kenny's been replaced by a dick!

 **Lee) Would you ever take Carley back if she asked? Or nah,and blow her off for Mira?**

Lee: Hm...I'd go with nah because Mira does more.

 **Lee) Who looks better in a bikini? Carley or Mira?**

Lee: Carley because she has bigger tits.

 **Carley) Are you jealous that Mira (A 17 year old) is with your ex-husband? They possibly COULD get married.**

Carley: Nope. Let him cheat on her. It'll happen.

 **Carley) Would you ever ask for a second chance with Lee?**

Carley: Why should I?

 **Carley) Here. *Hands three wishes*. use 'em,now! I'll count down from 10. GO!**

Carley: I wish Larry and Lilly were dead. And I wish someone heavy would sit on Lee, but not kill or squash him.

Sumo poofs into the room and sits on Lee.

Lee: Get this fat bastard off me!

 **Carley) Do you still have feelings for Lee?**

Carley: A little, but not too much.

 **Carley) Did you expect Mira to say that her favourite feature of Lee's was his face? I expected her to say his dick.**

Carley: Not really. It did surprise me.

 **Carley) Is Lee,tall,dark and handsome? Or nah**

Carley: Pretty much.

 **Nick) Does Lee have abs?**

Nick: I...don't remember.

Mira: It's been too long since he's gotten laid. XD

 **Nick) Tell us how good Lee is bed. I dare you not to...You don't wanna know what I'll do.**

Nick: He's good. . _ .

Clem: Is he tight?

Nick: Shut up or I'll show you tight!

Clem: Ew!

Nick: Not like that, pervert!

 **Nick) What drew you to Lee? His face,his...okay,I'll shut up now.**

Nick: Uh I guess his voice.

 **Nick) You have nice blue eyes xD**

Clem: Told ya that was the best feature on you.

Nick: Shut up. They didn't even say that.

Sarah: It is true though.

 **Nick) is Mira much shorter than Lee?**

Nick: She comes up a little over his shoulder.

 **Nick) Is Lee the tallest in the room?**

Nick: The old guy was so guess Lee is now.

 **Nick) Have you ever dreamed of Lee taking you on a date? Or has he done that?**

Nick: Not even once unless you could count watching a movie a date...wait no he has I think.

Lee: I think it was, wasn't it?

 **Carley,Mira and Lilly) Has Lee ever taken you on a date? If so,describe!**

Carley: He has taken me dancing and on a romantic dinner a good bit.

Mira: Does having marathon sex count?

 **Mira) How do you pronounce your name? Is it my-ra?  
**

Mira: Like mirror but with a rah sound. Mir-ra.

 **Nick) Do you get boners from Lee easily?**

Nick: The hell kind of question is that?!

 **Carley) How's if feel that you and your husband didn't have a kid,but Lee has a kid with Mira. He MIGHT actually stay with her? Do you think so?**

Carley: Having kids with someone doesn't mean they'll stay especially not when it comes to Lee.

 **Lee; Who's has the best ass? Carley,Mira or Nick? Put them in order.**

Lee: Carley, Nick, and then Mira. The ass is trash.

Mira: *slaps Lee* How dare you! I am a lady! You just don't say such things like that to me!

Lee: Lady my ass! You're a freak when it comes to sex! Ladies aren't freaks! *gets slapped again*

 **Mira; Does Lee have a six pack? If so,show us!**

Mira:Yes. Its because he's been working out. Wanna see? *lifts Lee's shirt*

Clem: Damn! Look at those nature things!

Duck: I wanna get big too!

 **Okay That Is Fucked Up That Someone Would Pretend To Be Me Don't Listen**

Kinda hard to tell. Maybe **_you're_ ** fake.

 **Kenny: Have you ever been interested in being a pimp?**

Kenny: No! Why should I?

Lee: You sure as hell have the hands for it.

 **Kenny: Did you like Magic Mike? If so, would you do what Omid does?**

Kenny: Hell no and fuck no!

Duck: You said you did!

Kenny: Bullshit!

Lee: Please don't. You're hideous without that beard

 **Hey can we get the cast from gravity falls in here so we can banish Bill to hell again.**

Gandolf: If it's to banish sure. *brings back Dipper, Mabel, and Bill*

Clementine grabbed Dipper and punched him repeatedly.

Dipper: Ow! Hey, Mabel! Help me out here!

Lee: I wish you would!

Mabel: Sorry Dipper! You gotta take it like a man!


	108. Chapter 108

**Lee: Are you working out just so you can have abs as good as Bigby's? I think you're just trying to get out of his shadow.**

Lee: He wishes!

 **Batman: You may have your moments, but did you fight through an entire horde of zombies, possibly with only one arm, and armed with nothing but a shiv and a meat cleaver, just to get to one of your sidekicks?**

Batman: No. I can't say I have.

 **Lee: You do know that Batman has taken on Superman and won multiple times. He was actually 55 years old when he beat up Superman, one time!**

Lee: He cheated!

Glenn: Just admit he's better.

Lee: HE CHEATED! I DON'T CARE! HE CHEEEEEAAAATEEEED! FUCK THAT, CLOWN CHASIN' FOOL!

Glenn: Superman's weakness is a rock.

Lee: Fuck you, Glenn!

 **Kenny: Have you ever heard 'the Aristocrats' joke? If so, can you tell it to us! Also, Katjaa, would you ever let Duck watch Deadpool?**

Kenny: I'd rather not.

Katjaa: Of course not!

Duck: You suck, mom!

 **Hey MistyxKasime Do You Take Story Request**

 ** _Yeah, but let's hear it first (To everyone with requested stories: I'm writing them out so please be patient.)_**

 **wait glenn is dead? YES FANTASTIC!**

Glenn: Prick.

 **Who is the biggest yandere, tsundere and kuudere here?**

Sarah: I can see Clementine as a tsundere.

Clem: Oh yeah? Well you're a yandere!

Sarah: Why would you say that?

Clem: Because you just do seem like one. You don't fool me.

Lee: Mira might be a yandere.

Mira: Says who?

 _ **In my opinion Jane could be kuudere, Sarah a yandere and/or a dandere, Lilly a kuudere or a Tsundere (tsundere is more fitting tbh), Molly maybe a kuudere, and Rebecca's defiently a tsundere. Also when that one guy was spamming me for a Lee x Clementine fanfic, I actually planned one up and I'm writing it. Its a Yandere/slightly dandere Clementine. I won't spoil anything.**_


	109. Chapter 109

**FUCKING TRAITOR, YOU SAUD YOU WOULDNT MAKE A LEE/CLEM**

It's unrequited, so don't call me a traitor, fool. Also I might change it/do a different version with Kenny if anyone's interested.

 **Mira) Is Lee the love of your life?**

Mira: Yeah since Bigby wants to go back to his ho wife.

 **Mira) What would you do if Lee cheated on you?**

Mira: He'd be dead! Him and the whore he cheats on me with.

 **Mira) What do you think of Lees abs?**

Mira: Great!

 **Mira) Are you worried that Lee might go back to Carley?**

Mira: Not one bit.

 **Lee: Well, you are right about one thing: Batman used manufactured Kryptonite to weaken Superman.**

Lee: Of course I am. Also, see, Glenn? He's a cheater!

 **Glenn: I think that Superman is just as good and iconic of a character as Batman, and that he's just commonly misunderstood as unrelatable because he has the powers of a god, and nobody can ever understand what that must feel like.**

Glenn: True, true.

 **Kenny and Katjaa: First of all, you guys must have seen Deadpool if you're not allowing Duck to watch it. Also, how do you guys feel about parents taking their children to see it without checking what it's rated?**

Katjaa: I caught Duck reading the comics once.

Duck: Danny's dad let's him read it.

Katjaa: Danny's not my son!

Duck: I'll just sneak and see it then!

Kenny: The hell you will and Lee!

Lee: What?

Kenny: Stop rubbing off on my son! Anyways, I think they're fucking stupid if they don't check what their kids are seeing.

Lee: Kind of like you and Magic Mike, right?

Kenny: Ye...hey!

Lee: Take your lying ghost ass outta here!

 **To lee superman is a weakling heck Ben could kill him if he wanted to!**

Lee: Uh I wouldn't go that far. Pretty sure even little Clementine could beat Ben's ass.

 **Hey Molly what happened after Lee and his group left savanna, since you chose not to go with them.**

Molly: Nothing much. I learned to fish though. I'm getting tired of it, but it's better than starving.

 **Negan " Being Nice has never led to fucking anything in the history of fucking anything"**

Lee: Not entirely.

 **Lee: If you beat Batman in three trials of strength, intelligence, and tactics, then Batman will give up the mantle and give it to you, along with the Batcave and all of it's Arsenal, and you can train Clementine as the next Robin. However, if Batman bests you, then during the time between the ending of this story and the start of the next Scumbag Interviews story, you will have to work as Batman's servant.**

Lee: Do I have to?

Yeah.

Lee: Shit. I'm gonna lose. D:

Clem: I believe in you!

 **Lee: Also, if you win, you will be granted permission to kill your enemies, and I'll provide you with a new Batsuit, as well as new weapons. Also, if you lose, you have to wear a chastity belt, and you have to sleep in the Batcave.**

Lee: *shudders* Ugh. Chasity belt. Not again.  
 **Clementine: How would you feel about being the next Robin?**

Clem: I dunno. I'm not sure how fun it might be.

 **Everyone: If Lee were to beat Batman, how do you guys think he'd do as the next Batman?**

Kenny: Sounds like a scary thought.

Clem: I think he'd do a good job.

Mira: Sounds hot. :D

Carley: He'd be the same dick we all know but able to get away with a lot more heart breaking because he's a hero and stuff.

Duck: He wouldn't beat the original Batman.

 **Jane: (Screams) I can't look at it anymore!  
Takes out gun and shoots Kenny through the head, multiple times.  
Clem: Oh, my God! Jane killed Kenny!  
Lee: You bastard!  
Jane: I'm a girl!  
Lee: Oh, right.  
Clem: What the fuck did you do that for?  
Jane: I couldn't stand looking at him without a beard for any longer!  
Lee: So, you killed a guy just because you hate him and because he doesn't have a beard anymore?  
Jane: The truth is, I didn't really hate him. I loved him with very inch of my heart and soul! But I couldn't stand to see my love look so-  
Both Lee and Clem shoot Jane. Repeatedly.**

Clem: That ship had to sink. QUICKLY.

Lee: Agreed.

 ** _Aw I ship it._**

Lee: You wanna be next?

 _ **Uh going quiet now.**_

 **Batman: In the fight, you can't have any gadgets on you, and you can't wear your Batsuit or belt. Also, no earpieces to help guide you through your tests. Same goes for Lee.**

Batman: Noted.

Lee: You guys want to see me fail to this guy, don't you?

 **Katjaa, Duck, and Sarita: How do you guys feel that the luxurious beard is gone? Oh, and Kenny.**

Sarita: It needed cutting.

Katjaa: I prefer him not having a beard.

Duck: Dad looks stupid without it.

Kenny: My beard! Just why?!

 **Shenzi: (digs into the interviews from a tunnel) I am not leaving without my baby!**

 **Carley: Kimberly is mine you mutt!**

 **Bill Cipher: ENOUGH! I have had it with your petty arguing we are settling this in court..Cipher court!**

 **(everyone is now in a court room with Bill as the judge)**

Gandolf: Oh no you...!

 _ **I'll allow it.**_

 **Bill Cipher:order in the court! now the case is Carley the babe vs Shenzi Marie predadora Jackalina Hyena for custody of Kimberly Carley you go first.**

Carley: Well first off, she's an animal! As in not human! How do I know this mutt won't just take my baby away to Africa and eat her!? Besides ignoring that, she's my baby! I didn't give her up for adoption and I won't! I'm the one who carried for nine months, I'm the one who fed her, clothed her, and cared for her, named her, and pushed her out of me! That creature has tried to take her away from me multiple times and she even had her turned into a hyena just so she could take her away. Plus there's the fact that she didn't get her shots and tried going into a different country without a passport! I demand these dogs be locked up for kidnapping!

 **Bill Cipher:hmm what sorry I wasn't listening I was thinking about how hot Talia would look in a bikini! now then Shenzi your turn.**

Shenzi: Your honor I love Kimberly with all my heart she came to me and called me mother at that moment I knew she needed me I tried negotiating with Carley but she chased me off with a cattle prod and made a threat to use it on Clementine if I came back-

Bill Cipher:wait what!? (turns to Carley) are you available on Friday nights I need a new torturer.

Carley opened her mouth up to explain how much full of shit the hyena was, but Shenzi interrupted her.

Shenzi: As I was saying. I was torn I didn't want Carley to hurt anyone but I couldn't leave Kimberly in a terrible home so I talked with my clan mates and they agreed to help me rescue her.  
I snuck in to the interviews while Banzai and Ed distracted Carley they didn't need to do much because she was too busy whiping Sarah and making Carlos and Duck cry. I quickly grabbed Kimberly and me and my clan mates got on board a plane but then it happened (Shenzi starts crying) The plane started to crash over the Pacific ocean we tried to keep calm when the captain found a note Carley had messed with the controls and caused the crash I tried to keep Kimberly calm when suddenly (points at Carley) that witch flew in on a jetpack and ripped Kimberly from my arms! The plane then crashed me Banzai and Ed were the only survivors twenty people died on that plane because of her she doesn't deserve Kimberly! I beg of you if I can't keep Kimberly then find someone who can treat her right! (everyone in the court room is now crying)

Carley: BULLSHIT! THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT! I DID NOT!

Bill Cipher:in all of my years I have never seen such love and devotion to a child and such horrible deeds Shenzi I place Kimberly under your care for now and forever!

Carley:what!?

Bill: and you! (points angrily at Carley) heartless woman foul and evil I sentence you to be eaten alive by the army of the undead! (zombies then come in and eat Carley alive)

Bill:well that was fun who wants Chinese?

Lee:Who knew Carley could be so cruel?

Clem: Yeah...hey can I have a copy of Carlos crying like a little ho?

Carlos: I never cried.

Clem: Yeah sure liar.

 **Duck: I just learned that Kenny is not your real father. Katjaa had an affair with some drunken, Irish guy named Mickey McFinnigan. Wait, holy crap! That means you and Peter Griffin from Family Guy are brothers!**

Duck: I KNEW IT!

Kenny: That's a lie!

 **Katjaa: How could you cheat on that sexy beard?**  
 **(Everyone looks at me)**  
 **I mean, how could you cheat on Kenny?**

Katjaa: I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Ben and Lilly: How do you guys feel now that Kenny is dead?**

Ben: He's still here.

Kenny: Say what you've gotta say then, shit bird!

Gandolf: Get outta here! *poofs away Kenny's ghost*

Ben: Uh less scared I guess.

Gandolf: Lily's not here. Wait me to...

Ben: Please don't!

 **Lee and Clem: Now that it's gone, I have one question to ask you guys: would you guys marry Kenny's beard? Or Kenny?**

Lee: The beard!

Clem: Kenny!

Lee: Um what did you just say?

Clem: I-I mean Kenny's beard.

 **Misty gags Katjaa, and proceeds to lock her in a closet.**  
 **Duck: She'll be out for a couple of hours. You and Clem can watch Deadpool, now!**

Duck: Alright!

Clem: Let's go! To the building's theater! Away!

 **Nick: If it makes you feel any better, you weren't as big of a disappointment as Batman v Superman. At least you didn't make me want to go on a murderous rampage.**

Nick: Thanks.

 **Luke: I've decided that each character needs a catchphrase. Yours shall be: "OH SWEEEEEEEEEEET GOAT HUKIE!"**  
 **Carlos: Your new catchphrase shall be: "GET YOUR DUMB ASS BACK IN THE FUCKING HOUSE OR DO YOU WANT THE BAT AGAIN!?"**  
 **Rebecca: Your new catchphrase is: "PUT SOME TRAMP BEFORE OUR FAMILY AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL KNOCK YOUR FUCKING TEETH OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"**

Luke: Why does that sound familiar?

Carlos: I've heard it too. Strange.

Rebecca: Wait a minute. That's what got all three of us having some giant fat asshole rubbing his gross body on us!

Luke: OH! I remember now! I suppressed that memory really good.

Carlos: I can still smell him at the memory...and I never said that!

Luke: And I sure as hell never said "Sweet goat hukie!"

Rebecca: And I never threatened my husband!


	110. Chapter 110

**I'm getting myself a new glasses soon, so I might ask all the glasses wearers here, are you far sighted or short sighted?**

Sarah: I'm nearsighted, but I can see a certain distance.

 **Mira) How long have you and Lee been together?**

Mira: For a while now.

 **Lee) I thought you always had abs...**

Lee: I lost 'em once those eating contests started.

 **Carley) Would you ever date Doug?**

Carley: Better than Lee.

Lee: You're still playing second fiddle, fatty!

 **Lee) Carley still has some feelings for you.**

Lee: Which one of these women don't?

 **Molly) I once read this story where you loved Lee. And you said you wanted to marry him without a second thought. Is that true?**

Molly: I'd have a to think about both of those parts especially the marry part.

 **Nick) Do you miss that Lee BBC?**

Nick: I don't think that's any of your business.

Clementine nodded behind his back.

 **Mira) How does it feel to have Lee all to yourself?**

Mira: Pretty good.

 **Mira) What were your thoughts on Lee when you fist saw him?**

Mira: I was like "Man, that guy is really good looking."

 **Mira) You enjoying that Lee BBC?  
**

Mira: To the best of my abilities, yep!

 **Carley) Do you miss getting laid by Lee?  
**

Carley: Maybe.

 **Mira) Can I marry you and Lee?  
**

Mira: Yes! Do it! Do it now!

 **Clementine) Do you live with Lee? Or your parents?**

Clem: I live with my parents of course.

 **Lilly) has Lee taken you on a date before?  
**

Gandolf...

Gandolf: Fine. *poofs back Lilly's ghost*

Lilly: Fuck you Carley and no. No he hasn't.

 **Nick) I dunno. Now,tell me,do you get boners from Lee easily?**

Nick: Fuck off. I'm not...

Lee: Ignore him. He does.

 **Carley) Is Lee good at sex? Like does he give the best sex of your life?**

Carley: Yes and almost.

Lee: Almost?!

 **Carley) when did you lose your virginity?**

Carley: When I was the age of none of your business!

Lee: Come on, Carley. Spill it!

Carley: Bite me.

 **Lee) Were you actually 20 when you lost your virginity? Or were you lying cause you were young when you actually did? You look like a guy who's list it at like 15.**

Lee: Nah. I was lying a little. It was 19 unless you count oral.

 **Also,seeing a Lee/Clem fanfic would be weird,but how would that turn out? So I'm kinda interested in what you'll write. I don't ship them,so please don't attack me (Reviewers).**

You'll have to read it to find out. I don't ship them either. It's a father daughter relationship there. I won't spoil anything. Just read and find out. If you want spoilers, PM me.

 **Kenny's Ghost: How does it feel knowing that your 'son's' brother is a town idiot?**

Kenny: Not my concern except that I can't believe Katjaa cheated on me!  
 **Katjaa: See previous question.**

Katjaa: I didn't cheat on Kenny.

Clem: How was Deadpool?

Clem: It was great! I wanna see it again!

 **Duck: First, I learned that your real father was drunk when he came up with this, but your real name is 'Goat Hukie'. Second, how was Deadpool?**

Duck: WHAT?!

Random Goat: The ducks told us about you! I'll see you in court!

 **Luke, Carlos, and Rebecca: I know you didn't say any of those things. I just think that they're funny, and they should be your catchphrases.**

Luke: I refuse to say that!

Clem: But it would be funny.

 **To Kenny and Carley: I can understand why you would think them being Batman is a scary thought.**

Carley: Glad you see our reasons.

 **Jane's Ghost: Why did you hide your feelings for so long?**

Jane: It's kind of hard to come up with anything to say to Kenny.

 **Kenny's Ghost: How do you feel now that you know Jane has been in love with you for the longest time?**

Kenny: Shocked. I didn't even know.

 **Ok! *tosses everyone in the game bucket of popcorn* CLEMENTINE! Between Chloe Price, Nick, and Sarah, you have to pick one to marry, one to kiss, and one to kill.**

Clem: Easy for the kill option Chloe because I don't know her. Uh...I'd kiss Nick and

marry Sarah because she'd be a better spouse than Nick.


	111. Chapter 111

**Lee: So, now that Kenny is dead, are you gonna make your move on Katjaa?**

Lee: Well no actually because I have a woman. Otherwise yes I would.

 **Kenny's Ghost: Now that you know Jane's true feelings, do you think there's any possibility of a Jenny/Kane fanfiction?**

Kenny: Uuuuuh. I don't know. Still getting over the shock.

 **Lee: Would you want to be Batman? I mean, you could finally rid Gotham City of all of it's criminals, because the terms were that if you were to win against Batman, you could kill your enemies. Hell, I'll provide you with two Walther PPK's that only you can fire, and I'll make them have the capability of attaching to form a lethal sniper rifle!**

Lee: I'm losing. I just know it. ;-;

 **Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the grand event! That's right, the event you've all been waiting for: LEE 'Pimp Daddy' EVERETT vs THE BATMAN!**

 **(The crowd cheers for Batman. Only Clementine and Mira cheer for Lee.)**

 **Announcer: Lee has been challenged to dual with the Dark Knight, and if he wins, shall become the new defender of Gotham City! However, if he loses, he will be forced to be Batman's slave and wear a chastity belt until the honorable MistyxKisame creates a new story involving him!**

 **(Lee is mentally preparing to fight. Bruce Wayne is making dinner reservations.)**

 **Announcer: It's time for the big fight, and who will win? The teacher, or the master? Whoever it shall be, fight!**

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

 **Announcer: We have a winner! Look out, Gotham City. You have a new Batman, Mr. Lee 'Pimp Daddy' Everett!**

 **(Mira bursts into tears of joy. Clementine flips off Luke and Nick. Larry, Carly, and Doug boo at Lee.)**

 **Announcer: Quiet in the audience, okay? The new Batman has a few words to announcer hands the mic to Lee.**

 **Lee: Criminals beware. THE MOTHERFUCKING BATMAN IS COMING FOR YOU!**

How the hell did you lose, Bat-no, wait. Bruce, how'd you lose?! You're going soft!

Mira: I knew you'd win!

Clem: Yeah Lee.

Duck: You're my hero! Bruce, you suck!

 **To Clem's parents: Do you regret not taking Clem with you on vacation? Or is that a good thing since she's made it farther than any other character in the game?**

Clem's mom: Um I guess I'd have to say I'm glad we didn't. It's only because we both turned and she would have turned too.

 **Okay Good Because I Do Have A Story Request. It's Called Scumbag Clementine Gets Stuck Under Bed. The Plot Goes Like This Clementine's Hat Falls Under A Bed (Note This Takes Place At The Cabin) So Clementine Crawls Under To Get It However She Only Manages To Get Her Head And Half Of Her Body Under The Bed So Her Legs Are The Only Things Sticking Out. So She Gets Stuck And No One In The Cabin Group Will Help Her. So That's My Story Request Do You Think You Can Do It? Ps I Notice That You're A Really Great Artist So Do You Think It Would Be Possible For This Story To Have Illustrators You Know Pictures That Go With It And Maybe An Animated Video As Well Oh And The Clothes Clementine Is Wearing, She's Wearing A Purple T-Shirt And Red Pajama Shorts (It Happens Early In The Morning) I Hope You See This**

 ** _Simple enough. I can do fanfic and I can see nobody wanting to help her. LOL_**

Lee (Or Batman, if you prefer): Why do you wear an extra pair of pants?

Lee: Simple. Never know when someone's gonna unpants you.

 **a random zombie runs into the room and gives clementine a super wedgie before tying her underwear to nick's pants. then it makes out with lilly and moonwalks michael jackson style out of the room.**

Lee: How the hell does one make out with a ghost?

Clem: Don't tie me to this idiot!

Nick: You don't think I'm too much of an idiot when you liked me.

Clem: Shut up!

 **Mira) I now pronounce you,Mira Everett!**

Mira: About time.

 **Lee) were you always tall? Or did you just hit a growth spurt?**

Lee: I was always tall.

 **Nick) *gives honesty potion* how old were you when you lost your virginity? And do you get boner from lee easily? xD**

Nick: 17 and yes. Damn it!

 **Lee)uh...how old were you when you first did oral?**

Lee: I was given it when I was 15.

 **Nick) read 'apple of my eye' by mistyxkisame xD**

Nick: *one reading later* What the fuck?! Stop teasing me and get to the point!

 **Carley) *gives honesty potion* How old were you when you lost your virginity?**

Carley: Pretty sure this is illegal. *tries in vain to lie* When I was uuh si hmmph 17.

 ***gives everyone honesty potion* me: before this fic ends :'( Your ALL are going to admit who you love,who you've loved and who've you had sex with and who you want to have sex with. People in particular who HAVE to answer this questions is: Lee,Carley,Mira,Nick,Kenny,Katjaa,Clementine, duck and sarita!**

Lee: I love you Mira and well you all pretty much know who I've had sex with. At this point I don't even know. Maybe Katjaa again?

Carley: I love Lee and I've had sex with Kenny...

Clem and Duck: Ick!

Carley:...Lee, and Doug..."

Lee: WHAT?!

Carley: He was there and I was mad!

Lee: I...just don't talk to me anymore! I'm furious!

Mira: I love Lee, I've loved Bigby and Lee, I've had sex with Bigby and Lee, and I wanna have sex with Lee and Bigby!

Lee: You! Don't talk to me either until I want you too!

Mira: But...!

Lee: Shut up!

Nick: I uh love Lee and Sarah still to an extent and I've had sex with Lee, Sarah, and Bonnie...

Lee: *spits out soda* When!?

Nick: *ignores Lee* and I don't really feel like having sex with anyone at the moment, but it had to be someone it'd be Lee.

Kenny: None of that is not your business!

Duck: I can't really say I love anybody expect my parents and my little sister. I'd like to do the nasty with Molly when I get older.

Molly: In your dreams, kid.

Clem: I love Nick...why did I have to say that? Stupid potion. They should be banned! I don't wanna have sex with anyone because I'm not old enough, but if I had to Kenny so we can build a beard army!

Lee: Stay away from my baby!

Kenny: I didn't even...

Lee: Sh!

 **If you don't mind me asking,When's that Fan fic gonna come out? I'm not trying to rush you (I promise) in any way. I just wanna know so I can prepare myself xD. Also,do you know what's its going to be called yet? I'm really desperate for clues xD**

 **Bye,god bless**

Probably "Mine" will be the title. That's the best I can do so far. Hopefully I'll have it out soon. At least I hope so.

Hey Carley! Do you remember this?

"I mainly like it because it hits all the right spots,and its so big And thick and..."

Yeah,that was you talking about Lees dick

Carley: I've been trying to suppress that memory, but thanks for bringing it back.

 **Jane) Have your and Lee fucked?**

Jane: No an especially not now.

 **Molly) have you and lee fucked?**

Molly: Maybe.

 **Lee) is there any women in this room you haven't fucked?**

 **Lee:Rebecca, Shel, Clementine's mom, Jane, and I don't think I've fucked Bonnie yet.**

Mira: Yet?

Lee:I mean I haven't and I don't plan on it.

Mira: Good.

 **Molly and jane; would you like Lee to fuck you?**

Jane: I'm a ghost. I can't really do much.

Molly: Pretty sure his wife would do something first.

 **Can any of you imagine if either Katjaa, Duck or Sarita lived instead of Kenny?**

Lee: I can. She did a good job so far until she blasted herself. As for Duck, yeah I could see the little fucker live too.

Clem: I can see all three of them living.

 **To Misty and the cast: Thanks for making me laugh! See you guys in a few months. Or a year. Whenever you're ready! I'll miss you guys!**

 ** _Thanks see ya then._**

 **Lee and Clem: Enjoy being the new Batman and Robin!**

Lee and Clem: Thanks!

 **Kenny and Jane: I now pronounce you ghost husband and wife.**

Duck: Well this is weird.

 **Carley: You and Batman are now Lee's slaves!  
**

Carley: W-what?!

 **Lily: Ride on Ben's Pony!  
**

Lilly: A) I'm a ghost B) FUCK THAT!

 **Ben: Stay cool, brother.**

Ben: I'll try.

 **Goat Hukie: Good luck in court!**

Duck: *sighs* Thanks. Now to wear this name of shame into court.

 **Mira: Have fun with Lee! In fact, have too much fun!**

Mira: To the S&M shop away!

Lee: WHAT?

 **Katjaa: Go back to Mickey!**

Katjaa: Unlikely to happen.

Kenny: So you did do him!

 **Cabin Group: GET YOUR DUMBASSES BACK IN THE FUCKING HOUSE OR DO YOU WANT THE BAT AGAIN?**

Rebecca: I'll show you a fucking bat!

 **Carver and Larry: SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACES, UNCLE FUCKERS! LEE, CLEM, JOIN ME!**

Lee: Don't have to ask me twice!

 **Take care. Luke, stay away from Robin, because Batman will kill you. Nick, stay out of trouble. Rebecca and Alvin, beat the shit out of Carver. Sarah, don't bite it. Carlos, get a doctor's license!**

Clem: You could be Nightwing since you sound like him.

Nick: I have been staying out of trouble.

Rebecca: Gladly.

Sarah: Bite what?

Carlos: For the love of...I AM A DOCTOR!

 **to clementine I double dog dare you to let luke give you a haircut! and duck I dare you to pants gill and sarah bet ya fifty bucks gill has clementine underpants!**

Clem: Shit. Let's get this over with.

ONE HOUR LATER

Luke had managed to cut Clementine's hair just like his (just like in the story's picture :D )

Clem: What have you done? You...you...you made me look... MORE GORGEOUS! My hair is 100% more sexy!

Luke: I remembered you saying you like my hair so I had to try it out on you!

Clem: Look out world! Clementine is back and she's ready to stun you all!

Sarah: Someone owes me fifty bucks.

Gill: Who the heck has mouse traps in their dressers?!

Clem: Me you perverts!

Duck: At least I panted Gill.

Gill: I'll kick your butt later after I put my hand in some ice water.


	112. Chapter 112

**also to Shenzi how's Kimberly? has carley's ghost been bothering you because I can deal with her!**

Shenzi: Better than Carley.

Lee: Ooooooooooooooh!

Kenny: Really Lee? Really?

 **A Question For Lee And Clementine. Why Are You Two So Awesome?**

Lee: Because we just are.

Clem: Because I look better than these assholes in here.

 **also to Shenzi how's Kimberly? has carley's ghost been bothering you because I can deal with her!**

Shenzi: Better than Carley.

Lee: Ooooooooooooooh!

Kenny: Really Lee? Really?

 **To the cabin group: It makes no sense why you would think Clem was bitten by a walker. She has lasted in the apocalypse long enough to know that you can't survive a walker bite. So if she was bit by one she wouldn't ask you to help stitch up her arm since she would know that would be useless. Meaning that she had been bit by a dog.  
PS: If Carlos was a real doctor he would of been able to tell the difference between a dog bite and a walker bite.**

Carlos: Some people think it can be fixed or their immune.

Clem: Doesn't explain the dog bite, quack!

 **To the woriter im new here so can you really make non scumbage lee x mira**

 _ **Sure.**_

 **Oh and I found evidence Lee cheated. *hands over files* See ya!**

 ** _I knew you cheated Lee!_**

Lee: Bullshit!

 _ **Look! Shows it right here!**_

Lee: That's not me! That's my sexy clone!

 _ **Mm-hm. You're gonna be Batman's servant until the next interview session and then two chapters in!**_

Lee: Damn it! Do I still have to hand over my weapons?

 _ **Duh!**_

Lee: Aw man!

 **to everyone what are you going to do now this includes Bill and Dipper!**

Dipper: Well...

Gandolf opened up a portal and kicked Dipper into it and tossed Bill into it too.

Gandolf: Their getting out of here. That's what their doing.

Lee: But we...!

Gandolf: Out! Get out!


	113. THE END

This fanfic is **CLOSED**. Its been closed for two days. I appreciate the love, but seriously it's closed. Please wait until the Q  & A opens back up. If you want have a question about requests or want to make one, please PM me. If you don't have an account, it's pretty easy to make one. I might do a similar one soon with **The Walking Drama** and **Reality Scumbag TV** with those characters.


	114. Servitude

It was a quiet day in the batcave with Batman looking over some case files. There wasn't anything going on in Gotham. Pretty shocking right? After a pretty nasty explosion, pretty much all the other villians were in comas. So now he was pretty much out of the job temporarily. Not that he minded. After all, his new servant was here to enterain. Speaking of the devil, he was coming out of the elevator dressed in a penguin suit.

"Here you are, Mr. Wayne." said Lee holding out a tray with a lemonade.

"Thank you, Lee." said Bruce taking the cup from him.

"Anything else, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yeah." He said staring at the glass of the lemonade. "Actually take this back."

"You're not thirsty?"

"No." He said as he placed the cup on the tray. "I wanted 3 ice cubes, not 4."

"It's one more. I don't think it'll hurt you." said Lee teeth gritted and his left eye twitching.

"4's my unlucky number. I've got to have three. Take it back."

"Fine." He turned away and started to walk off when Bruce called him again. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"Make sure you pour it out. Four's already ruined the lemonade." said Bruce he then gave him a list. "And here. It's a list of things I want you to do by lunch time."

"Tha...what the?!" Lee looked and saw that the list unfolded and was at least 1 foot long. He read off the list to himself. Do the laundry twice to make sure you get all the dirt out, vacuum the whole mansion and vacuum my office twice, cook a chocolate cake with chocolate cake, polish dress shoes, change into purple bunny suit at 8:35, clean batsuit 5 times and make sure you sterilize it... "Mr. Wayne, I-I don't think I can complete this list by 1:00 PM!"

"12." corrected Bruce.

'Great because that totally helps my case.' Lee thought as he mentally slapped Batman. "Anyways, is it possible that I could."

"No. I have to have those things done by 12 otherwise I can't run my business." said Bruce.

"Fine."

"Oh and one more thing." Bruce opened up his drawer and pulled out a wrapped box with a bow on it. "This is for you. You know, for being such a good sport about all of this."

"I...um thanks." he grabbed the present. Maybe it was an expensive watch or an expensive suit or diamonds!

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" grinned Bruce. "I know you'll like it."

"Okay." he tore it open and slowly opened the box. He nearly fell over. "Uh Mr. Wayne, you gave me the wrong gift."

"No it's for you. Here. See? It's your size!" He picked up what he gave Lee. It was a red bunny girl outfit that was indeed his size. He even held up the matching heels to go with them. "I even bought you these to go with them. I would have bought some flats, but they didn't have any your size."

"You...you...thank you." he said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure my wife will love this."

"Actually that's a work uniform." smirked the raven haired man. Lee wanted to faint on the spot. It wasn't because Bruce had a fetish for cross dressing. He was doing it to embarrass him! Without even asking he knew he wanted him to dress like that upstairs even when he had guests. The former teacher wanted to die on the spot. "I'm done now. You'd better get going before 12 hits. You've got...let's see it's already 8:45 now so hop to it, buddy."

"On it sir." He sighed turning.

"Oh and instead of the other bunny outfit, put _that_ on, m'kay?" he said turning back to his computer. "I'll see you later."

"Yes sir." He had only gone 3 steps when his boss called his name. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"Don't forget, Alice Quinn and her mother are coming over at 2." he reminded him. "Don't forget to get the wine out of the cellar."

"Yes...sir..." he said with gritted teeth. No wonder he bought that outfit. Bruce knew he liked eyeballing young pretty women just like they liked eyeballing him. With this ridiculous outfit on, she'd be afraid to come around him especially since stupid Bruce told people he **_liked_ ** wearing those stupid outfits Bruce forced him to wear. One day, Batman! ONE DAY!

* * *

More Scumbag Oneshots on the way.


	115. ONESHOT PLANS

I've decided to make oneshots to fill in the gaps between now and when I get ready to open back. They're mostly just oneshots about the main cast's daily lives each one a different character or set of characters. You know, just to tide you all over.

1) Lee as Batman's servant (aka the last chapter)

2) Carley and Kimberly

3) Kenny, Jane, and Duck

4) Mira and Asher

5) Lee and Katjaa (lemon)

6) Doug and Carley

7) Mira and Carley

8) Clem, Talia, Becca, and Sarah

9) Clem and Duck

10) Lilly (lemon)

That's all for now. (I've already written them out but I have to edit them.)


	116. Chapter 116

**Can u make a crossover between the walking dead game x rwby were lee is the son of (winter and qrow ) and be on the same year with team rwby also (good fatherish strong lee ) ( not scumbage).**

Never seen _rwby_ before, so no. I can't make a crossover about something I've never seen before. Also I'm not a fan of crossovers either.

 **Will you do a Scumbag Court Session where 'Duck' has to go up against a real goat, and maybe, just maybe, sprinkle in a cameo by 'Duck's' real father?**

Been ages since I've seen Family Guy so maybe?

 **Excuse me MistyxKisame, but I have a major problem with your "interview". Nothing to do with you, but more of these people. First off, why the fuck are these people thrown in? Not the GoT's people. I don't care. But all those other fucks! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE TWD PEOPLE! NOT LIFE IS STRANGE, BORDERLANDS, GRAVITY FALLS, AND ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE! STICK WITH TWD PEOPLE PLEASE! But leave in Mira and Asher b/c their cool.**

 ** _I don't know, but Mira and Asher are pretty cool...even if Mira did betray the coal boy._**

Mira: I didn't have a choice...I mean I did but you know.

 **I keep getting questions despite what I've said before so I've decided (yes I realize this is the 3rd time I've done this), that I'm continuing AGAIN. We're sticking to TWD characters (as established before) because all of the extras got killed/are doing things. Plus I don't feel like putting this under another crossovers because it's actually not supposed to be since they that all don't appear too often anyways.. The oneshots are going on a different story as planned and that's pretty much it. The moment I get a spoiler though or a character is mention in this that's in season 3, this story is done because that's why I wanted to stop ordinarily. Also this won't be updated as often as before because I have other stories and things to do.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Noooooo, please just end it already. "Majoirty" of us don't like seeing you annoyed**

 ** _I appreciate the thought._**

 **If Were Continuing Then I Must Ask Clementine If She Actually Cares That Negan Killed Glenn And Abraham**

Clem: No. I barely knew Glenn and I don't even know who the fuck Abraham is.

 **I've never been on this story before but I agree, it's not fun to be forced to do things so please don't continue this story 3**

 _ **When people send you reviews still, you may as well.**_

 **Why dont u make a story about lee rebith like afeter clementine shothim he comback to the begining as achiled to this clem ( not lee x clem ) (fatherish lee ) and really you never watch ed rwby dud itson youtube go serch rwby by rooster teeth**  
 **Ps watch games sins the walking dead season 1**

 _ **Can you rewrite that? I don't understand what you just said except the last part. Also I've already watched that ages ago.**_

 **Glad where continuing, but it'll be sad when this actually stops.**

 _ **I only stopped it because people tend to spoil things which hopefully nobody does. This is the one game I wanna play without spoilers...beside Mass Effect 4.**_

 **But for now...I'm calling Omid out. In season 2 you said you take everything seriously, but right before that you said that you didn't care what your baby was named. So which is it, do you care or what? I'm sure Christa wants an answer too.**

Omid: I do care...as long as she named him after me if it was a boy.

Christa: Does it look like I want two Omids?

Lee: Oooh! burn!

 **To Everyone: Welcome back!**

 **Lee: Glad you weren't Batman's servant for too long!**

Lee: Never again!

 **Misty: So, are you gonna make a story about good old Lee as the Caped Crusader? Please say 'yes'.**

 ** _Probably not since I have no clue what to write about. I don't have any ideas for it. Maybe a rewrite of Arkham City or that other batman game where Luke was Nightwing. What was it? Arkham Knight or something?_**

 **Hold it if it's only twd characters then game of thrones people should not be allowed either and to guest are you the one writing this fanfic? No your not so quit complaining! So guest stars from other things show up big deal fact is if your complaining about the others then your complaining about game of thrones too!**

 _ **Well you heard 'em. Fuck outta here.**_

Mira: B-but!

 _ **Fuck outta here.**_

Mira: Fuck you too then!

Asher: Fine with me. I was done here anyways.

Mira: Only because people here know you like men.

Asher: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T!

Sarah: What about...?

Asher: I don't like your dad either! It was my clone!

Sarah: Sure.

 _*sends Mira and Asher from where they came*_

 **Now that this is settled, onward!**

 **Why the hell can't I see my comment? Whatever. I'll repost. First off the summary clearly states that TWD CHARACTERS are being asked, so stop being such an idiot! I can't help you all don't know how to read the summary or you're at least ignoring it. I have every right to complain! If it was like a cameo it'd be okay! THESE AREN'T CAMEOS! I'd rather see TWD niggas! Not these other idiots! FUCK OUTTA HERE, GUEST!**

 _ **To answer your question, I accidentally deleted it trying to delete one made by someone who messed up on their question. The "remove review" option's page is messed up so I got confused and deleted your's.**_

 _ **Also uh most are cameos. I mean they are there, but they're mostly pushed to the background unless they're asked a question. You barely even notice they're there in the first place.**_


	118. Chapter 118

**To everyone: What do you think of Trump being elected the next president?**

Lee: Didn't he run before?

Kenny: I think he lost. That guy won? Good for him I guess.

 **Goat Hukie: When's the court session?**

Duck: Friday. I really don't wanna go.

 **Kenny: Congrats! How is it being married to Jane?**

Kenny: Fine I guess. Still trying to get used to it.

 **Suddenly, Negan stands up, and speaks.**  
 **Negan: Listen up, all you cocksucking motherfuckers out there! One of these stupid motherfuckers is gonna get beaten the living shit out of by Lucille. But, here's the best part: you get to vote who dies! And all you sorry shits over here better start praying, because whoever gets the most votes by these fine reviewers gets their skull smashed in!**  
 **Clementine: But what about Kenny, Jane, Lilly, and Nick? Aren't they all ghosts?**  
 **Negan: Well, okay, they're safe. But the rest of you are fucked!**

Clem: Luke kicks puppies!

Luke: Don't tell them that!

Clem: Because it's true?

Luke: No, because you're a liar!

 **To MistyxKisame: Do you know how I can get an account as an author on ? Fanfiction! Sorry, the server must have crashed. Anyway, can you explain to me how I can start up?**

 _ **Well first go on the website. On the upper right there's two options: Login and Sign Up. Click sign up. Put in a username, an email you want to use, and a password you want to use. Make sure you have access to whatever email you're going to use for your account. Same applies for the mobile version except you'd have to press the "More" option to see Login and Sign Up. Pressing the down arrow just takes you to the bottom of the screen. I can't tell you anything other than that. You're on your own after that. It's been years since I've signed up for this site.**_

 _ **Also that wasn't the server. The website doesn't like links.**_

 **To MistyxKisame: Sorry that I requested for a Batman story. I'm just a big fan of both TWD and the Arkham Series, and seeing a humorous take on it with a less than stellar hero would be awesome.**

 _ **No need to apologize...unless that's supposed to be some kind of back handed remark. I'll think on it. Maybe one of these days once I decide what I want to do.**_

 **to clementine did you get a new haircut? it looks fabulous! also to lee here's an early Christmas present! (hands lee a box)**

 **Lee:(opens the box revealing a hot pink bunny costume)**

 **batman and larry told me you liked to wear this stuff enjoy!**

 **Clem: Heh!**

Lee: Grrrrr...BRUUUUUUUUUCE!

 _ **Aw! It's so cute! I demand you put it on!**_

Lee: N-no! Please!

 _ **You have to. It's the law.**_

Lee: Since when?

 ** _Since I said so!_**

 **Here, Lee. I figured you might need it after all the pain and humiliation you've been put through.**

 **Gives Lee a military box. Lee opens it.**  
 **I decided to give you the Batsuit and weapons I said would come with it, despite the fact that you cheated. But, I figured you could use a break after the whole servant thing, right? Anyway, enjoy your weapons and suit! Also, the guns are designed to automatically kill Larry.**  
 **Negan: Okay, now I won't fuck with you! Respect, man. Respect. Everyone, I'm not killing this guy, because he'll probably kill me first!**

Lee: I can't wait to put this on!

 _ **You're not doing shit! That bunny suit is staying on until I say so!**_

 **Clem: Love the new haircut!**

Clem: Thanks!

 **Katjaa: So, what was it like fucking a drunken, Irish Dad?  
**

Katjaa: I don't know what you're talking about.

Lee: Liar.

 **Carley: No hard feelings about the 'you'll be Lee's slave' thing, right?**

Carley: If it happened, then I would be madder. So yes, no had feelings.

 **Sarah: When I said don't bite it, I mean, don't bite Luke's baby dick.**

Sarah: You didn't? I mean what are you talking about? *nervously laughs*

Clem: What the fuck?!

 **Ben: How long have you had your BBC?**

Ben: I thought we were off this. Fine, forever now.

 **Kenny: Would you ever consider a foursome with Jane, Clementine, and Ben?**

Kenny: Hell no! What the heck is wrong with you!?

 **Kenny: I'm sorry that I asked about a lemon between you, Jane, Ben, and Clem. It was childish, crass, and sick.**

Kenny: Yes. Yes it was, but I forgive you.

 **Me:(sees sarah) ahhh the psycho! (shoots sarah causing her to fall out a second story window)**

 **(turns to troy) go down there and make sure she's dead and I'll let you kill jane!**

Troy: Got it! *runs off*

Jane: What an idiot. I'm a ghost.


	119. Chapter 119

**To the writer why do you like scumbage lee so much (dont u love fatherish good lee?)**

 _ **Who said I didn't? Both are good.**_

 **Mira; Lee's secretly seeing Carley behind your back! *shows video of Lee opening the front door in the middle of the night revealing Carley. Then him leading her into his bed and...them fucking***

 _ **Lee, you cheating fool! Mira would be furious!**_

Lee: I was drunk!

Carley: So was I! I'd never fool around with this idiot!

 **Mira; I hope you and Lee break up...xD**

 **Lee; I found out you and Carley's secret! Why'd you cheat on Mira? You've got with Carley multiple times.**

Lee: I was drunk, she was there...

 ** _Excuses! Excuses!_**

 **I knew you couldn't stay away from Lee,Carley!**

Lee: Not my fault that tape was altered!

Luke: I thought you were drunk?

Lee: I was! But...!

 ** _But nothing! I WAS gonna let you outta that bunny suit, but you can forget about it!_**

 **Carley and Mira: 3 things you love about Lee?**

Carley: Well he could be nice, caring, and a good leader when he wanted to.

 **Carley: then who gave the best sex of your life then?**

Carley: I'm not telling.

 **To Lee: Don't listen to them! Put on your Batsuit!**

Put that batsuit on and you're done for!

Lee: But!

NO!

 **Kenny: Does your beard grow back, even when you're a ghost?**

Kenny: When I want it to which it has.

 **Clem: Who are you hoping will join Kenny, Jane, Lilly, and Nick as a ghost?  
**

Clem: Luke!

Luke: Keep my name out of your mouth!

Clem: Never!

 **Jane: You didn't have to kill the Beard-Master off. What the Hell was that all about?**

Jane: He tried to kill me off first!

 **Lee: How could you cheat on Mira? I knew you were horny, but I didn't know you were that horny!**

Lee: She's gone! The hell am I supposed to do? Jerk off?!

Clem: Ye...oh my head! I just pictured that! EEEEEWWW!

 **Goat Hukie: Do you like astronauts? Well, if you win the court case today, I'll give you your own astronaut suit and spaceship! Also, if you win that course case, I'll change your name back to Kenneth Jr.**

Duck: I hope so. I wish it'll hurry up and come. It got pushed back for Tuesday. I know I'll win though. I won against the duck didn't I?

 **To MistyxKisame, Lee, and Clementine: I plan on continuing to replay The Walking Dead: Season One. I just started playing Episode 4, and I plan on playing Episode 5, tonight. There will be tears. Also, every time Lee dies at the end of Episode 5, I cry.**

 ** _Grow some balls and let 'em drop! I'm joking. That was really sad. You're not the only one who cried. The second saddest was hoping it was a dream in season 2 in the last episode and in my opinion leaving Kenny/killing him was a 3rd._**

Lee: They did me dirty killing me off! WTF?!

Clem: I agree! I had to be with these jerk offs and they all ended up dead anyways!

 **To Everyone: Who's the scariest villain in the games thus far? Between The St. Johns, the Stranger, and Carver?**

Cabin Group: Carver

Kenny: Pussies! The St. Johns were scarier.

Clem: I think they were too! They could have eaten us!

Lee: The stranger has my vote. He looked like he wanted to touch Clementine. Even if he wasn't, he's already fuck!

 **Part 1: Whoa I feel stupid for just realizing this, but once season 3 comes out and the new interviews start we could ask AJ questions since he wont be a baby anymore, unless he's dead. Did anyone else realize this?**

 _ **I believe in season 3 he's a 2 or 3 year old. Not much you could ask a toddler. Also, no that doesn't mean AJ can be asked anything from in THIS interview session.**_

 **Part 2: How does everyone feel about adding more people to this whole interview thing?**

Clem: The same. We've been seeing people in here that's not from our universe plenty of times.

Lee: Depends on who shows up.

Kenny: Like we're getting more morons.

 _ **Like this interview session may be done quickly since I know for a fact someone's going to come along and throw in Javier and whoever else. If you wanted this back so badly, obey the rules, guys. That goes for everyone.**_

 **to luke I dare you to yell sweeet goat hukie!**

Luke: No!

 **Luke, or Puke: Yell 'sweet goat hukie' at the top of your lungs. If you do, you can fuck this Filipino hooker from off the streets. Also, you have to yell 'sweet goat hukie' only if you creampie her vag.**

Luke: Thank god I can say "PASS!"

 **okay it's time! (pushes duck gill and clementine into a closet) ya know what (pulls samara out of the tv and shoves her into the closet as well then locks the door) now then inside that closet is a video camera which will show us what happens oh and it comes with sound lets watch!**

Clem and Duck: GET GILL!

Samara: *grins* With pleasure!

Gill: NOOOOOO!

 **Kenny: How could you say 'good for him'? About Trump, of all people? The guy is a bastard!**

Kenny: How the hell could I know that?! I can't help zombies are walking around, genius!

 **Lee: Are you still married to Mira? If not, are you gonna make your move on any of the other women in the room?**

Lee: Yes.

 **To Lee: At this point in time, would you rather be in prison or in the middle of the zombie apocalypse?**

Lee: I'd stick with the zombies.

 **So is she dead? (Troy throws Sarah's head to the floor) great here ya go Troy (revives Jane and ties her up) now in the next room over there is a torture room it has saw traps a man eating leopard and videos of lee and carley! enjoy (kicks sarah's head over to carlos)**

Clem: Did he really have to include her head?

 **Did anybody know that Mira's name means 'look' in Spanish?**

Lee: Well you do look a mirror? Get it? Because it sounds like Mira's! Hahahahaha!

Clem: Lame!

 _ **I've cancelled the Yandere Clementine fanfic because some people are real idiots and want to jump to conclusions like a bunch of assholes. At least see where it's going, fools.**_


	120. Chapter 120

**Think about it, Misty! If Lee doesn't put on that Batsuit, then Negan will kill him! Also, didn't you say you love Lee? And you also said you hate Larry. So, why are you holding Lee back? Besides, let's face facts, Lee would look fucking awesome in that suit.**

 ** _Yes, yes, and yes, but Lee looks so adorable in a bunny suit!_**

Lee: Men aren't supposed to look adorable.

 **Lee: Who's more badass: you, or Clem?**

Lee: Me. She's the second the most badass.

 **Kenny: How do you feel about your ex-wife banging a fat, alcoholic, Irish bastard who gave birth to not only your son, but another idiot son as well?**

Kenny: Horrified! Katjaa, why?

Lee: I guess she loves her some alcoholic dumbasses...wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE!

Kenny: At least you admitted you're a dumbass.

 **Hey guys yall might not remember me from the beginning of this series but FREE LOAVES OF BREAD FOR EVERYBODY**

Lee: I could go for pizza.

 **So sarah, rumor has it that youre preggy. *COUGH*with Luke's baby*COUGH***

Clem: Whaaaaaaaat? I bet it would have been so cute!

 **FREE BREAD? AWESOME! Also...**  
 ***Takes out gun, cocks it, and points it at Luke's dick.***  
 **Say 'sweet goat hukie' or I'll blow your fucking dick off. And you have to record it! And then you have to post it on YouTube!**

Luke: Do it.

Clem: Watch out everyone. We have a badass over here...not really.

 **Lee: Yeah, if you're not married anymore, jerk off!**

Lee: Who the hell wants to do that?!

 **Jane: So, how do you feel now that you're not with your 'beloved' anymore?  
**

Jane: Technically he's still here.

 **Sarah's Ghost: How can you be pregnant if you're dead? You're in Hell!**

Sarah: How should I know and how I can I be there when I'm here?

 **Kenny: Where did you go when you died? Did you go to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory? No matter what your answer is, tell me about your house. Is it nice? Do you have a job in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory?**

Kenny: Purgatory and no.

 **Lee) I've seen you with Carley MULTIPLE times. Not just once.**

Lee: LIES!

 **Carley) We all know you and Lee weren't drunk. Unless every time you and Lee get drunk you magically find yourselves in the others bed.**

Lee: Yeah sure.

 **Mira) Did you hear the news about Lee and Carley?!**

She's back in her universe. If she was here, she'd more than likely beat the shit out of them both.

 **so the new rule is no talking about season 3 yet correct I just want to make sure so I don't annoy you. are there anymore rules I should know about?**

 ** _Actually that's always been the rule considering this is supposed to be season 1-2 cast. Nothing else so far. If I find another rule that needs to be said, I'll let you guys know._**

 **Carley: Why did you say that Lee's an idiot? To quote Kenny, he's still the smartest fucker out of all of you (excluding Clementine).**

Carley: He's a cheater!

Clem: That you slept with despite leaving him a lot.

 **Lee: Are you gonna get back together with Carley? If not, what's your plan?  
**

Lee: No. If Mira came back...

Clem: She'd kick your ass either way.

 **Larry: Have you ever considered being a wrestler?**

Larry: No and even if I did, I'd be too old.

Everyone: TOO OLD?!

Lee: Larry, if there's one positive thing I could say about you, it'd be that you'd be the champ!

 ***Guest puts gun to Clem's head.***  
 **Clementine: What the fuck?**  
 **Guest: Sorry, Clem. Misty, you let Lee put on that fucking Batsuit or I'll blow Clementine's brains out!**

I'M CALLING YOUR BLUFF!

Clem: My life's in danger, you bitch!

Trust me. You're not dying.

 **Lee: One video gamer said that Katjaa looks like a 'bag of smashed assholes'. How does that make you feel?**

Lee: WHAT COCK SUCKER SAID THAT ABOUT MY GIRL!?

"Member before Lee was killed, Oh I member"

Lee: I 'member.

 **Tro gets out of the shower. Puts on towel. Walks over to door. Opens it. Jane is there. With a machete. Clementine has a film camera. Before Troy can say anything, Jane takes the machete and puts it through his stomach. He screams, bleeding out onto the floor.***  
 **Troy: What the fuck?**  
 ***Jane hits him with a baseball bat, knocking him to the floor. His towel falls off of him. Clementine is still recording. Jane takes the machete, and chops off his ****. It comes off in one swoop. Troy starts bleeding. Then, Jane proceeds to grab his *****, runs out into the room, and force feeds it to Katjaa. Then, she runs back to the bathroom, only to find Troy bleeding to death even worse than before. Finally, he manages to speak.***  
 **Troy: What the fuck was that for?**  
 **Jane: For torturing me, you bastard!**

 _ **Are you**_ trying _**to get this fanfic rated M?**_

Lee: Jane, you ARE crazy!

 **Carlos: How do you feel now that Sarah's dead?**

Clem: You'll have to excuse Carlos. He's in the bathroom throwing up and whenever he stops, he starts crying and saying NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Where's Mira?**

 _ **Gone on home to where ever the fuck she lives.**_

 **Clementine: What's your dream job?**

Clem: A firefighter!

 **Hey Luke, someone told me that your good at playing the guitar. And that once in high school Nick got hit over the head with one.**

Clem: Footage!

Luke: Whoever told you that lied...except that last part. That was hilarious.

Luke: I didn't know you played gee-tar! What kind of gee-tar did you play?

Luke: The only guitar I've played was a toy.

 **To MistyxKisame and the whole cast: What are the foods that give you the worst shits?**

Motor Inn Group: Anything Lilly's cooking

Lilly: BITE ME.

Nick: That's private.

Omid: Anything too cheesy.

 **Goat Hukie: You said you want to do the Nasty with Molly one day. Is that true?**

Duck: Maybe

 **Nick's Ghost: How do you feel about me threatening to shoot off Luke's dick?**

Nick: Like it needed to be done.

 **Clem: Sorry that I threatened to shoot you. If it makes you feel any better, the gun was empty. I wouldn't pull the trigger or ever put a loaded gun to your head.**

Clem: Thanks for scaring the literal shit outta me!

 **I have evidence that Batman cheated, not Lee. Shows Misty and Lee the evidence.**  
 **Lee: That fucker! I told you I didn't cheat! Wayne, if you can hear me, I'm taking your ass to court!**

 ** _I trusted you batman. ;-; How DARE you!_**

Lee: Can I take off...?

 ** _No._**

 **Lee,this has to be done. *puts him back with Carley*. I'm a CarLee shipper,so I'm putting you two in a relationship again! Sorry Mira,but you've lost your man.**

Lee: Mira's gonna be pissed. Maybe she won't come back and beat me to a pulp.

 **Lee: Are you happy to be back with Carley?**

Lee: No. She's a nagging...

Carley: Finish that and you're next!

 **Lee) did any of your teachers in high school try to hit on you?**

Lee: Nah. Not that I noticed.

 **Lee) remember that girl Samantha? The one who you list your virginty to,we'll I found her on Instagram and arranged for her to meet us here in a few minutes. *Samantha walks in* "Hey! Lee's over here!" I say.**

Samantha: Hey, Lee! Long time no see!

Lee: Hey. *mumbles*

Samantha: I've missed you.

Lee: I bet you did.

 **Katjaa and Sarita) would you ever date Lee? Now that Kenny's with Jane now.**

Katjaa: He's back with Carley so no.

Sarita: Same here.

 **Sarita) when I asked what your thoughts were on about Lee's looks,Katjaa said he was a handsome man,you didn't say anything. So,what do you think Lees looks?**

Sarita: He is quite handsome. I didn't say anything because of Kenny.

 **Author: Weird question; do you have Instagram?**

Nope.

 **Carlos: Why did you have sex with Clementine in Chapter 65?**

 _ **That was unrealistic false scenario with Carlos with an older Clementine. I should have mentioned that. It was also a joke.**_

 **Ladies and idiots it is time for karaoke night! Our first singer is lee singing mambo number five!**

Lee: Wait a minute. I just realized something.

Kenny: What? That this song's about you?

Lee: Shut up Kenny. At least I'm still boning Katjaa.

 **Uhh guest I think you mean Asher not Clementine cause if Carlos touched Clementine I would have butchered him already!**

 ** _Dunno_**

 **It's true! Carlos had rough anal with Clementine while he was wearing a gimp suit. Sarah saw it, Luke saw it, and Pete saw it!**

Clem: Good thing it didn't happen.

Sarah: Ugh. I don't want to hear sex and my father's name in the same sentence ever!

Hands Sarah a tablet with a video of Asher getting it on with Carlos

Sarah: Kill me

Clem: Too late. You're already dead.

Sarah: I don't care! Wipe my mind or something!

Clem: If you had a mind to wipe.


	121. Chapter 121

**To the writer are u gonna continue the good lee x mira story or not**

 **Ps watch rwby for god sake its really good**

 ** _No. I've lost interest in going that route. The story's just going to be a series of oneshots with Lee x (insert woman/man) here._** **_Jane's next._**

 **First part: Hey Luke tell us more about Nick getting hit in the head with the guitar in high school.**

Luke: Well first off it wasn't High School. It was elementary school and we were trying to start a band.

Clem: Ooh do tell.

Luke: We got into a fight over what the name was and one thing lead to another and I ended up hitting Nick on the head with a guitar.

Clem: I would pay money to see that.

 **That's it!**  
 ***Guest shoots off Luke's ****. He falls to the floor and screams, placing his hands over his now non existent crotch.***  
 **Luke: OH SWEEEEEEEEEEET GOAT HUKIE!**  
 **Clem: AHA! FUCKING FINALLY! Now, let's get him to the doctor!**

Lee: You mean time for pizza!

 **Larry: Have you ever seen 'The Wrestler'? Did you know that Mickey Rourke was 56 when he did that movie? He also had another fight in 2014. Trust me, you're not too old.**

Larry: Maybe he's not, but I am.

 **Kenny: Is that any similarity between you and Kenny McCormick from South Park?**

Kenny: Who?

 **Start singing lee! (The music to mambo number five starts playing)**

Lee: Pass, because this song isn't even that good.

Kenny: Because it's about you.

 **Hey,Everyone! I've got a story to share with ya!:**  
 **So,just last night,I found out where Kenny lives. I went into his house,cause the idiot forgot to lock the front door. Anyway,I walked into his room and Kenny was sitting there,on his laptop,looking at a picture of Lee. He was drooling all over his keyboard and saying stuff like: "He's so hot" "what I would do to him if I got my hands on him..." "I would hit that so hard and repeatedly". Don't believe me? I got it on film. *shows everyone on a projector***

 **What do you think of that Lee?**

Lee: Eh?! Kenny...you...you're a pervert!

Kenny: T-that's not real!

Clem: Ew.

 **Carley) do you like being with Lee again?**

Carley: Not really.

 **Lee) they are not LIES! I've rigged your house with cameras!**

Lee: Then that footage was edited or had fake actors in it! No, it was my clone!

 ***brings Mira back into the interviews***  
 **Mira) LEE CHEATED ON YOU! WITH CARLEY!**

 **Lee: You cocksucking bastard! May the worms eat you slowly!**

Mira: Ready to die, Lee?

Lee: About that...*runs off*

 **Samantha) what do you think of Lee now? Is he better looking?**

Samantha: He always was.

 **Katjaa and Sarita) so what? Just cause he's with Carley doesn't mean you can't date him!**

Sarita: Yes it does.

 **Katjaa and Sarita) Lee is very handsome,isn't he. If you could,would you date him if he was single?**

Sarita and Katjaa: Maybe.

 **Kenny: Is Lee a stud?**

Kenny: No!

Lee: That's not what...

Kenny: Shut up, Lee!

 **Hey Did Anyone Here See Shin Godzilla**

Shin-chan: You mean bare-assed Godzilla?

Mitzy: Shin, get your ass outta here! This is the wrong interview session.

Mitzy grabbed her son by the ear and dragged him out.

 **hey everybody, have any of you heard of Negan? that psychopath makes carver look like duck, Ben, Luke, nick, and Sarah combined.**

Clem: Yeah a long time ago.

Lee: Dumb bastard keeps trying to fuck my women.

 ***Guest comes up, grabs Clementine, and kisses her on the lips for one minute.***

Clem: *slaps guest* Damn it! Did I give you permission to kiss let alone touch me?!

 **Lee: The name of the video gamer who insulted 'your girl' is Lifesimmer.**

Lee: That bitch! I bet whoever the fuck that is looks like a...

 _ **Shut up, Lee.**_

Lee: You're on her side?!

 **I _might_ be a little biased.**

Lee: You piece of shit!

 **Carley: Clem has a point. You have banged Lee multiple times. Also, I don't think your relationship is a healthy one.**

Carley: Of course it isn't. _Lee's_ the problem!

 **Luke: How's your new vagina? Also, you're a bigger fuckup than Batman v Superman.**

Luke: I quit!

 **Lee, Kenny, and Ben: I dare you guys to embark on a panty-raid!**

Long story short, Ben got the shit outta him by the random woman while Kenny and Lee left him behind.

 **Negan: I have made a decision! The person who will die is...**  
 ***Dramatic music begins to play, as a camera pans over all of the cast's faces, until...***  
 **Negan (pointing his bat at Carlos) You. Prepare to die, cocksucker!**  
 ***Negan brutally smashes Carlos's head in. Negan laughs as he beats the man to death, until, finally, Carlos's brains are completely splattered across the floor.***  
 **Sarah: NOOOOO! DADDY!**  
 **Guest: If it makes you feel any better, I forgot to mention that whoever dies gets sent to Hell, permanently.**  
 **Kenny's Ghost: No, that doesn't make us feel better! That doesn't make us feel better, at all!**

Clem: Carlos is dead...moving on.

Sarah: My dad's dead! How the hell can you say that?!

Clem: Speaking of...

Sarah: Don't talk to me.

 **I now revive everyone! (Throws revival potion on everyone who died)**

Janitor: Thanks, jackass. Now I have to fill all these holes.

Clem: What?

Janitor: Those people couldn't just sit in here rotting, idiot!

Clem: Don't call me names, old man!

Janitor: I'm not old you little fruit.

Clem: I'm not a fruit!

Janitor: Clementine is a fruit.

 **Negan: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU REVIVE EVERYONE? NOW I'M GONNA COME TO YOUR FUCKING HOUSE AND KILL YOU!**

 ** _What the...okay Negan your ass is banned from here. Don't come back._**

 **Hey,if Carley can give her number to some random guy,then..."SAMANTHA!nLEE SAYS HE WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU" I yelled,even though I was lying.**

Samantha: Heh.

Lee: Don't touch me.

 **NEAGAN IS A GORRILA!**

 ** _That's nice._**

 ***throws happiness potion on Lee and Carley* you two WILL be happy together!**

Gandalf: Oh no you don't! *pushes Lee and Carley out of the way*

 **Katjaa) Lee or Kenny? Which ever one you pick is your husband. But don't feel forced to pick Kenny,cause we all know you want that Lee BBC to yourself xD**

Katjaa: I'd choose Kenny.

Kenny: In your face, Lee!

Lee: Whatever. I'm still gonna hit that.

 **Sorry, I'm not trying to get this rated M. Though, it is weird that this is T, while the game is M.**

 _ **Yeah, but if it doesn't have any lemons in it not gonna be rated T.**_

 ***Throws death potion on all of the cast members that died.***  
 **Everyone who was a ghost stays a ghost unless Misty says otherwise! And Carlos, you're going back to Hell!**

Clem: Woohoo!

Sarah: You're horrible, Clementine.

 **(throws revival potion on everyone who died except for carlos) now then larry I dare you to tackle lee to the ground clementine I triple dog dare you to drink this entire bottle of hot sauce and nick I dare you to kick luke between the legs. also clementine if you don't drink the hot sauce then you have to kiss duck on the lips for five minutes!**

Clem: Actually Luke hauled ass after he got fixed up. Also bottoms up! _*drinks hot sauce*_ HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

Lee: Quick drink some milk!

 **I. WANT. ASHER. *spawns fifty Asher's***

 _*Sends Asher and Mira back*_

 **Too much sexy and Mira needs to leave anyways.**

 **To the writer continue the good lee x mira story and watch rwby is in youtube**

 _ **I've lost interest it and I'm not interested.**_

 ***walks up to Lee and kisses him on the lips for a minute* "your a really good kisser Lee! Here's my phone number,call me later tonight and we'll see what goes down after that ;)" I purred to him.**

Lee: What the hell is with all the kissing?!

 ***shoves Lee into Larry and they kiss on the lips* hahahaha! What does everyone else think of this?**

Lee and Larry threw up.

Clem and Duck: GROSS!

Lilly: What the hell?!

Kenny: What the fuck!

 ***Throws death potion on everyone who died.***  
 **And stay down!**

That actually made me laugh a little.

 **Lee and MistyxKisame: How do you feel now that you know Batman cheated?**

 _ **Like Bruce needs to explain himself! BRUCE!**_

Bruce: Of course I can. Ahem. That footage was edited by a biased party.

Lee: What proof of this do you have?

Bruce: None, but explain why I would cheat. I've been Batman for years and I don't have to had cheated to have won that contest. Given that Lee has a history of being a dirty cheater, jerk, and liar, it's more likely he'd have cheated and got someone to cover his butt.

 _ **That...makes sense...LEE.**_

Lee: He's lying!

 _ **Do you have anybody that would speak up for you? *Clem raises her hand* That isn't biased? *Clem lowers hand* I thought not.**_

 **Lee; who was it that gave you oral when you were 15? Was it Samantha?**

Lee: Yeah.

Sam: You told them that?!

 **Lee and Samantha; how long were you two together for?**

Lee: I dunno.

Sam: 6 years.

Bradford: *snorts*

Sam: What?

Bradford: Nothing.

 **Katjaa; How many times have you and Lee fucked?**

Kenny: Yeah! Answer that.

Katjaa: I think I hear Duck calling me. *hurries off*

Duck: But I'm right here.

 **To the whole cast: Do any of you have an STD?**

Clem: What?

Lee: No.

Jane: No I don't. I don't carry anything.

Luke: ***mumbles*** Explain the crabs.

Clem: Crabs?

Lee: Heh heh.

 **Lee: Who's sexiest: Katjaa, Carley, Mira, or Jennifer Lawrence?**

Lee: Jennifer Lawrence

 **Misty: How often are you gonna update this?**

 ** _Whenever I feel like it...that or when I get a lot of questions.,,okay more that when I feel like it._**

 **MistyxKisame: What's your real name? Also, will there be a Scumbag Court chapter in the future?**

 _ **Yes and my real name? Nanya**_


	122. Chapter 122

**(the door is suddenly kicked open)**

 **Joker:I hear you guys have a problem involving a friend of mine Bane if you would (Bane runs in and breaks Batman's back)**

 **Lee: ahahahaha that's what you get!**

 **Joker:break his back too.**

 **Lee:wait what!? (Bane breaks lee's back)**

 **Joker:never try to out scumbag me Everett also clementine can I get your autograph?**

Clem: Oh uh I think I hear Katjaa calling me! _*runs off*_

 **Batman: You're just as bad as Lee! For starters, you got one of your partners paralyzed, another one you left to die, you created the biggest menace to Gotham City, and, oh yeah, YOU DRESS LIKE A FUCKING BAT AND HUNT DOWN CRIMINALS!**

Bruce: I still don't need to cheat and I don't need this. Do you think I don't regret the mistakes I've made?

 _ **That's all you have to say for yourself?**_

Bruce: I have a city to save. Don't bring me back to this place ever again and Lee, if I EVER catch you dressed up like me, you'll regret it.

Lee: I'm not scared of you!

Bruce: You will be. _*moves into shadows*_

Lee: The fuck?

 **Kenny) so,how long have you been drooling over Lee?**

Kenny: Never!

 **How old are you Larry?**

Larry: That's none of your business!

Lee: You sound like a woman.

 **Luke: I thought you hauled ass! Or, in this case, dick.**

Luke: I'm trying to! Where the hell is the exit!? There's too many damn rooms!

 **Lee: Which is your favorite: boobs, ass, or pussy?**

Lee: All of them are pretty great. Do I have to pick one? If I had to, the last one.

 **Ben: Why'd you get beat up?**

Ben: Those idiots were arguing and woke up the lady. When they heard her coming they started fighting over who was going to leave out the window and by the time they left, she got me.

Lee: Kenny video taped it.

 **Clementine: I found out that Luke had to get one of those big shit-bags attached to him.**

Clem: EW! Don't show me.

 **Goat Hukie: How do you feel now that you know that your half-brother is Peter Griffin?**

Duck: I have an older brother?!

 **Lee: Who's better: Kenny, or Larry? Also, I'm getting you a Batmobile for Christmas.**

Lee: Kenny for his beard and Larry's a jackass. Also YEAH!

Batman appeared from behind and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

Batman: That better be a replica that only looks like it.

 **Clementine: Here. Take this double bladed Lightsaber and put it through whomever you like. Also, what do you want for Christmas?**

Clem: Luke, I am your mother.

Luke: Good thing you're not.

Clem: Hmph! Whatever, Skywalker. As for what I want, I want a hamster!

Luke: LAME!

Clem: Fuck off, Luke, before I run this thing through you!

 **Lee: I've been tinkering around with your Batsuit a little bit, and I decided to add some things to it. The first thing I added was a voice modulator to your cowl. It'll make you sound creepier (and sexier) than you actually do. The next thing I added was a jet pack in the shape of a bat's wings. I also added a button onto your right glove that allows you to summon your Batmobile whenever you feel like it, as well as control it remotely. Finally, I added Pimp Mode, which allows you to play sexy music when you're done with fighting crime so that you can pick up chicks.**

Batman: And if you show up in Gotham in that suit, you're finished. Go bother superman.

Nanya: That's a nice name!

 _ **Thanks. It's short for Nanyabusiness (yeah I know it's spelled Nunya). I was waiting to someone to mention the name. Seriously, if it's not on my profile page or in my username, obviously I'm not sharing it because I have the right to not share something like that. Plus it clearly states not to give your name on the site. No offense, but why are you asking all these questions?! Well if it is you asking this. Otherwise not talking to you. My business is none of your's if I don't feel like telling it. Also who the heck is asking all these questions? What's your gender? What's your social media? What's your real name? I've found a new rule. NO ASKING SHIT LIKE THIS.**_

 **Lee: I didn't know you wanted some of that JLaw puss!**

Lee: She is pretty hot.

 **Kenny: Why'd you agree to go on a panty-raid so easily? Also, how can somebody go to your house in Purgatory?**

Kenny: I was forced to and I don't have one there.

 **Katjaa: How many times did you and Mickey fuck?**

Duck: She's still gone.

 **Larry: Do you think you could beat Muhammud Ali?**

Larry: Probably not.

 **Clem: I dare you, Ben, and Duck to go on a panty-raid!**

Clem: Fine. Wait, I don't want panties!

 ***1 HOUR LATER***

Duck (with panties on his head): And we didn't even get caught!

Ben: *snickers*

Duck: What?

Ben: You know the underwear you've got on your head.

Duck: Yeah?

Ben: Their your mom's! Ahahahaha!

Duck: YOU! YOU...! DAD, **_HE_ ** GAVE ME THESE!

Kenny: BEN!

Ben: Shit! *runs away*

 **Why the fuck does someone keep asking for your information? It's kinda disturbing.**

 _ **Yes it is disturbing which is why I didn't give them my real name.**_

 **Also *makes Carlos invulnerable to all potions and revives him***

Sarah: Daddy!

Clem: Ugh!


	123. Chapter 123

**Lee) Can you believe Kenny's been drooling over you?**

Lee: No! I-I didn't even think Kenny rolled that way. As a matter of fact, he's always arguing with me and being all cold and shit and...wait a minute. Kenny's been tsundere for me the while time!

 **Kenny) I still have the proof you know looking at that picture of Lee...**

Kenny: No proof! I don't believe it!

 **Kenny and Lee: kenLee! I ship it! (I actually don't)**

Lee: I don't. Kenny's too old for me.

Kenny: I didn't hear you saying that to Mira!

Lee: That's different. You're ancient!

 **Sam: 6 years? Do you still think your together? When did you two get together anyway? How'd you meet and how old were you?**

Sam: No and when we were 14...well I was a year older so he was 14 and I was 15. We met in the 1st grade.

 ***pulls Katjaa back into the room* "how many times have you and Lee had sex?" I ask while two men come out and restrain Kenny.**

Katjaa: Fine. About 19 times.

Duck: Gross!

 **Guys, I don't think that Kenny is drooling over Lee. For two reasons: one, the person who made these claims said he visited Kenny's house, even though Kenny doesn't have a house, and two, he's married!**

Sarah: Wasn't Lee married too and cheated on Carley?

Carley: Correct though I think Kenny's less likely given how he is about his wife and kid.

Kenny: Exactly.

Lee: I hope that's true.

 **Lee bring a photo of batman and catwomen having sex**

Lee: Who the hell wants to see that?!

 **Forget the photo of Batman and Catwoman fucking, I have a film of him having an orgy with Alfred, Batgirl, and Commisioner Gordon! On top of the Batsignal! Clem, Lee, Duck, Kenny, Misty, Ben, do you guys wanna see?**

Clem: What makes you think I wanna see that? I don't even know who those people are!

Lee: Who wants to see those old geezers?

Kenny: What? NO!

Ben: I'll pass too.

 _ **No thanks. Hey, who wants to see Harley Quinn and Catwoman?**_

Lee: Me!

Clem: Uh no.

 **Clem) How about this: I'll get you a hamster and one of those mech suits from Pacific Rim! Well, what do you say?**

Clem: Where the heck would I put it? Besides, I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't let me have a mech suit anyways.

 **Batman: No, it's not a replica. It's better than yours. It has speed ten times faster than your car, it's blue, orange, grey, and red, it's fueled by an electricity charged battery, and it can fly. How do you like them apples?**

Batman: I couldn't care less, but Lee if you get your butt in the car, you're dead.

Lee: Gimme that car!

 **Batman: Also, Lee's Batsuit is better than yours!**

Batman: Whatever you say.

 **Uh Ben how do you know that those undies were katjaa's? Kenny I think you have another reason to kill Ben**

Ben: It was dark so Duck didn't know where we were so I thought it would be funny to uh...you know.

Kenny: PLENTY! BEN, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

 **Lee: Here. Put on your Batsuit and kill Larry.**

Batman: Too bad you can't. I destroyed it.

Lee: YOU...

Batman: Impersonate me and you die.

Duck: I thought you didn't kill people.

Batman: I didn't mean it. I was only referring to the fact that...oh just forget it.

 **Katjaa: How could you cheat on the Beard Master? With Ben, of all people!**

Katjaa: I didn't.

 **Has anyone here seen 'The Human Centipede'?**

Lee: Why would we?

 **Goat Hukie: I can't believe you reacted so strongly to finding out that your Mom cheated on you with an alcoholic, Irish bastard!**

Duck: I didn't know I had a brother is why I did it!

 **okay kareoke night is back on and our new singer since Lee is a loser...shall be ben singing who let the dogs out and if he refuses he will be shot dead!**

Lee: I would but fuck you.

Carley: What? Can't you sing, Mr. Perfect?

Lee: Like you can do better?

 **Guest: So... Carlos can't die?**  
 **Carlos: I'm not sure. I wish there was some way to-**  
 ***Guest shoots Carlos. He then proceeds to wake up a the start of the chapter.***  
 **Guest: So... Carlos can't die?**  
 **Carlos: DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT IT.**

Clem: What are you talking about?

 **Carlos: I looked into your revival powers. It turns out, you have the same power as Tom Cruise's character from Edge Of Tomorrow! Every time you die, you restart the chapter!**  
 **Clementine: How do you feel now that Carlos is basically a time traveler?**

Clem: That's a sucky power. When you die, you restart the chapter? I guess it's useful...NOT.

 ***Guest rips the shit-bag attached to Luke's side, causing him to bleed and shit at the same time, then proceeds to shove the shit-bag up his rectum.*  
Guest: That's for molesting Clementine, you sick fucker!  
Lee: Time to call the hospital?  
Guest: You read my mind.  
*Lee picks up phone.*  
Lee: Hello? Dominoes? Yeah, we're gonna need a lot of pizza, today.  
Kenny's Ghost: Lee, a man is bleeding and shitting to death! Call the fucking hospital!  
Clementine: NEVA!**

Sarah: You guys are crazy.

Clem: And you're pregnant with his kid! Mourn like a normal baby mama!

Sarah: For goodness sake, I'm not having his baby!

Clem: Poor in-denial, BM.

Sarah: Did you just call me a bowel movement?

Clem: No, it stands for Baby Mama.

Sarah: Don't call me that.

 ***brings Sarah and the others back to life***

 ** _There. Now we'll see what happens when Sarah gives birth if she is pregnant._**

 **Nick) I have a new NICKname for you: Penis Breath.**

Nick: Fuck off.

Clem: You made, cocksucker? Heh. I made a funny.

 **Everyone: Happy early Thanksgiving! How are you guys gonna celebrate?**

Lee: I'm doing the usual and being with my family.

Clem: Same here, but I'll be sure and drop by Luke's place and give him some left overs. Poor thing probably can't cook.

Luke: I cook just fine!

Nick: Uh.

Luke: Shut up Nick!

Carley: Alone I guess with Kimberly.

Lilly: Just me, dad, and the kids.

Duck: I'm sneaking over to Clem's. She says her dad let's her get more than one piece of cake!

Kenny: You know once you get all that sugar in you there's no stopping you!

Duck: And that's why _**you're** _ not my dad! I bet **_he'd_ ** let me have more than one piece!

Kenny: You little shit!

 **Clementine: Did Carver ever do any... sexual things to you or Sarah?**

Clem: No. If he tried anything, I'd bite the shit outta him! As for Sarah, probably.

Sarah: Of course not! Don't go saying scary things like that!

Clem: Then what happened after I left the roof? Hm?

Sarah: He didn't touch me or do anything sexual to me!

Clem: It's ok. You can tell me.

Sarah: You're full of it.

 **Lee: Can you speak Spanish?**

Lee: Nope.

 **Guest: Guys, I can read Lee's mind! Wanna hear his thoughts?**  
 **Everyone: Hell yes!**  
 ***Guest links everyone to Lee's mind. It turns out that he's imagining all of the girls (sans Clementine and Sarah) in bikinis, dancing provocatively, as the song 'Hey, Mr. Wonderful* plays in the background, and as Lee gets his dick sucked by JLaw.***  
 **Clementine: WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT?**

Sarah: Just why?

Carley: Lee you perverted bastard!

Lee: It's my mind!

 **To lee there's a woman leaving in five minutes be under her.**

Lee: Under? Bitch please, I'm always on top!

Clem: *cough*Nick*cough*

 **I dare lee joker and Kenny to go humiliate batman!**

Kenny: Leave me out of this!

Lee: Must find dirt on emo boy!


	124. Chapter 124

**Uhhh Carley why is kimberly plastic?**

 **Carley:huh what do you mean?**

 **look (hands kimberly to carley)**

 **Carley: wait this is a plastic doll! (on the back the doll says made by three hyenas)**

Carley: Where the hell is my baby!? Lee, do something!

Lee: Me? That's not my...

Carley: You were established as being her guardian and forced to care for her! DO SOMETHING YOU NUT!

Lee: Fine. Hey, Gandolf!

Gandolf: What?

Lee: Those mangy mutts took Carley and Kenny's brat. Do your job and get her back.

Gandolf: On it. _*leaves and come back*_ Here's your kid.

Carley: Turn her into an older version of herself. That way I can keep a better eye on her.

Gandolf: How old?

Carley: 16 if you please. Now she'll know better than to go off with a bunch of idiots!

Gandolf: Got it.

Kimberly is now a teenager with a red crop top, a black skirt, dark brown shoulder length hair, red lipstick, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, and high heels. She had a bored look on her face while on her cell phone.

Carley: Kimberly, do you remember me?

Kimberly: Duh, mom. Like do you think I'm stupid or somethin'?

Lee: Oh great. She's a smart ass.

Kimberly: Who the hell are you calling a smart ass, old man?

Lee: OLD?!

Kimberly flipped her hair.

Kimberly: Uh yeah! As in you're a fossil! Old as dirt. A step away from death. Don't give me that look. I might catch your wrinkles or something or do you just wanna peek under my skirt?

Lee: NO! You're...

Carley: You'd better not think about touching my baby!

Kimberly: Don't call me a baby! I'm 16! Get your eyes checked, ya old bag!

Carley: Lee!

Lee: What?

Carley: You've rubbed off on my baby!

 **Lee wish from shenron(dbz) to have all the pussy**

Lee: Who the hell is that?

explains who Shenron is*

Lee: Cool wait that sounds like work. Gandolf?

Gandolf: What am I? Your slave?

Lee: Aren't you getting paid? Please you could just poof them here.

Gandolf: You overestimate my power. Besides, to make a long and complicated story short, those are two different kinds of magic and I can't over counter his. Better off hiring someone to find those balls.

Lee: Damn it! I'm broke! Anybody wanna loan me some money?

 **FunFact: The apocalyapse actually began in 2003 and if the video game is based on the comics universe than you don't own the rights to them iPads! *makes all technology ahead of 2003 disappear* Batman you can stay, mostly cuz I love you *takes his futuristic gadgets* sorry bats**

Clem: Spoil sport!

Batman: My work is done. See ya. I need to get back and fight crime.

 **Joker:okay lee you me are gonna ruin batman (jumps into lee's batmobile lets ride!**

Lee: WOOOOOO!

 **Joker:and Kenny you don't want to be involved okay I respect your opinion we'll take Clementine! (Grabs Clementine and puts her in the back seat)**

 **Joker:to Gotham! Hahahaha! (Runs over Kenny and duck and nearly kills Ben before driving down the street)**

Clem: Lee, I'm scared! Get me outta here!

Lee: I'm shitting myself too. Should have dragged Kenny in here too. On my signal, jump.

 **Lee) Carley,Lilly,Mira or Nick?**

Lee: Mira for sure.

 **Carley) I still ship you and Lee...**

Carley: Keep dreaming.

 **Kenny) do ya want me to show the video again? I've got proof,don't you worry about that.**

Clem: If he fapped, PLEASE don't show it.

Duck: Yeah! Please don't!

 **Lee) do you miss Mira?**

Lee: Yeah. She cooked some good meals unlike Carley!

Carley: I cook just fine!

 **Lee: How many times do you masturbate?**

Lee: Never because I've got Katjaa!

Kenny: Back off my wife!

Lee: EX wife.

 **Happy Thanksgiving, Scumbags! To show how thankful I am for all of you, I'm going to give you each presents!**

 **Lee: Batsuit, Batmobile.**

 **Clementine: Hamster, signed DVD copy of Deadpool.**

 **Kenny: Beard Growth Cream.**

 **Carley: Gift card to Caribou Coffee.**

 **Goat Hukie: Space suit and ship.**

 **Katjaa: Nothing, because you cheated on Kenny.**

 **Ben: Hello Kitty underwear and MLP toys.**

 **Sarah: Nothing, because you're dead.**

 **Puke: Lady Garden T-Shirt.**

 **Lily: A copy of Gone Girl.**

 **Nick: Nothing, because I don't like you.**

 **Larry: Nothing, because I don't like you.**

 **Alvin and Rebecca: Condoms.**

 **Pete: AK-47 and Bazooka.**

 **Doug: Pictures of Carley naked.**

 **Carver: Nothing, because I fucking hate you with everything I've got.**

 **Troy: A prosthetic penis.**

Lee: Alright!

Clem: Cool!

Kenny: I feel like I'm gonna need this.

Carley: Alright!

Duck: YEAH!

Ben: What the...? I don't want these!

Clem: Ooh! You even have the rare ones!

Ben: You want them?

Clem: Heck yeah! *Ben gives Clementine the toys* More for me!

Sarah: But I'm revived...

Larry: Well I don't like you either.

Lilly: But I hate that movie.

Nick: I think that's a good thing.

Rebecca: What this supposed to mean?! Why the hell are you laughing?

Alvin: I wasn't!

Pete: That's a bit much, but thanks.

Doug: Heh heh.

Lee: What the?!

Carver: I really don't care.

Troy: Uh how the hell am I supposed to use this.

 **Well, there you all are! Happy Thanksgiving, you lovable assholes! Oh, and for Misty, here, a keg of beer! Also, Lee and Clem, I got you both a new stash of Grade-A Porn!**

Clem: POR...wait what's this?

Lee: What the hell? We got the wrong ones. Here.

The two switched out porn.

Clem: That's better.

Lee: Yeah boobs over dick anyday.

Clem: And muscular guy hotties for me!

 **To everyone does anyone else think lee has gotten fat?**

Larry: Hard to notice with that fat mouth of his.

 ***Guest pulls up Lee's shirt, revealing a six-pack.***

 **Guest: Nope. He's still jacked as all Hell.**

Lee: As usual.

 **Kenny: One, how come you didn't want to see the Batman porno? Two, how could you call the kid that isn't even yours a 'little shit'?**

Kenny: That's not something I don't want to see! And he was being a little shit!

 **Misty: What'd you do for Thanksgiving?**

 ** _Eat and hang with family. Now for the scumbag story of what the gang did._**

 ** _For the temporary time, the cross over characters came over for a short time._**

"What to cook for thanksgiving?" Carley tapped her chin as she looked over a cook book. Everyone were supposed to be bringing something to dinner for the others to enjoy. She didn't know what to cook and didn't want to cook anything someone else would be making.

"Cookie!" said Kimberly as she waved around a cookie.

"Cookies...nah...wait! Pumpkin cookies!" Surely nobody would be making those! It was perfect! Pumpkin cookies weren't the first thing anyone thought about when someone said something about cookies. "Perfect! Let's get started, Kimmy!"

"Yah!" cheered Kimberly.

 **AT LEE AND MIRA'S HOUSE**

"We were assigned to bring turkey." said Mira reading the card. "Where the hell do we get the thing?"

"Maybe..." began Lee. Mira silenced him with a dark look causing him to shut up and gulp.

"Did I say you could talk, cheater?"

"No, but...!"

"Fuck off." she turned to Asher. "Quick! Google Turkey farm locations and get one."

"On it." Asher left although Lee tried telling him he could just buy one at the grocery store. This of course earned him an ugly look from Asher causing him to shut up. They weren't the only one giving him the stink eye today though. Ethan, Rodrik, and Talia were too. None touched him because Mira wanted to beat him if he acted up again. If only he hadn't cheated on Mira with Carley and someone hadn't snitched like the mother fucker they were.

When Asher came back with the turkey, Lee had to kill the turkey and all those other things dealing with preparing a turkey before it got put in a store for someone to then prepare in their kitchen. He wished someone like Rodrik and Asher would do it instead of him. He hated doing this. Stupid Forresters.

 **HOLD THIS L (I couldn't resist the urge to giving both these guys have L's in their names)**

"I've been thinking a lot about it but I still can't decide." sighed Lilly as she talked on the phone with Fiona. "What are you and your sister cooking?"

"Nacho cheese! I know it's not tradition, but it's a crowd-pleaser." said Fiona. "We're also making other kinds of dip. Plus it's all we could afford so who are we to complain."

"My dad's been picked to make the dressing." she sighed. Why the heck couldn't she be assigned to cook something? "Lee has pumpkin pie, Pete has pecan pie, Mira have turkey, Luke has mashed potatoes, and Sarah has salad."

"How about oatmeal?"

"Would **_you_ ** eat it?"

"Point taken. I'll find something."

"Oh! How about a squash dish?"

"Ew! I hate squash...but it's better than nothing." she sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a good recipe for me to cook."

"Who's gonna try it?"

"My dad of course since the babies are too little to eat it."

"Good luck." When they hung up the phone, Fiona then mumbled, "I wish Larry's stomach luck."

DINNER

"All this food looks fantastic!" said Fiona looking over the food.

"Not all of it." said Lee looking over at Lilly's squash casserole which looked like burnt vomit and smelled like week old cheese covered with ketchup and sauerkraut and had been covered in year old mustard. He knew what he wasn't eating.

Dinner went well for the most part with majority of eaten with the exception of Lilly's casserole. Lilly was pretty pissed nobody had given her cooking a shot, but given how the cabin group disliked her cooking and spread how bad it was awful, it was no surprise nobody touched it...that and the fact that it smelled like ass.

"You sure you don't wanna try some, Clementine?" asked Lilly with a motherly smile on her face.

"No thanks. I'm full." she patted her stomach. "Good thing we have 3 bathrooms."

"What about you, Duck?"

"How dumb do you think I am?" Duck said ate some sushi. "I know your dad got sent to the hospital from eating that thing."

"I saw that too." Lilly overheard Michonne to Liara.

"I could smell it before I walked into the building." Liara whispered back.

"Fuck all you then! My cooking is fantastic!" she yelled as she stood up and slammed her hands onto the table causing everyone to look at her. "You bastards wouldn't know good if it hit you in the face!"

"Prove us wrong then." said Ethan. "Eat some."

"I will!" Lilly got a spoon and slapped some on her plate. Without even hesitating, she ate the whole piece. "There! That was the most delicious thing I've ever..."

Lilly was sent to the hospital while everyone stayed there and partied some more.

 **Goat Hukie: Do you know why your father named you 'Goat Hukie'?**

Duck: No, but I want it changed!

Kenny: I've seen your birth certificate. It's still Ken Jr.

Duck: I hope so.

 **Katjaa: Why did Mickey name your son 'Goat Hukie'?**

Katjaa: I don't know who that is, but even if he did, that's not what it says on his birth certificate.

 **Batman) I have a recording of you threatening Lee's life. I also already put it up on YouTube. Now everybody wants a piece of your ass.**

 ** _Batman went home, but he wrote a note saying he's not spending anymore time on this "cheating" crap anymore. The penguin's at it again or something like that. Honestly he's a pretty busy man and has other things to do. Lee, I think you should leave it to Batman whether he cheated or not. He does have more experience than you and I don't think people would take kindly to an imposter Batman when the real batman hasn't given you permission._**

Lee: Can I at least bone catwoman?

She ain't married. Go ahead...that is if you don't fuck anything up.

Carley: And he will.

Lee: Says you!

 **Guest: Lee, I got you a court case against Batman. I also got you a good lawyer. Mr. Wright, would you come in, please?**

 ***Phoenix Wright steps into the room.***

 **Guest: Lee, this is Phoenix Wright. He'll be defending you in your court case. Phoenix, this is Lee Everett.**

 ***Lee and Phoenix shake hands.***

 **Phoenix: Nice to meet you, Mr. Everett.**

 **Lee: Finally, I have a good lawyer on my hands! Wayne, your ass is dead!**

 ** _Mr. Wayne isn't here so...oh another note._**

 **Dear Lee,**

 **If you've gotten a lawyer to take me to court, forget about it. I have crime to fight and I can't stick around for your shenanigans. Go replace Superman. The last time he inspired anyone was when he was "dead".**

 ** _~Batman_**

 **PS: You'd make a good green lantern or spiderman too.**

Spiderman: Try to replace me and I **_will_ ** kill you!

 ** _Damn, Spiderman!_**

Spiderman: Sorry that's venom talking.

 ** _Uh what?_**

Spiderman: I'll just leave now. _*quickly leaves*_

 ** _Wait can I...! Nevermind. He's gone._**

 **Hey, Ben, Kenny, Larry, I've got something for you!**

 _*Guest shows pictures of Omid's * touching Luke's *_

All three of them: WHAT THE HELL?!

 **Lee: What would you rather use: a sword, or an axe?**

Lee: A sword!

 **Clementine: Remember how I said that you could be the next Robin, as well as how you weren't sure if your Mom would be okay with you having a mech suit? Well, I made you a mech suit on a smaller scale, but it's still powerful and effective. It has dual-handguns on your wrist gauntlets, a belt containing smoke pellets and shurikens, a mask that allows you to analyze your environments in a similar style to Batman's Detective Mode, and, best of all, I added wings to your suit, so that you can fly. Don't worry, I got your Mom's permission. Have this, in case there's ever a new Robin needed! In that case, good luck, Girl Wonder!**

Clem: You brain washed or hypnotized her, didn't you? I'm more angry than pleased.

 **Clem: Also, I hid both yours and Lee's costumes and gadgets in a hidden bunker so isolated and secluded, not even Batman could find it!**

Lee: Take that RATMAN!

Clem: Good pun!


	125. Chapter 125

**Kimberly) just to let you know,your mom dated and fucked that "fossil" aka Lee.**

Kimberly: Um ew. TMI, dude. I didn't need to know that.

 **Lee) how was spending thanksgiving with Mira? Did you get any sex? XD**

Lee: _*sighs*_ No.

 **Lee; do you still have the slightest bit of feelings for Carley?**

Lee: Not really.

 **Lee; if you had one wish,would you bring Mira back? If so,I'll give ya a wish.**

Lee: Please do it!

 **Duck your new name is ducky man also imagin if lee meet clementine parents**

Duck: Hm the name doesn't awesome enough.

Carley: It's for the best he didn't honestly.

 **Clem: Nope, I got your Mom's permission, because she said that you're growing up and you need to defend yourself.**

Clem: I still find that hard to believe, but if she really said it...give Duck one so we can have a robot death battle!

Duck: Awesome!

Kenny: Oh no you don't!

Duck: I don't need any comments from you, Kenny.

Kenny: *grabs ear* Say that again, Duck!

Duck: Fuck off!

Kenny: Do you want me to beat you?!

Lee: Beat?! Abusive and a cheater!

Kenny: Not like that you psycho!

Lee: Child beater!

 **Kenny: Have you seen the unrated Magic Mike?**

Kenny: No and I don't wanna to.

 **Omid: How you could touch that (literal) shitbag's horse?**

Omid: I didn't!

 **To the whole cast: Who here is a Spider-Man fan? I am! My favorite incarnations are the Tobey Maguire one, the one from the original comics, the one from The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, and, of course, Tom Holland from Captain America: Civil War. God, I'm so excited for Spider-Man: Homecoming!**

 _ **Me!**_

Lee: He's alright.

Duck: He's not as cool as Batman though.

 **Goat Hukie: I just found something out: Kenny's brother is comedian Bob Saget! Your (technical) uncle is the raunchiest man alive! How does that make you feel?**

Duck: Indifferent really.

 **Hey you scumbag fucks here is some thanksgiving leftovers for ya'll *gives ya'll trash* enjoy (but really I love this Q &A story so happy late thanksgiving)**

Lee: Ah. I remember Thanksgiving. Lilly tried to kill us.

 **Happy Late Thanksgiving And Merry Early Christmas Clementine, I Got You A Torture Chamber. Now You Can Torture People Like Nick, Carver, Troy, Basically Everybody You Hate**

Clem: Thanks but I'd better get something else for Christmas!

 _ **Speaking of which, you guys are getting secret santas.**_

Duck: I hope I get a good one.

Lee: I'd better.

 **Carley changing Kimberly to sixteen is without a doubt the stupidest thing you have ever done.**

Carley: If it keeps her away from those dogs, then I don't care. It's smart in my opinion.


	126. Chapter 126

**Guest: Beard Master, for grabbing a kid who isn't yours' ear, and threatening to abuse him, I'm going to I've you this!**

 _*Guest throws gasoline at Kenny's face, then throws a bottle of alcohol at it.*_

 **Beard Master: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY FACE IS ON FIRE, AND THERE'S GLASS IN MY EYE!**

 **Carley: Quick, somebody, call the doctor! If we do, maybe we can save Kenny's face!**

 **Lee: Forget that ugly face! Save the beard!**

 **Guest: Too late. It's already burned off along with all of his hair. Oh, and look the fire is spreading all over his body** **.**

 _*Carver smashes a crowbar into Kenny's teeth, knocking him to the ground. He then proceeds to smash Kenny's stomach and balls in. Then, he grabs an AK-47, and shoots at both of his hands and feet and arms and legs five times, as Lee calls Dominoes, and Clementine tries to put out the fire.*_

 **Clementine: Why'd you beat the shit of of Kenny?**

 **Carver: I'm just doing the same thing that that son of a bitch did to me!**

 _*Eventually, the fire that is Kenny's body lets out.*_

 **Clementine: Okay, let's take this blanket off him. How bad can those injuries be?**

 _*Clem takes off the blanket, revealing a bald, horribly scarred, burned, and brutalized Kenny.*_

 **Lee: HOLY FUCKING HELL!**

 ***Katjaa faints.***

Clem: Ken-ken!

Jane: Oh my...*runs off*

Rebecca: Somebody call a doctor!

Lee: Sorry about yelling your ear. So pepperoni...

Everyone: LEE!

Lee: Fine. Sausage **_and_ ** pepperoni.

Sarah: I'll call from my phone.

 **Ducky Man: Here. For all your troubles, here's a mech suit. Since Kenny's not your Dad and is in the hospital, he can't stop you.**

Duck: He can't anyways.

Clem: That was kind of cruel.

 _*Everyone is at the hospital, preparing to see Kenny. Finally, the doctor comes out.*_

 **Jane: Doctor, is my husband gonna be all right?**

 **Lee: Forget about your husband. What about that sexy beard? Tell me if the beard made it out!**

 **Carley: Shut up, Lee!**

 **Doctor: Well, his body is suffering from multiple third-degree burns, all of his hair has been burned off as well, his teeth have been knocked out, he know requires a bag to be attached to his side in order for him to defecate, and his genitals have been smashed in. Also, his arms, legs, hands, and feet have been rendered useless because they were shot at multiple times. Other than that, he's perfectly fine! Kenny, come on out!**

 _*Kenny is brought out. He's horribly burned, hairless, scarred, bandaged, and in a wheelchair.*_

 **Doctor: Kenny, anything you'd like to say?**

 **Kenny: (Nonsensically mumbles, trying to say "help me".)**

 **Doctor: Well, he should be fine! Just fine!**

 _*Everybody stands in shock. Then, Lee, Clementine, and Duck burst out laughing.*_

 **All three: Take that, fuckface!**

Clem: Ahahahaha! H-he looks like Golem! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Duck: Aaaahhahahahaha!

Katjaa: How dare you laugh at your father!

Duck: Like this! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Katjaa: You're grounded!

Duck: Aw man.

 **Hey Carley why don't you change Kimberly's age to 10, that way she's not rude and sassy. And it still keeps her away from the hyenas.**

Carley: I thought about it, but 10's still at an age you're more easily influenced.

 **Punches Carver In The Face**

 **Carver: Why You Little**

 **Carver Tries To Beat Up Branden But Branden Is Too Strong And Beats Up**

 **Carver Until Finally He Drags Carver Over To A Bench And Lays Him Across His Lap**

 **Branden Wilson: (Sarcastically) Wow I Sure Hope No One Gets This On Video Shows To Clementine And Post It On YouTube.**

 **Everyone Gets Out The Phones And Starts Recording**

 **Branden Wilson (Starts Singing) SPANKY, SPANKY SPANK YOUR BUTT DO DA DO DA SPANKY, SPANKY SPANK YOUR BUTT ALL THE DO DA DAY SPANK YOUR BUTT ALL NIGHT SPANK YOUR BUTT ALL DAY SPANK YOUR BUTT TILL IT'S RED AND SORE WOW I HATE YOUR FACE**

Jane, Luke, Bonnie, and Gill: WORLD STAR!

Clem: Oh shit! He's beating that bitch's ass! Damn!

 **lilly:Gandalf would you like to try this left over pie I made for Thanksgiving?**

 **Gandalf:Sure.**

 **Lee:don't it's a trap!**

 **Gandalf:(eats the pie) oh ohh what sorcery is this ahh! (Gandalf falls to the floor)**

 **(everyone runs to Gandalf) Lilly:Gandalf can you hear me?**

 **Gandalf (grabs lilly's hand) e...evil EEEEEVIIIILLL ohhhh (dies) x_x**

Lee: What?! NOOOOOOOO!

Carley: Lilly, you and your stupid cooking.

Duck: Surprised we didn't die at the inn from her cooking.

Alvin: **_*picks up pie*_** Who the hell would eat this? It smells like a porta potty that hasn't been cleaned in 10 months.

Rebecca: Put that down before you die from the fumes!

Alvin: Oh shit! **_*puts pie down*_**

 **BEAT!? Kenny is a psychopath everybody run run for your lives!**

Lee: We already knew that.

 **hey kenny beat it beat it beat it beat it no one wants to be defeated!**

Kenny glares at guest.

*brings Mira back* here Lee.

Lee: Mira!

Mira: TOUCH ME AND YOU DIE!

Lee: **_*mumbles*_**

 **Kimberly,you know,Mira,who's 17 is currently dating that old man. She's a year older than you and she doesn't care. What do you think about this?**

Kimberly: She's got a sugar daddy. What a worthless whore.

Mira: Care to repeat that?

Kimberly: Whore. Worthless.

Mira: Bring it on!

Duck: *hits a gong* FIGHT!

While the two went at, Katjaa grabbed her son's wrist.

Katjaa: Duck, what do you think you're doing? And where did you get a gong?

Duck: I used dad's money.

Kenny: Grrrr.

 ***Lee shoots Carlos.***  
 **Carley: Lee, what the fuck?**  
 **Lee: Well, if he has the ability to restart the chapter, then let him do it! I don't wanna have to look at Kenny's ugly face any longer!**  
 **Guest: Yeah, about that. Clementine kept on killing him just to restart the chapter and fuck with his mind. So, he asked me to transfer it from his body, and to another one.**  
 **Lee: Whose?**  
 ***Guest shoots Kenny. He wakes up at the beginning of the chapter, completely unharmed.***  
 **Guest: Kenny, for threatening a kid that isn't even yours-**  
 ***Kenny punches Guest in the face, knocking him to the ground.***  
 **Lee: Kenny, what the fuck?**  
 **Kenny: Trust me, he deserved it.**

Lee: That was weird.

 **Kenny: I just realized something. Since you restarted the chapter, where Carlos still has his power, you both have the power of restarting the chapter!**

 _ **Restart-ception much?**_

Lee: Mind blown!

Kenny: First of all, fuck you for punching me in the face! Second of all, why would you threaten to beat a kid that isn't yours? I'd expect Carlos or Luke to do that, not you! I thought you were better than that! I guess not.

Kenny: First, fuck you for killing me! Second, I meant spanking and since I'm on his birth certificate technically I am his father. Third, I am better since I don't go around killing people.

Jane: Uh...

Kenny: Quiet, Jane.

Larry: Ahem.

Kenny: I killed you for a reason.

 **Jane: How's it feel to know that your husband is a cold hearted bastard who beats kids that aren't even his?**

Jane: I got my ass spanked when I acted up and look how I turned out.

Kenny: **...**

Jane: What?

Kenny: Nothing.


	127. Chapter 127

**Kimberly) You know,most women in here find Lee attractive,including Nick XD.**

Kimberly: I think you overestimate the attractiveness of these people.

 **Everyone) who won the fight,Mira or Kimberly?**

Lee: It was a double knock out.

Clem: And they gave each other a black eye.

Mira: I look like a pirate.

Kimberly: Sunglasses are way better.

 **Mira) You still Love Lee,right? Hopefully you get back with Him.**

Mira: Of course, but he's not getting any of this until he learns not to cheat on me while I'm away!

 **Mira) I've never see Lee so happy to See someone again. He must really Love you.**

Mira: He wasn't missing me while he fucked that whore!

 **Lee) how strong is your love for Mira?  
**

Lee: Stronger than Kenny's temper.

 **Nick) do you still have feelings for Lee?**

Nick: Not really.

 **Carley) do you still have feelings for Lee? You said you still Loved him not long ago.**

Carley: No.

 **Sarah) How could you let Puke's baby dick go inside you?**

Sarah: I didn't let Luke have sex with me!

Clem: You said the same thing about that idiot Nick.

Sarah: Shut. Up.

 _ ***Guest shoots Luke in the ribs.***_

 **Luke) And you! How could you do that to a small child? Have you no decency?!**

Luke: I didn't! Fuck! That...ugh! Call me a doctor!

Lee: Hey Dominoes?

Carley: Idiot! _*snatches phone and calls hospital*_

 **Sarah) I think you and Clementine should take Puke's ass to court and get him put on Death Row for being the pedophile that he is!**

Clem: I already did, but Sarah can and considering what I took him to court for, he's going down!

 **Lee) Puke, being the pedo that he is, has an imprisoned Princess from England trapped in the basement. She says that, if you save her, she'll let you give it to her. Hard. I'm talking up the asshole.**  
 **Lee: Excuse me. I'll be right back.**  
 ** _*Lee runs to the basement.*_**

Mira: I'm done! I'm getting a divorce!

 **Also, Lee, the princess is 19 years old, so, it's okay for you to hit it!**

Mira: I hope it's that Harambe guy everyone's going on about!

Clem: He was a gorilla.

Mira: All the better to beat the shit outta him if King Kong's anything to go off with.

 **Kenny) Do you want a slice of princess ass, as well?**

Kenny: What? No!

 **Kenny) Don't try denying it! I know that you want it this way (makes sexual hand gestures), with a princess!**

Kenny: Clearly you're delusional.

 **Ben) Do you want a piece of that princess puss? Come on, I know you do, she knows you do, and you know you do!**

Ben: No thanks.

 **Hey carver can you beat up Kenny again that was fun! Also Kenny truth be told after the last chapter I agree duck needs to be taught some manners.**

Kenny: Try it you son of a bitch!

 **Duck) Sorry bud, but I agree. You need to be taught polite behavior. I'm sending you to the Secret Service. Have fun learning to be a gentleman!**

Duck: I'm not going anywhere!

 **Hey, if almost everyone except for Clementine and Lilly died in the game, how come everyone is alive?**

 ** _Actually it's unknown about Lilly currently although she was last seen alive._**

Lee: I dunno. Why are we alive?

Luke: Don't question it, Lee. I don't feel like dying!

Katjaa and Kenny: Truth is, I was really sending your 'son' to a training program in London on how to be a spy! And it's too late, because he's already on a ship to London!

Duck: I wish I had known that seen earlier!

Clem: You didn't know you were still here.

Duck: Yeah! I hired a stunt double like Clementine!

Clem: Now he gets to be a spy!

Duck: Do you think it's too late to call him back?

Clem: Most likely and you're not getting a refund either.

Kenny: Son of a...!

Duck: Wanna catch a plane to California?

Clem: Why?

Kenny: DUCK, DID YOU TAKE MY MONEY!

Duck: That's why.

Clem: I'm not passing up a trip.

Both children took off while Kenny came into the room.

Kenny: DUCK! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?

Lee: So you can beat Duck and Clementine FUCK NO!


	128. Chapter 128

***erases Mira's memory of Lee cheating***

Mira: I feel mad at you, Lee, but I can't remember how.

Larry: Lee fucked Carley.

Lee: LIES!

Larry: I have videos!

Mira: Lee you cocksucker!

Lee: Larry you asshole!

Carley: She deserves to know, Lee.

Lee: Stay outta this, whore!

Carley: Shit head!

Lee: Real mature, Carley.

 **you know I just noticed something this fanfic has themes! first it was nick x sarah and insulting nick then it was lick and now we have abusive Kenny! this is like a tv show!**

Lee: Then where're the hoes?

Mira:I still want that divorce, you clown!

 **(Shenzi Banzai and Ed enter the room)**

 **Shenzi: I am not letting some wizard make a fool out of me this means war!**

 **Banzi:Shenzi can't we just stop already!**

 **Shenzi: no chance in (sees teenage Kimberly) What in the sweet hel!? (turns to Carley) what did you do you turned Kimberly into-**

 **Banzai: a smokin hot babe!**

 **Shenzi: Banzai your dead to me.**

Kimberly: WTF!? Who the hell let these things in?!

 **Kenny: I know you'd be abusive towards Duck, but Clementine and Duck at the same time is where I draw the line.**

Kenny: I never said anything about Clementine and I'm not abusive!

 **Mira) Are you really getting a divorce?**

Mira: Yep. Sign these papers!

 **Captain Anerica: Civil War vs Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice. What did everyone prefer more?**

Lee: Both sucked!

Omid: I like the Captain America one.

 **to kenny duck is in new Jersey if you hurry you can catch up to him!**

Kenny: His ass is mine!

 ***1 DAY LATER***

Lee: How hard did he beat you?

Carley: Lee! You just don't ask shit like that!

 **Kenny) Clementine took money out of your wallet. Lee did, also.**

Kenny: I bet he told her to and give me back my money, Lee.

 **.Hey, guys, look! There's a note! It's specifically for you, Kenny. It says: "I'm gonna sue your arse in court! Signed, Mickey McFinnigan." Sounds like you have an enemy, Kenneth! Wait, it says something else. "P.S, this court case is for the custody of my son, Goat Hukie." So you did cheat on Kenny, Katjaa!**

Katjaa: Or he's just crazy.

 **In a fight between Lee and Scott Pilgrim, who would win? My money's on Scotty P. He's the best fighter in the Canadian province! Lee, I love ya, but my main man Scott would kick your ass to the curb.**

Lee: Bet he can't fight a bullet! I'm joking, but seriously he can't beat me.

 **Shenzi: (stalks toward Carley) what kind of mother makes there kid grow up so fast she didn't even get a childhoood!**

 **Carley: It's better than letting her be taken by stupid mangy slobbering (shenzi tackles Carley to the ground)**

 **Shenzi: I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! (shenzi and carley start fighting)**

 **Carley: Get off me you mutt! (punches Shenzi)**

 **Lee: woah those two are really going at it!**

 **Banzai:tell me about it Ed's started a betting poll.**

 **Ed: hahaha! (place your bets people!)**

 **Kimberly: I got fifty bucks on the hyena handsome!**

 **Ed:oooh hehehe.**

Clem: _*whispers*_ Did you just call a hyena, hot?

Kimberly: _*whispers*_ I'm just doing it because I don't wanna be next on the menu. I like **_human_ ** guys.

Clem: Shouldn't you be cheering for your mom though?

Kimberly: _*sighs*_ You're right. _*leaves room and comes back with a shotgun*_ Back off my mom, you dogs!

Carley: Use a tranquilizer! (I don't trust her aim!)

Kimberly: Couldn't find one. Now sit still! *kills off hyenas*

Carley: _*snatches gun from her daughter*_ Never do that again!

Kimberly: Your welcome!

Carley: Yeah thanks. Seriously do that again and you're grounded.

 **Lee) How was that princess ass?**

Lee: Alright.

 **Carley) These guys that are fucking with you sound like they're crazy.**

Carley: Then we agree on something.

 **Kenny) If you ass, er, I mean, ask me, a little backdoor action isn't a bad idea. Especially with a princess.**

Kenny: Does it look like I want to? I said no.

 **Ducky Man) The first tip you need to know when you get a girlfriend is to... (whispers)**

 **Duck: Find the cl*? Got it!**

Kenny: What the hell?!

 **Mira) Are you really gonna divorce Lee? I mean, look at that BBC!**

Mira: Yeah! We don't play that where I'm from especially if people know!

 **Lee) Have you ever found the cl*?**

Lee: Who misses that?

 **Duck) Did you find it yet?**

Duck: I don't know what that is.

 **Lee) Tell me what it was like dressing as a Japanese School Girl. Did you get anyone to "fuck for a buck"?**

Lee: Awful and embarrassing. As for that... _*sighs*_...yes. _*shudders*_

 **Lee) How much porn do you watch in a year?**

Lee: Let's see probably 4-8 a day depending on the day.

 ** _*Guest shoots at Luke's right thigh, knocking off his shit-bag. Blood starts squirting everywhere, along with feces.*_**

 **Luke: OH SWEEEEEEEEEEET GOAT HUKIE!**

 **Kenny: What the fuck was that for?!**

 **Guest: Because I fucking felt like it.**

 **Lee: Hello? Dominoes?**

 **Carley: FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!**

Lee: What?

Carley: This is getting old. Call Dominoes again and you're done!

 **Clem and Lee) Put on your suits!**

Clem: On it!

Both leave and come back with Clementine in a bunny costume and Lee in a Godzilla costume.

 **Guys! I have proof that Katjaa cheated on Kenny!**

 **Katjaa: Really? Let us see, then!**

 **Okay!**

 ***Guest puts in a film of Katjaa having sex with Mickey***

 **Luke, Larry, Ben, Nick, Clementine, and Duck: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

 **Kenny: KAT! How could you?**

 **Lee: Shut up, idiots! Can't you see I'm to watch?!**

 **Carley, Lilly, and Mira: Shut up, Lee!**

 **Katjaa: It was a mistake! He was a boyfriend from high school. I saw him at a bar, we had a couple of drinks, and then, it just happened.**

Lee: Good thing she's not married to you anymore, Kenny. Now gimme that tape!

Kenny: Stay outta this, Lee!

 **Kimberly) You find a hyena Handsome? And not Lee?! Wow,just..wow. What's wrong with you?**

Kimberly: I thought they were gonna come after me next. I wouldn't be interested in those ugly things if you paid me. I'll you who I am interested in! *holds up a porn magazine with a picture of a busty woman in a bikini*

Clem: I didn't know you liked ladies.

Kimberly: What are you...oh shit! _*blushes and laughs nervously*_ Oops, I took the wrong magazine from the closet. I hold on.

Kimberly reached into her satchel and brought up a magazine with a rubber band around it. After taking it off, she revealed a handsome man with bulgy muscles and was wearing a man thong.

Kimberly: Much better.

Clem: Hey that's mine!

Kimberly: Not anymore, squirt!

 **Carley) What is the best memories you have with Lee?**

Carley: Easy. Whenever he wasn't an asshole.

 **Kimberly) What do you think of Lee cheating on your mom,multiple times?**

Kimberly: What a man-whore.

Lee) You could write Mira a love letter. She might be a sucker for romance. Idk.

Mira: Long day in hell!

 **Mira) Would you forgive Lee if he wrote you a sweet note?**

Mira: Paper cut him to death!

 **Kimberly; what is it you don't find attractive in Lee? Would you like him if he was your age?**

Kimberly: I just don't see him like that and I doubt it.

Personally, I think what people find most attractive about Lee is his voice.

Kimberly: Possibly.

 **Who is the most offensive person here?**

Everyone: Lee.

Lee: Lar...what?!

 **Guest: Guys, look at this!**

 ***Guest shows them newspaper showing that Batman was killed by an unknown assailant who somewhat resembles Batman. Everyone glares at Lee.***

 **Lee: Okay, before we all start pointing fingers, it wasn't me!**

 **Guest: Yeah, guys. I mean, it could someone else. Also, I looked into the image of the assailant, and that isn't the suit I made Lee. It has to be someone else.**

Lee: THE ARKHAM KNIGHT!

Clem: Or the Joker.

 **Kenny) Mickey found the cl* when he was banging your wife. Did you ever find the cl***

Kenny: I refuse to answer.

 **Jane) How is it? You know, being married to Kenny.**

Jane: Fine so far.

 **Luke) Do you ever get diarrhea? If so, I bet your shit bag just pops.**

Luke: 1) None of your business. 2) None of your business. 3) I don't have one anymore and I'm getting the hell outta here. Duck, which airline did you fly on?

Duck: Well... _*whispers it in Luke's ear*_

 **Kenny) Have you ever fingered somebody?**

Kenny: What kind of question is that?!

 **Clementine) Who's better: Lee, or Batman?**

Clem: Lee, but Batman is cool too.

 **Kenny) Now that you have the ability to restart the chapter, you basically are like Kenny from South Park!**

Kenny: It does have its advantages.

 **Lee) When you were married to Mira, did you ever suck her t* when you were fucking? Actually, did that ever happen when you were married to anyone?**

Lee: What? What the fuck is that?

 **Lee) D* in c, c* inside. Where did that come from?**

Lee: You said it not me.

 ***Gives Luke and Nick truth potion.***

 **Guest: How many times have you sucked Sarah's t*?**

 **Nick: 25 times.**

 **Luke: 112 times.**

 **Guest: 112, eh? Well then, back to it.**

 ***Takes out knife and stabs Luke's t*.***

 **Luke: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUCCCK!**

 **Lee: Dominoes?**

Carley: That's it! _*hits Lee with a pot and takes his phone*_

 **All right, I dare all of you guys to eat as many poutine burgers as possible! The one person who can keep eating the longest wins this one year deal at Chipotle and Panera, in which you can get a free meal any time you go there!**

Carley: I hope you're joking.

Lilly: What? Afraid they'll go straight to your already fat thighs?

Carley: Fuck off, Lilly!

Lee: It already took me forever to lose that weight from that eating contest.

 **Clementine) Did you get any enjoyment out of filming Jane cutting off Troy's dick?**

Clem: Not really.

 **Katjaa) First of all, how was Troy's d* in your mouth? Also, how do you feel now that I've exposed you for the cheater that you are?**

Katjaa: I don't want to talk about it and do that again and you're getting the snot beaten out of you!

Lee: You know shit's real when the silent one talks threats.

 **Clementine) Has Lee given you The Talk yet?**

Clem: Yeah, but it was short.

 **Kenny) I found your 'son' aggressively masturbating to the bra section of a Target catalogue.**

Kenny: What the hell, creep!

Duck: What the heck are you doing watching me!?

Duck: I want a restraining order!

 **Lee) I ran some tests, and, it turns out that you have AIDS, and are going to die.**

 **Lee: WHAT? When am I gonna-**

 **(Falls to the floor).**

 **Clementine: CALL THE FUCKING DOCTOR!**

 **Duck: Hello? Dominoes?**

 **Everyone: DUCK!**

Carley: Surprised he caught it...NOT!

 ** _*Everyone is at the hospital, waiting to hear news on Lee. Finally, a doctor comes out.*_**

 **Clementine: Doctor, is he gonna be okay?**

 **Doctor: I'm sorry, dear, but Lee's various sexual encounters have led to multiple STD's destroying his immune system, and now, have almost completely killed him. I think it's time for you to go in and say your goodbyes.**

 ***Everyone walks into Lee's room.***

 **Lee: Everybody... come here.**

 ** _*Everybody does as Lee says.*_**

 **Lee: I'm... sorry for wronging any of you. I know... that I'm an asshole. And... I know that I deserve this. But, I just want you to know... I don't...**

 ***Begins closing his eyes.***

 **Clementine (in tears): What is it?**

 **Lee: I don't want you to hate me. Because I don't hate any of you... even if I say I do.**

 ** _*Lee closes his eyes, permanently, as his heart begins to beat slower, until it beats no more. Everyone, minus Larry and Carver, begin crying, as Clementine clutches Lee's hand.*_**

Larry: Well I know what I'm doing tonight.

Lilly: Now isn't the time, dad.

 **woah guest you just had lee die! do me a favor do not revive lee yet anybody I have an idea but I'm gonna wait until after the next chapter is posted!**

 ** _*holds revival potion over Lee*_ Uh this is awkward.**

Misty) Will there be a funeral for Lee?

 ** _Usually what we do is just let the janitor place them inside of a coffin and bury them. After all that revival stuff, we just freeze 'em. If he doesn't, there will be one._**

Janitor: No need to waste money and supplies after all.

 **Well, everyone, I got ahold of Lee's will. Here's what it says.**

 **"I, Lee Joesph Everett, leave half of my money, my Batsuit, and weapons to Clementine, as well as my house. I leave Mira with custody of our children, the other half of my money, and my house to share with Clementine. All of my belongings can be doled out amongst all of the others."**

 ** _Carley: A box of condoms._**

Carley: He says he doesn't hate me, but he leaves me condoms. Bastard!

 ** _Larry: A life supply of steaks only because you look like you like that crap._**

Carley: Of all the things to give that asshole.

Larry: At least I didn't get condoms. Says what he thinks about you.

Carley: Shut it, Larry.

 ** _Nick and Duck all of my porn magazines._**

Duck: Hot dang! My lucky day!

Kenny: To hell you do get those!

Duck: Respect the dead, idiot!

Kenny: You little...!

 ** _Kenny: A yacht I won in a drinking contest in Flowerbud Village._**

Kenny: _*dressed in fishing clothes along with a fishing hat and box with plenty of fishing lure in one hand and a fishing pole in the other hand*_ See ya, losers.

 ** _Katjaa: All of your bras back._**

Katjaa: How did you get those?

 ** _Luke: A plane ticket to Hawaii to my secret location with some things you'll enjoy._**

Luke: What sort of things?

The estate attorney handed over a pamphlet. Luke's eyes lit up like a fierce fire.

Luke: See ya, ass wipes! Clementine, you can kiss my white ass! I'm never coming back to this hellhole! Thank you, Lee! I'd kiss ya, but I ain't that way! WOOOOOOO! _*runs off*_

Nick: That must be some island.


	129. Chapter 129

**Guys! I found out that the Lee who just died,wander Lee at all. He was an imposter. The real Lee from the video game who is definitely not a scumbag (yet),didn't even know there was interviews or an imposter of him. *the real Lee walks in***

 **They even look a little different,This Lee's hotter,for a start. Besides anyone can say it fake *gets Lees coffin and stands Lee next to it* see?**

Lee: Did you really have to stand me next to myself? This is creepy.

 **What does everyone think?**

Clem: How do I know this is the _real_ Lee?

 **Carley) will you get back with the Lee you actually fell in love with? He hadn't cheated on anyone.**

Carley: If it's the real one.

 **Mira) how do you feel that you've been married to the wrong Lee? Is this one better looking?**

Mira: They look the same to me. And I don't know. I don't know the other Lee at all.

 **Carley: This Lee actually loves you,unlike the fake!**

Carley: I should hope so.

 **Kenny: all this time,it wasn't Lee. How do you feel?**

Kenny: A lot better than before. This one won't sleep with my wife.

 **Lee: So basically people send you questions to answer,okay?  
**

Lee: Oooookaaay.

 **Lee: how's it feel to be with Carley again?  
**

Lee: Great though a little weirded out. I mean no offense, but I'm still trying to get used to being here and who that imposter was...and why that casket is still in here.

 **Lee: how do you feel that someone made you look like a man whore?  
**

Lee: Like I have a lot of damage to undo.

 **Kimberly: you'll like this Lee better,he's a lot nicer.  
**

Kimberly: Hm.

 **Clementine: How do you feel that someone was pretending to be Lee? And looking after you.  
**

Clem: I don't know what to say. I'm confused! I'm more used to _one_ of them!

 **Carley: CARLEE! Will happen!  
**

Carley: And may we **STAY** together!

 **Lee: do you still love Carley?  
**

Lee: Of course I do.

 **Mira: ha! You've been married to an imposter.  
**

Mira: Yeah I know and we're not even married anymore. We're divorce so it doesn't matter.

 **Mira: is this Lee better looking? Would you try to go out with him? Although he's pretty loyal to Carley,and won't date a 17 year old.**

Mira: They look the same and I figured as much.

 **Lee) Just to give you a quick rundown of everything that's happened, you're part of a Fan Fiction where you get questions answered, and, so far, there's been some guy posing as you, making you look like a horny, arrogant moron. Also, you got into trouble with the law and Batman many times. Especially Batman.**

Lee: What?! He tarnished my record! I mean I did that on my own, but still...

 **Guys, I did some looking into it, and, it turns out, the fake Lee was really a man named Jason Todd, who got plastic surgery to hide from Batman and throw him off track. Unfortunately, that didn't pan out, and now, Jason is dead. Also, him being Batman's sidekick shows us how he one that competition between him and Batman. So, it looks like Batman did cheat, after all.**

Whaaaaaaaaaat?

Clem: How dare he!

Duck: That's actually pretty smart and expensive.

 _ **Wait that idiot told on himself in the last chapter! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What an idiot!**_

 **Revived lee with the dragon balls**

Well he's already here soooo

 **Ghost Jason: Hey, everyone.**  
 **Everyone: Jason?**  
 **Lee: So, you're the guy who's been impersonating me. Why?**  
 **Ghost Jason: Because, I'd been on the wrong side of the law for a long time. I needed to disappear.**  
 **Guest: So you got plastic surgery to make yourself look like Lee?**  
 **Ghost Jason: Exactly!**

Lee: Why me though?

Jason: It was pretty random. I was thinking about the red neck, but he's too suspicious.

 **Two lees!? What have you done what have you done you made a rip in the space time continuum ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (everyone goes back to the last chapter)**  
 **Shenzi:(standing over carley) what just happened? (Sees Kimberly with a gun) woah! (Shenzi Ducks behind Carley as Kimberly fires the bullet bounces around the room and hits lee through the head)**  
 **Clementine:LEEEE!**

 **Shenzi:uh Carley I changed my mind you keep Kimberly! (The three hyenas run for their lives)**

 **Clementine:LEEE! (Sobbing)**

 **Ahahahahaha! (Bill cipher appears in a flash of fire)**

 **Bill:hey ya clemmy clue did lee just die too bad!**

 **Clementine:leave me alone!**

 **Bill:chill ax kid I just wanna offer you something.**

 **Clementine:huh?**

 **Bill:that's right I can bring lee back to life for a price**

 **Clementine:why not just use revival potion?**

 **Bill:try it see how far you get. (Clementine revives lee only for him to die of AIDS a second later)**

 **Bill:told ya so.**

 **Clementine:what do you want?**

 **Bill:I want your soul-(sees Kimberly) actually no I want her as my bride!**

 **Clementine:you got a deal! (Shakes bill's hand)**

Clem: I'd better not regret this!

Bill: Oh you won't.

 **Kenny, if you want to save your friend, I gotta do this.**  
 **Kenny: Wait, what are you-**  
 ***Guest pulls out gub and shoots Kenny. He wakes up at the start of the chapter.***  
 **Kenny: Lee, in a few minutes, take cover.**  
 **Lee: Why?**  
 **Kenny: Do you wanna die?**  
 **Lee: No.**  
 **Kenny: Then take cover.**

Lee: Uh okay then.

 **Kimberly:(punches Clem in the nose) I AM NOT MARRYING A-(Bill throws love potion on Kimberly) gorgeous hunk!**

 **Bill:I know I am and you are too lets go! (Opens a portal to gravity falls) oh and here ya go clemmy clue thanks for the bride! (leaves with Kimberly)**

Carley: GAH! Damn it! I forgot about that bastard!

Lee: At least you don't have to worry about hyenas.

Carley: Fuck off! I want my baby back!

 **Clementine and Kenny) Don't worry. The Lee that died is an imposter. It's really Jason Todd. He got surgery to throw Batman off his tail. The real Lee is in the next room. Come in, Lee!**

Clem: You're clearly crazy. Lee didn't die and...

Lee walked into the room confused and whatnot.

Clem: That's the imposter!

Lee: You tell 'em, Clem!

Real Lee: How about a DNA test?

Lee: Shit.

 **The Real Lee) How's it feel to be a part of this? And how's it feel to know that you're the only one here that isn't a selfish asshole?**

Lee: I don't know quite yet and surely not everyone.

 **Lee) Is your middle name really Joesph. Also, welcome back, old friend!**

Lee: Yeah and I just got here.

 **Kenny) Whenever somebody dies, I'm gonna shoot you. You cool with that?**  
 **Lee: Why are you gonna shoot him?**  
 **Kenny: (sighs) Because, every time I get killed, I start over the chapter.**  
 **Lee: What?**  
 **Clementine: Yeah, it sucks, but, at the same time, it's also cool! I mean, come on! The guy can now predict when people are going to die!**

Lee: Sounds painful, but resourceful.

Kenny: You say that, but you wouldn't know until you've felt it a bunch. As a matter of fact, Carlos you're a dick for not keeping your powers!

Carlos: I regret nothing!

Kenny: Bastard.

 **Carley) In another timeline, when Jason died, he left you a box of condoms. How does that make you feel?**

Carley: Like he needs to be strangled.

 **Lee) Here. *Gives book of all of the chapters leading up to the current one.* Read this. It'll fill you in on what's been happening.**

*ONE READING SESSION LATER*

Lee: I think I need to leave. NOW.

 **Luke) In another timeline, the fake Lee left you with a plane ticket to Hawaii. How does it make you feel knowing that that'll never happen, Pedo-Bear?**

Luke: Cheated...wait what the hell did you just call me!?

 **Kenny) Correction: every time somebody dies that I like is when I'm gonna shoot you.**

Kenny: Nobody die!

 _ **It's probably going to be every time someone does something they don't like to someone they like.**_

Kenny: I really need to get outta here. I hate that dying shit. There's no getting used to the pain.

 **Every woman Jason Todd slept with or married) how does it feel to know that you did it with the Arkham Knight?**

Lilly: He's still a bastard Arkham Knight or not.

Mira and Carley: Agreed.


	130. Chapter 130

**Jason) You're a manipulative asshole. Fuck you for tarnishing the record of a good man.**

Jason: All in a day's work. It wasn't like he had anything to lose anyways.

Carley: Of course he did! The respect of everyone here!

 **Since Gandolf is dead I think it's my time to shine. _*takes off hood revealing Dumbledore*_**

 **Kenny! Quick! Don't move!**

 _ ***quickly pulls out a wand and casts a spell, pulling Kenny's repeat power out of him and puts it inside a jar before smashing it to pieces***_

 **Also folks hate to break it to you but the "Real" Lee isn't real, he belongs to a different dimension as scumbag lee belongs to this current one. SORRY _*teleports out of here, grabbing "real" lee with him._**

 **No take backs**

Carley: What the hell?! How dare you leave with the good one!

Jason/Lee/whatever you wanna call him: Right here...

Carley: Now that I think about it, where's my baby!?

 _ ***Guest shoots Gandalf and Helper.***_  
 **Guest: Hate to break it to you, assholes, but you didn't take the repeat power from Kenny. All it was was some grape juice. I transported the power to someone else, because Kenny already experienced this and warned me of it. Also, the Lee you sent to another dimension? That was his brother, you idiots. The real Lee is hiding somewhere. A place so isolated and secluded, he's practically vanished. You'll never find him.**

Duck: I'm already confused. What's with all this nonsense?!

 **Jason) Did you really think you could replace Lee? You can sound like him, you can even look like him, but you can't impersonate the good man inside of Lee Everett's body.**

Jason: I wasn't trying to.

 **Dumbledore and Helper) Also, Clementine is with Lee. So, that's the last you'll ever hear of them. Well, at least in this story.**

 _ **Well you know what that means.**_

Rebecca: What?

 _ **The lights cut off and when they cut on, Princess Peach is holding up a sign with goodbye written on it with Toad and Toadette on either side of her.**_

Peach: Thanks for all the reviews and support for this fanfic.

Toad: We hope you all enjoyed it for what it was worth.

Toadette: We're sorry to say that this fanfic is cancelled.

Duck: What?! But I was gonna tell dad about how I sent in a nude picture of him and he got rejected.

Kenny: YOU WHAT?

Peach: Ahem! Anyways, due to the main attractions being permanently gone...

Toad: ..there's no need to keep going.

Toadette: So without further ado...

Peach, Toad, and Toadette: SEE YA IN SEASON NEVA!

Luke: Good! I was done with this place anyways.

Bonnie: I don't even know why I came back.

Becca: It was kind of funny while it lasted.

Shel: Only if you liked people being mistreated.

Duck: Darn it. This gig paid a lot.

 ** _*gives Carlos back his powers and shoots him*_ There. _*tosses in Mirai Trunks*_ I made you immortal so now when someone comes and kills someone you can stop them before they do it you can't be killed. Oh yeah and here Carley.**

*brings in 21 year old Kimberly whose out of love with Bill*

Mirai Trunks: What the heck am I doing here?

 _ **This fanfic just got a whole lot better.**_

Kimberly is no longer a teenager, but a young adult business woman with the same shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a navy blue business woman outfit with black high heels and was on her cell phone in the middle of an important business deal.

Carley: Kimberly!

Kimberly: Hold on a minute, Bill. *turns to Carley* I'm in the middle of an important business call. If I lose this deal, it could risk my position of ceo.

Carley: CE...my baby's a corporate business woman! I'm so proud.

Duck: How the heck did she do that?

Kimberly: Hard work, manipulating my rivals, and a few other things. Now if you'll excuse me... _*gets back on phone*_ Yeah...uh-huh...oh really? Well tell that bald headed imbecile that if does that, I'll come down there myself and beat him so hard his balls'll turn more orange than that company car he got drunk in and crashed!

 **Oh and I put up a magical barrier so no one can get in nor does it allow outsiders.**

Carley: No more hyenas. Thank goodness.

 **(Cracks knuckles) okay I erase everyone's mind of the fake lee incident remove the magical barrier shoot 'real' lee dead and bring Clementine back to the group. There now stop messing with the plot!**

 _ **Plot? I wasn't aware this story had plot.**_

 **(Smiles like the grinch) I now give Carlos's revival power to Clementine! Nick Luke start shooting ahahahaha!**

Luke: It's not worth it!

Nick: It really isn't.

 **Real Lee) how's it feel to know that Carley had a baby with Kenny?**

 ** _He's not here, but his response would be shocked._**

 **The so called real lee is dead I fed his lifeless corpse to hyenas long live scumbag lee!**

Lee: Long live me!

 **Then how is it that Kenny is on the phone with the real Lee right now?**

Lee: I drugged him.

Carley: Please tell me you're joking.

Lee: Of course I am...I knocked him out.

 **I cloned multiple Lees. You'll never find the real one.**

Carley: Great. More assholes.

Clem: Literally!

 **Fuck Jason Todd! Fuck him right in the ass!**

Lee: You're crazy.

 **I also cloned Clementine. You'll never find the real one. And fuck you, Nik! You're nothing but a hateful troll.**

Clementine and her clones poke Nick.

Nick: You hate me, don't you?

 ** _I don't really see Nik doing anything wrong here._**

 **That's it BILL END THIS NOW! (Bill cipher erases Jason Todd all of the lee and Clementine clones and any other weirdness from existence and leaves only scumbag characters and Shenzi banzai and Ed)**

 **Either we keep scumbag lee or kill lee off for good your choice now drop it! Also bad news Carley Kimberly is pregnant with bill's baby!**

 **Bill:yahoo!**

Carley: I should have turned her into a boy.

Kimberly: Lies! No not you, Bill! **_You_ ** Bill! No, Bill! I mean...dammit I'm getting confused. YOU, Chambers! I'm not talking to you!

 _ **That's fucked up. Here I was about to pop in a wizard to forever protect Kimberly from everyone.**_

 **to everyone and mistxkiasame who do you think is the creepiest disney villain of all time and could any of them amount to a walking dead villain?**

 _ **Personally M**_ **aleficent (the animated one) and she'd easily defeat any of TWD villains, video game, comics, or otherwise.**

Clem: Ursula and she's a lot more dangerous.

Duck: That queen from Snow White. Now she was scary!

Clem: Oh! She was when she was an old lady!

 **No! We don't have to kill off the good Lee! Misty, here me out! I have an idea!**  
 _ ***Whispers into Misty's ear.***_  
 **Misty: Are you sure about that?**  
 _ ***Guest nods his head.***_  
 **Misty: Okay then.**  
 _ ***Resets everything. Suddenly, both Lee and Jason as Lee wake up in the interview room. The others are arguing over what pizza to order.***_  
 **Kenny: Lee! Glad you're here. We can't decide on what pizza to order.**  
 **Clementine: Sausage!**  
 **Kimberly: Pepperoni!**  
 **Kenny: Lee! Help. Us. Now!**  
 _ ***Lee and Jason look at one another. Then, they shrug their shoulders.***_  
 **Lee and Jason: Why don't we just get both toppings?**  
 **Everybody: BOTH TOPPINGS? Lee, you're a genius!**  
 **Jason: It was my idea, too!**  
 **Misty: Yep, this is gonna work.**  
 **Definitely.**

For shizzal.

Clem: Don't. Just don't.

 **Also, Kimberly is no longer pregnant with Bill's baby. Speaking of which...**  
 _ ***Opens up a portal.***_  
 **You're going back to the hellhole you came from!**  
 **Bill: NO! NEVER! You can't stop me! You'll never take me back to Gravity Falls!**  
 **You're right. But I can send you somewhere else.**  
 _Five Minutes Later._  
 **Well, looks like Bill is having fun in Arkham Asylum.**  
 **Jason: I hope so.**  
 **Good, because as soon as Season 3 comes out, and Misty takes a break, you're spending jail time there!**  
 **Jason: WHAT?! But I haven't done anything wrong!**  
 **Really? Let's take a look at your ever growing list of crimes and vile acts, Mr. Todd.**  
 _ ***Pulls out list.***_  
 **First of all, you killed multiple people in Gotham City. You manipulated an entire army into being your private militia. You put Gotham City under siege. You nearly killed Batman, several times, and the list goes on, and on, and on. Shall I continue? Also, after Duck gets his trial over with, Lee is suing you for impersonating him and tarnishing his record even further.**  
 **Jason: You can't make me do shit, Lee! You can't!**  
 **You have to.**  
 **Jason: WHAT?!**  
 **It's the law.**  
 **Jason: Says who?**  
 **Says me, motherfucker! Have fun in court! Also, for impersonating Lee...**  
 _ ***Proceeds to torture him in the same way Kenny was tortured earlier.***_

 _ **While I'm at it, Kimberly drink this.**_

Kimberly: What is this? It mess like Lilly's cooking.

Lilly: HEY!

 _ **Drink up. It'll turn you into a full blooded saiyan so you can keep those pesky folks from bothering you.**_

 _ **Kimberly: What's a saiyan?**_

 **ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

Kimberly: Ew. Sounds hairy.

Trunks: Hey!

Kimberly: Well bottoms up.

She drunk up the potion and merely sprouted a tail.

Kimberly: That's it?

 _ **Nope. ** *pulls in Piccolo* **This is gonna be your trainer. Oh and the potion makes you immune to any potions or magic or diseases or illnesses. Oh and avoid the moon.**_

Kimberly: Do I have to?

 _ **Yeah.**_

Kimberly: Fine.

Also I pardon Jason Todd.

Clem: What?! Why?

 _ **He's cool as fuck. That's why! Besides, it's for the court to punish him.**_

Jason Todd: I'm not going on glory hole duty!

 _ **You'll do as the court demands or get what Rick got from Negan or Ben Paul got from Kenny the Beard Master! Wait those were fanfics...still you'll get the same treatment if the judge says so.**_

JT: You can't break me!

 _ **We'll see. Heh heh.**_


	131. Duigh

**BOI. GET YOUR GOOFY BILL ASS OUTTA HERE**

 _ **I think he's gone. Guys, I highly recommend you look at the review section before you got sending in stuff.**_

 **Lee) Kimberly's Carley and Kenny's baby.**  


Lee: Uh congratulations?

 _ **What the heck happened that baby Carley impregnated Kenny with?**_

Carley and Kenny: THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

 **Carley) do you still love the real Lee?**

Carley: Of course I do.

 **Mira) do you want to get to know Lee?**

Mira: Not really.

 **Kenny) did Lee really knock you out? Or was it Jason?**

Kenny: I...I don't know.

 **Lee) you've been married to like,6 people Lee. Including Katjaa and nick.**

Lee: What?! How did that happen?

Jason: I was only doing it mess with everyone.

 **Nick) would you ever get to know the real Lee?**

Nick: I don't have a choice now do I?

 **Also,Lee and Jason do look a little different. First off,Lee's a little taller than Jason.**

Mira: Just a little.

 **Two,Jason's Dick is fake! He got it to look like Lee's. Somehow he saw his dick and wanted it xD.**

Jason: That's a lie! My dick is 100% real.

Lee: Please tell me you didn't see me naked.

Jason: I've better shit to do.

Lee: Mm-hm.

 **Third) Jason has fake teeth as well. *takes off the retainer he was wearing* see,he has a gap! Lee doesn't.**

Jason: Blame the Joker!

 **I also found a secret diary of Jason's,saying he only chose to Look like Lee,was because he thought he was a chick magnet. Lee is a chick magnet xD**

Jason: Make up one more lie and I'm stabbing you!

Luke: You shouldn't threaten anyone.

Jason: Does I look like I give a shit?

 **Lee: when did you lose your virginty? Jason said you lost yours when your were 19/20. Is that true?**

Lee: That's none of your business! Do you people always ask personal questions?

Carley: May as well get used to it.

 **Please do Lee vs kenny death battle**

Lee: I'm not fighting Kenny!

Jason: You won't, but I will!

Kenny: Bring it on!

Clem: But he said Lee, not Jason.

Kenny: Shit.

 **Jason) "You can't break me." Is that the lie you told yourself while the Joker had you locked up in Arkham?**

Jason: *sighs* Yes.

 **I don't think that the real Lee wants to fight his friend.**  
 **Kenny) Were you shocked when you learned that the Lee who's been here this whole time was a fake?**

Kenny: More relieved.

 **Kimberly) How do you feel now that Bill is in Arkham Asylum?**

Kimberly: I'm glad that rapist is gone!

 **Jason) Who did you get to "fuck for a buck"?**

Jason: How about you bite me!

 **Has anybody here seen or heard of the movie Tusk?**

Everyone: No.

 **Here. This is what the main monster looks like in Tusk.**  
 _ ***Shows them picture.***_  
 **Jason, Kenny, and Clementine: WHAT THE FUCK?!**  
 **Larry: What the Hell?!**  
 **Luke: Sweet goat hukie, that motherfucker is hideous!**  
 **Glad to know you think so! Because one of you is gonna look like that soon!**  
 **Everybody: WHAT!?**  
 **I'm gonna have somebody surgically alter you to look like that, forever. The only people I won't do this to are Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Kimberly, and Duck. The rest of you are in danger.**

Carley: Do Nick! Nobody likes him!

Nick: Me?! What about Luke!?

Luke: Bastard!

 **Never mind. Only Lee and Clementine aren't gonna be turned into a walrus.**  
 **Kenny: How the fuck is that fair?**  
 **Because. They're the main attraction for this thing. I don't see you as the main character, Kenneth.**

Kenny: Fuck you!

 **All right. I've made my decision. Nick, I chose you.**  
 **Nick: What?!**  
 ***Knocks him out with a baseball bat.***  
 **That's the last you'll ever see of Nick in human form. From now on, he'll be going full walrus!**

Clem: He's already uglier than one.

 **Okay here's how I see it we have scumbag lee good lee and Jason Todd that makes three lees now then real lee left that leaves scumbag lee and Jason Todd. Now fight!**

Actually there was no 3 Lees. Just Lee and Todd... :I

 **Fucking end this shit already, it's giving me a headache in regards to the whole clone that, gandolf this gandolf that**

 _ **Gandolf is dead and cloning is done with.**_

 ***Brings back the Real Lee, and puts a spell on him.***  
 **Lee: What was that?**  
 **Just a spell that doesn't let you leave.**  
 **Lee: I would call you crazy, but seeing everybody who's here... yeah, you guys need me.**

Kenny: You crazy fool. Should have run before you missed your chance.

 **Jason) I talked to Judge Alex. He says that if you lose the case, which you most likely will, you'll be getting glory hole duty, you'll be forced to wear a chastity belt, serve food in Arkham Asylum, share a cell with the Joker, and be a stripper at the Gotham City Horny Club.**  
 **Jason: I DON'T WANNA DO THAT!**

Alex: Would you rather be with the Killer Croc?

Jason: O_O

Alex: I thought so...on second thought, I hope you have a good lawyer.

 **Everyone, meet Mr. Tusk.**  
 ***The cast hears a horrified scream.***  
 **Christa: What the Hell was that?**  
 **Clementine: That sounded like Nick.**  
 **Don't call him Nick! He's just a little shy. I'll go get him.**  
 ***Runs out of the room. Slapping and screaming are heard.***  
 **You listen to me you ugly fucker! You're gonna go out there, and YOU ARE GONNA INTRODUCE YOURSELF! And for fuck's sake, stop crying, because WALRUSES NEVER CRY!**  
 ***Nick, now looking almost exactly like the walrus from the picture, comes out, and screams. Everyone is sickened by his hideous appearance. Clementine and Duck begin screaming. Kenny calls the hospital. Katjaa, Mira, and Rebecaa faint. Carley and Christa begin puking. And Jason? He's laughing his ass off.***  
 **Jason: Stop crying like a little bitch! BECAUSE WALRUSES NEVER CRY!**

Doctor: Okay you pieces of sadistic shits! I'm getting tired of treating you people!

Clem: Aren't you supposed to regardless of...

Doctor: Yes, but this is where I draw the line. I'm still fixing this guy up, but the next time this happens, I'm locking you wild beasts up! You have some kind of sick practice going on where you fuckers live and the next time you bastards show up with ANY kind of injury that looks the least bit suspicious, I'M LOCKING YOU UP IN AN ASYLUM!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Doctor: Alright right this way, Nicolas.

 ***Shoots Carver.***  
 **Carver: AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! FUUUUUUCKKK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!**  
 **I read 'What Do You Want From Me'. Fuck you for forcing Clementine and Sarah to have your nuts busted in their faces!**

Carver: You son of a...!

Rebecca: You deserve anything you get, bastard!

 **Jason) List every person here that has let you see them naked.**

 **Jason's List**

 _ **Mira**_

 _ **Katjaa**_

 _ **Lilly**_

 _ **Sarita**_

 _ **Nick**_

 _ **Liara**_

 _ **Michonne**_

 _ **Jane**_

 _ **Molly**_

 _ **various bitches from Mass Effect and that android chick**_

 _ **20 more names listed**_

 **Kenny) I found Duck aggressively masturbating again, only this time to nude photos of Victoria's Secret models.**

Kenny: Hello, cops? Yeah there's some perverted sicko stalking my kid.

 **Ceo!? Wow Kimberly impressive what company are you a ceo for?**

 **Kimberly:laughing hyena incorporated it's a video game company funny thing those three hyenas from earlier are the mascots!**

 **Carley: (hands Lilly a bat) here please hit me as hard as you can.**

Lilly: I would, but I like watching you suffer.

 **I got that 'hit me as hard as you can joke'! That's from SpongeBob! The Graveyard Shift episode!**

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

 **Fucking hyenas! *makes all hyenas extinct and puts up magical barrier that can't be removed.* There no more magic is allowed in or time traveling or potions* Also that's an android Kimberly. She's really in a secret location where nobody can find her and a baby all along. You bastards will never find her!**

 _ **Android?! TRUNKS!**_

Trunks: On it! *destroys fake Kimberly*

 **Duck and Clem: Mr Todd! Tell us that joke again!**  
 **Jason: You sure?**  
 **Duck and Clem: YES!**  
 **Jason: Okay. What's the difference between a hooker and a drug dealer?**  
 **Lee: Uh, Jason...**  
 **Jason: Shut up, Lee. Anyway, a hooker can wash her crack and sell it again! Ha ha!**  
 **(Everyone, except for Duck and Clem, are shocked at this vulgar, offensive joke.)**

Lee: Why is this asshole here?

 _ **Because this is the scumbag interviews. If he leaves, you all go! You too, Clementine!**_

 **Hey, Carley, isn't this Kimberly?**  
 ***Comes in with a baby.***  
 **Carley: Yes! That is my baby! Where did you find her?**  
 **In the basement. Luke had her down there.**

Luke: Why the hell would you lie about that?! I didn't!

 **but nik if no magic is allowed then your magic barrier is useless also you can't extinct all hyenas not all of them are like shenzi! also yep that was a joke from spongebob!**

 _ **Actually no its not. Ever read Harry Potter? It is possible to cancel out other magic so the magical barrier does work.**_

 **Guys, I know who has the power!**  
 **Everyone: WHO?**  
 **I can't tell!**

 _ **I'VE GOT THE POWER!**_

 **Joker:I now have the perfect way to earn money selling sandwitches in a food truck!**

 **Duck:do you have ice cream?**

 **Joker:No**

 **Duck:what about icecream?**

 **Joker:come on kid you asked me that already so quit wasting my time!**

 **Katjaa:hey you can't talk to my son that way who do you think you are!**

 **Joker: I'm Joker you old hag and your son smells like boogers!**

 **Kenny: hey you can't talk to my wife that way what do you think this is!?**

 **Joker: I think it's time for you to loose some weight fatty that's what it is!**

 **Duck's grandmother:hey you can't talk to my grandson like that someone outta put you in a mental hospital!**

 **Joker:SOMEONE SHOULD PUT YOU IN A BOX FLOATING DOWN THE RIVER GRANDMA!**

 **Duck's grandma:you're probably right.**

Jason: JOKER! I'M ABOUT TO BLAST YOUR ASS! COME HERE!

Jason fires a bazooka blast at the Joker, but he back flips away and runs. With determination in his eyes, he takes off running after him.

 **Luke) For keeping Kimberly hostage, I hired an Argentinian dominatrix. So, prepare your anus.**

Luke: I didn't have her down there!

Luke gets dragged off just as Jason comes in.

Jason: She was. I told Gandolf to put her down there because he knew that was a dumbass wish she made and I just wanted to fuck with him.

 **How does everybody like Mr. Tusk?**

Everyone: Not at all!

 **eh I like many others prefer old spongebob but I do like some of the newer episodes. the one I just referenced included.**

 _ **Speaking of Spongebob, I'm doing one in the future. Just throwing it out there.**_


	132. Chapter 132

**Scumbag SpongeBob? HELL YEAH!**

 _ **I'm might do the movie or rather a mixture of the movie and the video game which was the shit BTW.**_

 **eh I like many others prefer old spongebob but I do like some of the newer episodes. the one I just referenced included.**

 _ **I like both with the exception of a few of the newer ones. Some I hate and some I was disappointed in like the train one and the little yellow book.**_

 **Also, I hate most episodes of Modern SpongeBob. The clever writing and humor from the earlier episodes feels missing.**

 _ **Maybe that's due to everyone from the first Spongebob movie and before then left while new writers were brought in for episodes after the movie.**_

 **Misty) Have you played The Last Of Us? If so, which is better: TWD, or TLOU? My vote is for TLOU, but I still love TWD.**

 _ **I've seen someone play it, but it was uninteresting to me so I didn't buy it.**_

 **Jason) Yod do know that the voice actor for your character also voiced Batman in Batman: The Telltale Series, as well as Joel in The Last Of Us, right?**

Jason: Batman! HISS!

 _ **Didn't he voice Asher too?**_

 **December 20th folks THERES YOUR DEADLINE (Plz end this, I don't like knowing people got spoiled)**

 _ **I'll happily remove this story if that happens. Also I hope that's the real date this time even then I'll have to wait because of ME4. Priorities, guys.**_

 **Carley: so,are you and Lee back together?  
**

Carley: Yep.

 **Lee: answer the question,Lee. When did you lose your virginity? Or,were you underaged?**

Lee: No.

 **Carley: have you and Lee had sex yet?**

Carley: That's personal.

 **Lee: CarLee for life!**

Lee: What?

Clem: Its a combo of your name and Carley's.

Lee: Oooooh!

 **Lee: you have like,six kids. With different people.**

Lee: WHAT?!

 _ **Technically none of them are your kids.**_

Lee: Oh! So he didn't use my semen.

 _ **Nope...but if you don't hurry up and report the fucker, you'll be paying child support for kids that ain't your's.**_

 **Nick: nope. Do you think this Lee is better? Or better looking? Cause I think so.**

Nick: I'm not answering that.

 **Lee: Kenny has a crush on you. Just saying.**

Lee: Hahahahahahaha! Y-you're funny.

Clem: There was footage.

Lee: O_O

Kenny: Lies!

 **Carley: if you and Lee have had sex before,is the real Lee better at sex?**

Carley: I don't think I should be answering that.

 **Carley:how do you feel that you've been fucking the wrong Lee?**

Carley: Like Luke when he found out he wasn't getting out of here. CHEATED.

 **Lee: have you taken Carley on a date.**

Lee: Not yet.

 **Jason: you're abs are fake. It's bronzer.**

Jason: BULLSHIT!

 **I don't think that Lee really wants to answer any of these questions.**

Lee: Not the personal one.

 **Jason) If you're not Lee, then how come his brother talks about him like he acts like you?**

Jason: Advanced alien technology.

Duck: Really?!

Jason: No. They're robots.

 **Lee) Did you ever date a woman named Samantha? Because Jason sure as Hell seems to know about her.**

Lee: Oh right! I did! That was a long time ago. How is she?

 **Jason) Which celebrity's boobs do you want to see?**

Jason: So many to choose from...

 **Does anyone here like the Twilight series? Because I sure as Hell don't.**

I do! I remember there was that one epi...oh! The books and movie? Ooooh! No. Not at all. I mean there are people I like in it, but no.

 **Bradford) how do you feel that Jason was pretending to be your brother?**

Jason: I had to destroy that robot along with the parents since you buzzkills ruined everything.

 **A new trailer for TWD: Season Three just aired. Telltale also just announced a Guardians Of The Galaxy game. What are your thoughts? Also, has anyone here seen Guardians Of The Galaxy? If so, what are your thoughts?**

Duck: I have!

 _ **Telltale's good at what they do so I'll check it out. I'm more interested in GoT season 2 and if they'll do one for Superman. Man hasn't had a good game since...NEVER. Well there was that one game where you could destroy meteoroids with your heat vision that was okay.**_

 ***Mira passes a note to Lee. Lee's eyes widen. Then, he smiles. He taps Jason's shoulder.***  
 **Lee: Hey. Do you like apples?**  
 **Jason: Yeah.**  
 ***Lee puts the note on Jason's lap. It's an invite to her birthday party.***  
 **Lee: Well, I got an invite to her party! How do you like them apples?!**  
 **Clementine: Zing! That is how to burn somebody!**  
 **Jason: What? How come you got invited? I thought she didn't want to get to know you!**  
 **Mira: I changed my mind. At least this guy seems nice.**

Jason: These hoes ain't loyal.

 **Why does it say 'Zheng Fei' twice in the characters section that describes this? Also, the story went offline for a couple of hours. What's that all about?**

 _ **I thought that was on my end. Hm. Anyways, I deleted it so I could have some time without being distracted so I could combine chapters. I then realized that would take too long and said fuck it. I'll do it later when this is done.**_

 **Lee) Are you surprised that the guy who impersonated you killed Batman?**

Lee: Isn't Batman fake? As in not real?

 _ **NOPE! He's real, but just in another dimension. People from different places get teleported in and out all the time. Speaking of which, Trunks, get your badass ass outta here.**_

Trunks: Good! You people are nuts!

 **Kenny) Lee or Jason? Stupid question,I know.**

Kenny: Yes, that was stupid. To answer it anyways, Lee.

 **Jason) why'd you want to look like Lee? You could've picked Omid.**

Jason: Who wants to pick that midget express?

Omid: At least my teeth are in order, you gaped toothed bitch!

 **Lee) are you Carley back together?**

Lee: We already are.

 **Jason,you know what I said were not lies. And yes,Lee,he's seen you naked. Multiple times.**

Jason: That's a liar would say!

 **I have nothing against hyenas at all. Just those three bumbling fools that steal babies! I had to get rid of the fuckers!**

 **Also who the fuck thought making scumbag Lee revealed to be the fucking Arkham Knight a thing? Then to make things worse the summary CLEARLY says "you will receive your answers based on both my Scumbag series, my own scumbag playthr..." although I'm assuming it said "playthrough" at the end there. So it's pretty much a universal thing going on, right? I don't know. Trying to make sense of this sense this fanfic's plot is jumping the shark. A LOT.**

 ** _What plot?_**

 **Hey,uh,just wondering,what happened to that Clem and Lee fic? Is it cancelled?**

 **To quote myself:** _**I've cancelled the Yandere Clementine fanfic because some people are real idiots and want to jump to conclusions like a bunch of assholes. At least see where it's going, fools.**_

 _ **I'm referring to my Yandere Sarah fanfic where some dumb ass guests kept saying that Sarah was OOC (which I stated) and no shit she wouldn't do any of that shit. This is fanfiction after all. I don't know if they got the message since I wrote it in chapter 2. If they had been logged in members, I would have made sure I sent them a PM about that shit. If you want it, I'll do it though be warned its one sided.**_

 **Jason) Put on the Arkham Knight suit!**  
 **Jason: No.**  
 ***As soon as he says this, a gun is cocked to his head.***  
 **Put. On. The suit.**  
 **Jason: Fine.**

For some strange reason, beautiful girls dressed as playboy bunnies flock JT and carry him away.

Duck: So girls do like guys in a suit. Explains why mom left you.

 **Also, what happened to Scumbag Court and TWD Quizlet?**

 ** _Working on a few chapters to push out at once and trying to think up trivia questions and names for the teams._**

 **Nik: You're kinda right. Making Scumbag Lee the Arkham Knight was kinda stupid.**

 _ **Would have been cooler if Lee was the Arkham Knight before the zombies started showing up.**_

 **Nik) Wait a minute. This Fanfic doesn't have a plot!**

 _ **It does have running gags.**_

 **Misty) Do you still enjoy doing this story?**

 ** _I'm alright. It has possibilities still and luckily gives me something to do when I have writer's block for something._**

 **Has anyone here seen Edge Of Tomorrow.**

 ** _Only of what Cinema sins did on it because fuck watching the movie._**

 **Edge Of Tomorrow is where I got the inspiration for the 'Reset Power' plot point.**

 _ **I think you mentioned that.**_

 **Jason) I talked to Judge Alex. He says that your punishment, if you lose the court case, will be three months in Arkham Asylum. Also, you have to share a cell with the Suicide Squad, the Joker, the Stranger, the St. John's, Arvo, and Zack Snyder.**  
 **Carver: Suck that, Arkham Knight!**  
 **Carver, I spoke to Judge Alex about you, as well. For sexually harassing Sarah and Clementine, you're going to Arkham, and you're gonna be in the same cell that Jason could be in.**  
 **Carver: WHAT?! But I don't wanna!**  
 **TOO FUCKING BAD, YOU SORRY SHIT!**

There's also a bit of a surprise for you too.

Carver: This is bullshit! I didn't!

You do realize that you can be taken to trial for crimes done in fanfics.

Carver: THAT'S CRAZY!

 _ **Fuck surprises, you're getting Killer Croc'ed!**_

Carver: What?

 _ **You'll find out what it means later. :D**_

 **To Jason prepare to die! (Shoots Jason through the head and pours scumbag potion on lee) ahhh order is restored at last! Long live scumbag lee! Nobody try to change this outcome guest I'm looking at you!**

Order is restored! All hail Lee the scumbag he was born to be!

 **Misty, I gotta do this.**  
 **Misty: Wait, what?**  
 ***Shoots Misty, who wakes up at the start of the chapter.***  
 **Misty: Jason, Lee, run.**  
 **Lee and Jason: Why?**  
 **Misty: Lee, do you wanna be a Scumbag?**  
 **Lee: No.**  
 **Misty: Jason, do you wanna die?**  
 **Jason: No.**  
 **Misty: Then run like Hell.**  
 **There's a secret location for you to hide in until the end of the chapter. You'll never be found.**

 _ ***spits out coffee* Who the hell are you!?**_

 **Uuuuh *runs off***

 _ **Huh, that was weird. I must be seeing things. What the hell was in this coffee? Wait what the hell am I doing drinking coffee? I hate coffee.**_

 **HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, GREMLIN?**

 _ **Only if I can eat 'em. Oh wait.**_

 **you smug son of..(gets hit by bazooka) your despicable!**

 **Clementine: ahahahahaha**

 **SHUT IT DIAPER GIRL!**

 **clementine: :(**

 _ **You wear diapers?**_

Clem: My bowel movements haven't been the same for a while.

 _ **You need a doctor or an enema or something.**_


	133. THE END (FOR REAL)

**Please do that Clem and Lee fic. I just want to see what it would be like**

 _ **Sure.**_

 **Jason) What's better: doggystyle, or hard oral?**  


Jason: The first one of course.

Carley: How fitting since you act like a dog!

 **Misty) You should play TLOU. It tells a very interesting story and has some competent writing, beautiful animation, and awesome characters to boot.**

 _ **Not a fan of it considering it bored me. We'll see.**_

 **Clementine) What's up with your bowel movement?**  


Clem: I can't go properly. Sometimes it just rushes out or won't go anywhere.

 _ **Then you need a doctor.**_

One doctor's visit later

 _ **What did they say?**_

Clem: They gave me some medicine for it and I'm on liquids for a week. Crap. DUCK!

Duck: Hm?

Clem: Stop!

Duck: Oh eating this delicious juicy burger?

Clem: Yeah!

Duck: *takes a fan out and the smell reaches Clem's nose*

Clem: You wanna die, don't you?

 **Lee) In case you didn't know, Kenny has the hots for you. Also, Katjaa cheated on him with another man, and gave birth to Goat Hukie.**

 **Lee: Goat-what?**  
 **Duck: (Sighs) That's what my real father named me.**

Lee: Poor kid.

Duck: Don't pity me. I'm getting my name changed.

Clem: To what?

Duck: Bruce Wayne.

Jason: I should kill you.

 **"You're despicable." Yes, yes I am.**  
 **Who in here has camel-toed before?**

Jason: Sounds nasty.

 **Misty) If you're talking about SpongeBob Squarepants: Battle For Bikini Bottom, which was the shit when I was a kid, then yeah, you should definitely do a Scumbag Interview Fanfic for it. That game was my childhood.**

 _ **That game was the shit too. It's one of my favorite games. :3**_

 _ **But actually I was referring to the first movie's game. That was the shit too, but BFBB was better. Strangely I remember the first game better though maybe because the movie its based off of being my favorite movie.**_

 **I hated 'Little Yellow Book', but the episodes I absolutely despise are 'One Coarse Meal', and 'A Pal For Gary'. 'One Coarse Meal' especially, because it mocked something very personal for me.**

 _ **"A Pal for Gary" was horrendous. Spongebob treats Gary like his own child most of the time so that episode was bullshit. Mr. Krabs was straight up malicious in "One Coarse Meal" and "Little Yellow Book" was a mess mainly because everyone plays the part of a hypocrite especially that shitty friend of his Patrick. Sure Squidward gets what was coming for him, but nobody else does. Everyone who knew about the diary should have been punished in the end not just Squidward.**_

 _ **The episode with the purple goo stuff was pretty shitty too. Can't remember the name though.**_

 **To the writer will be a flashback of lee in season 3**

 _ **Congratulations**_ **, _you've just caused the decline of this fanfic. Hope you're happy for being a spoiling lemon sucker. I don't care if it's in the trailer, you still spoiled it and before Christmas! I was going to do a special and everything! There was gonna be parodies, singing, surprises, and lemons! LEMONS! This was gonna make the leap to M even (which is pretty necessary for this site)! Okay that last part was a lie since I'd rather have it staying T rated, but still! I hope you're happy with yourself. I think you knew what you were doing. People like you wanna watch the world burn!_**

 _ **To all the others, sorry this guy was being a spoiling harlot, but now we have to shut this shit down. I might still do the Christmas thing, but we'll see. Until I play season 3 good bye. Stay tuned for more chapters of my walking dead fanfics though**_

 **It's over? Well, it was fun! See ya some other time, Misty!**

 _ **See ya!**_

 **ALAS I HAVE RETURNED AND- *looks at normal Lee* oh shit, the fuck have I missed?**

 _ **A lot. Apparently Lee was never a scumbag and just Jason Todd in disguise. Oh and this fanfic's over because of a spoiling wanker. I know name calling isn't nice, but I'm pissed.**_


	134. S3 Got Me Fucked Up (spoilersresponse)

Am I ready for season 3? FUCK NO! After what a family member told me about what happens to Jane and what I've read happened to Kenny, FUCK THAT GAME! FUCK THE INTERVIEWS! FUCK EVERYTHING! I'M DONE! I'm pissed as fuck! They did my home boy and home girl WRONG! (Yeah I know I said I don't like Jane much but still what happened to her made me mad.) I fucking quit! I'm as about as pissed as people were with the Mass Effect 3 ending! I'm that furious! So s3 interviews are CANCELLED! I don't want anything to do with anything TWD related right now! Just ugh! I **knew** it was going to happen. I was just hoping I was wrong.

Be sad or happy or whatever. Right now I don't care. WTF Telltales? I mean I understand why Jane killed herself (though she didn't have to), but it doesn't make it any better! Then Kenny's...grrrr! WHY?! JUST WHY?! Hmmmmmmmmph! THEY DO THIS EVERY FUCKING TIME! I'm just done. I'm done with the fucking series! I don't want anything to do with it! Thank goodness for Mass Effect 4, Game of Thrones, and Batman. I know they won't let me down unlike this fucking series. I'm moving on to other fanfics for the moment until I can calm down from this anger.

* * *

EDIT: Okay so I wasn't completely clear about it. Jane and Kenny's death connect to why I quit the series. In season 2, you got choices to either go off with AJ alone, go with Kenny, or go with Jane. They had us thinking that we were splitting off into different branches, but nope! They ended up meeting back up at the same point and instead of using they people we have even for a little while, both get killed off. Choices my right ass cheek! That's why I quit! TT acts like we have a choice, but everything goes the same way fucking way! They wasted using Jane and Kenny period! They would have been better off killing both of them off in season 2. Ruins the heartfelt speech Kenny gives too when about to leave Clem or after Clem shoots him to save Jane.

Guest- So if you still thinking it's a stupid reason, guess what? I don't care. And yes someone can quit a series just because their favorite character does die. It's not uncommon. It can be for the simple fact that the series isn't the same without them or that their pissed how the series disrespected them or poorly killed them off. I don't care that you think it's dumb. I think **_you're_** dumb for having such a pathetic response to me. That's supposed to be better? He still got killed off even if he was mentioned or got a scene! And how he took care of Clementine doesn't seem to matter much since they killed him and barely did anything with him in season 3. They could have at least let him and Jane live longer into the season. So yeah fuck this series for given us shitty choices that don't mean a damn in the long run and fuck it for making us think things were going to be even a little different. I've seen games do it much better before so don't give me that bullshit about "Do you want a good story or choices?". First off, the game says your choices matter! You have to stick to that shit if you advertise that within the game and the adverts! So in conclusion, go fuck yourself and stop sipping on that haterade. Any response will be responded by me in the review section with the initials MxK if you have anything else to say.


End file.
